<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Personal Lockdown by Dani_Aika</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870857">Personal Lockdown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani_Aika/pseuds/Dani_Aika'>Dani_Aika</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Creepypasta - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Gore, Creepypasta, Deal with a Devil, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Violence, x Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>148,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dani_Aika/pseuds/Dani_Aika</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sneak Peek:<br/>"You know I'm not actually crazy," His icy voice sent shivers throughout my body. "Right?" Signals of warning spreading like a forest fire inside my head. Something inside told me to get back, get away from this man, it's only logical, but I felt like I would regret it if I moved away from him. He can't kill me, he can't kill Tom. That was the agreement.</p><p>I'm not afraid of you. You are only a man who's very troubled. A bad man who takes pleasure in other's pain.</p><p>"I don't believe you."</p><p>_____________________________</p><p>I do not own any of of the pictures!<br/>I do not own any of the characters!<br/>I do however, own the book itself!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/><br/>*Welcome to your 'Personal Lock Down'...*</p><p>*Edited July 11, 2017*</p><p>*9 Years Ago...*</p><p>*Narrator Pov.*</p><p> </p><p>Colors...</p><p> </p><p>Colors decorated all over the what used to be plain, white paper. From blue, to black, to pink, to green, to orange... All the colors that were in (Name)'s little coloring box were their own little place on her paper, as if she wanted each and every color to have a spot of their own.</p><p> </p><p>Eight year old (Name) sat on the ground coloring as her 17 year old babysitter sat on the couch, reading a book. (Name) was a very curious girl at the time so she would always peek over the older one's shoulder and try her best to read along, but though she could never seem to read the big words like; Traumatized or physically.</p><p> </p><p>(Name) always had a problem with reading because she didn't go to school. When she did she was expelled within the first month. She hated that there was a person always watching her every move and making sure she was good. It didn't matter how many people were set to show her how to properly act, she couldn't seem to get the concept down. Even for an eight year old girl, she was pretty intimidating. She was never good at working with others, especially with those who gave her attitude. She always ended up in fights and because of her bad behavior streak, the blame was always placed onto her.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, after what seemed to be the 6th school, (Name) was put in online schooling. Although that never really helped either. She needed to be physically shown how to do things. She couldn't do them online and no one was usually around to take her in for tutoring. All that anyone ever told her was that if she actually payed attention, she would figure it out. The only problem was that her parents always seemed to be busy and the sitter never gave a damn about the online learning and thought that (Name) should get out into the world and learn from real life experiences. (Name) was never used to affection or positive attention. No one was ever really there to listen to her when she had a problem or give her the emotional support she needed.</p><p> </p><p>(Name)'s babysitter, Anna, looked over at the clock, noticing it was already passed nine at night.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm." (Name) looked at her as she stood up and stretched. "Your parents should already be here. They're over an hour late!" She complained as she set her book down and walked to the kitchen. This worried (Name) a bit. Her parents were hard workers and never have they ever been late. They're always picky about time. Heck, she even remembers when they would scold her and dress her in the car so they wouldn't be late for a family gathering or birthday party.</p><p> </p><p>Anna came back in the room with a soda in her hand. She took a sip of the liquid as she took a seat back on the living room couch, propping her feet up on the coffee table. A grin made its way to (Name)'s face as she quickly stood up and raced over to her watcher, leaving her art in the past. (Name) jumped on the couch and got into a good enough position where she could prop her feet up on the table herself and placed her hands on her stomach, making Anna laugh.</p><p> </p><p>"That a girl!" Anna and (Name) fist bumped each other before Anna turned on a movie. Anna was the closest thing (Name) had to a role model, even if they weren't that close. They just pranked some neighbors and had a few laughs but they never really got too far in each other's lives. Anna had become a sister in (Name)'s eyes, someone (Name) could be like and be proud to be like. Half way into the movie, the house phone went off and Anna sighed intently before pausing the movie and getting up to grab it.</p><p> </p><p>(Name) could hear mumbling from the other side of the phone but she could hear Anna fine.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello...?"</p><p> </p><p>"What...?"</p><p> </p><p>"You must be mistaken-..."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, this is the (Last Name) household..." (Name)'s curiosity peeked at the mention of her last name.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh dear lord, please be wrong...." Could it be that someone is trying to sell something to them again? Or is it that mother had another client trying to sue?</p><p> </p><p>"No...." (Name) sighed softly as she stretched out her legs before standing up, heading over to where she had left her drawing, listening to Anna as she mindlessly began to doodle on a fresh piece of paper.</p><p> </p><p>"D-Do you have their Identification cards?"</p><p> </p><p>"This can't be happening...."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, they have a daughter, I'm the baby sitter...."</p><p> </p><p>"The only family that I know she has left is her Uncle Tom...." Hmmm? An Uncle Tom?</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't often, but (Name) had heard of her parents speaking of a Tom every now and then, whether it was by complaint or dealing with mail, but she hadn't ever met the man himself. It only made her feel more puzzled to know that Anna knew who the man was.</p><p> </p><p>Was he someone who was giving her parents trouble and somehow Anna got involved? Is this a dangerous man trying to hurt my family?</p><p> </p><p>"Okay...."</p><p> </p><p>"When are you coming....?"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay...."</p><p> </p><p>"No...."</p><p> </p><p>"I-I can tell her...."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you...."</p><p> </p><p>"See you soon."</p><p> </p><p>(Name) sat quietly, looking off to the side and waiting for Anna to come back to the living room. She heard the phone being hung up, but not a sound after that. It was strangely quiet and that made the eight year old feel uneasy. Eventually, (Name)'s nerves got the better of her and she calmly stood up. Her gaze was set on the kitchen path way, the shadow of her sitter perfectly outlined.</p><p> </p><p>She took one step at a time, being careful not to make a sound. It was like if she made a simple mistake, something bad would happen. (Name) wasn't sure what that meant but she was too worried at the moment to wonder. Maybe something bad already happened?</p><p> </p><p>Peering around the corner, (Name) found Anna leaning against the counter with her face in her hands. Her legs were barely shaking as she tried to stay standing. The phone in which she was talking into was placed face down on the counter away from Anna, almost as if she slid it away from her.</p><p> </p><p>This was the first time (Name) had ever seen someone like this. She was raised in a house with two strong parents who fought for their work and anything else. Weakness wasn't something that was common in this household. Fearing that whoever was on the other line had upset Anna, (Name) took a step into the kitchen, calling out to her baby sitter.</p><p> </p><p>"Anna?" It was a clear yet gentle call but it still made the older girl jump and spin around. (Name)'s eyes widened a little at the sudden movement which didn't go unseen by her sitter.</p><p> </p><p>"(Name), I thought you were still in the living room. I'm sorry, you startled me." With a small chuckle Anna smoothed back her hair, giving the child a small smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Who was that on the phone? What did they say to you?" (Name) approached Anna calmly and took her hands into her own. "You can tell me. I'll protect you." Anna gave a wry smile before crouching down to the child's height, holding her hands between them tightly.</p><p> </p><p>"You are such a strong girl, (Name)." A tear ran down Anna's cheek and fell onto their hands, the sensation warm and somewhat comforting. "Which is why I need you to be strong right now. Can you do that for me?"</p><p> </p><p>With a small nod, (Name) asked innocently; "Do I need to beat someone up?" An airy laugh escaped Anna's throat as she shook her head lightly. "Then what do I need to be strong for?" A small part of the girl felt relief when she was told that she didn't have to get into anything physical but the tension in not knowing why she needed to be strong made her feel uneasy.</p><p> </p><p>"You need to be able to fight for your right to live, your right to be happy. You have to keep that powerful determination that you have glowing right here." Anna poked (Name)'s chest, right where her heart would be. The child looked down at the finger that firmly yet kindly poked her ribs, tilting her head. She understood what Anna meant but all she could think of in response to that was that it was all futile.</p><p> </p><p>What was she supposed to be determined to do? Did Anna mean the determination to fail and disappoint? Mentally she didn't think too high of herself. All (Name) could do was stare at the woman's hands as she felt her heart weigh heavily in her chest. Eventually, realizing that (Name) wasn't going to respond, Anna continued.</p><p> </p><p>"(Name), we all have our own weaknesses, we have our own strengths, and unfortunately, all of us are bound to misunderstand as well as be misunderstood." Hearing these words, the child picked up her head, looking into Anna's eyes in awe, making the woman smile sadly. "At the end of the day, we're looking for something to hold onto, a reason to keep living, to keep fighting, and you need to find that one thing that will make you smile like no other, cry like no other, and feel like no other. You have to be strong enough to want to live and fight for that reason." After taking in the new information, the child nodded obediently.</p><p> </p><p>"Where do I find it?" A small laugh leaked from Anna's lips as the girl asked seriously.</p><p> </p><p>"More than likely, it will find you. You just have to keep an open mind and remember that everyone is just like you, they have a story to tell." Nodding in acknowledgement, the girl asked one more question.</p><p> </p><p>"What story will I tell?" Suddenly Anna's face fell, sorrow overcoming her expression and before she new it, she was holding (Name) tightly. Her thin but strong arms were wrapped around the child's tiny frame in a matter of seconds, pulling her closely to her chest as she cradled her head in her right palm. (Name) couldn't process in her mind quick enough what was going on, all she knew was that she was being held while her sitter trembled lightly.</p><p> </p><p>Then Anna spoke with a shaky breath; "You'll tell the story of the girl who lost everything."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Tom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>*<b>Present Time</b>*</p><p>*<b>Your Pov.</b>*</p><p> </p><p>Nine years later and I still remember that day clearly. My biological parents had died in a car accident, leaving me behind. I had grabbed the things that I would need for the night and the cops took me away. The next day, Uncle Tom had been reached and came to get me, only to bring me back with him to Flagstaff. It was pretty nice up here; it would snow in the winter and the weather was cool and we would get a lot of rain. When it would get hot, the weather wasn't unbearable, just warm. It was perfect for morning walks down the mountain trails.</p><p> </p><p>Losing my parents didn't really affect me much other than the fact that I was afraid I would be put in an orphanage like they do to kids in the movies. I didn't want to end up being harassed by some nasty old lady with a huge wart on her nose who would tell me that "sharing is caring" and would take a whack at my hands with a ruler for saying "God dammit" after stubbing my toe. Lucky enough for me, a man named Tom, whom my parents spoke of time after time, came to my rescue and took me in without second thought.</p><p> </p><p>There, I found out that he was my father's older brother and my uncle. At first I didn't believe it because the first thing he said to me when we met at the station was; "So you're the troublesome (Name) I've heard so much about. Did you know we have quite a bit in common?" and it turned out that my parents complained about me all the time and would compare the two of us together, saying we thought and acted alike. His smile was so natural that any worry I had faded away from our atmosphere. He was nothing like anyone I'd ever met before and that, for some reason, made me relieved. I felt like I was saved.</p><p> </p><p>However, only one thing ever made me remember where I grew up as a child, and that was Anna. I never got to say goodbye to her, nor did I get an explanation for everything that she had said before I left. Touching my shoulder, I still remember the tears that stained my skin as she held me tightly. After that, the cops arrived and I never saw her again.</p><p> </p><p>I sat on the couch in the living room, a (Snack) in hand. My feet were propped on the coffee table as I watched the news, the background sound of Tom getting ready for a meeting down town being loud and clear. Uncle Tom had woken up late and was now in a rush to make it on time, though I doubt he will. He'd run up and down the stairs, looking for things that were already in his hands or mixing up the names of objects.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, wrong shoes! Today we're meeting the finance companies, not the billboard companies!" My eyebrows scrunched together as I contemplated whether or not I should comment how ridiculous that sounded but I kept my mouth shut. "Where's my teeth!?"</p><p> </p><p>"Your keys are hooked on your belt loop so that you wouldn't forget them." I commented as I heard them jingle as he sped by the living room. With a few more clashes of metal on metal, he finally called back.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you! Look at how smart you are!" I rolled my eyes unconsciously at his way of praise. Nope, it's just that you're too much of a scatterbrain in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>"Need any help?" I called out, taking a bite of my (Snack), my gaze nailed to the t.v.</p><p> </p><p>"No, but thank you!" He called back and I nodded. However, that didn't stop him from making a remark after. "If you really wanted to help, you should have woken me!" I could hear him snicker down the hall but I was still quick to defend myself.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! I told you that I wasn't awake! The only reason I woke up at all was because I heard you yelling something around the lines of 'My alarm clock is as useless as my coworkers! Neither of them know how to be on time!' however, all I'm seeing is you being the late one." I heard something knock over down the hall way, meaning I probably took Tom off guard.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, uh, let's not remember useless information, kay?" I heard the scratching of the tile as he picked up whatever he dropped and placed his back up against the wall.</p><p> </p><p>"Why not just get a new alarm clock that doesn't randomly go off three hours early or one hour late on its own accord?" I retorted.</p><p> </p><p>"Because I'm very busy with work and taking care of you?" He called back, sounding a little unsure of himself.</p><p> </p><p>"How inconvenient." Sarcasm decorated my voice as I sighed. In reality, he most likely kept forgetting. "What a scatterbrain." I mumble to myself, paying attention to the television again.</p><p> </p><p>Currently, a bank robbery was taking place and they were getting all the action on their helicopter cameras. I smiled as I saw the robber make a quick get away out of what seemed to be the back emergency exit, the police right on his tail. Although, police cars cannot go through brick walls which is what the guy just jumped, making the police go all the way around town trying to track the criminal down. I snickered to myself as he got away.</p><p> </p><p>I was secretly rooting for him. He was being cornered to begin with yet he didn't shoot anyone with his weapon. It was as if he was just using it to keep everyone away from him, making the process easier and his movements weren't threatening but careful, as if he didn't want to hurt anyone to begin with. The cops wouldn't bust in if innocent standbys were present. Plus, he seemed quite fit and moved swiftly so my bet was that the money wasn't for drugs but maybe financial support or even ransom.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit, he got away?" Uncle Tom asked as he entered the room, fixing his tie.</p><p> </p><p>"Yup, jumped the wall and disappeared. The police are circling his surroundings. It's pretty interesting actually because it's obvious the guy wasn't going to hurt anyone. However, he might of had the gun but no bullets and that's why he was more nervous than aggravated." I hypothesized as I stole a glance at him then turned my gaze back at the t.v.</p><p> </p><p>"You're a special one." He mutter, getting frustrated with his tie.</p><p> </p><p>"What makes you say that?" I give him a small pout out of habit, feeling like it was supposed to be more of an insult than a complement.</p><p> </p><p>"Well," He paused as he focused on his tie before grinning in victory that he finally got it. "Let's just say," He came over to me and bent to be just right above my head, making my (e/c) orbs look up at him. "I won't be surprised if you ended up marrying a criminal." He chuckled and kissed my forehead.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll take up on that offer." I smirked to myself as my gaze went back to the t.v and Tom began to walk away.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll give my blessing as long as he protects you!" Uncle Tom called out as he left the room. My eyes widened, the shock of hearing him give such an approval clear on my face.</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously!?" I called out in excitement as I jumped up from my spot and raced after him, wondering if he meant what he said. I could already picture myself with a leader of a mafia, guns loaded and aimed at our enemies. The sudden imagery brought a grin to my face.</p><p> </p><p>"Seriously." He chuckled as I followed him to the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>"So," I began as I took a seat at the breakfast bar and he stood across on the other side of the counter from me, beginning to make himself some coffee. "What you're telling me is that I can have a criminal boyfriend if I find one?" I was seriously beginning to get excited over this.</p><p> </p><p>"Haha. Yeah. 'IF' you can find a criminal that would be glad to be your boyfriend, not randomly kill innocent people AND protect you in every which way possible..." He smirked at me. "Then you have my blessing." My grin dropped from my face as I realized the 'IF' portion. Where in the hell could I get a criminal with all of these qualifications? I narrowed my eyes at Tom.</p><p> </p><p>"Well played." I said with a nod before pouting.</p><p> </p><p>"Awww." Uncle Tom chuckled. "Did I get your hopes up?" He stuck his bottom lip out as he mocked me.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh shut up!" I laughed as I reached over the counter to flick him in the forehead but he bent back a bit to keep out of my reach. I pulled back and sat down on the twirly stool as I sighed disappointingly. "I think I'd rock the ripped wedding dress and machine gun look." With a small laugh, Tom shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh come on (Name), you wouldn't go out with a criminal. You don't deal with people well enough, what makes you think a killer who, more than likely, has a psychological problem would get close enough to you without you freaking out? You'd pretty much lock yourself up and try your best to get rid of him." I rolled my eyes but I knew he was right. I couldn't trust boys in general other than Uncle Tom. I mean, the only guy I was ever with was a complete douche who cheated on me. How could I ever trust someone who lives to kill?</p><p> </p><p>"You're right. I mean, a killer? It's one thing to have 'thief' recorded on that criminal record but to kill people!? That's too risky." I mumbled as I rested my right elbow on the counter and placed my chin in the palm of my hand. "Besides, I don't feel lonely. As long as I have you with me, everything will be alright, right?</p><p> </p><p>"Awww, that's my sweet little niece." Uncle Tom came around the counter and over to me as he handed me my (Drink) and kissed me gently on the forehead again like he would when I was a child. "You're a great person (Name), don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You are strong and confident. Never let anyone take that away from you. Always be you." I nodded at his words and he smiled at me before kissing my forehead one last time and leaving to his room to finish getting ready.</p><p> </p><p>'Always be you.'</p><p> </p><p>I know Uncle Tom loves the person I am and that was enough to prove to me that I should always be myself. I stayed sitting at the table as I looked down at my drink, chin in palm, elbow on counter. I'm glad that I have my Uncle Tom here with me. The thing is, my birthday is right around the corner and when I turn 18, Uncle Tom is giving me this place -which is payed off other than the bills which he can take care of- and he's moving to Europe for a new and improved job. So, me and him will be split up.</p><p> </p><p>Tom already has an account set up for me that has plenty of money to be able to take care of me for a long time. I shouldn't have to work another day of my life. The thing is I don't get the card till I'm 18 and he leaves, when he isn't able to be there anymore. I begged him to take me with him but he said I need to get out on my own and start my life. I can meet someone -which I highly don't plan on doing- and start a family -another thing I don't plan on doing.</p><p> </p><p>The only reason he saved a lot of money for me was because I had quit online schooling and he didn't want my life to crumble to bits just because I couldn't get a proper education. Another reason I am thankful to have Uncle Tom, he wants me to be happy and to have a good life. Sadly, he needs me to be responsible and have my own place, so here is going to be my place. When he leaves, I move my things into the master bedroom and anything else in the house that I wish. He said that it all belongs to me once that fateful day comes.</p><p> </p><p>The whole house is beautiful and the best part is, is that there is no neighbors. We live on a small mountain that is covered in grass and trees, away from destruction. Though there is a road that leads us to town that is about a fifteen minute drive and an hour walk away, it's definitely worth it when you get to see such a beautiful, green area.</p><p> </p><p>This place is a bit big for me but I love it. It was a two story house with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and an office upstairs. Then the kitchen, living room, dining room, garage, and closet downstairs. I could run around and be creative, make as much noise as I wish, do what I wanted, cry if I needed. Yeah, I'm a tough cookie on show but I still have a heart of a child.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright Angel! I gotta go but when I get home, I'll take you out somewhere nice." Uncle Tom ruffled my hair from behind me, catching me off guard. "So dress up." I nodded as I pulled my hair back and out of my face before I took a sip of my drink.</p><p> </p><p>"Will do. Thanks." I stood up and hugged him and he gladly hugged me back.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you. Be good." He squeezed me a bit tighter.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you too. Drive safe." I said and gave him a quick squeeze back.</p><p> </p><p>"Will do." He said as we let go of each other. He picked up his brief case, gave me one last kiss on the cheek as a sign of goodbye and left to be apart of society, something I wasn't used to doing.</p><p> </p><p>"Please be safe." I whispered in prayer, hoping that it would reach someone, if anyone was listening. It was our usual routine but each time he left there was a feeling of loneliness, a reminder of the day when we can no longer do this is nearing and when that day comes, I will no longer know what to do with this time of day.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Guardian Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*One Week Ago*</p><p><br/>*Narrator*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tom and (Name) were sound asleep in their rooms, all the lights of the house being off. The only sound being the husky wind outside and the quiet pitter patter of rain, easily putting the two unconscious.</p><p> </p><p>Lurking in the dark shadows, behind a few trees, stood an infamous killer. His grin being so big yet so fake. The only happiness flooding through him being the excitement of having the blood of his victim on his hands.</p><p> </p><p>He looked up at the second floor of the two story building. He found it pretty interesting that he hasn't run into it before, especially on his way to his cabin after a killing spree in town. It was literally on the way to his home. How come he has never seen it? The killer will never know but he's glad he's found it now.</p><p> </p><p>He had went out into town for a kill but long story short, the cops almost had his ass. Since those fuckers nearly caught him, he had to lose them quickly before running back into the woods and home. He was also really wanting a kill tonight and so what happened tonight didn't help his mood.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, god decided to take his side tonight and give these poor souls the problem. The killer chuckled to himself as he made his way to one of the lower level windows. He knew the bedrooms would most likely be on the top floor and he wanted to take his sweet ass time to enjoy this kill, since it might be a couple day before he can go back into town.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn cops." The killer muttered as he tested a window and luckily, it was open. He smirked to himself as he quietly pushed it open and climbed through. He gently pulled out his knife from his white hoodie pocket in which had a couple old blood stains he sadly couldn't get out while cleaning it.</p><p> </p><p>The killer looked around to see he was in the living room. He curiously looked around before his forever opened eyes landed on an arch way to what seemed to be the kitchen. His black combat shoes slowly made there way through the room and to the next one in a dramatic fashion that would sent fear to someone's eyes if they heard it outside their closed bedroom door at night, especially after watching a horror movie.</p><p> </p><p>He patiently made his way out of the kitchen -which was really different from him because he was not at all patient. He took a look around to see himself in the dining room. He nodded gently as he used the blade of his knife to drag along the wood of the dining room table. Hearing the scratching on the table made him smirk. Though, then the thought of hearing the muffled screams of his victim's vibrate in his hand as he ripped through their skin made him grin evilly to himself, having to bite back a psychotic laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Soon he made his way through the dining room's arch way and found two routs he could take. One leaded up a set of white, wooden stairs while the other lead down a small hall and outback. Beginning to lose his patients, he took the staircase to upstairs where he would rip into his victims, hearing them beg for mercy and shout that they'll do anything for their life. The grin grew larger -if even possible- as he thought of what he did after they're heart was ripped to shreds, their breathing stopped and all life gone from their glossy eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, how he loved the aftermath. After they were dead, he would take his precious knife, the one he's cared for, for many years and he would make his victim's corpse as beautiful as he was. Just to slide his knife into the body's mouth and use the sharpened blade to slip up diagonally, cutting an almost perfect smile, since his was the best.</p><p> </p><p>A low chuckle left the killer's lips as he slowly climbed the staircase, letting his perfect weapon glide gently against the railing, causing the scratching noise he found truly addicting. Step by step, he became closer to the top floor, closer to his desire. If only he knew what god had in store for him.</p><p> </p><p>As he placed his right foot on the flat platform of the second floor, eagerness took over him. He suddenly felt the urge of adrenaline rushing through his blood streams. His monster inside his head was beginning to awake. Oh, and he knew that once he saw the littlest drop of blood caused from his knife, his monster would take over. This time he didn't care though.</p><p> </p><p>He needed to tear someone open, he needed to feel his blade slide across someone's neck, feeling someone struggle beneath him, begging for their life. So badly he needed to feel his knife stab into someone's chest, cutting out their heart and ripping it out of their chests, just so he could squeeze all the blood from it and rip it apart. His monster was getting more and more hungry by the second.</p><p> </p><p>The thought of him taking another life, oh just one more, made him giggle with excitement. He wanted to rip out their heart, slit their throat, hear them beg and plead, feel the vibrations in the palm of his hand as they screamed. It was all just too perfect. Another giggle left his lips but he didn't care. He needed hurry before his monster wrecks the place and wakes someone up.</p><p> </p><p>Quickly, he made his way down the hall, noting that he passed a bathroom. At the end of the hall, two, brown, wooden doors were closed, both across from each other. One on the right and one on the left. Hmmm, which one should be the lucky first of the night? Chuckling to himself, he decided to go right but then something stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>A feeling inside his gut seemed to be growling at him to take the door on the left. The killer tried to frown but obviously that didn't work, making him frustrated. Why can't he do the right one first!? He shook his head, about to take the right door again but the feeling became worse. As if it were a life or death situation, something was telling him he NEEDED to take the left one first.</p><p> </p><p>With a sigh, the forever smiling killer -even though he's frowning on the inside- took a sep to the left. He placed his paper white hand on the freezing silver knob, sending a small chill down the killer's back before he silently opened the door. With past skills, he slipped in and shut the door with no problem.</p><p> </p><p>He grinned to himself in victory as he gently un-twisted the handle and let it go, making the least amount of noise he could. He slipped his hands in his white, blood-stained hoodie pockets whilst playing with his knife. He scanned the room as he quietly walked around, trying to gain some information about his first victim. He didn't have a real big reason to other than he was curious. He'd never get to know somebody but he sure liked to glance at things that he might take an interest of.</p><p> </p><p>The room wasn't really decorated other than two or three rock posters such as; My Chemical Romance.</p><p> </p><p>"Good taste in music..." He mumbled as he searched her walls. As he walks near her walk in closet, he accidentally kicks a small nicknack when he wasn't paying attention too. The nicknack went rolling quite quickly, too fast for the killer to even catch and it hit the wall with a loud;</p><p> </p><p>'THUMP!'</p><p> </p><p>"Shit..." The killer cringed.</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh..." The murderer looked at his victim who slept in bed was now groaning and sitting up. Thinking fast, he jumped and kid behind the couch the victim had in there, peeking over the top a bit so he could see what his victim looked like. "Tom...?" It sounded like a girl as she stood up groggily and trailed over to her door. Now it's obvious that this girl was (Name), but this boy didn't know that.</p><p> </p><p>(Name) grasped the cold, silver knob, groaning at the coldness and opened the door to find no one there. She peeked her head out and scanned the hall. Once she saw no one and saw her uncle's door was closed, with an obvious snore coming from it, she smirked to herself and closed her door. Lazily, (Name) yawned as she made her way back to her bed to go back into a warm, peaceful slumber.</p><p> </p><p>The black haired boy watched as she had gotten up and looked out. He focused on her body since her face was not able to be seen. She had a beautiful body, curves indeed. She had an hour glass figure, making him smirk in delight. She seemed light on her feet and really cute as she tiredly stumbled to the door and back, her lovely (h/c) hair flowing behind her and next to her face. She looked absolutely beautiful. Well, as beautiful a human could get anyways. Obviously the killer himself was more beautiful. Or so he would like to think...</p><p> </p><p>The killer picked himself up and stretched himself out, a big grin overcoming his face as he looked over at his victim. He wanted to make her more beautiful. Curiosity got the best of him and he walked over to the girl to see her face. He pulled out his butcher's knife the closer he got. Once he was right next to the girl's bed, he looked at her face. Her eyes were closed, fluttering every once and a while as if she were about to wake up.</p><p> </p><p>She really was beautiful. A soft smile grew on the murderer's face as he looked at how peaceful the girl was. This moment took a bit of his breath away. How could he kill such a being that brought delight to his eyes in a long time other than killing and his precious knife?</p><p> </p><p>Simple, he though. 'Just rip out her heart'. A grin was plastered back on his face as he raised his knife, high and proud. '1...2...3...' He brought the knife down to slaughter the girl's chest when he suddenly came to a stop, an inch away from stabbing her right where the heart is.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't... For some reason he couldn't do it. Not only was his gut telling him not to but for some odd reason, so was his mind. He sent a glare towards the girl as all his monster wanted to do was rip her to shreds, but the killer's current inhuman being said otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>'Try again'. He thought as he brought the knife high and proud, a grin over coming his scarred face once more, before he brought it down on the girl's chest, ripping her wide open! Or so he would of liked...</p><p> </p><p>Once again, he stopped, right above her chest where the heart was. A frustrated growl left the boys lips as he tore his knife away and too a step back. The growl made the girl stir in her sleep and began to wake up. Thinking fast, the killer boy dashed to the couch, jumping the back and hiding behind it.</p><p> </p><p>(Name) sat up in her bed, her feet dangling at the side. Gracefully, she stood up and walked over to her bedroom door, once again opening it and peeking out. Once she saw nothing for the second time, she sighed and closed the door. She walked over to her window and looked out, the stars in the sky were shining and the trees that surrounded her house took her breath away. It was a beautiful view and the killer could say the same, except they're not thinking about the same sight.</p><p> </p><p>The criminal watched as the girl stared out the window, the moon and stars shining bright enough that he could catch a twinkle in her eye, taking his breath away. She was truly beautiful. Her (e/c) orbs stared out at the view and all the killer wanted to do right then was watch her for hours, watch her as she stayed like that forever. It was marvelous.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, (Name) saw a shooting star go by, making her gasp. But never less, she closed her eyes and made her wish in a soft whisper...</p><p> </p><p>"Bring me my guardian angel, a badass one who will steal my heart." (Name) opened her eyes to take one final look at the sky before she turned to her door and walked out.</p><p> </p><p>'So, she wants a badass as a guardian? Well, I ain't no angel, but we can make a compromise.' The intruder thought with a chuckle. Soon the girl came back with a glass of water, closing the door behind her. She placed her drink on her night stand before crawling into bed and pulling the covers over her, a groan slipping from her lips.</p><p> </p><p>The killer watched as she stared out at her window for a moment, before her eyes fluttered closed. The killer stood up and walked over to the girl's side, a smirk upon his scarred lips. He bent down, close to the girl's face, examining it. Quite beautiful he thought as his gaze went to her (s/c) lips. They seemed so soft, so blissful. The killer came a little closer, being able to feel your minty breath on his face.</p><p> </p><p>He used his pale hand to move the (h/c) hair out of the girl's face and behind her ear. Her nose twitched a bit, making the killer hold back a chuckle. He moved back so the he was hovering about a foot above her. A real smile came to his lips as he thought about the girl's wish. 'Bring me my guardian angel, a badass one who will steal my heart'.</p><p> </p><p>"Wish is granted, doll." He whispered as he tilted his head a bit. "You're mine." He growled and dashed out of the room, not bothering to close the door. He sped out of the house through the window -not even closing that- and all the way home.</p><p> </p><p>The only thing on his mind, being the girl who's name he hadn't even known. Though, he didn't care.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Addiction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Present Time.*<br/>*Your Pov.*</p><p><br/>       Hours pass and the only things I do is sit and watch horror movies, dance around the house with music on full blast, play video games, and try out new combinations of outfits. Sometimes I'd go out and explore the woods but it's getting really cold. Normally the cold wouldn't bother me except for the fact I have no clue where my big fuzzy (F/c) boots are.</p><p> </p><p>       I sit on the sill of my window, starring out into the deep, crowded woods as many clouds ride by, looking as if it were to rain. I had on some fuzzy (f/c) socks, black sweats, and a (f/c) sweater. My big comforter was wrapped around me as I thought about the wish I made one week ago;</p><p> </p><p>'Bring me my guardian angel, a badass one who will steal my heart.'</p><p> </p><p>       I sighed as I rested my forehead against the cold window. It honestly felt really nice. My mind was racing with the thought of my wish. Will I ever find the right guy...? Will I ever get any guy!? I groaned as my future popped into my head. All I could see was me... Being alone. I haven't been good with relationships ever since I was cheated on with my only ex. That's right, I am 17 and only have had one boyfriend. That was when I wanted to get into society... Horrible idea.</p><p><br/>       I want a badass, someone who will care for me and make me smile. Someone I can smirk and say; 'He's mine.' when he takes someone down in a fight. I want someone who is sweet but feisty. Someone who will argue back but will love me for me. Someone who won't give a damn about my up's or down's, he'll love all of it. Someone who will make me happy.</p><p><br/>       I frowned a bit as I looked down at the bottom of the window, the silver part. I ran my right hand along it, feeling the cold, smooth metal run along my finger tips. I gave a soft smile at the through of the perfect guys before frowning, realizing that I won't have that man most likely. They'll probably give me some wimp of a man who will make my life boring, won't think twice to argue and will try too hard to make me happy.That isn't real love.</p><p><br/>       Now if I think back to where me and Uncle Tom had our 'permission to date a criminal' talk, he's right. I have trust issues. The last person I would probably date would be a criminal. I'd be too afraid if they hurt Tom or use me. I can't get another broken heart and letting a criminal in my life will most likely get me just that.</p><p><br/>       Sighing, I stood up and went downstairs to the living room where I turned on the t.v and DVD player. I put in (f/h/m) and took a seat on the couch, still having my blanket wrapped around me. I needed to get all my screams out so watching a horror movie might do me just that.</p><p><br/><br/>*An hour later.*<br/>*Narrator Pov.*</p><p><br/>He stood in the shadows, a couple feet from her living room window as he just watched her.<br/><br/>(Name)...<br/><br/>       That's her name. He learned more about her as he stalked for the past week. The longer he watches, the more addicted he becomes. She's not a fearful girl, she's a total badass who doesn't go down without a fight. She loves the music he does such as; Green day, My Chemical Romance, Manifest, and much more. She has some patience -more than himself- and she also has a pretty close relationship with her Uncle, Tom.</p><p> </p><p>       She has beautiful (e/c) eyes, soft (h/c) hair, her hour-glass figure shows off many curves and her attitude... Oh, don't get him started on her attitude. She's definitely a challenge. Though, when he shows himself to her, how strong will she stay then?</p><p> </p><p>       He chuckled darkly as he thought of terror filling her eyes. She's what he needs, her fear, her heart, her trust... All of her. He heard her little wish and he's going to make it come true, starting tonight. And oh, he couldn't wait. He's been watching (Name) for hours straight as she danced, played games, stared outside...<br/><br/>"Shit! Run bitch, run!" A squeal went off, making the killer's forever wide eyes hook onto (Name). She yelled at characters to run and hide, only to well... Here; "Ha! I told you to run! Now you're headless! Sucker! Ah!" She laughed at the people dying then shrieked as the next scary part came.</p><p> </p><p>       Oh, how the killer would love to go in and start up some noise, just to scare the crap out of the girl and just dash. Though, he stayed put. He was going to visit her tonight. He'll do something about Tom. Hmmm, maybe a quickie and just stab him in the heart, killing him with ease? He chuckled darkly once more with the thought of hearing his screams.</p><p> </p><p>       Bright lights shined through the trees, startling the murderer. Shit, who must ruin this for him. He looked over and saw a silver car pulling into the driveway of the house. Tom? He's not supposed to be back until... The killer looked into the house and at the digital clock that's on the t.v and saw it was already 6:28. Oops, my bad.</p><p> </p><p>       Tom climbed out of the car and shut the door behind him. He walked up the steps to the two doors to enter the house, locking the car behind him. The killer's gaze quickly snapped back to the living room window where he saw (Name) starring at the t.v, totally engrossed into the movie. With a growl, he went a bit closer so he could hear better.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Mommy Loves You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Present Time*<br/>*Your Pov.*</p><p> </p><p>I was cuddled on the couch as I watched a really scary movie. A scene was playing that got me shaking and shouting; 'Ew! Go away! Stop! No no no no no!' Which are things I rarely do. The scene playing looked like this;</p><p>~<br/>        In the corner of the room sat a small girl. The age of 6 at most. Her muddy, black hair covered her face as she had her head down, hugging her knees to her chest. Her baby blue night down was torn and ragged from clots of blood and small torn pieces of organs hanging from it. Memories of one night ran through her head as she dug her nails into her legs, letting blood draw and slip down to her ankles and to the floor. She wasn't crying but merely mumbling words that made her seem crazy. Yet though she wasn't.</p><p>"The mean old lady did it..." She hugged her legs tighter.</p><p>"They all did... They took her away..." She breathed heavily, trying to make the images go away. They wouldn't though... They kept showing...</p><p>"They took Mommy away." The room was cold. Blood stained everywhere. Dripping from the wall onto the floor. They were black ashy walls that leaked black, gooey, blood.</p><p>Oh, but it wasn't just anyone's blood.</p><p>It was those who tried to get to her.</p><p>The more that people tried to get into that hell of a room the more the old lady feasted on their flesh and bones, leaving the blood and organs to the walls. The four walls that kept the lady and the child caged in.</p><p>The old lady rocked in the rocking chair in a corner on the other side of the room from the scared little girl. It was her mother although it wasn't. The mean lady took her mother. She took her body so that she could hold the little girl when she felt lonely. The 6 year old didn't want to be near the woman but that didn't matter. In fact, what the 6 year old wanted never mattered. She was only there for the lady to hold, like she was a doll. A doll that was owned by the spirit.<br/>~</p><p>The movie scene sent a shiver down my spine as it played. The ghost lady was so fucking creepy! Thankfully, just thankfully, it was almost over. Soon, Uncle Tom will be here, we'll go out and have a good time and I can TRY to have a good nights sleep.</p><p>Damn lady...</p><p>~<br/>"Shut up you stupid brat!" The lady hissed. The black haired girl flinched at the woman's words, making the lady snicker. Her spirit sat next to the little kid, having her freezing temperature engulf the little girl. The girl shivered uncontrollably as the woman smirked at her.</p><p>"What a beautiful angel." The woman cooed, letting her body pass through the little girl's, making the 6 year old tremble at the pain and cold.</p><p>"So innocent yet so stupid!" The woman laughed, passing through the girl's form again.</p><p>"Stop! Please stop!" The girl sulked as she shook her head quickly, hugging her knees as close to her as she could. Goosebumps were over rate in this situation as the little girl's heart was pounding hard in her chest. Well, what was left of it anyways. The woman fed off her fear, fed off her innocence, fed off her life.</p><p>"Shhh, shhh, shhh. No need to cry hun. Moms here." The woman snickered as she went through the little girl once more.</p><p>"No! You took mommy away!" The girl finally cried.</p><p>"No." The woman shook her head as she flew over the the rocking chair, taking the freezing cold with her. The girl sighed in relief as she got a tad bit warmer. "That woman isn't your mommy." The woman said as she entered the dead body of the passed mother.<br/>~</p><p>Whoa, one is she bipolar as hell and two why the fucking hell is she in the dead mom's body! Gross man! That is a rotting corpse that you're in. That has to smell horrible!</p><p>~<br/>"Yes she was!" The girl shivered, wanting the woman to leave her alone.</p><p>"No!" The woman denied. She sat up in the dead body and twisted the the neck all the way around, making it crack and break and then made it twist the other way around, making the rest of the bones break and some break the skin, making bones stick out of the neck. She turned the head back to its normal position and let it go, making it hang upside down but still looking at the little girl. The woman got on her hands and knees and whispered to the child.<br/>~</p><p>Oh my fucking god, oh my fucking god, oh my fucking god! That is so god damn horrible! I trembled as I pulled the covers tighter around me. This lady is pretty fucked up in the head.</p><p>~<br/>"Look." She hissed to the kid. The girl looked up at her dead mother's live body as the dangling and twisted head was staring at her. Her mother's face had barley any skin and showed the ripped up veins and her cracked teeth. The eyes were scratched out of her sockets which left black blood to seep out from them, yet the left eye was left to dangle from its cords, from the socket. Most of the mother's skin was torn off. On her right hand she had her pointer finger and pinky finger missing. On her left her thumb and middle finger was missing. She had no right foot and she was covered in blood and mold from head to toe. Most of her hair was gone except for a few strands that were all chunky and gooey. The mother's white night gown was torn and covered in mud and the crimson liquid that came from not only other's but from her skinned body.<br/>~</p><p>"SICK SON-OF-A-GUN!"</p><p>I yanked the blanket over my head as I screamed curse words at the television. This had to be that most fucked up piece of shit I have ever watched! So fucking horrible. That poor little 6 year old girl! I peeked out a bit so I could see what would happen next. Hopefully someone could find a way to get in there!</p><p>~<br/>The little girl cried harder as she was forced to look at the sight and in no hesitation the woman grinned.</p><p>"Mommys here." She snickered as she quickly crawled over to the girl in the disfigured body, laughing maniacally, making the girl scream in horror. Once the woman reached her, she cupped her face in the dead hands. She moved the horrid, upside down face in the little girls and placed kisses all over her cheeks and forehead, making the girl tremble in fear. The woman pulled away but only to put her arms tightly around the 6 year old and cuddled her.</p><p>"Mommy loves you..."<br/>~</p><p>I sat up straight as the end credits rolled, making me as fucking happy as when the devil gets a hard working slave that is terrified of him. Though, when I least excepted it;</p><p>"MOMMY LOVES YOU!" Someone yelled as they grabbed a hold of my shoulder, shaking me. With a high pitched scream, I grabbed their arm and ducked down, pulling them along. The person flipped over the couch from behind me and landed on the other side of the coffee table, hitting the hard wood floor with a loud groan.</p><p>"Who the fuck are you!?" I demanded as I jumped up and got into a fighting stance. Once I looked at who it was, I gasped. "Uncle Tom, I'm so sorry!" I ran over to his side and helped him up.</p><p>"It isn't your fault. It's mine for lack of memory." He cracked his now sore muscles as he cringed slightly. "I forgot that you are very violent when scared." He winced as he stretched a bit and felt the back of his neck. "Along with very dominant and intimidating." He chuckled as he finished fixing himself. He looked me up and down before furrowing his eyebrows. "Why aren't you changed?" He asked.</p><p>"What?" I asked confused before I remembered. "Oh right, sorry, I felt the need to scream and got lost in a series of horror films." I chuckled slightly and he nodded with a smile.</p><p>"Well go change into something nice quick while I go take a shower to loosen the sore muscles." He said with a chuckle before walking behind to couch and retrieving his suit case. He walked up to me and smiled brightly. "Hurry, I have some great news and I wanna tell you really badly but I want to wait until we get to the restaurant!" He said excitedly and he shooed me to go get ready.</p><p>With a nod, I shot up to my room to get changed, curious on what he was going to tell me.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Spanky News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/><br/><br/>*Present Time*</p><p>*Narrator*</p><p><br/><br/>As (Name) got ready to go out to dinner with her Uncle, she was oblivious to see the pair of eyes that watched through her opened window in the woods. Of course we would suspect nothing. Tom and he live away from town and it's rare to find a set of campers this close to town, especially in the winter.</p><p><br/><br/>(Name) looked at her clothing that was laid out on her bed and smiled slightly. Maybe tonight would be the night she would meet her badass guardian angel. It's possible! She sighed as she walked into her bathroom and started messing with her makeup. She couldn't let go of the thought of her wish possibly coming true. Maybe her angel is a real angel and that is who was making all that noise a week ago.</p><p><br/>Yes, all that noise, thought (Name) never saw anyone there when she opened her eyes. Is it possible that the Gods have answered her prayer? (Name) sighed intently as she did her makeup and thought about what the heck her future would be like when she is without Tom. Yes, (Name) is never like this in public, she keeps her thoughts to herself. She just thinks its best to be ho she is and if someone wants to stay and learn the rest, that's who she should allow in her life.</p><p><br/>As soon as she was done with her makeup, she went into her s=room and removed all clothing. The un-blink-able eyes of her 'angel', watching intently from outside, behind many trees. God, did he think she looked beautiful. She was absolutely stunning. A smirk came to the stalker's face as he watched her slip on her clothes for tonight's dinner. And my oh my, that drove him mad. (Name) was his. He claimed her and he'll be damned if any other man thinks they can even look at her.</p><p> </p><p><br/>An evil grin came to his face as he thought about his little visit he would make tonight. He would tell you that you were him. He would hear her scream in fright of him. She's his, no one els'. He's sure as hell excited to see your reaction.</p><p><br/><br/>(Name) slipped on her combat boots before tying them quickly but securely and then walking over to her full length body mirror where she checked herself out. Once she seemed satisfied, she smiled, sent herself a sexy wink, giggled, and the left out the door and downstairs to the living room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>*Present Time*</p><p>*Your Pov.*<br/><br/></p><p>After messing around in the mirror, I skipped downstairs and into the living room. I knew it was going to take Tom just a bit because I could still hear the shower water running, so I grabbed the remote and turned on some real t.v. I skipped through boring cartoon channels and new channels until one news story caught my eyes. Stopping on the channel, I turned up the volume and listened carefully as I stared at the picture they had in the corner of the t.v.</p><p><br/><br/>In the corner of the t.v was a picture of a white house and some of the inside where blood was left stained but the bodies were missing. I furrowed my eyebrows as I turned up the t.v some more and listened very carefully.</p><p><br/><br/>"-ill can't seem to find the murderer of the last huge crimes, all most likely left by the same criminal." The news man said as she stared the camera dead in the 'eye'.</p><p><br/><br/>"What makes you say that, Jessie?" The lady asked as she batted her eyes at the blonde hair man who seemed to be a rich snob, though I'm just guessing!</p><p><br/><br/>"Well, for the last few months we have been getting a list of murders and most of them have to do with the victim being stabbed up to 25 to 50 times in the chest, a smile carved into the body's face, and the same three words left on the victim's wall, written in their own blood... 'Go To Sleep." The man seemed to be amused by this, making me sick. Though, the story wasn't half bad.</p><p><br/><br/>"That guys back?" I snapped my head to the side to find Tom, finishing buttoning up his dress shirt as he stared at the t.v.</p><p><br/><br/>"Yup!" I said as I looked back at the t.v. "I guess so. Is he a big deal or something?" I asked and waited for Tom's answer.</p><p><br/><br/>"I uh, guess so. I mean, he's been pretty big on the news for about, let me think... 6, 7 months now?" Tom guessed then shrugged.</p><p><br/><br/>"I see." I said as we continued to watch.</p><p><br/><br/>"Well Alexis, you wanna know what has me stumped?" The news man asked as he furrowed his eyebrows and pressed his lips together.</p><p><br/><br/>"What's that Jessie?" She asked seductively as she got a bit closer to him, showing him her chest cleavage.</p><p><br/><br/>"Hey yo! I think you got the wrong place! The strip bar is the other way!" I called out at the t.v, making my Uncle Tom rage in laughter.</p><p><br/><br/>"Got that right, kid!" He laughed out. I snickered as we went back to the t.v.</p><p><br/><br/>"The fact that this guy, he has no lead so we can't track him down and he's had many cases. No fingerprints are left behind though." Alexis seemed to nodded in agreement with his answer before he quickly looked at the camera. "Well, that is all the news we have for you tonight. This man is on the loose. barricade your doors, staple your windows shut and have a safe night."</p><p> </p><p><br/>"Awww, cutting it off so early?" I whined as my uncle chuckled.<br/><br/>"There's your man. He can get away with shit, he's a bad ass, can protect you." Tom grinned.</p><p><br/><br/>"You're gonna jinx it, man!" Tom laughed at me and patted my head.</p><p><br/><br/>"Sorry they cut you off there. But I can tell you a bit on what's been going on over dinner, come on, we'll be late!" Tom rushed me. I groaned as I stood up and we headed for the front door.</p><p><br/><br/>"I bet you they cut it off so soon because that news guy had to fuck the chick!"</p><p><br/><br/>"(Name)." Tom sighed.</p><p><br/><br/>"Seriously! I mean, her boobs were practically shoved in his face! I think they're fake though." I stated, getting a chuckle from Uncle Tom.</p><p><br/><br/>"I have to agree with you on that buddy." He said as he draped his arm around your shoulders. "I really have too."</p><p><br/><br/>"So you were starring?" I teased him and his eyes went wide.</p><p><br/>"Let's get going, shall we?" He ushered me to the door.</p><p><br/><br/>"That's what I thought." I smirked and we headed out of the house.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Carved Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Present Time*</p><p>*Your Pov.*</p><p> </p><p>"So wait, what you're telling me is that, this guy has a smile CARVED into his cheeks?" I asked as my eyes went slightly wide.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes and his eye lids is burnt off, he has paper white skin, he wears a white hoodie, black slacks, and black boots. He was a butcher's knife for a weapon and he goes around town killing people." Uncle Tom explained shorter and I nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"So, he yells at the victim to go to sleep while they're struggling beneath him in their bed before stabbing their guts out?" I questioned and he shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"He stabs the victims in the chest and sometimes you'll find their ripped up heart stuffed in the carved smile on their face." He restated my thought process, making me glare at him.</p><p> </p><p>"Same thing. I was just saying he stabs them a whole fucking lot." Uncle Tom chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"Then in that case, yes." He nodded and took a sip of his whine.</p><p> </p><p>"So," I leaned my forearms on the table as well as leaned closer to Tom. "He's basically an inhuman man, running around the town, killing random people and families and he can do all of this without a single trace other than someone seeing him and chasing him down but he always seems to get away?" I quizzed him. This topic was so fascinating, it had me wrapped all up in it. So curious about this man I was. What if he found me and Tom next? Normally you would just think oh, nothing will happen to me, but those are the people who get screwed over. Hence another reason I have trust issues.</p><p> </p><p>"Yup. Fascinating isn't it? You seem to be very interested." I nodded my head as an answer as I thought about this man and what he could be doing right now. What is he was outside our house this second? What if he was already inside it? What if he is marking us his targets and we don't even realize it. I glanced around at almost all the windows of the restaurant but saw nothing until I got to the sixth window. I saw some of the bushes by the clear glass shuffle as the others stayed put. I furrowed my eyebrows as I looked a bit harder, but nothing.</p><p> </p><p>"(Name)? Are you okay?" I was quickly pulled out of my suspicion when Tom's voice sounded. I looked over to him and he sent me a teasing smirk. "Is my little niece getting paranoid?" I sent a glare at my Uncle before shaking my head.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't get paranoid Tom, I get feelings that soon lead us to answers." I smirked as I took a bite out of my food. Uncle Tom sighed before shaking his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Well please don't have a feeling about him coming to us." He ordered and I smirked at him as I chewed.</p><p> </p><p>"No promises. In fact, I think he's right outside 'that' window." I pointed to the window where I saw the bush move. Tom looked really quick as if a bit worried himself and I laughed. "Who's the paranoid one now?" I teased and he narrowed his eyes at me before pointing his right pointer finger in my direction.</p><p> </p><p>"That was good." He commented and I chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks." It went silent for a moment as we ate and looked around us. It was a very nice place and it was here in the town. Last time I was in town was about two days ago and I had kicked some guy's ass for flirting with me and trying to get me to sleep with them. I think he didn't learn his lesson though because later that night, on the news, he had been found dead in a alley way, stabbed to death.</p><p> </p><p>I smirked to myself as I thought of it, but soon that facial feature disappeared as I thought about how they described his body. One hundred stabs in the chest, his heart was ripped to shreds and shoved down his throat... And a smile carved... Deep into his cheeks. They had found those three, creepy words drawn in that jerk's own blood on the solid concrete. 'GO TO SLEEP!' It hadn't been in the correct writing as it probably should have been but it was in ALL capitals this time.</p><p> </p><p>What did that guy do this killer that could have lead that jerk to this kind of death?</p><p> </p><p>How did he run into this killer?</p><p> </p><p>What if I had been there with the man at that time? I could be dead.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I have to tell you the news that I got!" My thoughts were ripped away when my Uncle Tom spoke, making me smile. Though the thought of being so close of contact with that killer made me a bit uneasy.</p><p> </p><p>"That's right!" I smiled brightly. "Now come on! Why did you have to wait to tell me?" I asked and of course I got the usual which was a logical answer.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, because it is a choice you have to make and I figure if you get  good dinner, a happy mood the it would be easier." I smiled and nodded fro him to continue. "So, at work I have been working really hard and I've shown my best... They're promoting me!" My eyes widened as I stared at Tom in shock. He was a very rich man, a hard worker in deed. I didn't think his life could get any better unless, he got a wife of course. But this, it was amazing!</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, Tom! I'm so happy for you!" I squealed as I stood up and walked over to him, giving him a big hug which he gladly returned.</p><p> </p><p>"Yup! Though there is one problem." I looked at him a bit worried before nodding and sitting down in my seat once again. "Well, in order for me to work, I have to move to Europe. This meaning, you have to live on your own three months before your birthday." I gasped a bit as I went into thought. I have to spend my birthday without Tom? I wanted so badly for these three months to slow down and be amazing so I could live with him for the amount of time I had left.</p><p> </p><p>"So... You're not going to be here for my birthday." I whispered as tears welled up in my eyes. Tears... I haven't cried in do long... The last time I cried was... Well, I don't even remember.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes... But maybe not." I gave him a curious look as I blinked the tears away. "You can move with me for about four months, gives us an extra month since we'll be so far apart, or... You can live by yourself for the last three months of being 17 years old. Immediately I jumped for the opportunity.</p><p> </p><p>"I want to move with you." I said as I began to calm down from the sadness.</p><p> </p><p>"Great!" Uncle Tom said before waving a waitress over to get the bill. "Remember, if you change your mind, that's alright." He said and I nodded but I knew nothing could get me to change my mind. Nothing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*An hour later*</p><p>*You'r Pov.*</p><p> </p><p>We finally arrived home after Tom suggested we went to go get ice cream and it took so long because I took a while to think of if I should have any or not because I care for my... Okay fine, caught me red handed. We took so long because I had like 16 scoops of (Fav Ice Cream)! It was so yummy!</p><p> </p><p>We walked inside and I took in the feeling of being home. A smile graced on my lips as my eyes became droopy. You know when you get that home feeling and all of a sudden you become tired and would just adore to sleep in your cozy bed? That's what I'm feeling now.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, Im gonna hit the hay. I'm so tired!" I whined and began to head to my room as Uncle Tom chuckled at me from behind.</p><p> </p><p>"Good night (Name), remember to wake up early. You have to get to packing what you really need because we head out tomorrow at noon. Flight takes off at 2 p.m and don't worry about the furniture. It'll be delivered by the movers." I nodded but groaned about how early that meant we had to wake up. Gotta set the alarm for 6:00 instead of 7:00. Damn this cruel world!</p><p> </p><p>I lazily walked into my room and to my closet where I pulled out some cozy pajamas and placed them on my bed before heading to the bathroom. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail and took off my jewelry before washing the wake up and everything off my face. One I was done with the bathroom, I exited in nothing but my (F/C) Lace bra and underwear.</p><p> </p><p>I put my dress in my laundry hamper beside my bathroom door and walked over to my bed. I felt a brush of coldness, making me shiver. Furrowing my eyes, I looked up at my window to find it open. I never opened it today, did I? I walked over and looked out it, still half naked but wasn't excepting to see anyone and that is exactly what I saw. Nothing. With an annoyed sigh, I shut my window and walked back over to my bed.</p><p> </p><p>I pulled on my shirt, then my pants, and then pulled out the pony tail in my hair. I walked into the bathroom once more and brushed out my hair, dragging my hand over it to feel it's silky smooth, making me smile. I put on some lip-bomb before smiling at myself in the mirror once more.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey there, Sexy!" I flirted with myself in the mirror with a wink. "Why, I'd take you out anytime." I giggled to yourself before turning out the lights and walking over to your bed. I climbed in and got really cozy. With a sigh, I closed my eyes and began to fall into a deep sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Well, that was until something pounced me. With a pounding heart, I screamed into a hand, muffling my vocal cords. I struggled beneath the weight of the person, trying to break free. After a few minutes of struggling, I opened my (E/C) eyes and stared in awe at the person above me. Long black hair curtained my face, paper white skin that had a leather feeling to them as this person held my wrists tightly above my head. White eyes with black pupils that never seem to blink, a lustful yet crazed look in them. But what had immediately triggered my memory of today on the news...</p><p> </p><p>Was the carved smile...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Impatient</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>*Present Time*</p><p><br/>*Your Pov.*</p><p> </p><p>I starred at the known killer, waiting for something to happen but nothing did. Five minutes we sat here and all he has done is hold my mouth shut with one hand, hold my wrists above my head with another, and stare down at me, right in my eyes. Sometimes his gaze lowered further down to my chest area and I would glare at him but his eyes would always find their way back to mine.</p><p> </p><p>No, I wasn't afraid of him, just shocked. The only thing I feared was him hurting Tom. Though if I am lucky enough, he'll only mess with me, take me as his kill, and then leave. For good! Though, luck isn't on my side right now.</p><p> </p><p>"I am going to remove my hand. If you scream? Tom will die." My eyes widened at how he knew his name, that's almost impossible. Did Tom and him have a fall out at some point? I really hope not! "Got it?" I nodded to the killer above me and he slowly removed my hand. I opened my moth, but didn't scream, just took a deep breath to help calm myself down.</p><p> </p><p>"So, I'm the next victim, huh?" I asked quietly and his grin grew wide.</p><p> </p><p>"So pretty, yet so curious..." He giggled as he used his free hand to caress my cheek bone. I sent a warning glare up at him before questioning his doings once more.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you going to kill me or not!?" I growled at the man who straddled my hips. The playful and giggly vanished from his face as he glared down at me.</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me." He growled at me but I didn't step down my ground.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't stutter." I snapped. Like a flash of light, he was up in my face, pretty pissed off.</p><p> </p><p>"Did you just... Yell at me?" He asked in a threatening tone.</p><p> </p><p>"No." I said sarcastically. "I just told you to marry me and gave you a big kiss!" I said all cheerful before giving him the 'woman' death glare. "What you think Sherlock!?" After a few minutes of glaring each other down, he smirked and shook his head.</p><p>"You surely want a death wish don't you?" I rolled my eyes at his words.</p><p> </p><p>"Like I give a damn. I live a life of no friends and pretty much sit around and watch t.v. Though, I am not going to not think of all the things I can do as well, so..." With that, I kneed him in the groin, making him gasp at the sudden impact. I twisted my wrists around in his grasp and grabbed his. Without another thought, I flipped us over so that I straddled him stomach.</p><p> </p><p>The famous killer stared at me in shock, clearly not paying any attention to the amount of pain I had just delivered him but this just made me smile proudly. He didn't think I could beat him! Poor, unfortunate soul.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, by the look on your face, you're a cocky one." I noted logically. "What? The girls never fight back?" I asked and he sent a glare up at me. I smirked before leaning into his face and whispering; "You might have all the girls who beg for their lives and cry over the few seconds they have left." You grinned at your words. "But I on the other hand, fight back and I know I'll have the rest of my life to live out. If I have to dig my way out of the grave or not." I growled and jumped off of him. I quickly ran to the bathroom and locked myself in there. I could hear his footsteps right outside the door.</p><p> </p><p>I could tell he wasn't very happy with my little show back there but I could also tell he was shocked. I know now that he's a cocky one and that he usually doesn't have to fight off his victims. Just that little meeting told me as much. Normal girls would scream at his face, but I would say 'cool'. Normal girls would beg and cry for their happy ever after like Cinderella, I would fight for mine like Mulan. I don't care how far this goes, short or long, if I have to hide from the cops and FBI for the rest of my life, so be it. As long as I won this and Uncle Tom was safe then- That's when it hit me...</p><p> </p><p>Uncle Tom.</p><p> </p><p>That thing out there could hurt Uncle Tom.</p><p> </p><p>"Come out little (Name), I want to play a game." The intruder cooed and I gasped the smallest, not knowing how he knew my name. How the hell am I supposed to do this? Suddenly it hit me. I have a gun in the medicine cabinet. With a huge grin on my face, I quietly walked back from the door, making sure it was secure and not able to be open, before I turned around and swung open my silver, metal cabinet doors that hung on the white wall. I dug around in my cabinets for a few seconds looking deep all around, but came across nothing.</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck?" I mumbled to myself as I double checked. I furrowed my eyebrows as I came across nothing yet again.</p><p> </p><p>"Doll, come on out. It would be a shame if someone got hurt." He said in a taunting voice. Tom shot through my mind as well as the news about what this certain killer does to his victims and what he had done to that boy in the alley. Tears weld up in my eyes as I saw really graphic images of Tom crossing my mind.</p><p> </p><p>His blood soaking the floor and his clothes, his heart being ripped to shreds and shoved down his throat, his brown hair being knotted in blood clots and his ripped up organs... That hideous smile on his carcass's face as the three childish but clever words, written on the wall... Out of his own blood... 'Go To Sleep'.</p><p> </p><p>A tear slipped down my cheek but soon anger replaced any mixed emotions I was having. Curiosity, sadness, fear... Anything I had felt moments before was replaced with that one emotion people love to color red. Anger.</p><p> </p><p>He thinks he can use this against me? He thinks he can just come in here and take away the only person I've truly ever cared about since my ex -which ended in a heart break but I acted out as if nothing were happening-? He can't come here and tell me such awful things! He has no right!</p><p> </p><p>But he's a killer (Name). He doesn't care.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn conscious." I muttered once more.</p><p>"Come on (Name), I wanna play... I'm really getting impatient. I hate waiting." He growled from the other side of the bathroom door, sending chills down my back.</p><p> </p><p>"O-Okay." I finally agreed. "Under one condition, you have to promise." It was silent for a moment before I had received an annoyed groan.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine. What is it?" I smiled in victory and prayed to god this was going to work.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll play your game." I said as I took a shaky breath. "But my Uncle Tom stays out of it. He'll move for his new job and you'll never even glance at him again. You won't hurt him, kill him, he's protected. He's off limits." I declared. It became dead silent as I waited for an answer but soon figured i wouldn't get one. "Well, do you promise? Uncle Tom is off limits?" I asked, getting angry again. After another moment, another annoyed groan came from behind the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, I promise Tom is off limits." He grumbled before I could hear the smirk in his voice of what he said next; "This makes you mine." Shivers ran down my back and I shook my head.</p><p> </p><p>"No, it does not." I glared at the door. "What's your game?" I asked as I went closer to the white wooden door.</p><p> </p><p>"Open the door and I'll tell you." He chuckled and I mentally groaned and slapped myself. Of course he won't go that easy. With hesitant hands, I grabbed the door knob and unlocked it. Before I could think twice, it swung open to reveal a not so happy, smiling killer behind it.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/><br/><br/>*Present Time*</p><p><br/>*Your Pov.*</p><p><br/><br/>"What's your game?" I asked as I went closer to the white wooden door.</p><p><br/><br/>"Open the door and I'll tell you." He chuckled and I mentally groaned and slapped myself. Of course he won't go that easy. With hesitant hands, I grabbed the door knob and unlocked it. Before I could think twice, it swung open to reveal a not so happy, smiling killer behind it.</p><p><br/>I stood my ground, keeping a good distance but was also ready to fight back when I needed to. How so badly I wished my gun was in my hands right now. I could be seeing this sucker's dead corpse on the ground. The proud feeling racing through me at my amazing job, but no. I had to misplace it at the ONE time I truly needed it. The world is a very cruel place, indeed.</p><p><br/>"Game. Now." I said as I gave him an aggravated look, though that only seemed to make him chuckle before his expression became dark and thoughtful. As if I were going to hate what he said next. And sure enough, I did;</p><p><br/><br/>"This game, Doll." He chuckled, darkly as he came closer, making me back up a bit. "It's pretty dangerous. Once you're in, you can't get out. You're stuck. One of us have to win in order for the game to end." He slowly and painfully walked over to me as if this were a horror movie. With each step he came closer, I took a step back.</p><p><br/>"Go on." I said, just wanting to get this over with. He chuckled at my somewhat nervous posture. I mean, who wouldn't be when coming face to face with a famous and sneaky killer who is wanted in many states and can cover any fingerprints or any evidence of his DNA!? It's like he's magic! Also the fact he wants to play a dangerous 'game' is pretty nerve racking.</p><p><br/>"This game I have in store is something you'll never forget." His words held somewhat of venom and his grin was darker and more intimidating. He took one more step closer and i took another step back. Though this time, I walked straight into the white wall, making the killer smirk.</p><p><br/><br/>I glared at him as I cursed the wall having to be there. he came closer and closer until finally he was right in front of me. He was only about 3 inches taller than me, making me seem shorter than normal or him taller than normal. He had to at least be 19 years of age. He didn't seem that old and his reflexes were good. The fact he could get away with almost anything had to give you the good size about his age too.</p><p><br/><br/>"This little game, you have to deal with me. No cops or anyone else involved except you... And... Me." he put his left hand on the right side of my head, leaning it against the wall behind me and his right hand caressed my left cheekbone, sending shivers down my back at the cold, leathery feeling. "I guess we can call it... 'Personal Lock Down'."</p><p><br/>"Okay." I said as I tried the best I can not to stutter. I glared at him as he smiled down at me, his body brushing against mine.</p><p><br/><br/>"You're a tough one." He chuckled. "I like a good challenge... You know why?" I shook my head slightly, not wanting his hand to run into my eye or anything as he caressed my cheekbone. "I like a good challenge because..." He moved his head to the side of my head and used his free hand that wasn't caressing my face to move the hair behind my ear. With that done, he whispered; "If I can break the so called challenge, I feel the adrenaline come. I succeeded and it shows how weak you really are."</p><p><br/>I glared out the corner of my eye at him as he whispered in my ear and told me his evil little scheme. He thinks he's going to break me? I'd like to see him try. I'm a stone wall, I will win and when I do, his little game will be the waste of time and he won't be happy with the losers spot. He will not break me.</p><p><br/><br/>"Good luck with that." I chuckled, darkly. He came up from my ear and glared at me, his face being inches from mine. "Because you have met the wrong girl. If you wanted a break down, you should have gone to a cheerleading team, because this girl is a stone... Fucking... Wall." I growled and he did too;</p><p><br/><br/>"We'll see about that."</p><p><br/><br/>"Oh yes we will." I smirked. "By the way, how do I win?" I asked curiously, wanting a way to finish this faster. A smirk soon awoke on his face and he chuckled;</p><p><br/><br/>"Oh, well. If you can handle me without have a break down for a whole year, you win, Doll." I nodded at this before smiling and pushing him away.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"you have a deal, but remember." I warned as I held out my hand. "Tom is left out of this."<br/><br/>"Tom won't even be mentioned." He smiled evilly as he shook my hand, concealing the deal.</p><p><br/><br/>"The game starts tomorrow... After Tom leaves?" I asked and the killer shook his head.</p><p><br/>"You have three months. When you turn 18, I'll be back." He ordered, taking a step back. "On your 18th birthday, I'll be back and that is where our year begins." I nodded in agreement. I get a whole three months to myself, no killer and no problems? Sounds great.</p><p><br/><br/>"You got yourself a deal."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Change in Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/><br/><br/>*Present Time*</p><p><br/>*Your Pov.*</p><p><br/><br/>'BEEP BEEP BEEP!'</p><p><br/><br/>I groaned in frustration as my alarm blared through my room, waking me up from my well needed slumber. I lazily moved my hand over to where the alarm was on my night stand and tried to turn it off. After a few tries of hitting it, I finally nailed it right on the snooze button. I kept my eyes closed and stayed where i was for a few moments before sleep slowly began to take be away again. Well, until...</p><p><br/><br/>"Get up, (Name)! Were going to drive instead so we can enjoy the trip, also because were late and you're still not packed!" My eyes shot wide open and I sat right up in my bed, my messy and knotted hair getting in my face from the sudden hard and fast force in movement. Uncle Tom had bust in through my bedroom door, making it slam into the wall behind it.</p><p><br/><br/>I looked between my Uncle and the door dumbfounded, totally not really sure as to what was happening at that very moment. I glanced around my room, looking for some sort of explanation to this madness until my eyes hit the clock and what time it was... 12:04.</p><p><br/><br/>What? Shouldn't he be at work!? And that is exactly what came out of my mouth when I looked up at him with a face full of clear confusion.</p><p><br/><br/>"It's late, shouldn't you be at work?" I asked and he chuckled.</p><p><br/>"No silly, remember? Today were moving to Europe where my new job takes place." I stared at him in confusion before last night's movements took place in my head.</p><p><br/><br/>"Oh my god." I whispered to myself as I remembered that not only had he gotten a new job that he had to move for but also that I couldn't go because of a certain killer wanting to play a stupid game. "Tom..." I started before he cut me off.</p><p><br/><br/>"Tell me in the car, we have to hurry!" He ran out of my room excitedly, slamming my door behind him.</p><p><br/><br/>"Don't slam my doors Mr.! And no running in my house!" I could hear his laughter echo from downstairs to upstairs, knowing he heard what I said. A soft smile played at my lips as I fell back in my bed. Soon a frown came upon them though. I can't go with him. He's so excited to spend more time with me and adventure this new place together and I couldn't go.</p><p><br/><br/>I groggily got out of bed, wanting nothing more than to crawl back in and rot like the trash I am. I'd rather this than telling Tom about the change in plans. As I walked down the hall and stairs, the beautiful voice of my Uncle singing, filled my ears. I smiled softly as he sang his favorite song; That'll Be The Day by Buddy Holly.</p><p><br/>"Well that'll be the day when you say goodbye</p><p> </p><p>Yeah, yes that'll be the day when you make me cry</p><p> </p><p><br/>You say you're gonna leave me, you know it's a lie</p><p> </p><p>'Cause that'll be the day when I die." His voice rang through the house, full of cheer and excitement. This side of Tom is what makes days worth living. His childish and creative self as he runs around being the male idiot he is.</p><p><br/><br/>"Well, you gave me all your loving</p><p> </p><p>And all your turtle doving</p><p><br/>All your hugs and kisses</p><p><br/>And your money too,</p><p>You know I love you baby</p><p><br/>Still you tell me maybe</p><p><br/>That someday, well</p><p><br/>I'll be through." I walked into the kitchen where I saw him dancing 80's moves as he packed soda, candy, and some real food. Yes, he had decided to take the car because he wanted to see everything that we pass on our way there.</p><p><br/>"Well, that'll be the day when you say goodbye</p><p><br/>Yeah, yes, that'll be the day when you make me cry</p><p><br/>You say you're gonna leave me, you know it's a lie</p><p>'Cause that'll be the day when I die" My heart broke just a bit as I leaned against the kitchen door way and watched the silly man that I would really miss. Who knows when I see him next. I don't even know if that mysterious killer is going to kill me if I lose or not. What will be the awards for the winners? What will be the punishments for the losers?</p><p><br/><br/>Oh my god... This might be the last time I see Tom. I might not ever get the chance to marry or have kids. I'll probably never get to try to get a job or take online learning again. Never get to reach any goals such as learning how to play the guitar or learning going back to find my old babysitter and how she is.</p><p><br/>I might die within this next year, and no evidence will lead to who did it. No vengeance will be made, no forever goodbyes will be said... I'll be possibly in my own puddle of blood. I've seen what this guy can do. What if he can actually break me? What if I give up? What if I lose? What if-</p><p><br/>"(Name), are you alright? You look like you're about to be sick." I was brought back to reality and my gaze nailed onto my uncle who gave me a worried look.</p><p><br/><br/>"What?" I asked.</p><p><br/><br/>"You look upset. Is something wrong?" He asked me again. I stared at him for a moment. Am I really doing this? Is this real life? I nodded to him as I looked down.</p><p><br/><br/>"Actually yeah." I said and he his gaze filled with more curiosity.</p><p><br/><br/>"What's wrong?" He asked. I was quiet for a moment, trying to put my thoughts together before I opened my mouth and said the exact words that I never wanted to say;</p><p><br/><br/>"I can't live with you anymore. I think it would be best to get a early start on searching and all, you know?" I asked. It was quiet for a moment before Tom smiled at me.</p><p><br/><br/>"If that's what you really want."</p><p><br/><br/>"Wait, you're not mad?" I asked and he chuckled whilst shaking his head.</p><p><br/><br/>"Why would I be mad? You're growing up and wanting to get out in life. That's all I could really want for you. A great future." Well, there ain't gonna be a future maybe. I smiled at him and nodded before he brought me into a hug.</p><p><br/><br/>"I'm going to miss you." I mumbled into the crook of his neck as I hugged him tighter and he chuckled.</p><p><br/><br/>"I'm gonna miss you more, Angel." Right now is the moment I never wanted. A goodbye. He will be moving to Europe and I'll be here in Flagstaff, alone with a deranged killer who will possibly take my life. I have to make these last few moments count, for I might never see Tom ever again.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Riding on Cloud Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>*Present time*</p><p><br/>*Your Pov.*</p><p> </p><p>Laughter filled the house as me and Tom danced around to country and acted almost drunk. Of course were not actually drunk, just acting silly. Me and Tom jumped onto the floor to the couches to the coffee table.</p><p> </p><p>Spinning, laughing, dizziness, fun, and joy filled the now cheerful living room one last time before it is filled with only two things; depression and emptiness. In 20 minutes, Tom will be leaving for the road and Europe. In 20 minutes, this house will rightfully be mine. In 20 minutes... I'll be all alone.</p><p> </p><p>I danced on top of the coffee table as Tom pretended to have a guitar and drums on the floor. I laughed at the weird faces he made and followed the beat to the music. Of course at times I had to stop myself from getting too into the music because my uncle is still here.</p><p> </p><p>When I get too into the music, I let my hips do the work, allowing my body to sway and move in a sexy manner. Of course it's not on purpose, it's just showing that the music is taking me away.</p><p> </p><p>I jumped onto the couch and began to act as if it were to be a trampoline. I laughed and giggled as I went higher and my head got more light headed.</p><p> </p><p>I have always loved that feeling. To feel like your swaying on cloud nine and all the worries of the world just melt away as if they were nothing. It felt so amazing. I especially loved it after my parents died.</p><p> </p><p>No, I didn't take it so hard when they passed but I did always have this nagging voice in the back of my head, screaming that something wasn't right, though I alway pushed it away and took it for granted. Soon after the nagging stopped and I was able to smile once more instead of cringe.</p><p> </p><p>Granite I still get curious when my parents come to mind, though I've always pushed it away. They always hid things from me...</p><p> </p><p>Forgetting to tell me that I had an older brother who died two months before I was born. Not saying anything when grandma and grandpa passed away from when they went camping with my aunt and died from a bear attack. As well as failing to say that I had a chance to go to a real school where people understand my issues and can handle me. They have hid much more than that, though I just stopped listening to them when I turned 7.</p><p> </p><p>I had figured all of the secrets on my own from letters, to email, to phone calls. Granite I could hardly read at all but I could still understand what the word 'kill' and 'school' meant.</p><p> </p><p>Uncle Tom grabbed my hand and spun me around, making me giggle as I got dizzier and dizzier by the second. I felt all the depression that had been eating me out all morning slowly fading as I road cloud nine, grinning bigger than ever.</p><p> </p><p>Soon we stopped and took a seat on the couch. I wanted so badly to look at the time and see how much time we had left but I was too scared too. We went silent for a few moments before Tom spoke;</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure you don't want to come? I mean, I'm proud of you and glad you want to get on with life but..." He sighed. I could tell my decision had upset him. It upset me too. But what else was I supposed to do?</p><p> </p><p>This killer is capable of grabbing and ripping his victims faces to huge smiles and their hearts to shreds and yet no trace of him is left behind! Who knows what could happen if I ditch out on our deal and go with Tom. I mean, the psychotic man could be watching me right now, this very moment.</p><p> </p><p>I would have declined the deal but then he just might of killed my uncle on the spot. In fact, I was about to fight him until he had mentioned my uncle's name, warning me not to try anything or he'd kill him. That was something I would never want.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know." I do know. "My heart is just telling me to stay here." The part that wants you safe. "I think something is trying to warn me to stay here or I might miss out on something big." Yeah, the killer who basically threatened your life but your safe if I go with the game. I technically didn't lie.</p><p> </p><p>"I see." Tom sighed again before looking at the clock, making me look too. Though when I did, I wish I could take it back...</p><p> </p><p>Two minutes left...</p><p> </p><p>Tears pricked my eyes as my uncle stood up. He had to go. I might never get to see him again. I could die... And there's no saying goodbye. I shakily stood up, wanting nothing more than to hold Tom tight and tell him to stay safe. I wanted to scream at that for damed killer for taking away my only happiness.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it won't be that hard to make me break down.</p><p> </p><p>I followed Tom to the dining room where his suit cases and bags for the road were. Tears, one by one slipped down my cheeks as I watched him pick u his things and turn to me. He began to walk to the door and I followed. Once he reached the front door, he set his things down and turned to me. Once he did I saw the redness of his eyes as tears slipped down his face.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm really gonna miss you, Troublemaker." His voice cracked. My bottom lip trembled as I let out a small whimper and wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing him into a huge hug. His arms wrapped around my waist wightly, making me sob.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to miss you too!" I cried as I barried my teary face in the crook of his neck. Several minutes we stood there and all I could think about is how much I am going to miss my weirdo of an uncle and waking up to his annoying pleads and childish behavior of trying to get me up.</p><p> </p><p>After what seemed like forever but was only a few moments, we parted and wiped our eyes. I sniffled a bit as well as he and we both smiled. Although, mine wasn't real, it was just to reassure him.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I gotta go, Angel." Tom said as he opened the door and picked up his things. I walked him out to the porch and watched as he walked to his car. He placed his things in the back seat before closing the door and walking over to the driver's door. He opened it and the car lights went on. He turned to me and smiled and I gave him a sad smile in return. He waved slightly before climbing inside his car and startingit up. It didn't take long for him to get everything ready before he closed his door and rolled sown the window.</p><p> </p><p>"Please stay safe, I love you, you rebel!" I giggled as tears slipped down my face and I tried to hold back what seemed like a death threatening sob.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I Love you too!" It was so hard to stay strong, for this might be the last time I get to see the one person who never lied to me... Who always told me everything and made me laugh and smile... Who excepted me and loved me for who I am.</p><p> </p><p>Tom pulled out of the drive way and once he was on the road, he stopped, turned to me, gave a sad wave, and rolled up his window before doing the one thing I never wanted to think about, the one thing I always prayed would never happen or at least would take forever to happen... The one thing... That seemed so far away... But ended up so close...</p><p> </p><p>He left my life...</p><p> </p><p>And I don't think he'll ever come back.</p><p> </p><p>I don't want him to come back...</p><p> </p><p>As long as that deranged killer is on the loose and not handled, I have to keep my distance. No calls, no messages, no letters. Because if I mess up with this killer and he decides to get me back...</p><p> </p><p>He knows my one weakness...</p><p> </p><p>The one person who keeps me sane...</p><p> </p><p>The one who makes life worth living...</p><p> </p><p>Tom.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Dare to Cry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/><br/><br/>*Present Time*</p><p><br/>*Narrator*</p><p><br/>On a dimmed porch in the woods, 15 minutes from town was (Name) who sat in a white wooden chair, her knees hugged to her chest with her chin resting on top of them. Tears rolled down her face one by one as she just sat there and let memories flash by. Memories from when Tom first took her in to earlier when he got in his car and left.</p><p><br/>She remembered all the times they would make up pranks and try them on the poor people down in town. All those people had to deal with them. All those times they set up camp right out front and told scary stories and spooked each other out. The many of times that (Name) did something stupid and had to be rushed to the hospital for stitches or to be checked on.</p><p><br/>All these countless memories rushed through (Name)'s head, bringing a small smile to her face that soon was forced into a frown as she began to sulk. She has been sitting on that porch for a hours now. It had been getting cloudy all day and the smell of rain filled the air.</p><p><br/>It would be best if (Name) went inside and she knew it but she couldn't stand, she could barely move. She felt numb. Instead, she just sat there cuddled up as she thought of ll the times that made her smile... All those wonderful memories that she knew she would be laughing at in the future... Though look at her now.</p><p><br/><br/>She took a couple deep breaths as she tried to keep good thoughts and tried to reassure herself of the future. Slowly raindrops fell from the sky, one by one, gradually growing, until the rain was pounding on the roof and floor. (Name) couldn't hold it anymore. The 17 year old girl completely broke down...</p><p><br/>Off in the shadows was a tall, dark figure who hid within the trees and blackness of the night. His forever opened eyes stared at the young girl who hopelessly sobbed on the dimmed porch of the night. Currently it was 11 at night, almost 12.</p><p><br/>He expected her to go in earlier but she made no move. The raven black haired boy leaned up against a tall pine tree as he stared at her. A frown tugged its best at the killer's lips but his scarred mouth didn't allow him to do much, but you could see the little bit of sorrow in his eyes.</p><p><br/><br/>Who knew that the killer could feel such an emotion?</p><p><br/>He didn't. He shouldn't be feeling anything other than the urge to kill. Yet here he is stalking this poor, depressed girl as all he wants to do is hold her close and away from the world, threatening anyone who makes a move near her or even puts a single word threat towards her.</p><p><br/><br/>He wanted to slaughter anyone who took her away or looked at her lustfully or with any affection to do with love or hate. He's the only one who can feel such emotions for her. Though, no matter how much he tries to hate her, looks for any reason to hate her, all he finds is more reasons to fall insanely in love with her and it sickens him. Yet, it also makes him feel something that killing normally does...</p><p><br/><br/>It makes him feel alive.</p><p><br/><br/>More alive than watching someone fear him, giving him total power. He wondered what would make him feel more powerful, more appealed... Holding an actual heart of his victim and feeling it beat in his own paper white hands or metaphorically owning (Name)'s, knowing that she's his.</p><p><br/><br/>These emotions did confuse the killer. He hated how he felt for (Name) but he also couldn't get enough. The thought of her being his was quite alluring. She was his. All his. He owned her and she needed to know that.</p><p><br/><br/>The killer looked thoughtfully at the ground before anger and insanity bean to take over...</p><p><br/><br/>Yes, his. All his. How dare she cry!? How dare she challenge him at his own game!? She should be begging for him for her life and handing herself over to him!</p><p><br/><br/>The bipolar like killer growled darkly as he moved closer and closer to (Name)'s porch. Anger bubbling inside him as he stared at the sobbing girl.</p><p><br/><br/>How dare she cry over someone that wasn't him!?</p><p><br/>Something took over the killer right then. Something that has been hidden deep down inside him since the very first day he layed eyes on her. This feeling inside that ate him from the inside out and made his monster inside growl in pure delight and anger. He felt something that he has never felt before.</p><p><br/><br/>He's felt anger, pain, hatred, all the negative things that you could possibly imagine. Envy, lust, all these things during his kills were felt but this feeling... Oh this feeling was something that he knew wouldn't ever go away. It's as if he has been cursed with this new affection and there was no getting out. He knew he was in a dead end zone and now he'll be damned if he would ever let anyone get near (Name).</p><p><br/><br/>He was obsessed.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Knife of Protection, Letter of Property</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>*Present Time*</p><p><br/>*Your Pov.*</p><p> </p><p>Sitting on the porch, I looked off into the nothing as lonely tears slipped from my eyes. My throat was rough and my eyes were sore, I couldn't cry anymore. It's as if all source of feeling left me, making me just stare and let out anything I had left in an emotionless state.</p><p> </p><p>I felt numb.</p><p> </p><p>I sighed deeply as the last tear left my eyes, leaving a long, hot stream down my right cheek. I looked up at the cloudy, dark sky, my eyes shown from the moon light. It was still raining, in fact it was raining even harder. I listened to the sound of the rain pounding on the roof and concrete floor.</p><p> </p><p>'Snap!'</p><p> </p><p>My head shot to the left where I heard the sound of a branch breaking under something. I slowly but steadily stood up and looked round. Once I saw nothing I was about to shake it off and sit back down but a feeling inside my stomach told me otherwise.</p><p>It was my weariness.</p><p> </p><p>I knew there was something wrong now. I stood up straight and brave to seem more intimidating, setting my curious yet annoyed glare on my surroundings. Although, on the inside I was pretty scared. I don't know what that could have been. Could it have been a giant bear? I should probably go inside. Oh wait, what if it's a lost traveler? Should I call out?</p><p> </p><p>I thought back and forth on what I should do before I heard another sound.</p><p> </p><p>'Thump!'</p><p> </p><p>My eyes widened slightly as I walked to the left side of the porch and looked for what made the sound. Whatever it was, it was getting closer. Taking probably the most smart path, I quickly walked to my front door and went inside, closing it behind me. I ran around the house, closing doors and windows, making sure everything was sealed and not accessible.</p><p> </p><p>Of course this person or whatever it was could break a window but the I could just grab my keys and go the the garage. That would get me enough time to make it to the police station.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, I stopped in the middle of the living room, listening carefully to make sure there wasn't any other noise. The only thing I heard was my breathing that was a bit shaky from my nervous posture. Pouting at myself, I gathered myself together and slouched in shame.</p><p> </p><p>'Way to go (Name)! Worlds biggest idiot! I'm in the god damn woods! Who's going to be all the way out-'</p><p> </p><p>I was caught off guard from my self banter when I heard voices sound from upstairs. My eyes grew wide and my body became shaky. I don't know what to do. There shouldn't be anyone up there. I live alone now.</p><p> </p><p>Quietly, I began for the kitchen. I snuck in and raced to one of the brown drawers that I yanked open, making all the sharp butcher knives move around in there. Carefully, I glanced behind me as I reached in to grab a weapon.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck!" I restrained to scream but it was hard. My eyes went straight to drawer filled with sharp knifes and I realized there was blood. I pulled out my hand to find that one had stabbed me in the palm. I mentally threw curse words at the stupid mistake as I grimaced about the pain.</p><p> </p><p>I looked in the drawer where I saw the knife that stabbed me and then back at my hand to see how deep the wound was. I wiped the blood that kept blocking the sight of my hand but every time I touched the wound I flinched.</p><p>"God damn-"</p><p> </p><p>'THUMP!'</p><p> </p><p>I automatically froze in my spot, not paying a single mind to the pain in my hand and blood dripping onto the kitchen floor, just keeping my mind on what that noise was. Once again, it had came from upstairs. I could feel as the fear raced into my heart, veins, and eyes. My breath shaky as tears began to brim in my (E/C) orbs.</p><p> </p><p>For a whole three months I was supposed to be left alone. That deranged killer wasn't supposed to be here. So who could that be?</p><p> </p><p>Images of what could happen filled my mind, making me more scared. I have never actually fought a killer before. I mean sure, me and that smiling freak had a little challenge war thing there but that was it. No violence. I've kicked some ass before but I've never had it out with a killer.</p><p> </p><p>What a I saying!? I went head to head with a gang member before. They're killers aren't they?</p><p> </p><p>'THUMP!'</p><p> </p><p>I jumped as a gasp left my throat. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! I quickly shook my hand but soon remembered my hand when the stinging feeling came back. I looked at it and frowned. This was going to take a bit to fix but not too long, I could tell it wasn't too bad to actually do any real damage like bleed out, I should be just fine.</p><p> </p><p>Taking that is my answer, I grabbed the knife that had stabbed me in the hand and gripped it roughly, making my wound hurt but I was too frightened to care right this second. Carefully, I made my way from the kitchen and to the dining room where I then made my way to the arch way where I could head upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>I could feel as my pulse pounded through my veins and sweat began to form on my forehead. My heart was accelerating and I wouldn't be surprised if the person or demon for all I know upstairs could hear it.</p><p> </p><p>'THUMP!'</p><p> </p><p>I flinched as I lost my balance and almost fell off the stairs from the third step but luckily I grabbed the railing. I made myself stand correctly, my heart becoming louder and louder by the minute. I was just so nervous. All these horrible thoughts rushed through my head but what bothered me most is...</p><p> </p><p>What if I died? What if that demonic killer that I made a deal with then goes after my uncle?</p><p> </p><p>'THUMP!'</p><p> </p><p>I jumped once more at the sound but then grew annoyed too. I hated feeling weak and stressed. Step by step I made my way up the stair case, being careful just in case someone thought it would be funny to jump out at me.</p><p> </p><p>I held tight onto the railing with my left hand and onto the knife with my wounded right hand. Right foot, left foot... Right foot... Left foot. Hesitantly I walked, not wanting to see what the future has in store for me.</p><p> </p><p>Sooner then I'd rather, I made it to the top the the stairs, the second floor. I looked down the vacant hall. I could still hear the talking but as I began to walk, getting closer, I heard it coming from Tom's old room which was my new room.</p><p> </p><p>I walked up to his door and placed a shaky hand on the cold, silver knob door. hesitantly, I twisted the knob before pushing it open quickly and getting my knife in stepping position. I looked in the room and saw no one but the talking was louder, someone was talking in here. I continued to walk in, pushing the door to the wall to make sure no one was behind it. No one was. I walked in the rest of the way, glancing around the room when i saw where the noise had been coming from;</p><p> </p><p>The television.</p><p> </p><p>I mentally slapped myself but soon took it back as I remembered that it wasn't on before. Who turned it on? I felt a cold blow of air rush passed me, making me quickly turn around to see something that I almost hist;</p><p> </p><p>The open window.</p><p> </p><p>"My god." I mumbled angrily. Though, the window wasn't open either. Eerily, I scurried over to the window and yanked it shut. I swear i had locked it! I went to go lock it again when I saw that the lock wasn't there. I moved closer to get a better look when I stepped on something hard and cold. I quickly moved my foot and looked down to see the lock. I bent down and tok it in my hand as I examined the piece of metal.</p><p> </p><p>It was broken.</p><p> </p><p>Someone broke the lock to get in here.</p><p> </p><p>My eyes widened at the but none the less, I stood up and placed it on the window cell. I looked out the window only to see nothing but in the corner of my eye, something caught my vision. I looked over to see a letter resting on the old wardrobe next to the window. I furrowed my eyebrows and picked it up, using the moon light to read it. Though what it said got me not only a bit nervous but also quite mad;</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dear (Name),</p><p>                What a pleasure it is to see you so frightened. I can't wait until we come face to face again. I was just about to do so until the amazing smell of blood reached my nose. So trying to keep this game going longer, I had to go or I wouldn't be able to control myself.</p><p>                Did you know your blood can make a killer really thirsty? You had no clue how hard it was for me just to leave without a little taste.</p><p>                Well, I'll be keeping an eye on you, troublemaker. Don't get yourself hurt or this game won't be so fun my little toy~</p><p>                I suggest you don't make any friends like Tom would like you to do. You're mine! Don't you forget that. My property! My object! Mine!</p><p>                Well now dear, I hear you cooing up so I better go, see you in three months. Tick tock, tick tock. Time is running out. I can't wait to be able to hold you to the wall and get a little taste of the heavenly fluid you have running through those beautiful blue vines.</p><p>                            Until next time,</p><p>                                                JTK.</p><p> </p><p><br/>I quickly looked up at the window and out into the forest. I was angry. I am NOT property! I scanned the woods but saw nothing. I was about to give up and go to bed when something caught my eyes. I focused on a figure behind the trees. It was tall, slim but seemingly strong, I scanned it from the floor to the head but abruptly stopped when I met the eyes of wide, white ones.</p><p> </p><p>~Memory in session~</p><p> </p><p>I opened my (E/C) eyes and stared in awe at the person above me. Long black hair curtained my face, paper white skin that had a leather feeling to them as this person held my wrists tightly above my head. White eyes with black pupils that never seem to blink, a lustful yet crazed look in them.</p><p> </p><p>~Memory's over~</p><p> </p><p>I remember those eyes...</p><p> </p><p>It was him.</p><p> </p><p>I kept watching, he kept watching, us staring at each other. Moments went by. Though then, one moment he's there, the next he's gone.</p><p> </p><p>No where in sight. I scanned the woods but saw nothing.</p><p> </p><p>How did he disappear in the second it took me to blink?</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Freeze My Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Two Months Later*</p><p> </p><p>*Your Pov.*</p><p> </p><p>Exploring the forest, going shopping, going to movies, out to eat, walking through town, the movers came and got Tom's things and also moved my things into Tom's old room which is now my room, deciding what to do on my birthday, chatting here and there with Tom, just to make sure he doesn't get worried or he'll come down here which can't happen or only the devil knows what will happen.</p><p> </p><p>I can't seem to think straight right now, my thoughts are everywhere. Mainly on this whole game thing though. I had too many questions swarming through my head, making it hurt.</p><p> </p><p>What will happen if I win?</p><p> </p><p>Will he lean me alone?</p><p> </p><p>Will I be able to see Tom again?</p><p> </p><p>What if he cheats?</p><p> </p><p>What if he lies?</p><p> </p><p>He could lie! Why hadn't I thought of that?</p><p> </p><p>What if I lose?</p><p> </p><p>Will he kill me?</p><p> </p><p>Will he go after and kill Tom?</p><p> </p><p>What if Tom dies because of me?</p><p> </p><p>What of he's saved because of me?</p><p> </p><p>Where the fuck was my gun that night!?</p><p> </p><p>I've been screaming questions at myself everywhere I go. I haven't really gotten much sleep from how much I've been stressing. Usually when I stress i then go out for a walk. Normally the walk takes place in the rain because we've been getting that a lot in town lately. What if, what if, what if!? All of these what if's and not a single clue.</p><p> </p><p>What if I ask him the next time I see him what will happen?</p><p> </p><p>See! Another what if!</p><p> </p><p>I lazily watched the news as I took small sips from my soda. My head hurt and I was just too tired to go anywhere. It was poring outside and floods were everywhere. That's all that's been happening the last three days, floods. Partly hey I am watching the news.</p><p> </p><p>I was really bored and it's not like I have anything better to do. Like usual there's other things on the news instead of the whether.</p><p> </p><p>1. Flooding and lightning.</p><p> </p><p>2. Another bank robbery.</p><p> </p><p>3. Schools being shut down because of the weather.</p><p> </p><p>4. Slutty weather woman.</p><p> </p><p>5. Horny anchor man.</p><p> </p><p>6. Murder on Norway Street.</p><p> </p><p>7. New Walmart- Wait!</p><p> </p><p>I sat up as the news man went through the list of things before beginning on the stories. I quickly grabbed the remote and turned up the volume as I leaned on the coffee table and focused on the flat screen.</p><p> </p><p>"Wow, a lot is happening in this small town of ours, isn't there, Jessie?" Alexis questioned and he nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Definitley." He sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"What will we start off with today?" She asked, batting her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Block the cock man, don't encourage it." I sighed, shaking my head in disappointment. I smirked to myself but that soon faded as I realized there was no one to laugh at it...</p><p> </p><p>"I think we should start off with the murder case on Norway Street." Alexis nodded in agreement. "Yes folks, were afraid that the same guy that we've been tracking down for 9 months now is still on the loose and is raging the town." A picture popped up in the corner of screen of a male about the age of 20. He had dark, brown hair, a full set of teeth, and dark, green eyes that seemed dull. He was pretty tan and had a scratchy patch of beard and a mustache that looked as if it were just shaved.</p><p> </p><p>"No..." I whispered to myself as I continued to listen.</p><p> </p><p>"Twenty-One year old Anthony Benton was found in his bed late one night brutally murdered after his roommate came home. The roommate had called the police who immediately raced to the Benton home to discover what happened." Jessie explained. Tears pricked my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Not again..." I whispered so quietly, I could barely hear it.</p><p> </p><p>"How bad was it?" Alexis asked and jessie cringed.</p><p> </p><p>"Not to pretty. Once again this one had been stabbed 100 times, his heart ripped out of his chest and torn to shreds only to be shoved down his throat. The same three words written in all capitals on the wall of his room, out of the victim's own blood, 'GO. TO. SLEEP!' Whoever this person is, he must really love his beauty sleep because there was also a huge smile cut into the body's face." He joked but I didn't find it funny. Not at all. "Keep your doors locked folks, this insane man is still on the lose and not able to be traced."</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed, now Jessie, what's next?" Alexis questioned but before he could speak another word, I turned off the t.v and threw the remote at it. It didn't break but part of me wishes that it did. I pulled my knees up against my chest and buried my head in my arms. Tears leaked from my eyes as I became stressed once again.</p><p> </p><p>I had been in town last week and that had been my ex's best friend. Anthony had asked me out after admitting he had liked me when I was dating, Brandon and I kindly denied, not able to trust him. After that he hadn't stop texting me, trying to get me to give him a chance. A week before any of that, another guy had flirted with me. William Cole. He ended up with the same death. And just a couple days before that, this guy named Jason had flirted with me, same thing happened that night.</p><p> </p><p>I'm the reason they're all dying... Why hearts are breaking... Why these victims have to live through so much pain because this killer is so into the game.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry..." I whispered as more tears fell. Then the feeling came back. You know that feeling you get when you swear soon is staring at you? yes, that feeling was within me right this second. That same feeling I've been getting the last 2 months straight. The feeling I shouldn't have when i'm supposed to be alone. I quickly lifted my head and looked out the window. Rain pored against it, making it almost impossible to see it from where I was. I slowly got up and made my way towards the window. Once I reached it, I squinted my eyes and looked out. It was still hard to see but I could make out any figures. I glanced around and only saw trees. Was I imaging this feeling?</p><p> </p><p>Of course not!</p><p> </p><p>I kept looking but still no luck. I sighed as I turned around. I made my way to the kitchen, wiping away my tears while I was at it. When I reached the kitchen I went over to the fridge. Though when I did, I wished I hadn't. A small pice of paper fell out of the freezer when I opened it. I stared down at it for a few moments, fear inching at me. Though soon, I closed the fridge and picked it up. It was folded up like a letter you would sneak some one during class. I carefully unfolded it and softened the creases to make it easier to read;</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dear (Name),</p><p> </p><p>What a beauty you are. Your eyes twinkle like a dark sky full of stars, your smile amuses me to no end, and lets not forget the tears that fall so angelically that I will soon use for my own sinful purposes.</p><p> </p><p>How rude of me. A letter is how we first communicate? My oh my, I hope you can forgive my horrible first impression. I'm afraid it's probably not scary enough. Though that is for you to judge now, isn't it?</p><p> </p><p>At first, I couldn't really see what my dear friend sees in a mortal like you, why he has become so dedicated to watching you. Now I know why. You are very phenomenal and I can't wait to use you towards my own advantages against him.</p><p> </p><p>Now I must be going and I am afraid to say that we won't be in contact for quite some time.</p><p> </p><p>Though I am warning you (Name), dare to speak of this letter to anyone, especially the killer who plays you, I will not hesitate to take the one thing that still allows your heart to beat.</p><p> </p><p>Until next time,</p><p>            ???</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I dropped the letter, fear washing over me as I found this not to be the one demented animal who's been screwing over my life. There's another one? How many of these things does there have to be!? Thoughts raced over my mind as I leaned up against the fridge, my heart pounding in my chest. Great, more to think about.</p><p> </p><p>I slid down the freezer and sat there for a few moments in silence, my knees to my chest and face hidden in my arms. I didn't know what to make of any of this. When I was a little girl I thought that all I would have to deal with was what kids on t.v had to deal with. My shitty parents and baby sitter. Then when I grew up I would meet the right guy and have kids and be an amazing mother.</p><p> </p><p>I never thought I would meet a killer let alone two! I don't want this! Sure me and Tom joked around about that stuff because I am a trouble maker but that was it, I never pictured myself in such a situation. I never thought about how I could spend my last breath at such a young age.</p><p> </p><p>speaking of which...</p><p> </p><p>I abruptly stopped my on going rant about my life and lifted my head from my arms. I looked over where I had dropped the letter on the floor. I shakily reached a hand over and lightly grabbed the paper. Bringing it over to me, I read one line that made my blood freeze and eyes become glossy.</p><p> </p><p>'Though I am warning you (Name), dare to speak of this letter to anyone, especially the killer who plays you, I will not hesitate to take the one thing that still allows your heart to beat.'</p><p> </p><p>To take the one thing that still allows my heart to beat...</p><p> </p><p>One thing...</p><p> </p><p>The one thing that is the only thing worth living for...</p><p> </p><p>Tom...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Walking Death Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>*Your Pov*</p><p> </p><p>*One Week later*</p><p> </p><p>"You know, you're quite a cutie." The cashier winked at me. I won't lie, he sure was a hottie. Brown hair blue eyes with a goofy smile. I found it adorable, but by my recent experience, I have to have him back off.</p><p> </p><p>"Really sweet kid, but I warn you, you can't flirt with me. You'll only get hurt." I said as I took my smoothie from him.</p><p> </p><p>"A player I see." He smirked and I shook my head.</p><p> </p><p>"Definitely not that. I've come across those, I'm good." I said, taking a sip of my smoothie. It was a Friday, around 10 am. I really wanted to go out and just breathe because the rain had finally stopped on Wednesday.</p><p> </p><p>"Over protective father?" He asked and I shook my head.</p><p> </p><p>"Not a dad-" I stopped myself and looked off to the side as I suddenly felt that weird feeling again. "He's watching..." I whispered to myself.</p><p> </p><p>"Who's watching?" I quickly looked up at the cashier to see his eyes full of confusion and slight worry.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing!" I quickly said, remembering what the killer had told me. This little game, you have to deal with me. No cops or anyone else involved except you... And... Me. "I have to go!" I said quickly as I handed him my money. "Keep the change." I quickly dashed out of the small smoothie store with the stranger calling after me.</p><p> </p><p>'Personal Lock Down'</p><p> </p><p>It was a little chilly out but I couldn't think of that right now. My heart was pounding i my chest and I was pretty sure that where ever that killer was, he could hear it. I knew he was around here some where. That feeling only comes when I know he's around. I glanced around a bit as I used my free hand to hitch up my hood.</p><p> </p><p>I hate that he's been around. No, I haven't really seen him around but I just have a gut feeling that it's him. His presents reeks of danger and insanity. I didn't feel safe at all, in fact this feeling made me quite sick. I switched my cup into my other hand and used my now cold hand to press against my forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Just calm down (Name), you're over exaggerating. It's probably a cold or something and your stomach isn't so keen about it. In fact, my forehead is warm. I'm just a little sick! It will all pass and I'll be great! In fact, he's probably forgotten all about me. I'm probably the last thing on his psychotic mind right now!</p><p> </p><p>I smiled to myself reassuringly and used my hand to pull my hood down, allowing people to see me. My thoughts were right, I need to relax and forget about it. I'm the last thing on his- Across the street was a shadowy alley way but that didn't hide the smile that has been haunting my nightmares for the passed two months. Those un-blinkable eyes glared straight at me as our eyes met.</p><p> </p><p>He's still here, still after me. He didn't forget, he won't forget. What if I lose this 'bet' and Tom dies because of it. What if- I shut my mind off of those possibilities as a gasp escaped my lips and I looked forward, my pace increasing.</p><p> </p><p>"Ignore him, Ignore him, ignore him..." I told myself over and over but I could still feel his cold stare on my back. I knew he saw me talk to that man and I know he didn't like it... "I'm so sorry." I whispered.</p><p> </p><p>I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to stop it. I'm not allowed to call the cops, allowed to tell anyone, I can't do a dam thing because of what he can do. I know he's smarter than me. He has to be in order to escape all these fucking murders with no trace left behind! I'm sorry I am weak and have no utter clue how to save you! I'm so sorry that I couldn't warn you! I'm sorry!</p><p> </p><p>I rushed over to the parking lot a few buildings over and quickly found my car. Wasting no time, I jumped in and locked myself inside. I started up the car as my heart pounded inside my chest, knowing that the poor cashier inside that smoothie shop would be the next big thing on the news. The next thing that this killer leaves behind.</p><p> </p><p>Tears weld up in my eyes as I pulled out of the parking lot and started down the road.<br/> </p><p> </p><p>I am a horrible human being. I know what will happen when I leave the house and a someone flirts with me. I am able to chat and associate with those who are just nice and not looking for anything big from me but the second someone looks at me that way, calls me beautiful, flirts or checks me out, they're rotting corpse will be shown on the news.</p><p> </p><p>Tears slipped down my cheeks one by one and I came to a stop at a red light. My head was spinning and chest was aching. I was only bringing people harm. I was only bringing hell to this small town.</p><p> </p><p>I am like a little target navigator for that man. I walk around town only to basically help him find new victims whom will suffer a horrible death. A death so horrid that it makes people disgusted and fearful of living in a place that used to be so friendly and loving. Where everyone smiled and waved to each other. A place I called home and would run around all the time as a kid.</p><p> </p><p>Uncle Tom and I would meet new people, friends. Smiles would be passed on and on and laughs would be exchanged. But all the happiness was replaced with hatred towards this killer…</p><p> </p><p>He was destroying this town one person at a time and I'm basically just the help…</p><p> </p><p>I'm a walking death wish...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Spinning Doll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/><br/><br/>*Your Pov.*</p><p> </p><p>*18th Birthday*<br/><br/></p><p>"Happy birthday to me... Happy birthday to me..." I drove down the road, on my way to a pretty known club in town. My mind was full of the hard 3 months I have been going through. I was just tired of it and I only had one night left until I was bombarded by that psycho killer. I just wanted to have a few drinks and dance the night away before entering the hell zone for the next year.<br/><br/></p><p>Now I know, I know. I am under the age of 21, I can't drink! Well believe it or not, the whole killer thing has gotten the cops really busy and everyone is too focused on him to care what the rest of us do. So it doesn't matter. Best part is that the people whom work at the club and own it are encouraging the young to drink because it gets them more money. So why not I enjoy myself before I have to open my eyes to the devil himself.<br/><br/></p><p>I turned on my signal to show those on the road I was going right -where the complex of the club was it. I turned in and roamed the parking lot for a space and lucky for me, a spot was opened right in the front. I looked ahead as I saw someone was going to take it by turning in illegally, but just because I'm a downright bitch right now who don't give two shits, I pressed my gas pedal and raced to the parking spot. I hit my brakes as I skid into it, almost hitting the other car. Looking in my rear view mirror, I saw the guy honking as he cursed me out and flipped me off before going to find a new place to park.</p><p><br/>I slightly smirked to myself as I got out of the car. I closed my door shut and locked the vehicle before heading up to the tall doors where I gave them my ID and 10 bucks to enter. He examined my identification before nodding and moving the red rope to let me inside. I smiled and took my ID back before heading inside. I walked along this small hallway that had pure silver, smooth, shiny walls and red carpeting. I could already smell the alcohol and sweating bodies just from the beginning.<br/><br/></p><p>It made me feel a bit yucky as to the fact that I would take this low a level to let go of my stress but hey, I was fine earlier. I was feeling okay to turn 18 and was just going to go out and to the movies and maybe get ice-cream but no. What happened was Uncle Tom called to wish me a happy birthday and that's when it all came crashing down. He couldn't even talk for long because he was called in for work. So why not take my depression out on the bar was the first suggestion that popped into my head and I was too upset to think of any alternatives.</p><p><br/>When I entered the huge room where the song (www.youtube.com/watch?v=GQJiQr7F...) boomed through the speakers. People were spread out around the room... Well you can't really say spread because there was pretty much no space. Between the seemingly of hundreds of people who were on the dance floor, drinking at tables, hidden in the corners for inappropriate reasons and so much more!</p><p><br/>It reeked and was extremely loud. I was beginning to second think this before someone ran into me. I gasped but they just continued their way on as they held their white hoodie over their head. I glared at them before snapping my head to the bar. I sighed as I made my way over there, wanting nothing more than just to drink my sorrows away. I have been told you should never do that but I'm not going to be getting drunk, only just a small buzz that will make my feel like I'm on cloud nine once more. That's all I needed. With a small smile, I sat on a stool and placed my purse in my lap after crossing my legs. A guy with brown hair and green eyes smirked as he made his way over to me.</p><p><br/>"What can I get you for, beautiful?" He purred at the small compliment. I slightly cringed at the his tone which was full of flirting goods. Memories of Jeff flashed through my mind, recalling his little letter he had wrote especially for me.<br/><br/></p><p><br/>~Memory~</p><p> </p><p>Well, I'll be keeping an eye on you, troublemaker. Don't get yourself hurt or this game won't be so fun my little toy~<br/><br/></p><p> I suggest you don't make any friends like Tom would like you to do. You're mine! Don't you forget that. My property! My object! Mine!</p><p> </p><p>~End Of Memory~<br/><br/><br/></p><p>I cringed once more but soon shook it off. I sighed as I hoped to god he wasn't here tonight, watching me like the little freak he is. I hated being watched every second, part reason I always got expelled from school. So you wanna know what killer? I'm going to play this game like I did back then, by my own rules. I smirked as I looked up at the bar tender. He looked to be around his early twenties.<br/><br/></p><p>"I would just love a shot of Vodka please~" I batted my eyes lightly as my lips stayed with a curve on the right side.<br/><br/></p><p>"Coming right up!" He sent me a wink before rushing off to get me my order. I felt a pari of eyes on me and it wasn't a good feeling. I furrowed my eyebrows before turning to catch the gaze of someone else. I glanced around but saw no one. I continued to scan the crowd before a voice made me jump a bit in my chair.<br/><br/></p><p>"Here you go!" I turned to the bar tender as he handed me my drink.<br/><br/></p><p>"Thank you~" I smiled gently, forgetting the cold gaze that was somewhere in this room, but I wish I hadn't. I took the shot glass and chucked the liquid down my throat, earning a burning feeling but I didn't care. It felt exciting and a bit adventurous. I set the small glass down before nodding at him. "Another." He chuckled before pouring me more. In seconds that was gone too. It felt great! I could feel the excitement pushing away the darkness that has set in my life for the last three months.<br/><br/></p><p>I placed the glass down again with another nod and he got the hint. He poured some more, watching me with some amusement but I didn't give two shits. I took the shot and felt the burning sensation once more. I grinned as I swallowed it down and harshly placed the glass down on the table, slapping the flat surface with my free hand right after.<br/><br/></p><p>"Woo!" I squealed. "Totally just... Everything... Gone!" I giggled in amazement before pointing at my cup. "Hit me again, Tiger!"</p><p> </p><p>"You're a special one." The man chuckled before pouring another glass.<br/><br/></p><p>"What do you mean?" You asked before taking the drink in your hand. You left it on the counter though.<br/><br/></p><p>"Most girls who come in here are depressed, hormonal, and are getting a buzz so they tend to flirt and say 'babe' to get rid of the void, Tiger was a new one for me. You're not a flirt?" I shrugged before smirking up at him.<br/><br/></p><p>"I'm me, Tiger." I sent him a wink before chucking my head back and taking the shot quickly. I cringed at the feeling of the drink siding down my throat, stinting as much as it could before giving the bar tender a sour look. "That one was a bit rude..." I muttered, placing the glass down.</p><p><br/>"Want another one?" The man smirked at me once more before I nodded quickly.<br/><br/></p><p>"Yes please!" He chuckled before pouring me another one. I quickly took that one too. I was a bit dizzy but I still knew what was wrong versus right. I could tell wether I was in trouble or not. That's whe I stopped him from giving me another one. "I had maybe one too many." I giggled, pushing the glass away. The man chuckled before nodding.<br/><br/></p><p>"Hey, I'm going to be getting off in a little bit, I'll find you on the dance floor when I do. Save me a dance?" He sent a wink my way and I blushed a bit before standing up. I stumbled a bit but soon got back into the mood and looked at the cute tender. I blushed more as he grinned at my form. I was about to reject him before I felt someone watching me come back. I growled at the past three months before smiling gracefully up at the boy.<br/><br/></p><p>"Yeah, will do." I nodded. He gave a breathy laugh before waving me off and tending to three men. I walked over to the dance floor, my head feeling like it was on a cloud or I had just spun on one of those crazy spinning things at the parks. I knew dancing would only help that dizzy motion, so that's exactly what I did. I got out onto that crowded floor and danced my aching heart out, wanting nothing more than a release to heaven. I wanted to ignore reality, show that my heart still beats and life is still worth it, because it was.</p><p><br/><br/>I smiled as I let my hips take motion and my mind wonder off. My head felt sane as my body felt light. I didn't know the difference between reality and a fantasy right now. I know I am here and that I am getting everything off my back but in all honesty, it felt so unreal. It was as if I awoke from a nightmare... Or was I just escaping reality?<br/><br/></p><p>Could I be asleep right now in my own bed and everything is fine? Did I dream about the whole thing? Was this really happening? Was this real and the killer fake? Was I hallucinating? Dizziness always made me question myself and everything around me, from what is real to what is all just a figment of my imagination.<br/><br/></p><p>I had no clue what I was doing, I just let myself go and enjoyed the ride that gave me a welcoming spin. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach as the motion swiftly moved me to the beat of the music, my body swaying as my hips took the lead. My eyes fluttering from the wonderful spinning. My hands raked through my hair gracefully as my head swayed from side to side. Sometimes it would tilt back just to feel that odd sensation of dizziness that always brought me right back to grinning. It was an addiction.<br/><br/></p><p>I felt some rough bodies connect with mine but nothing sexual, thank the lords. They seemed to just want to run away as well. Run away from this world and into another, another that is filled with spinning rooms and happiness, another that won't break us apart, another that won't have 'him' in it.<br/><br/></p><p>I was quite out of my mind that moment, but I wasn't too far gone too notice someone wrap their rough hand around my wrist spinning me around and yank me into into their chest and off the dance floor. I let out a surprised shriek, trying to claw at the person's hand, looking to see who is was but he was behind me. I struggled in their grasp as they stole me away to one of the dark corners of the club. I fought the best I could and the person chuckled darkly in my ear before spinning me around to face them.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Doll."<br/><br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Affects</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Present Time*</p><p><br/>*Your Pov.*</p><p> </p><p>Someone wrap their rough hand around my wrist spinning me around and yank me into into their chest and off the dance floor. I let out a surprised shriek, trying to claw at the person's hand, looking to see who is was but he was behind me. I struggled in their grasp as they stole me away to one of the dark corners of the club. I fought the best I could and the person chuckled darkly in my ear before spinning me around to face them.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Doll." I met eyes with the bartender. Relief washed over me and I sighed, placing a hand over my racing heart. "Didn't mean to scare ya." He winked at me and I just rolled my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Didn't scare me." I placed my hands on my hips, letting all my weight balance on my right foot. "Just startled." He let out a loud laugh before nodding.</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever you say, Doll." I scoffed at his nickname for me and gave him a look that I was no toy. One he saw my reaction he chuckled and pointed to the empty table behind him. "Care to sit down and talk with me?" I looked at him, then the table, then him again. That killer could be watching and this guy would be  a goner. Or what if this man was some sort of druggy or rapist? I debated on whether I should or not and in the end, I shrugged. Why the heck not! I mean, I'm going to be pretty much living with a killer, why not have fun while I can!</p><p> </p><p>He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the table. He pulled a chair out for me and I took a seat. He pushed me in before sitting next to me. Well, he's a gentleman. We sat there for a moment, listening to the music and watching all the hormonal people as they danced and drank the night away. Lights scanned the room an looked as if they were bouncing off the walls. People laughed, chugged, flirted, danced, whatever you could basically do at a club. It was a stereotypical thing. I wonder what Tom would think if he knew I was here?</p><p> </p><p>"You're very beautiful." I was brought from my own thoughts when the bartender spoke. I met eyes with him and tilted my head a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"Excuse me?" I wasn't sure if I heard him right. Did he call me beautiful?</p><p> </p><p>"I said you're very beautiful." He chuckled as he shoulder lightly bumped into mine. No one has ever called me beautiful before other than my Uncle. It was always hot or babe or sweet cheeks. Never beautiful. I narrowed my eyes. This was a man who was just flirting with me. He also seemed like a person that loved to go around and sweet talk girls. I shivered a bit at the thought, memories of my ex popping into my head. I shook my head before nodding lightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks." I muttered as I let my eyes travel to the crowd of dancing people. They all looked so careless, like nothing could ever touch them. I was like that one. In fact, I just felt like that. It's amazing how one small thing can really change a person's mood. I was just carefree and out there... And now here I am, feeling a bit nervous and self-conscious.</p><p> </p><p>Why is it that people have these affects on us? Why is it that one word can make us either shut down or light up? Why is it that when most people have this powerful affect, they use it to their advantages instead of good deeds?</p><p> </p><p>"You're very quiet now." I looked up at the bartender before shrugging and turning my gaze to the crowd once more. "Just ten minutes ago you were shouting and being all flirty and now here we are and you're just... Bleh." I rolled my eyes at his explanation.</p><p> </p><p>"What does 'bleh' mean?" I asked as I turned to face him. I was starting to see right through him and if I was correct... This was all a set up.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing personal. You're very attractive. How about you and me go have a few drinks." He wasn't offering, he was telling. I smirked before shaking my head.</p><p> </p><p>"I had enough tonight." I said as I stood up. "Thanks for the talk though." I began to walk away when I felt a hand wrap around my waist and me being pulled back into a hard chest.</p><p> </p><p>"Giving up now? Come on, I had a lot planned." I heard him chuckle. My eyes widened at his words but I remained calm. I had to keep cool or he'll know I was nervous. No, I don't care what others think of me, never have. But this was a situation that could possibly get me killed. If he had a knife on him or he was trained? What if he had chloroform? </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry but I am tired and wish to get home to my family." I lied. I just wanted to get away from this guy. I hated people like him. All sweet one moment only to get into your pants? How pathetic.</p><p> </p><p>"How about you come home with me?" I glared at him from the corner of my eyes. I was no longer nervous but growing annoyed. Is this man for real? I had just met him and it's obvious that I want nothing to do with him. What do I have to do to get him to back off? I swear, men like him are so idiotic!</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to make one thing straight. I am not some whore. I am not your toy. I am a human being and refuse to be treated this way." I turned around in his arms and faced him, my hands on his chest. "And finally, I am not your 'Doll'." I sneered and kneed him in the groin as I pushed him off of me, he stumbled backwards and looked at me in shock. I smirked at my work.</p><p> </p><p>I turned to leave but didn't get far until I felt a hand on my wrist and being yanked backwards. I was roughly placed against a corner in the shadows, making it hard for others to see. I looked up at the bartender in pure hatred before he smirked and pressed his lips against mine.</p><p> </p><p>My eyes widened and I tried to push him away but that didn't work. He just grabbed my arms and placed them above my head, pinning them in the corner as well. I was going to knee him next but he seemed to think fast and stood on my feet. I gasped at the pain in my toes as it felt like his crushed them. Taking the chance of my opened lips, he slid his tongue inside and let it roam my wet cavern.</p><p> </p><p>I fought against him but did a poor job of doing so. I tried turning my head but it didn't do much because my arms were sadly keeping my head in place. I tried bending my knees and twisting my wrists but he had too strong of a grasp on them. I tried backing my head up to the corner so I could head bud him but he followed the pursuit and my head was pinned against the corner. I was stuck.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~Flash Back~</p><p> </p><p>I was shoved again the wall as my boyfriend, Maxwell pressed his body against mine. His lips attached with mine, allowing me to taste the alcohol that reeked throughout his whole system. I tried to push him away but he wouldn't budge. His lips came in contact with my neck as a loud moan left his lips. He grinded against me, making me uncomfortable.</p><p> </p><p>"Max, stop!" I growled as I tried to push him away again but nothing worked. He only scoffed and continued. I was never put in this situation before. My mind was yelling at me to scream and call for help but afraid of losing him, I didn't I loved him. Though I never really knew what love really was then.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled away and threw me over on his bed. I was about to get up and run before I felt him pounce on top of me. I hit his chest and struggled under his weight but all he did was sit on my legs and hold my arms above my head. He pressed his lips against mine and I moved my head to the side. But he took that as an invitation and kissed down my jaw and to my throat. I tried to kick my legs and bend my knees but he was too heavy for me. I would go head bud him but he was at my neck. I couldn't make it so I was on top because again, he was too heavy.</p><p> </p><p>"Get off my little girl!" A voice screamed as it sounded of a door slamming against a wall. Soon Max was no longer on me but was in my uncle Tom's arms. Tom threw him out of the room and closed the door behind him as he left, kicking my boyfriend's ass. After a couple minutes, I heard a car take off and my Uncle Tom came in and held me as I sobbed in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>I still can't believe I ever took him back after that. I'll never forgive myself for that. I'll never forget.</p><p> </p><p>~Reality~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I mentally cursed as I tried to violently thrash to get him away but nothing worked. It was only when I was about to give up that he drew in a sharp, painful breath of air. His chest rumbled against mine and I tasted copper in my mouth, dripping down my chin and cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>The taste reminded me of when I went to the dentist and they gave me some nitro oxide and told me not to bite my cheek cause I would probably break the skin, but me being me pushed the limits and I did it. The feeling though reminded me of the time I was sitting at a desk and felt sleepy. I had rested went to rest my head but then a sneeze came and I ended up slamming my nose onto the table from the pressure of the sneeze leaving my system. I was rushed to the nurse with paper towels over my nose so that the red liquid wouldn't stain anything else.</p><p> </p><p>It was only them that I had realized that the feeling and taste was not just any liquid but blood. The man was ripped from me and that was when I spat the metallic taste out of my mouth. I was disgusted. I know I was all for the horror movies and action, but I never said I liked twilight very much.</p><p> </p><p>I wiped my mouth of the liquid and frowned as I looked at my hand. It was only then did I realize what was fully happening. That I realized that the man was dead now. I slowly tore my eyes away from my hands and looked at the bartender who lied limp on the ground. Dead. My eyes slowly looked from him and to the face of my 'rescuer'. I felt angst fill inside me as a million thoughts raced through my head.</p><p> </p><p>What the hell was that? Why did he die? Who killed him? It couldn't be. Was time up already? Was the man really dead? Was this a nightmare?</p><p> </p><p>All of my questions were answered as my eyes met with lidless white ones... The only color accompanying them were the black orbs. His crazed eyes boarded into my E/C ones. His scarred smile seemed to have turned into a frown as he took his bloodied knife and pressed it gently against my cheek. As if it were to seem caring.</p><p> </p><p>"My little Doll."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Bitch of the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/><br/><br/><br/>*Present Time*</p><p><br/>*Your Pov.*</p><p><br/><br/>His crazed eyes boarded into my E/C ones. His scarred smile seemed to have turned into a frown as he took his bloodied knife and pressed it gently against my cheek. As if it were to seem caring.</p><p><br/><br/>"My little Doll." He let the knife gently slide down my cheek, letting it tickle my delicate skin. I shivered, feeling any remanding blood that he hadn't wiped off place itself onto my cheek. His wide eyes watched his knife as it slipped from my cheek and to my chin. The very point of the knife pricking the skin. He starred at it for a long time before slipping the knife swiftly at my neck, connecting it gently to the fragile skin.</p><p><br/>The 'frown' tried to etch more onto his face. He tilted his head a bit to the right as he just starred at his knife at my throat. I looked around our surroundings, realizing that no one noticed. How do you not notice this? That's when I realized. Were in the dark corner of a night club. No one was in their right state of mind or could see us.</p><p><br/><br/>"Doll." My gaze quickly met with the killer's. I felt my stiff body tighten a bit more. His knife was slowly sliding against my neck. It was as if he had a caring nature in the most sickening way. "Three months is over." I starred at him. Three months...</p><p><br/><br/>Had it really been three months already? Was it really only just a week? Or am i just wanting a reason to make him delay. Hell, I know I am looking for a reason for him to leave. I thought of anything. He needed to leave me alone. Why pick me? A random girl? A girl who loves her uncle and right now, that's all I want to think about. I wanted to get to him.</p><p><br/><br/>"We made a deal, Doll." I looked at the killer, the grin returning to his face. His eyes lit up at the word; 'Deal'. Many thoughts raced through my mind as I tried to think but it always ended in the deal. I made a deal. There's no way out.</p><p> </p><p><br/><br/><br/><br/>~Memory~</p><p><br/><br/>"This little game, you have to deal with me. No cops or anyone else involved except you... And... Me." he put his left hand on the right side of my head, leaning it against the wall behind me and his right hand caressed my left cheekbone, sending shivers down my back at the cold, leathery feeling. "I guess we can call it... 'Personal Lock Down'."</p><p><br/><br/>...</p><p><br/>He moved his head to the side of my head and used his free hand that wasn't caressing my face to move the hair behind my ear. With that done, he whispered; "If I can break the so called challenge, I feel the adrenaline come. I succeeded and it shows how weak you really are."</p><p><br/><br/>...</p><p><br/>"Oh, well. If you can handle me without have a break down for a whole year, you win, Doll." </p><p><br/><br/>...</p><p><br/><br/>"You have three months. When you turn 18, I'll be back." He ordered, taking a step back. "On your 18th birthday, I'll be back and that is where our year begins." I nodded in agreement. I get a whole three months to myself, no killer and no problems? Sounds great.</p><p><br/><br/>"You got yourself a deal."</p><p><br/><br/>~End~</p><p><br/><br/><br/>There's no way out. A whole year. No escape. I sighed, agreeing with fate. I know what I had done. I knew when I made the deal.</p><p><br/><br/>"Okay." I frowned slightly. "Put the knife away. We have to get out of here." I muttered as I grabbed his hand that held the knife. He glared at my movement before yanking his hand away and placing his knife in his white Hoodie. He tugged up his hood over his head before grabbing my wrist. He yanked me over to him as he began to head for the exit, dragging me behind him.</p><p><br/><br/>I glanced over the whole crowd, a feeling of pain hitting me dead center of the heart. They're dancing the night away, not realizing the real dangers this world has to offer. The pain and insanity that could kill in moments... Seconds. I looked at the back of the killer. My eyes widened at the image...</p><p><br/><br/><br/>~Memory~</p><p><br/><br/>I gasped but they just continued their way on as they held their white hoodie over their head. I glared at them before snapping my head to the bar.</p><p><br/><br/>~End~</p><p><br/><br/><br/>When I had first entered here... This man was here as well. Had he ever left me alone? Was he always there? Some three months away huh? Okay, I couldn't get cocky right now. I was tired and now hating today. A guy tried to get in my pants by tricking me, I got blood in my mouth and of course now I have to put up with a killer.</p><p><br/><br/>I looked to see he was taking the back exit. He slammed the door opened and the cold air washed over us. Shivers ran up and down my arms and I could see my breath. I gasped as I used my free hand to rub my opposite shoulder. The killer looked at me before sighing. He looked down at my feet to see I had heels. He mumbled some curse words under his breath before swiftly placing his hands behind my lower back and under my legs, lifting me up into his arms.</p><p><br/><br/>"Hey! I can walk!" I pounded on his chest.</p><p><br/><br/>"Doll, you're in heels. You're cold. I am not patient. Just deal with it or I'll sew your fucking mouth shut!" He growled as he continued to walk towards my car. I glared up at him. I did't like being talked to like that. Killer or not. He had no right! I can't believe I made a deal with that son of a- I immediately stopped myself. We made a year deal. He couldn't kill me and Tom was out of the picture. Oh, I had an advantage!</p><p><br/>He walked over to the passenger's side of my car and set me on the ground, though he kept his left arm wrapped firmly around my waist. He grabbed my purse from my hands and I quickly went to grab it back. He glared at me before letting me go and turning away so he could reach in.</p><p><br/>"Damn it! Give me my purse!" I cursed under my breath as he shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck off for a moment!" He snapped. he soon handed me the purse. He unlocked the car with my key and opened the door for me. He grabbed my arm and set my in the passenger's seat.</p><p><br/><br/>"I can sit myself!" I snapped. I know I was being a total bitch but I couldn't help it. I hate when people watch me and take charge of me! He just scoffed and rolled his eyes as he slammed the door shut. I sighed in annoyance as he walked around to the driver's seat. He opened the door and got in. As soon as he closed it, he started the car.</p><p><br/><br/>"You make things so complicated..." He muttered.</p><p><br/><br/>"Hey, you said I was yours!" I mocked his earlier words. "Unless..." I smirked. "You would like to back out of the deal and leave me alone!" I batted my eyelashes in a sickeningly sweet motion. His eyes darkened as he pulled out onto the street to head back to my home.</p><p><br/><br/>"You're mine." He growled. His grip on the steering wheel tightened.</p><p><br/><br/>"That's what you think." I muttered under my breath but it doesn't seem I got away with it.</p><p><br/><br/>"It's what I know!" He shouted in anger as he slammed his hand onto the wheel. The horn went off but he didn't care.</p><p><br/>"Sure! I will win this deal and you will leave me alone! I know it!" I said with great confidence. He didn't even respond. He made his way down the road, tearing past people who honked at him. I wouldn't blame them. I looked over to see he was driving ninety miles an hour. My eyes widened. "Stop! Too fast!" He sent me a glare before pulling off the side to a dirt road that lead to my house.</p><p><br/>A drive that normally took 15 minutes took 6 minutes. That's how fast he was! I stared at him in shock. Was he insane!? Oh of course he was! I mean, look at the situation were in and he just killed a fucking person! He claims property on people and loves torment! I held onto my seatbelt, tugging at it so it would tighten around my waist.</p><p><br/>Once he was on the dirt road he slowed down a bit. He sighed as his fists clenched and unclenched on the steering wheel. I just glared at him before looking out the car window. Oh, I was totally going to be bitch of the night. Maybe even bitch of the year! Yet I have to remember; He can't kill me or go near my uncle... But he can hurt me.</p><p><br/><br/>My heart rate picked up a bit on what he could do to me. Would he hurt me? Would he abuse me? How much? For what? What will he do to make me break?? He says I'm his but does he mean that he has an obsession with me or is he just dying for me to be his kill?</p><p><br/>I shook my head of the thoughts and took a deep breath. I just needed to relax. He hasn't hurt me yet though this is just minimal of my attitude. How far can I push him before he looses it? What he told me in that creepy letter was what's driving me to most these questions; 'Did you know your blood can make a killer really thirsty? You had no clue how hard it was for me just to leave without a little taste.'</p><p><br/><br/>What did he mean? Does that mean he's going to hurt me? Would he even try or will he wait. I thought of many possibilities and scenarios that could play off. Most of these ideas and thoughts came from the news and crime shows I've watched.</p><p><br/><br/>Soon I felt the car come to an abrupt stop, making me jerk forward and my heart spazz. I growled breathlessly as I glared over at the killer who was already slamming the car door and coming over to my side. I rolled my eyes as a scowl set on my face but I didn't give him time to make it for me.</p><p><br/>I quickly opened the door and stepped out. He stood about a foot away from me, he was ready to open my car door if I hadn't moved. I gave him my most loved 'Fuck You' smile before closing my car door and heading up to the house. I could hear him mumble some inconsiderate words under his breath as he followed me. I knew he was angry and it only made me smirk. I had no clue what this man was capable of but I didn't care. He couldn't do anything other than probably cut me.</p><p><br/><br/>Maybe if I piss him off enough, he'll try to kill me and he would be breaking rules, automatically letting me win! Wait! He can't hurt me because that's attempt of murder! I grinned to myself. I can be a total bitch and he can't do anything without breaking his own rules! I did a small victory dance in my head, one that I have to do physically later. Then I abruptly stopped. He can still kill me... If he loses it completely... He could kill me. And sadly, a dead person can't really win.</p><p><br/>He roughly pushed passed me, making me go off balance and fall over onto the patio's floor. I glared up at him as he got the keys and unlocked the front door. I huffed as I sat up and took off my heels. I wiggled my toes, feeling getting back to them. I sighed in relief before the killer grabbed a hold of my arm and yanked me up from the floor and shoved me inside.</p><p> </p><p>I yelped as I ran into the wall, trying to stay standing. This time instead of a simple glare, I sent a deadly look that if it could, would slaughter the killer in the most horrible ways. But just because it wasn't happening in reality, doesn't mean nothing was going on in my 'lovely' imagination. He just smirked at me and walked passed and into my living room. I rolled my eyes before pushing myself lightly away from the wall and starting for upstairs.</p><p><br/>"Where are you going?" The killer called after me, stepping out from the living room so I could see him I looked behind me at him and showed him my heels. Though even though I made a small gesture, I gave a sickly sweet smile and gave him a proper reply.</p><p><br/>"To do a <strong>normal</strong> thing." I seethed. He growled as he took a step forward to me, his hand reaching into his hoodie pocket. My eyes widened as I quickly turned around and ran upstairs. I knew I took a risk there. I made it to my room and looked behind to see that the killer wasn't coming. I just made him mad. I stuck my tongue out at the stair case before hearing the sound of the t.v going on downstairs. "Well make yourself at home." I mumbled as I rolled my eyes and headed inside.</p><p><br/><br/>I closed the door behind me and leaned against it. I threw my heels off to the side and let my head rest back against the door as well. My eyes closed and I slowly slid down the door. Sitting on the ground, I pulled my knees up against my chest and rested my chin on top. I had to deal with him for a whole year. This random stranger who just came in and changed my whole life. I didn't even know his name! Did he even have a name?</p><p><br/><br/>I grumbled as I picked myself up off the ground, finding it was pointless to sit just because I was only down for a few seconds. I tiredly walked over to my bed, dragging my feet with me. I got in on the right side and under the covers. I cuddled into the pillows and blankets, moaning at how soft and cozy it was.</p><p><br/><br/>I have to get used to this killer. We'll be seeing each other for a whole year. I won't know when he comes and goes, all I know is that he'll be coming and going. We'll be practically living together. Well, let's make the best of it. I don't know when, but darkness consumed around me and sent me to a world where reality wasn't a worry...</p><p><br/><br/>What was reality?<br/><br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Angelic Beauty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>*Narrator Pov.*</p><p> </p><p>*Present Time*</p><p> </p><p><br/>(Name) fell into a deep sleep, all worry of reality disappearing other than one question that her mind wouldn't allow to leave. She didn't know what reality was any more. Was reality what little girls had thought? Were there fairies and goblins in real life but we've always failed to recognize them or was it just the opposite?</p><p> </p><p>All she knew was it was impossible for a human to get away with so many murders and not leave a single trace of his identity behind. How could someone decorate the walls of their victim's home with blood, stab someone and rip hearts apart with their own two hands and not get caught? How was it possible for this smiling freak to do all this horrible madness and still not be heard of?</p><p> </p><p>(Name)'s mind was clouded by this. Her dreams were infested. Everyone was out looking for this monster, failing to know that the one place they haven't checked is the one place he is.</p><p> </p><p>Downstairs, on the (F/C) couch sat the smiling murderer. His feet propped up onto the table, legs crossed and his right arm on his stomach while his other was resting on the top of the couch, his white hoodie off and resting on the side table next to him. He watched a violent movie while he waited for his <em>Possession</em> to come back down. Blood and gore invaded the horror film but all he could do was criticize the <em>'killer'</em> of his poor quality and murdering.</p><p> </p><p>"You put your kind to shame." The pale white man muttered as he shook his head at the television, trying to muster a frown that was only visible in his unblinking eyes. He hated the poor qualities that most movies gave off. Those weren't reality. Those were the total opposite. Just because you find an old abandoned house did not mean a killer with a chainsaw was in there waiting.</p><p> </p><p>A bloody scream erupted from the t.v as the chainsaw came down on the woman. Though no image of the woman being slaughtered was shown, only the crimson substance splattering against an old cruddy wall. The long, black haired man glared at the t.v, hating the fact that no true action was shown.</p><p> </p><p>"This is pathetic." He growled. "How on earth do people fucking watch this shit? You never see real action!" The next scene showed the chainsaw murderer standing above the woman who was covered in buckets of fake blood, this making the smiling killer rage. "No! There would be guts every where, not just a bunch of blood! She would be cut wide open, clothes torn and she would have been screaming much louder and heller than that! Pathetic!"</p><p> </p><p>The killer took the t.v remote and turned the power off, too disgusted by the poor quality to even take another look at it. He threw the remote to the other side of the couch before grimly standing up from his spot and heading upstairs to find out where his <em>'toy' </em>had gone off to. It had been nearly twenty minutes since she had disappeared upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>The pale, white man slowly crept up the steps to the second floor where he expected to find (Name). His hands dragging along the wooden railing like his knife had the first night, all about four months ago. When he reached the top he immediately made ways to (Name)'s new room. As soon as he reached it he stopped in front of the white wooden door, waiting to hear any sounds that would signify her presents, though all he heard was his breathing.</p><p> </p><p>Placing a pale hand on the cold, silver knob, he twisted it and opened the door a crack. He waited for a single sound but nothing came. Furrowing his eyebrows, he opened the door a bit more and peeked his head in. Across the room, opposite from the door was set a bed with the beautiful (H/L), (H/C) haired girl, dreaming peacefully.</p><p> </p><p>He opened the door more with a slight creaking sound ad entered the room. He closed the door behind him, hearing the small squeaking sound once more. Once the sound of the door clicking shut was heard, he made his way over to the angelic girl curled up in a ball. The smiling killer stood right next to her bed, starring at her for a minute, admiring her beauty.</p><p> </p><p>(Name) breathed gently, it almost looked like she was dead. She seemed so calm yet so lost. Her hair was sprawled over her pillows as her body cuddled into the warm mattress underneath her sheets. Her head was sunk into the soft pillows, bowing down a little as her hands were snuggled up against her chest and neck.</p><p> </p><p>The killer tilted his head at the innocent site before smiling a genuine smile. He went over to the end of the bed before crawling up to where 'his' girl was. He lied beside her, her back to him. He propped up his elbow and allowed his head to rest in his palm so he could watch (Name) as she slept.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't know what it was about her but he just loved it. She seemed like a total bitch but he knew she was very caring and loving. He knew she had a good heart and a beautiful soul. Her attitude towards him makes him growl but he can't help but love it.</p><p> </p><p>He used his left hand which was his free hand to move some hair out of her face. A stand of hair tickled her nose, making it scrunch up and bury her head into her pillows more. The killer silently chuckled to himself as he began to stroke her soft (H/C) hair. The beautiful stands slipped easily in his hand as he ran his fingers through it.</p><p> </p><p>The nice feeling of his hand stroking her hair made (Name) smile gently. It was relaxing, gentle. Who knew such a violent killer could have such a soft spot for a mortal girl? He didn't even know why she made him feel that way he does. All he know is that he hates sharing and that he would always protect her.</p><p> </p><p>Partly why he needed to win this game.</p><p> </p><p>In order to win this game though, he had to break her, make her give up. He didn't want to have to hurt her but him being him had no choice. He made the deal and it was up to him to win. That or he would have to leave her life forever. The killer never broke a promise or lied. He hated liars. He absolutely hated them. So he would have no choice but to leave her and that was the one thing he wouldn't allow.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes gazed upon (Name)'s face, her skin glowing below the moonlight that entered seeped through the blinds that were opened just a bit. He took his left hand away from her hair and placed it just below her shoulder on her arm. He leaned down and gently with his scarred lips, left a small kiss on her bare shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>With that, he laid his arm down, above both their heads before laying his own head on his bicep. He put his arm around the eighteen year old girl that for the next year belonged to him. He placed his forehead on the back of her head, blocking most of the moonlight, sighing as he got comfortable to sleep. He didn't bother with blankets, knowing that she won't be happy when she woke up to find him next to her, in her bed. She'll most likely take it for the worst but he didn't care at that moment. All he wanted was to finally hold her while he could, for this next year might rush past them. He only hoped not.</p><p> </p><p>As he was about to fall asleep (Name) shifted. He waited to see if she had woken up but instead she breathed deeply before turning around, groaning. She turned towards him, fixing her blanket in her sleep so it covered her once again instead of following her movements. She then placed her arms underneath the blanket and went to grab the top of the sheets that met with her neck but instead accidentally grabbed the killer's black t-shirt, cuddling closer into his chest.</p><p> </p><p>The forever smiling man looked down at the girl who was clinging to him in her sleep. Her hair once again in her face but he soon took his left hand and removed it, making her scrunch her nose again because of the strands that tickled around her nose. The killer couldn't help but smile again at this. Soon, he wrapped his arm back around her waist and pulled her as close as he could, making her shift and cuddle closer to him. With that, he dug his face into the pillows and let sleep take him away. For he knew that he would be awoken to a bitchy girl with a huge hangover, demanding answers.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Kill Me Now</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/><br/><br/>*Your Pov.*</p><p><br/>*Present Time*</p><p><br/><br/><br/>Darkness and pain. Two things that were currently at war this moment. The complete blackness tried to allow me to fall into a world full of freedom and relaxation but the pain didn't want such a thing. In fact, it would allow it's most sharpest tricks to snipe at my most delicate areas. It was all in my head.</p><p><br/><br/>Confusion was the first to strike me. What had happened? Why does my head hurt? Why did I have the most fucked up dream last night? Then when I had least expected it, lights flashed by me, pictures racing around me, voices filling my head. Everything, all the activities from last night returned.</p><p><br/>It was my birthday. My eighteenth birthday in fact. My uncle had called me early to wish me a happy birthday and sorrows, regret and emotional pain had torn into me. My best thoughts had to be to get wasted. Heh, this reminds me of those old movies where the chick gets drunk and end up in bed with a guy which pretty much ruins her life...</p><p><br/>I shot up in my bed, eyes wide and head pounding but I couldn't think on that. I felt a tug on my waist, making me bite my lip to hold back a scream. Thinking of the worst, I slowly looked to my left to see the most horrifying thing in my life. Next to me was the one <em>'being' </em>I never wanted sleeping with me let alone being near me.</p><p><br/><br/>A shriek left my lips as I fell out of the bed. The smiling killer quickly rose in alarm as I pushed back away from the bed. He looked around the room before his unblinking eyes fell upon me. At first I was scared out of my mind but soon anger coursed through me.</p><p><br/><br/>"What the <em>fuck</em>, happened last night!" I demanded as I got to my feet and gave the killer an accusing look. He tilted his head before looking down at himself. He smirked, allowing me to know that last night was something he'd remember and had enjoyed.</p><p><br/><br/>"The usual." He looked up at me, his face screaming cocky. "Me and you were arguing at first and then," He took a moment to scan me. "Well, things got a little kinky." My face went from pure anger to pure horror. I looked down at myself to see I was still dressed from last night. I quickly looked up at the smiling freak and sent him a glare.</p><p><br/><br/>"You fucking prick!" I yelled as I grabbed one of my pillows and began to beat him with it. He laughed loudly as he blocked it with his hands.  This only lead me to hitting harder with it. But to my dismay, he grabbed it and yanked, making me fall forward. I caught myself with my feet but kept tripping. Soon I found myself wrapped in the killer's arms.</p><p><br/><br/>I looked down at him to see that my legs were in between his. He had his knees bent so they were holding my hips. My hands were on either side of his head while his were on my waist. A bright shade of red crept its way onto my cheeks. I looked at the killer as he grinned up at me. I glared down at him before going to get up. Though he wouldn't let go.</p><p><br/><br/>"I don't think so princess." The smiling idiot taunted, making me grow more angry. I sent him an infuriating glare before I a gasp left my lips, my body being swung over. I looked up to see the killer straddling my hips, his left hand holding my wrists above my head while the other one was at the side of my dead. He gave me a big grin before bending down next to my ear, making my heart rate pick up. Who does he think he is!? This is not how you treat a girl!</p><p><br/><br/>"Get the <em>hell</em> off of me you smiling freak." I shouted as I struggling beneath him but all he did was laugh and look at me.</p><p><br/>"Freak huh? So now you wanna get freaky?" My eyes widened as I shook my head.</p><p><br/>"Hell to the no!" I yell as I thrash beneath him. His laughter filed my ears but soon he got off of me and fell to the side, laying next to me. I gave him a cautious look and when he looked towards my way he smirked.</p><p><br/><br/>"So, last night." He laid on his side, using his arm to keep his head up. I glared at him before groaned and falling back on my bed. Soon I sighed and decided to get ready. I'll ask him later why he was in my bed with me. That will end in a lecture.<br/><br/>"I'm going to get ready." I said as I stood up and headed for my bathroom, the killer himself following me.</p><p><br/><br/>"Let me help you." I could heart the smirk in his voice. I quickly turned around and shoved him out of the bathroom.</p><p><br/><br/>"Thank you for the offer but I'm good!" And with that I slammed the door shut and locked it. I heard his laughter ring out but then loud footsteps make way downstairs. I leaned up against the white door and closed my eyes. I took a deep breath, in and out. I opened my eyes and scanned the bathroom before shaking my head.</p><p><br/><br/>He might be in my life now, but he won't ruin my first year as a young adult. I am in a country where I am free. I am not his property. I smiled to myself as I nodded my head, putting the information straight. I walked over to the shower and turned it on, making sure that the dial was set on warm. With that I rid my clothes, placing them in the laundry basket before stepping into the warm water.</p><p><br/><br/>I shivered under the warm water as it rinsed over my skin. I closed the curtains to block out the cold and so that the steam will take up more space, keeping me incased with the heat. I tilted my head back, fingers running through my hair as I let the water soak the (H/C) coating. Taking a deep breath, I turned around to let the water run down the front of me and bent over an got some (Shampoo Brand) in my hands before scrubbing it together and massaging it into my scalp. I then turned back around after about sixty seconds and washed it all out. I did the same with the conditioner.</p><p><br/><br/>Afterwards I scrubbed my body down with soap, including my face to get any make-up off that was remaining on my face. After washing all of that off, I wrung my hair out and stepped out of the shower, into the cold air. Goosebumps decorated my skin as I quickly grabbed a towel from the cabinets and wrapped it around me, covering any parts I didn't want to be shown.</p><p><br/>Quietly unlocking the door, I peeked my head out to see that the killer was not in sight. I opened the door a bit more and slipped out, gently closing it behind me. I tip toed to my closet quickly but almost shrieked when I heard loud laughter from downstairs. Placing a hand over my heart, I took a deep breath before scowling at my bedroom door. Taking the chance I ran over to the closet and quickly got on (www.polyvore.com/personal_lock_do...), not wanting the killer to walk in and see me.</p><p><br/><br/>I checked myself over to make sure there was nothing that the smiling idiot could be perverted about and that was when I realized I was wearing a shirt that showed most of my stomach. I groaned and was about to go back to my closet to change when an arm wrapped around my waist and tugged me back against a hard chest.</p><p><br/><br/>"Looking very <em>sexy</em> now aren't we?" Oh, kill me now!</p><p><br/><br/>"Ugh! Go away!" I groaned once more as I struggled to get out of his arms but he kept a good hold.</p><p><br/><br/>"Now now, no need to be so mean." He chuckled darkly in my ear, making shivers run through my spine.</p><p><br/><br/>"Yes there is!" I struggled more but that just lead him to laughing at me. Finally he let me go and I stumbled trying to stay standing. I turned around and gave the smiling freak a <em>very</em> deadly glare, making him hold his hands up in surrender but nothing could hide that certain glint in his eyes to tell me he was <em>very</em> amused by all of this. Crossing my arms, I scanned him. I couldn't keep calling him all these names.</p><p><br/><br/>"Checking me out now are we? You're a confusing one." I know he would have winked if he could but he had no eyelids. I sent him another glare before sighing.</p><p><br/><br/>"For almost four months we've known each other's existence. You know my name, so what's yours?" I asked. He looked down at me with a smirk.</p><p><br/><br/>"Why should I tell you?" He asked as he moved closer to me. "I mean, don't you love a good mystery?" He was now inches away from my body, looking down at me. That's when I realized he was about seven inches taller then me. He chin reached just an inch above the top of my head.</p><p><br/><br/>"Fine, I guess Joker wanna-be or Smiley will do." I say as I go to push past him but instead gasp from my back meeting a wall. The killer towered over me, starring me down. We starred at each other for a few moments before he spoke.</p><p><br/><br/>"Jeff." He growled and looked away, taking a few steps away from me. I tilted my head at his sudden change of mood. Furrowing my eyebrows, I head for the door.</p><p><br/><br/>"Okay, I'm going to go out and get breakfast." I stop at the door and glance back at him, seeing him glaring at me. "Want anything?" In a flash I was pulled back into my room and my bedroom door slammed shut, my back pressing against it as Jeff towered over me once again, his grin larger than usual.</p><p><br/>"I want you." He whispered as he placed his head next to mine. <em>Fuck my life</em>.</p><p><br/><br/>"Fuck off, man!" I growled as I tried to push him away. What the fuck! He was just glaring at me and now he's being perverted again? The hell? Is he bipolar!?</p><p><br/><br/>"Rather you did it for me." I gasped at this and roughly pushed him away, making him stumble back. I quickly opened my door and raced downstairs, a laughing killer behind me. Oh, kill me now.<br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Overthinking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Your Pov.*</p><p> </p><p>*Present Time*</p><p> </p><p>I sat back in my recliner in my lit up living room, thanks to the light outside. I have my (Favorite Breakfast) resting in my lap as I took a few bites here and there, taking not so secret glances at Jeff who sat to my left on the small love seat, keeping his eyes on his sandwich he wanted, also taking a few bites here and there.</p><p> </p><p>The whole house was silent other than the birds that sang outside and the barely audible noises from my shifting from time to time. It's been like this for the whole half hour we both sat there. Neither of us dared to say a word to the other for neither of us knew what to say. I took another quick glance at Jeff, wondering just what was going through his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Was he thinking or was he bipolar? One minute the guys was teasing me and being an absolute pervert and the next he's silent as could be and didn't dare send a look my way. I know he acknowledges my glances because I can see it in his eyes. The way they move to the side every time I look at him. It was as if he was nervous about my stares. Why would he be? He's a killer, he should be used to this? What's wrong with one more person doing it?</p><p> </p><p>I gave shot him another quick glance to see the results and they turned out the same way. When I placed my gaze on him, a moment later he looks to the side, trying to avoid my gaze. I knew he was looking at me in the corner of his vision. How else would he be able to tell that I was looking at him. I wasn't moving at all, the only parts I was moving were my (E/C) eyes.</p><p> </p><p>A breathy sigh left my lips as I slightly nodded my head negatively. My eyes fell onto my food and unconsciously, I go right to eating it. I wonder how many people are poisoned a day because they just take random food from strangers? How many kids go to the hospital because they thought the candy was okay to eat? How many people are so horrible to bring harm to animals by poisoning their food? Aren't dogs smarter than that? Wouldn't they know if something was off with their food? What if the dog's senses are blinded? What if something happened and they couldn't smell then what would they do to protect themselves?</p><p> </p><p>A small frown came to my lips as I tilted my head. I really over thought some things, did I? Maybe that's why I was hard to teach. Maybe I was too stubborn or too questioning that the teacher's couldn't keep up. Maybe I was the one who couldn't keep up. I've always needed to be shown how to do things physically, I couldn't have instructions to do so or I would screw up what I was trying to make. I don't know why, if I'll ever know why but all I know is that I need to be shown a coupe times before being able to do it on my own.</p><p> </p><p>Math was another thing though. I could never keep up in math. No matter how hard I tried, how hard I worked, I never got it right. And when the magical times came where I was able to answer a problem right, I would forget how in the next hour. I was horrible at it all. The equations, division, multiplication, heck, I even mess up on adding! Math is just not my thing. In fact, all my math teachers thought I was making excuses of being too lazy, not wanting to do the work and just wanting attention. That only pissed me off when that would happen.</p><p> </p><p>Now, I am not stupid. I actually am very intelligent when I want to be. I can be kind and have manners and do things on my own. I just have troubles with learning new things and need to be shown throughly first. Thankfully I know most of what I need and have back up plans just in case jobs don't work out. It's times like these that I am thankful that I have Tom who understands and has a paid off house and a lot of money. No, I am not greedy or desperate but it's nice to have someone understand the struggles, something my parents never understood...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~Memory~</p><p> </p><p>Eight-year-old (Name) sat at the dining room table, a six paged math packet right in front of her. She concentrated on the problem on her paper in which her class had gone over how to do today. She promises that she was paying attention, she always does. Sure her mind takes off sometimes but she wants to learn, she wants to know, wants to make her parents proud.</p><p> </p><p>2. What is fifty-one divided by seven?</p><p> </p><p>(Name) searched her mind up and down, thinking through how to solve it. She searched her memories and looked back throughout the day, cringing at when she had told her class mate to fuck off and mind his own business when she had gotten her test back in math that had a big 'F' on it. He had given her a strange look with one arched eyebrow before bragging about him getting a 'B' on the test. It took all of her not to break his face, especially since she had studied hard the night before and he was talking to his classmates bout how he had been to Disneyland over the weekend, explaining his absence on Friday.</p><p> </p><p>With a sigh, (Name) dropped her pencil and brought her middle and pointer fingers to her temples, rubbing into the soft skin that close by it a headache was beginning. She hated headaches. If she can't even get a problem without one, think how hard it will be to think and remember with one? (Name) groaned as she crossed her arms on the table and rested her head upon her forearms. Oh how her head was hurting. She could feel the soreness digging at her temples, slowly making its way to the back of her neck and soon would be at the center of her head, like always.</p><p> </p><p>Although not even a moment of peace was allowed before something slammed onto the table by her head and a loud voice boomed in her ear. A screech left the poor child's lips as she sat up but not all went well for she tried to kick high on impulse and ended up banging her knee on the table. A gasp left her lips as she cringed and her hands went for her knee but she right hand ended up hitting the edge of the table as well, making more tears brim at her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"(Name)! What the hell is this!?" The small girl knew that voice and was saddened to know what exactly what this next lecture would be about. "I thought I told you to bring up your grades!" (Name) looked up at the table, under her father's angry hand, lied a sheet of paper that had all of her grades. "Explain now!" The child scanned the paper, at first seeing nothing wrong with it but soon she shrank back in her seat, knowing things were about to get bad.</p><p> </p><p>Language Arts: Needs improvement (23%)</p><p> </p><p>Social Studies: Needs improvement (19%)</p><p> </p><p>Science: Needs improvement (24%)</p><p> </p><p>Math: Needs improvement. (17%)</p><p> </p><p>Art: 1 (99%)</p><p> </p><p>P.E: 3 (72%)</p><p> </p><p>"I got an 'A' in Ar-" (Name)'s small voice was cut off before she could finish.</p><p> </p><p>"That's not a core class, (Name)." Her father shouted, anger clear in his voice. "That's great you can participate in art, woo hoo! But what about the core classes!? I should see nothing below a 'C' on this sheet!" (Name) sunk further into the dining room's chair, not comfortable about being scolded. She hate being scolded. "You know what an 'F' shows me!?" She knew she didn't have to answer, he would just say it right after so she kept quiet, knowing she's the minor and he's the adult and nothing she says will matter. "It shows me you're not trying!" And that's what triggers something inside of her. With tears streaming down her face she glares up at her father -seeing the true anger throughout his face, especially eyes but dismisses it- and shouts;</p><p> </p><p>"I have been trying! I swear daddy, I have! I try all the time but I don't ever get it right! Everyone thinks I'm lazy but it's because I don't understand! Please just try to-" And yet again, she sent to silence.</p><p> </p><p>"I've tried everything, (Name)! I've switched you to many schools but not any of them work! You always get kicked out or find reasons not to do things! You always use these excuses! What don't you understand!?" Her father shouts and rants about how she never works, how she's being a brat, how she needs to try harder. Although this last statement, sends her to complete silence as her father looked her dead in the eyes, "I am so ashamed of you."</p><p> </p><p>(Name)'s breath got caught in her breath as she stared at her father with sadness. Did he really just tell her that? Over one grade? She was doing great with her other classes, why freak on the one? The small eight-year-old opened her mouth to protest but nothing came out. Soon enough she looked down at her lap in shame. In a normal argument like this she would apologize to her father and tell him she would work harder although she hated lies and she knew she's worked as hard as she could...</p><p> </p><p>But it's hard to be able to do something when it's just you doing all the work.</p><p> </p><p>The teachers tried to help and she tried to understand but no one listened to what she wanted, what she needed. They only shrugged and moved on, throwing a comment such as; "I can't help with that right now, I'm busy" or "You should have asked during class" or "Were in the middle of class!" (Name) never won. She was always brought down.</p><p> </p><p>After the long period of silence, (Name)'s dad finally realized that she wasn't going to apologize or talk in general. So with a serious growl, he stormed out of the room, allowing a few words to stick within his daughter's  innocent head;</p><p> </p><p>"Ungrateful brat." With that said and done, the small child sat there for a moment before pulling her knees to her chest and burying her face within them, letting tear fall from her beautiful eyes and onto her light blue jeans, praying for the universe to forgive her and asking why she had to be the one to get stuck like this.</p><p> </p><p>~End of Memory~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I blinked my eyes a couple times before glancing around the room, seeing Jeff was no where in sight but his plate was on the table. I looked around once more before staring bored upon the paper plate. Although it wasn't too long before I sighed and got up, collecting the trash with my own and taking them to the kitchen where they would be dealt with.</p><p> </p><p>My bare feet patted along the cold kitchen tiles as I made my way to the other side. I opened a tall cabinet door under the sink where a trash can came into my view and I placed Jeff's paper plate in it. Closing the cabinet door, I made way to the sink where I placed my dishes and turned on the faucet. Cold water poured out of the silver tube but soon enough turned warm as I had turned the left handle that was labeled 'Hot' on it. I grab the scrubber from the left side sink where two washed off forks and a plate were waiting for the dishwasher. I used the scrubber to clean off any remains of food from my dishes, making it easier for the dishwasher to do the rest. Plus I didn't know when  would put the dishes in the washer, so might as well not have rotting food in my kitchen, right?</p><p> </p><p>It only took a few moments before I turned off the now burning water and cringing from it harming my skin. I glared at the faucet before emptying the dishes of any remaining water and placing them in the left sink where the others were. With a sigh, I looked over to the right, seeing that there was the paper towels that would help with my wet hands. I quickly allowed my arms to grab the end towel and pull, unraveling three pieces from their roll. With my free hand I grab the whole roll at the top, trying to not get much water on the rest of the dry ones but also get the three sheets I wanted. Giving a small tug, the three sheets tore from the roll and into my hands, allowing me to dry them quickly.</p><p> </p><p>When I was done with drying my hands I made sure to get any water that went on the table or around the sink and towels so it wouldn't leave water spots or wet something that was placed there. When I was done with that, I opened the cabinet below the sink and threw the now wet ball of towels away. I closed the cabinet door and stood up straight, allowing a deep sigh to leave my lips. I reached for the handles of the sink again and turned on the hot and a little bit of the cold water, just to find the warm liquid so I could wash my hands and burn off the germs but not my skin.</p><p> </p><p>As I washed my hands, I couldn't help but let my mind wander to the previous memory. My parents never understood why I struggled in school. They never cared to ask, only assume. They assumed it was because of stupid teachers or that I was hanging out with bad students who would turn out to be meth heads. But it was neither of those. Well, neither that revolved around my problems anyways. Although whenever I tried to explain myself, no one would hear me. I would think through my words before saying them, although I guess I was still thinking because no one ever cared to listen. I might as well have been a damned ghost. My words were never heard so why do I have them? My actions were never noticed so why bother to be visible?</p><p> </p><p>I wasn't bullied or anything as a child. My parents never abused or neglected me. I was very cared for and healthy. It was just that I was treated like a barbie doll. Forced to move and do certain things, yelled at for not doing an action right, lips solid and never moved, my thoughts never to be shared only thrown away by the child's, looked at as a blonde and immediately thought as stupid or unintelligent. Nothing I said or did mattered, just taken for granted and my effort was only pushed to the side and insults were thrown my way. It didn't matter what I did. If I didn't have that perfect quality right away, I was shamed for it. Sometimes my mind goes to the darkest of places and begs to have seen the car crash, watch them burn. But then sanity kicks in and my eyes start to burn with fresh tears.</p><p> </p><p>A shattering sound erupts from behind me, a tear ripples through the air as a sharp sound rings in my right ear, cutting into something just to the right of my head. My eyes go wide as all thought is cleared, like swiping off a desk in a mere second without a single care in the world. A sharp gasp snipes through my throat as my hands squeeze each other. The sudden sound being so disturbing that the worst comes to mind. Am I hurt? Did something hit me? Was Jeff screwing with me? Was it my imagination from the car accident thought? There could be many explanations as to what I had heard but none of them stayed within my head as well as the thought of an intruder.</p><p> </p><p>"(Name)!?" I hear Jeff call from upstairs but my mind is closing it out for I am too interested in what the hell I had heard yet too freaked to be angry that something had definitely broke since Jeff had called in a some what curious tone. A shaky breath leaves my lips as my gaze slowly removes itself from my wet hands and to my right to find where the rippling noise had been. And what was there made my heart drop a couple beats. Penetrating my wooden cabinet hanging on the wall was a classic butcher's knife, made especially for tough meat, only an inch away from my face. Fear rips into my eyes as I quickly turn around only to find my kitchen window to be shattered, glass laying on the floor in all kinds of shapes and sizes.</p><p> </p><p>Although that's not the worst part. Looking up at the broken window with some shards of glass sticking out of the frame, I see a dark and lean figure standing aways. Shadows covering his every body like the tree trunks beside him. The few heart beats that dropped immediately doubled as my chest felt tight, as if my heart wasn't pumping enough blood and I would faint any given moment. The figure's dark taunting was clear as newly cut glass. It was clear they wanted me to feel fear, to be terrified, no question about it. I couldn't move. My breathing was shallow and my mind was numb. And I'm sure if I didn't react soon, my legs would go completely numb.</p><p> </p><p>The figure stayed completely still and if it hadn't done what it had then I would have never noticed it. It just stood there, staring. I wanted to get a better look but I didn't want to be near it! I wanted to scream and run but I couldn't. I was completely frozen. I didn't know what to think other than that there is a fucking stalker outside my house and he threw a knife at me, breaking my window. Although even that was a bit fuzzy to think on.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, it moves. It's hand moves slowly, painfully slowly behind it's back, as if it were trying to reach for something to keep an animal collected or it will attack if they make the wrong move. Although in this I know that I am the victim, waiting for this animal to attack at any given moment, the thought making my blood run cold. And as slowly as it had moved its hand behind, it did the same bringing it down by its side. I gave it a curious look as I leaned in a bit to see what the figure was holding but my questions were soon answered as it moved its arm straight forward, pointing right at me. In its hand, a gun.</p><p> </p><p>If I thought my mind's state was bad, it just got even worse. My eyes became wider as my breath is caught in my throat, every muscle in my body becoming stiff. Tears stung my eyes as my gaze focused on the barrel at hand. I know this would be the end and for some reason, I didn't move. I didn't move out of the way. I was frozen. It was all happening clearly and felt like an eternity, like everything was in slow motion and because of this I was focusing on the rising action, not on the risk at hand. Although one thing was thought through clearly before my eyes instinctively squeezed shut as the loud shot rang in the air; Don't let Jeff near Tom.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Get Out Alive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>*Your Pov.*</p><p>*Present Time*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>My eyes became wider as my breath is caught in my throat, every muscle in my body becoming stiff. Tears stung my eyes as my gaze focused on the barrel at hand. I know this would be the end and for some reason, I didn't move. I didn't move out of the way. I was frozen. It was all happening clearly and felt like an eternity, like everything was in slow motion and because of this I was focusing on the rising action, not on the risk at hand. Although one thing was thought through clearly before my eyes instinctively squeezed shut as the loud shot rang in the air; Don't let Jeff near Tom.</p><p> </p><p>Pain shot through my skull and my head pounded with horrible pressure. Tears slipping through my tightly shut eyes as a scream left my lips. I could feel blood stain my forehead as it leaked down the left side, across my temple and towards my ear. My left shoulder was in searing pain but not as bad as my head was. The cold surface of the floor reached the left side of my waist, my shirt being short and riding up. I knew my elbow had taken quite the blow from the searing pain I felt when it slammed onto the tile floor like my shoulder did. Grinding my teeth together, I noticed a warm arm around me, as well as my face feeling warm air being blown onto it.</p><p> </p><p>Opening my eyes, I come face to face with Jeff as he is looking at my forehead, scanning the wounded area which I thought the bullet had strike. Shouldn't I be dead then? Why am I not dead? Confusion fuels me as I furrowed my eyebrows and sat up a bit, using my right hand to support myself. I could feel the crimson liquid begin to slip down my forehead and into my eyebrows, some getting in my eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Why a-am I not d-dead?" I asked in a shaky whisper. Jeff's gaze lands on mine as his goes from focused to dark. I knew my question had set this off but I couldn't help but ask. "Why am I-I bleeding?" I was beyond confused and my head and left arm hurting didn't really help the scenario. Jeff glared deeply into my (e/c) orbs before a growl left his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not going to die on my watch." Jeff growled before he looked over his shoulder at the window. His gaze scanning the tall trees before it focuses back onto me. "We have to go. Now." He orders, not giving me enough time to react before standing up and pulling me with him. I hiss as I try to step on my left leg but a sharp pain shoots through it, making me quickly look at it. And of course what I see is a decent size piece of glass is jabbed right below my knee, making it harder to walk with the injured joint.</p><p> </p><p>"God damn it." I curse as a cringed. This wasn't going to be very fun. Seeing my troubles, a growl leaves Jeff's lips before he places his hi arms under my armpits and behind my knees, swiftly lifting me up. A gasp leaves my lips as he picks me up and my automatic reaction was to wrap my arms around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Whoever that fucker is is going to pay." Jeff threatens under his breath as he quickly makes way through the kitchen doorway and into the small hall that lines for the living room and front door. Taking a sharp right, he heads for the front door, making sure to not hit my head on the corner as he turned, or the wall in general, making me happy for my head was killing me enough. My face buried into his chest as I squeezed my eyes shut, not really understanding what the Hell was happening.</p><p> </p><p>I could feel the cool air as Jeff ripped open the door and ran out, not bothering to close it behind him as he made a direct goal to get to the car. Peeking over his shoulder, I looked into the woods but it was still to dark. You would think that with it being daytime that the woods would be light, but these woulds were covered in trees, creating too many shadows. I looked over at the car, then a thought rang in my head.</p><p> </p><p>"Jeff, it's locked." I said as I furrowed my eyebrows, slightly shaking my head. With a huff and eye roll, Jeff set me on my feet, his right arm wrapped around my waist, holding me against his chest with the car to my back, as if trying to protect me from the Hell that was within those trees, the Hell that almost killed me.</p><p> </p><p>Giving the killer a curious look, it was soon replaced with horror as Jeff pulled out his knife and used the handle to smash against the driver's window, making me jump as the sound of the car alarm goes off. Reaching a hand thought the now empty frame, Jeff unlocks the doors and rips the driver's door wide open, making the alarm stop, before swiping off all the glass he could that was on the seat. Jeff was about to pick me up again, hurry clear in his movements, but I stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, Jeff. Where are we going? What's going on?" I asked as the realization that we are leaving hits me hard. We can't be leaving, this is home, where I belong, where Tom raised me. All these memories are being left behind and I have no choice to the matter. It's as if I'm that pathetic Barbie doll again, and I don't want that. Jeff sent me a glare before opening his scarred lips to respond but he was caught off guard as a shot rang through the air and the back seat windows shattered into pieces. A small yelp leaves my lips before mine and Jeff's gaze turn to the woods in which the figure was standing yet again, but this time, not alone. Two others stood behind it, their outlines representing a threat, making my heart drop a beat.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck." Jeff growled as he quickly turned to me. "We gotta go!" I looked at him with confusion, confusion that only made my head hurt worse. Although being the stubborn girl I was, I instinctively responded back, pushing on his chest to gain some space, for Jeff is still an insane stranger who has stolen hundreds of lives.</p><p> </p><p>"Who the Hell-" A certain glint flashed in the killer's eyes as one moment we were standing there and the next The air was knocked out of me as he has me against the car, his trusted knife at my throat. My eyes widen as I am caught into his dangerous gaze, his face inches from my own.</p><p> </p><p>"Get in. The fucking car. Now." His tone was deadly serious, I knew if I didn't do as told, I would regret it later. Although the thought of the Barbie doll flashed in my mind once more, making me open and close my mouth, both sides of me -intimidation and logical- go to war with each other. Seconds later another shot rang in the air, making me wince. "God damn it!" Jeff cursed as I opened your eyes to see where the bullet had gone but my question was soon answered as I saw Jeff grab at his right shoulder, blood running through his fingers. Fear fills me but I don't even get a single word out before Jeff snaps; "Get in, now!" Not questioning his action anymore, I quickly climb into the driver's seat before crawling over to the passenger's chair, allowing Jeff to climb in as well.</p><p> </p><p>Another shot sounds as Jeff closes his door, making him reflect in grabbing me and ducking down. The Passenger's window shatters in pieces, making me scream from the sudden noise. Looking to the side, I see Jeff already working on the wires of the car, trying to start it up and in seconds, he had it done. This telling me that he's done this more than once. I didn't even bother questioning him as my mind wasn't in the right set to even form words of sanity for all of this, was insane.</p><p> </p><p>I couldn't sit up because Jeff had a hand on my back while hovering a little over me, switching the gear stick into reverse and not wasting a moment of time to back up. I normally would have snapped at him for carrying me, being so close to be, touching me but I didn't care right this moment. This killer was trying to keep me alive for some reason and I honestly was not going to argue against that.</p><p> </p><p>Another two gun shots went off, making me jump as I burry my face in my hands, tears running down my cheeks as my shallow breaths become shakier. No glass is shattering though, telling me the person missed the front and back wind shields. I can feel the roaring engine as Jeff slams him foot on the motor, taking off down the street to get the hell out of here.</p><p> </p><p>Once we've pulled out of danger and out onto the main road, Jeff's hand gently gives my back a quick but gentle rub before pulling itself away, telling me we're okay. I would have been shocked from the kind gesture but it felt like I couldn't breathe and my head was already in enough pain. Shakily, I sat up, trying to steady my breath but it didn't work, it only made it worse. I could feel the blood staining my face from hitting my head so hard and my left pant leg from the broken glass.</p><p> </p><p>My bottom lip trembled as tears weld up in my eyes and I knew that I wouldn't be able to hold them back. With shaky limbs, I pulled my legs up to my chest, trying the best I could to ignore the pain as I did so, wrapping my arms around them. Tears slipped down my cheeks as I let out harsh, shaky breaths. All of me was shaking. One moment I was just eating, doing dishes, being normal and trying to ignore the fact that I have an insane killer in my house that I made a deal with and the next I am here, in pain, with the killer right next to me, taking me away from my home.</p><p> </p><p>I didn't dare give him a glance. I didn't want him to see me so weak. I knew that he'd find some kind of way to use it against me. That's what everyone does; They use things against each other for their own selfish needs. Why should I not think that he'd be any different. The only person in this damned world who gives a shit to me is Tom. He's always been right there when I needed him most, not hesitating to take me in his arms and tell me everything will be alright. He always knew what to say and what to do. He was just perfect.</p><p> </p><p>I wonder what he would have thought, what he would have done, if he knew that I had made a deal with this killer who's so far only put me in danger? Sure, he's saved me from it, but he wouldn't have had to if we never crossed paths in the first place. I could be with Tom right now, doing the most silliest things until I moved back here to get my life going.</p><p> </p><p>I only shook my head of these thoughts and closed my eyes, not wanting to think of anything that just happened, not wanting to live in the present, the reality. The only thing I wanted to do right now was go far, far away, where no one knows of hell, insanity, cruelty. Is there even such a place? Is there a place where everyone is too naive to realize the horrors that roam this poor world? Why is everyone the way they are? Why do they do the things they do? Can't they somehow control their anger, hatred, pain? Although I ask of this and I am in the same car with a man who seems to be bipolar.</p><p> </p><p>I know some people cannot help the things they do, how they feel, but sometimes I wish they could. Sometimes I think I won't be able to get out of this world alive.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Unconciously Spoken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>*Your Pov.*</p><p>*Present Time*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The bright moon shined down on the thousands of trees that surrounded the area. The howling winds that rustled the branches, blowing leaves, some falling from their home and following where the wind takes them. The dead leaves that were on the dirt and root covered ground blowing wherever the pressure of the air switched to. The feeling of the woods gave off an eerie yet beautiful vibe. Although something was wrong.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I wrapped my bare arms tightly around me, moving my hands up and down them to try and get some warmth yet it was no use. The cold night air sent shivers down my spine, yet the feeling of being watched didn't make it any better. Frowning, I lifted my arms a little out to my sides as I looked down to see my attire, knowing that my body would feel too much of the breeze, especially my legs. Yet how far my eyes mouth opened didn't match the pure shock I felt deep inside my chest.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I wore a beautiful, long, white dress that reached to the floor, although the length was longer in the back, dragging a foot behind me. It had three layers, all a little higher than the last. I grabbed both sides of the dress and lifted it up a bit to see my feet completely bare, feeling the crunchy, old leaves beneath my (S/C) pads. The wind blew a little stronger this time, letting me feel something tug a bit at my head. Confused, I grabbed at the top of my head, feeling something clipped into my hair. I followed the fabric attached to the clips until I could grab a good enough hold on it and bring some of it over so I could see it over my shoulder. There in my hand was a thin, see through, white veil. It tugged back in the wind, showing me that it was at least a couple feet long. I furrowed my eyebrows as I noticed my hair. Grabbing a few strands from each side, I look and notice that it was in (Fancy hair style).</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I took my gaze from my attire and allowed my confused and curious orbs to wonder the dark woods. Shadows danced around the trees, help from the wind and moon. The rustling of the leaves being too loud you wouldn't be able to her another's foot steps unless an old stick snapped right from behind. I began to walk through the woods once more, trying to see if I could find a way out. Maybe Tom was pranking me? Yet he wouldn't do something this awful. That and he wouldn't have changed me. He has much more respect for me than that. He wouldn't even hire a female to do so, knowing how much I love my privacy and self respect.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I placed my hands on the trees closest to me, trying to help me walk carefully through these woods so that I wouldn't step on anything and hurt myself. That's about the last thing I needed. I continued in this one direction for a while, allowing my mind to wonder all the things that could have happened, of why I was out here wearing what seemed to be a wedding dress. Soon enough, an exit from the woods came to view and a smile graced my lips.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Finally, I could see where I was.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I quickened my pace and made my way to the end of the forest, although what came to view didn't make me very happy. Right before my eyes was a cliff, that if I slipped, I would most likely fall what seemed to be one hundred feet to my own death. Giving off an aggregated sigh, I turn around only to be met by a lean man who stood in the shadows of the trees. I tilted my head to the right a bit before questioning.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hello?" I ask, my voice calm and focused on the one figure. Maybe they knew where I was and how to get out of here. A few moments went by and not a single word was said. "I'm a little lost, do you know where we are?" I asked a little louder but still no response. This only made me frown. "Excuse me, but I need to get home. My family is waiting-" I lost my train of thought as the man slowly brought his arm up, making me give quite the confusing look. Taking a slow few steps forward, I lean in to see what was in his hand, only to gasp quietly, my face quickly turning to the state of complete shock.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>In the man's hand, was a gun, and that gun was pointed at me. I take a few steps back, although I stop once I feel a small dip, making me jump. Looking behind me, I see I'm at the edge of the cliff, looking down at the complete darkness. I let in and out shaky breaths as tears fill my eyes. Turning back around I see that the man is now two feet away from me, the moonlight making it able for me to see his paper white face with a blood stained hoodie, his black dress pants and combat shoes being covered in some mud. Although that face was all too familiar, especially with his unblinking, black orbs staring straight into my own along with his scarred lips that would almost seem as if he was frowning but most would only see the forever smile, not paying attention to the mood that his eyes give as well. Furrowing my eyebrows, I tilt my head once more, looking back into his eyes.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Jeff?" Although I am cut off by the loud gunshot as it sets off, alarming the whole forest, making a flock of crows fly quickly away.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A gasp leaves my lips as my eyes shot open, immediately letting me look around my surroundings. The roof of a car came to my view first before I looked to my right, seeing the sky from outside and really tall trees. I was lying down. I furrow my eyebrows as I look to my left, seeing no one in the passenger seat. Finally looking a little back, I still see no one in the back seat. I quickly sit up but I regret it immediately, feeling the pain that shoots through my head, making me let out a frustrated growl.</p><p> </p><p>"God Damn It!" I snap as I place my head in my hands, trying to ignore the huge headache I had which would be impossible to do. What the Hell happened? Did I get too drunk or something? I grumbled as I rubbed my eyes and looked at the clock that Tom always left in the car just in case if the car broke down or we needed the time and the digital clock didn't work, which it usually didn't. Narrowing my eyes, still holding onto the sides of my head, I read what the hands were on. "Three:Twenty-One." I mumble before furrowing my eyes. I looked out the window to see that it was really dark out.</p><p> </p><p>It was 3:21 in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>"What the f-" Before I could continue, my car door swung open, making me squeak and look with wide eyes to see who was there, ignoring the pain in my head for all alarms set off instead. Although in the end, there stood Jeff. He kneeled down, lifting the new pajama pant to my injured knee and gazed upon the patched up spot that had some red bleeding through before he looked up at my face, mainly my forehead. He carefully reached up and gently touched the wound on my head, allowing me to feel the gauze on my injury as well as making jump a little from the pain, squeezing my eyes shut tightly.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry." He mumbled lightly. "I was just checking and making sure they're still doing alright." I slowly opened my eyes and looked at him. He was looking into my (E/C) eyes, carefully. I returned the stare but we both shared different emotions. I was confused by on belief and he gave more of a worried or thoughtful look. It was silent and I was beginning to get uncomfortable with the stares. So being the awkward person I was, I tried making up a joke.</p><p> </p><p>"Heh, didn't think you could apologize. You know... Being a killer and all." So you know that moment where you don't mind the mood so much as you talk to someone but when you say the wrong thing, you wish you could take it back cause you kind of liked the mood they were in before hand? I was in that situation right now. I know I set something off in him when his eyes became dark, anger settling in instead of that calm, kind Jeff that I just saw for the first time. I never thought that was possible but of course I had to go and ruin it.</p><p> </p><p>"I can do whatever the fuck I want." He snaps before standing up. "let's get the fuck inside." He growled as he stepped back to let me out. A sad sigh leaves my lips before I roll my eyes, getting annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>"Well you don't need to be PMSing on me." I fought back before turning in the car to get out.</p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck did you say, Bitch?" He snapped at me, making me cringe a bit, although I didn't like that he could make me feel that way.</p><p> </p><p>"I said whatever the fuck I wanted to say." I re-quoted what he had said but in a different scenario as I used the car door and car roof to pull myself out and up and out from the passenger seat.</p><p> </p><p>"You're a fucking-" I went to glare at him but from moving my head so fast, my headache came back and I got really dizzy, losing balance. I tried to catch myself but when I forgot about my injured leg and tried to step on it, I cried out in pain and tensed up, waiting to hit the ground. "You're a fucking clumsy, Bitch." Jeff growled. Opening my eyes, I look up to see Jeff with his arms around my waist before he slid his left arm down behind my knees and swiftly picked me up. He closed the car door with his foot before he began to walk to the comfy-sized cabin that was surrounded by trees. We were in the forest still. Then why is it so late? Was this not the same forest I lived in most my life?</p><p> </p><p>Jeff approached the cabin door before kicking it open and walking right in. He kicked it closed behind him and surprisingly it was a quiet slam as you could hear the wood rattle a bit as if it were a gate. I glared at his chest as he carried me over to the living room. So badly I wanted to say something, anything! Yet I knew it was best to just take a deep breath and chill out or I'd make him more angry and the last thing I needed was a killer pissed off at me.</p><p> </p><p>Jeff bent over, gently setting me on a surprisingly comfortable coach before standing up and walking out the other door on the other side of the room than in which we came in. Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath through my nose before letting it go through my mouth. I was tired, my head was killing me, a killer is after me I suppose and I am living with one as well. How messed up is this?</p><p> </p><p>Taking a look around the room, I see that it's pretty dark. The only light being from the moonlight and fireplace a couple feet away from me, warming my cold skin. The rest of the cabin was dark, shadows filling up most what the light hasn't stolen from them. A shiver ran down my back at the thought of someone lurking in here. What if this place was haunted? What if someone dangerous was in here, other than Jeff anyways? My eyes opened wide as a new thought came to mind.</p><p> </p><p>What if Jeff killed the people living here?</p><p> </p><p>Of course he would! He's a God Damn killer after all! He has no heart or remorse for anyone but himself! I am positive! I could only imagine, those poor, innocent souls being ripped limb from limb by the Joker-wanna-be! Blood all over his hands as he rips the hearts out of their almost dead bodies, cutting smiles into their face, scarring them for the rest of their undead life!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Steps padded along quietly down the dark, wood hall. The sound of a knife dragging against the old planks as a smile so sinister played on the soul less man's face. His white hoodie having some old stains from which he had stolen the lives of others. His black dress pants being so dark that his legs blended in with the shadows. His combat boots being so heavy that they made noise when the man walked but thanks to his stealth and enjoyment of the ride there, he is able to keep them quiet enough so only people close by could hear.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He wouldn't care who heard though, he was in the middle of no where. No one would catch him so he was free to make all the noise he could. A dark chuckle left his scarred lips as a massive grin spread on his cheeks, making the cuts open and ooze the crimson substance he sadistically adored, madly craved. The blood dripping down from the corners of his lips into his mouth and down his chin, ending up on his hoodie or the wooden floor beneath him. He tasted the red liquid and purred lightly in delight.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh, how he loved the taste of it on his tongue, the feel of it on his skin, the sound of it as it drips from a corpse, the sight of it as he cuts fresh smiles into the lives in which he ruined. At the end of the hall was a door, whispers and giggles coming from inside, as if they were trying to keep secret, be unheard. The man shook his head slightly as he brought his beloved knife tightly within his grasp, before he ripped open the door, revealing two little girls, about the age of 4 and 7, along with a baby in a crib.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Go To Sleep~"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A gasp left my lips as I felt a hand being placed on my shoulder, making my muscles tense up. Before I knew it, a scream left my mouth, praying that someone would be able to hear me, that Jeff would hear me. I push myself off the couch, falling to the floor and out of the person's reach. My heart pounded in my chest as I screamed in agony, the pain in my head and knee becoming worse. The screaming only push pressure on my headache and when I pushed myself off the couch, I landed on my knee, making tears come to my eyes as sheer pain grabbed a hold of me.</p><p> </p><p>"(Name)!" I turn around and sit against the couch, bringing my knees up to my chest and laying my head on them. I felt hands grab my shoulders making me flinch, a whimper leaving my lips and tears falling from my eyes. "Shh, (Name) what happened? What's wrong?" I shook my head gently but stopped myself as I focused on the voice. "I can't help if you won't tell me what the fuck is wrong, Doll." A calm voice sound in front of me, almost a whisper. I had to double check to make sure I was thinking right and of course when I looked up, there Jeff kneeled right in front of me, scanning my face for any sign of telling him what had happened. A sigh left my lips as I close my eyes, some relief entering me.</p><p> </p><p>It was only Jeff.</p><p> </p><p>Picking my head back up to the smiling killer, I sigh once more and nod, my eyes still closed. Soon I open my eyes to see Jeff giving me what was either a confused or worried gaze. I scoffed, rolling my eyes before glaring at Jeff.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm fine, can you back up now?" I growled as I grabbed Jeff's arms with my hands and there them off of me, pushing him back. "I don't need you babying me." I grab the couch for support, pulling myself back up on the soft cushions. I lean against the arm of the couch as I glare into the fireplace, knowing the killer would snap at me eventually. Although, it never came.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing a deep sigh from where the killer himself is, he picked himself up and gave me a deep glare. I just kept my dark gaze on the fireplace, watching the red, orange and yellow flames burn, the sizzling sound escaping from the contact of the heat and wood. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as Jeff shook his head and grabbed the ends of his hoodie, pulling it over his head, releasing his black t-shirt. Before I knew it Jeff was standing right in front of me, his hoodie in hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Lift your arms up." He said quietly, blocking my view of the fire, making my gaze end up on his stomach. Alarms set off in my head as I quickly shot my gaze to his own that stared down at me as if he was asking of nothing.</p><p> </p><p>"W-Why the Hell would I do that?" I snap at him, my heart rate quickening as the worst came to mind. He only rolled his eyes before focusing his now ticked gaze back on me.</p><p> </p><p>"Because you're freezing, Princess." He growled lightly before kneeling in front of me, opening his hoodie from the bottom and holding it in front of me so I could stick my arms through the sleeves. "You need to warm up, Doll." He said in a more calm stage, as if trying to manage his frustration. Confusion covered my face as I tilted my head a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"Why though?" I ask, not sure why he's being so kind all of a sudden. Was he pulling something, trying to fool me? A glint sparkled in Jeff's eyes before he gave me an angry look.</p><p> </p><p>"What? You wanna fucking freeze!?" He snapped.</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you care!?" I snapped back, anger bubbling inside my chest.</p><p> </p><p>"Who says I fucking care!?" He growls, his volume matching mine, which was dark and pissed.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know you idiot!" I threw back in a shout.</p><p> </p><p>"Just put it the fuck on and shut the fuck up!" Jeff screamed as he shot up and threw the stained hoodie on the other side of the coach with as much force as he could muster. "Holy fuck! Can't you ever shut your fucking mouth and stop being a total fucking bitch!?" He yelled as he stomped out of the room and back to where he came from. With pure rage I gripped the back and arm of the sofa with my hands and screamed back.</p><p> </p><p>"Says the bipolar, Joker-Wanna-Be!" I took my right had and punched the back of the sofa with all my might, over and over, trying to dial the rage I was feeling right now. How the fuck dare he talk to me like that!? He is such a fucking Dumb ass, I swear! After a couple hits, I stopped punching the coach, it not doing anything other than hurting my hand. I scoffed as I pressed my back in the corner of the arm chair and back of the coach, glaring angrily at Jeff's hoodie in the other corner.</p><p> </p><p>Such an idiotic, pathetic, psychotic, inappropriate, selfish- His hoodie lied there. The hoodie he had taken off and offered me to keep warm. It was true, I was cold, I was scared, I was confused, hurt. So he gives me a little comfort. He saves me from a ton of bullets, death. He carries me cause I have wounds. God Damn it!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"God damn it!" Jeff cursed as I opened my eyes to see where the bullet had gone but my question was soon answered as I saw Jeff grab at his right shoulder, blood running through his fingers.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He was blocking me, protecting me as much as he could. He took the bullet and that had to hurt like a son of a Bitch. I don't normally take that shit unnoticed. Where the Hell was my mind during that? Maybe it's because of the fact he's a cold blooded killer. I judged him right off the bat. I mean, he is bat shit insane but he isn't all that selfish. With a sigh, I reach over a grab the white hoodie, pulling it open from the bottom. Gently, I stick my arms through the sleeves and slip it over my head, feeling the warmth it had to offer. A small smile graced my lips. I thought it would have smelt like old blood, when in reality, it was this lavender scent, making me close my eyes and bring the oversized sleeves to my nose and take a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>Would it count as a sin if I thought Jeff smelt like heaven?</p><p> </p><p>My eyes shot open wide as the un-conscience thought came to mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh shut up." I pouted as I looked down at the coach. Now think, what to do to not tick Jeff off. How do I make it up to him? I know he's a killer but he still did a lot for me recently. It's only fair. After a while, a sigh left my lips, knowing that I had to talk to Jeff. I know that whenever me and Tom had an argument, one of us would always end up finding the other and we'd talk it out, apologizing. "I just need to apologize."</p><p> </p><p>Getting up from the coach, I stumble a bit because my knee still hurts like Hell. With a low growl, I straighten myself out and place pressure on the injured leg, hoping to gather strength faster by walking it off as if it was just scraping my knee on the street. I began to make my way to where Jeff had gone, limping from the pain that would remain in my leg from every step. Looking through the arch way, I see a long hall way that has two doors on the right and nothing on the left, just wall. At the very end was a light, letting me notice the table and chairs that show from that very room. It was the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>Jeff must be in there.</p><p> </p><p>I reach the end and peak into the lightened room. I glance around until my gaze falls on the one and only Jeff the killer at the small bar, his back to me. Looking down shyly, I walk in slowly and approach him.</p><p> </p><p>"Jeff?" I asked quietly, trying to keep myself as sweet as possible, feeling guilty for snapping at him like I did. He didn't deserve it. He hasn't hurt me or pushed me too far. I walk up next to him, looking at him from the side but his hair is in his face.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you want?" He growled lowly. I clearly pissed him off. Heck, I bet he's really stressed, especially from having to scream like that, I know I am. Guilt built up more, making me slightly angry with myself. I hate when people yell at me and I hate when I feel guilty for yelling back. I was being a complete bitch for the wrong reasons.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I just wanted to apologize." I whisper, confused on where my idea of him landed right then. He lifted his head and gazed upon my eyes, tilting his head the slightest. I returned his stare but after a while, I looked down, becoming a little awkward. "I-I'm sorry Jeff." I sighed before looking back up at him, believing it would mean more then. "You were being thoughtful yet I gave into criticism and thought the worst." His eyes widened a bit more with surprise. "S-So c-"</p><p> </p><p>"I fucking forgive you." He says in a small growl before turning away. I furrow my eyes as I lean in to see if I can see his face that was once again being blocked by his black, ashy hair.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" I asked. In a blink of an eye he was standing in front of me, my back to the bar's counter with his arms caging me in.</p><p> </p><p>"I said; I fucking. Forgive you." He says slowly, his face inches from mine as he glares into my (E/C) orbs. I stare back into his black ones. The light from the kitchen made them shine, making me ignore the fact that he was dangerously close to me. Sure his orbs fail to have color but I have never seen eyes so full of darkness. Ones with a bad ass kick, yet also so painfully poetic that they could make any man attractive.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes are so pretty.</p><p> </p><p>My eyes widened at my unconscience thought, bringing me back to reality. Realizing how close we were, I gasp and place my hands on his shoulders, pushing him back.</p><p> </p><p>"Too close!" I stated, trying to make space between us. Although that failed when I remember the pain in my knee and went down. Strong arms wrapped around my waist and I was pulled up against his chest. Son of a-</p><p> </p><p>"You need to get to bed, Doll. You have to heal." Before I could even refuse his offer, he slipped an arm under my knees and lifted me up. On instinct, I wrapped my arms around his neck, a gasp leaving my lips. Jeff carried me from the kitchen, shutting the light off behind him with the hand he used to hold my legs. He walks into the hallway and straight into the first door that was now on Jeff's left. Opening it up, he walked inside the dark room, not bothering with the lights. I could see well enough that there was a bed inside as well as two side tables and a big wardrobe, as well as a good sized window. There was also another door that I was pretty sure lead to a bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>Jeff placed me onto the bed in which I sunk into. Immediately I felt tired since it was so soft and cool. Yet the blanket Jeff places over me makes me warmer, happier, tucking me in to keep me from getting cold again. I allow my head to rest on the soft pillow, the coolness of the case helping my headache, my head becoming lighter, body becoming heavier. I didn't notice how tired I truly was until now, being on my way to a world full of fantasies, where nothing was impossible.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment I felt the bed dip in next to me, telling me that someone was lying right there. Barely opening my eyes, I see Jeff getting comfortable under the blankets, a mask over his eyes, telling me he was going to get some sleep too. Too tired to even think, I slipped my eyes all the way closed and allowed the shadows to take me for the night, wherever they wanted to go.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Unlucky Girl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>*Your Pov.*</p><p> </p><p>*Present Time*</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My (E/C) eyes overlooked the night sky, thousands of stars twinkling around the biggest moon I had ever seen. It was purely white and bright just like the tiny stars. The scene was as if it was taken from a cheesy romance movie that would bring tears to any girl's eyes. It was so perfect, as if a girl's dream come true. You know, how girls pray and wait for the day their knight and shining armor will come sweet them off their feet with poetic words and shower them in love? Sometimes I wish I could be that lucky girl.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Although the mood slightly changes as my orbs look down. Before me is a cliff that leads to a dark abyss. I can't see anything outwards or below me. It's as if the rest of the world was swallowed whole, never to see the light ever again. Although the question ponders in my head.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'What if it was daylight out?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If it was daylight out would I be able to see anything? What would be down there? What if there's nothing but ash and rocks? What about dinosaur fossils or skeletons of the dead? What if it's just a lower town so far out of sight that I can't see the lights that shine on the streets? What about if there's wolves or wild animals, preying on whatever they lay their eyes on? It's quite amazing how one little question can make your imagination spread wider and wider, getting to the point where it conjures up the unthinkable.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The sound of the light breeze of the warm summer wind surrounds me, blowing my hair back behind me as well as the long, white veil before the sound of a loaded and cocked gun penetrates it. My eyebrows furrow for only a moment in confusion before my eyes widen in acknowledgement. Slowly, fear filling my every move, I turn around to meet the sight of death. Becoming too sure of it, I close my eyes, not wanting to see the trap I was in.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Do you know that moment when you are so sure of one thing that it makes your insides stir and goosebumps run up and down your arms along with the shivering down your spine. The all too familiar feeling that you then know that you are 110% right? That's what I was exactly feeling right now. Shaky breaths leave my throat as I felt my bare feet slowly turn on the soft, green grass. My head tilted down, afraid of the daring moment where I would open my eyes and see what was right there.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Right before I had fully turned around, pain began to soar through my feet and the bottom of the were becoming wet. I open my eyes and come to see the floor. What had used to be beautiful, lively grass was now broken, sharp pieces of glass. A gasp leaves my lips as tears brim at my eyes. My own blood began to stain the shattered pieces. A deep chuckle is heard ahead of me, but do I dare lift my head? Would I dare?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The answer to that is unknown for it was too late to think too much on before the gun shot pierced the air along with my bloody scream.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>My eyes peel open as I come face to face with a white wall. My eyes felt a little droopy but my head didn't want them to close. It wanted to look around and identify the room. I looked up at the ceiling and saw light dripping in from somewhere, so binding my head back a little more, I see that there is a window above me with the moonlight shining in. A small chuckle leaves my lips as my eyes lock with the full moon just outside before I close my eyes again and turn to my other side with a small grunt.</p><p> </p><p>I took steady breaths as I let my body relax and my mind wonder. Suddenly a shifting in the bed was made but I was not the one who did it. I didn't move. Then something laid on my waist, wrapping around the best it could and keeping me in its embrace. For some reason, it was really comfortable. A small smile graced my lips before I scooted a little closer to the warmth -the room being freezing- and snuggling up against the heat provider. A small yawn escaped my lips as I slowly peeked my eyes open. Although I did not expect coming face to face with a psychotic killer.</p><p> </p><p>There Jeff slept with his sleeping mask over his eyes and black hair a mess. He wore his simple black t-shirt and the comforter was covering everything from his waist down. A small smile graced my lips as a quiet giggle escaped my throat. He looked like a normal teenage boy when he slept. I scooted up a little and placed my head next to his and my left hand under the pillow as my right hand was placed upon his which was draped somewhat protectively over my waist. I allowed my orbs to scan his pale face and sleeping body. To know how rough his voice is, it surprised me that he didn't snore.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly my gaze went to his shoulder. I remembered earlier when we had the shooter and Jeff was trying to protect me, risking his own life to do so. Jeff got shot in the shoulder because he was blocking me. It was obvious that the shooter wanted to kill me. But why me? What did I do to him? What did I do to deserve any of this? My eyes went back to Jeff's face as he breathed gently, devoured by a world that wasn't real. What happened to make Jeff the thing he is today? Did Jeff have any family around? He can be a nice guy when he ants too. He might have anger issues but that's common now a days. What did Jeff do to deserve all of this?</p><p> </p><p>"No." Jeff mumbled in his sleep, taking me by surprise. I checked over him in shock to make sure that he was still asleep and not awake. When he didn't say anything for a few moments, I cracked a smile. Jeff is talking in his sleep. "Stop it." He grumbled, making me giggle. I think I like him better when he's asleep. I giggled at the thought. Soon curiosity got the best of me though.</p><p> </p><p>What does his eyes look like when he's asleep?</p><p> </p><p>I stared at his masked eyes as he just slept. Curiosity was filling me up to the top and I couldn't help myself any longer. I sat up and sat on my knees, making his arm fall off of me. I gently moved my hand over to his sleepy face and got a little closer to get a good close up. My face was about 5 inches from his as I pinched the side of his sleeping mask and began to pull it up. Once I had a good grip on it, I smiled victoriously and finished with taking it off only to be interrupted by the killer himself.</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing!?" Jeff shouted and jumped a bit. I screamed in shock and terror and launching myself backwards before falling off the bed and onto the hard floor. "Ahahaha! You should have seen your face! Priceless!" The killer mocked me. I stood up and glared at him before huffing and climbing back under the blankets on my side of the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you were asleep." I mumbled as I pulled the covers against me and pouted.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah right! Like I could do that with all your giggling." Jeff cackled before a smirk made ways to his lips. He quickly moved the blanket out of his way and rolled on top of me, immediately straddling my thighs and both hands on each side of my head. His black orbs met my (E/C) own, making it feel like a little person was jumping repeatedly on my heart in my chest. "Which I have to say, is the most angelic thing I have ever heard." The killer whispered seductively before moving his head to my ear, allowing his warm breath to blow on my ear and neck. "I'm proud to have you mine." He whispered before planting a light kiss on my neck, making me gasp.</p><p> </p><p>A dark chuckle left his lips but he abruptly stopped as his left hand touched my cheek sweetly. Quickly he sat up and looked down at my form, confusion on his face? Or was that concern? It was hard to tell when his face had those wounds. I only had the glint of his eyes, the attempts of his scarred lips and his body expression to guess his emotion. He tilted his head a tad before slowly raising his hand back to my cheek. His touch was kind, something I had not expected from a killer like himself. I blinked a couple times before gazing up into his eyes. His eyebrows furrowed in what I believe what was confusion as he leaned a bit closer, his eyes never leaving his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Confusion and cautiousness settled in me as I kept my eyes on his the whole time. I didn't know what he was doing and I was afraid of finding out but something inside me wanted to know. That little voice in my head told me to shove him off but another voice spoke over it, wanting me to stay still. It wanted to look into his eyes and watch his moves, to know what he was doing. It needed to know what he was thinking.</p><p> </p><p>So there I laid, staring up at him as I felt his kind touch on my cheek, his thumb slowly sweeping under my eye in an affectional way. As if he was to tell me it's alright. Yet when I thought the person in my chest was feared out, it began jumping more and more than it had as Jeff began to get closer to my face, his inches from mine. It was as if someone gave the little person a package of sugar cookies and now they are a weapon, ready to explode if they got any more hyper.</p><p> </p><p>My breathing was becoming a ragged and shivers were running up and down my spine. Both feelings of the jumping child and shivering bones had a breathtaking theme to them, although nothing could hide the plain worry that made the quiet voice in the beginning become louder as the smiling killer placed his forehead against my own. Jeff looked into my (E/C) eyes as I looked back. His eyebrows were still furrowed and I didn't know why. My face became warmer as I unconsciously glanced down at his scarred lips. They were so close my my own that if I just tipped my head up a bit- I inhaled a deep breath as I placed my hands on his chest and pushed him off while sitting up quickly.</p><p> </p><p>I let out the deep breath shakily as I looked down at my lap. Soon my eyes shot up as I saw Jeff still straddling my thighs. The look of hurt was clear on his face this time, no doubt about it. Suddenly it was as if the kid's knees got numb and he slipped, falling down and scraping his legs that made my heart pound so much. I furrowed my eyebrows, not truthfully understanding why I was having such a hard time right now. There were goosebumps all up and down my arms and legs, electricity down my spine when I would meet his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Did I feel guilty for the killer or was I just uncomfortable?</p><p> </p><p>It has to be the second one. I have never hung out with another guy other than family or my ex. Yet even then me and that bastard never really hung out that much. I've never had any close guy friends because friendship and I never really mixed. Everyone was too different than me. I mean, if I were in school, I'd be hanging out with the punks but even then I wouldn't get close to them. I'm more independent. So it has to be that I am uncomfortable around Jeff.</p><p> </p><p>Why the change all of the sudden now? I mean, the guy pissed me off in the beginning but I didn't feel uncomfortable. Is it because we're sharing the same bed now? No, it couldn't be. We shared the same bed the first night and I only woke up mad. The rest of the day I was fine.</p><p> </p><p>"(Name)?" I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Jeff say my name. Blinking a few times, I then looked up into his orbs, a single shiver zipping up my back when our eyes met. A groan left my lips as I placed my face in my hands. Dear God, why!?I felt Jeff grab my wrists gently and pull them from my face, but I tried my best to keep my eyes away from his own. I didn't like how I felt about this. That's a lie. I liked the feelings for some reason. I just didn't like that fact that I didn't understand it. "(Name)?" Jeff tried one more as he released one of my hands and placed his free hand on my cheek, catching my attention.</p><p> </p><p>My eyes shot up to his once more and his face was only inches from mine again. My breath caught in my throat as my eyes immediately went to his lips but quickly up to his eyes again once the child started his jumping once more, not learning his lesson such as myself. The tingling sensation only grew with every time I even blinked and looked back into his concerned stare. Oh Lord, please just explain to me what you think you are doing to me! Without a second thought, I roughly pushed the killer off of me and jumped</p><p>out of bed, the feeling being too foreign too me.</p><p> </p><p>"(Name), you're going to catch a cold. You're freezing." My gaze shot back to the killer and he was slowly getting out of bed to grab me but I pulled away and placed my hands in front of me, needing space.</p><p> </p><p>"I have to pee." I said the first excuse that came to mind. Jeff furrowed his eyes brows as he tilted his head a bit in confusion. That's when I realized what I said and began blushing but I couldn't take it away now or he would catch on that it was an excuse! "Where's your restroom?" I said quickly when he took a step forward, reaching out for me. I immediately took a step back, my over thoughtful mind getting the best of me. He just stared at me in wonder for a moment before pointing behind him.</p><p> </p><p>"Just through that door..." So he did have a bathroom connected to his room. If this was even his room. Right then the child grabbed a rope and did cowboy style to wrap it around my heart and squeezed it as hard as he could. It was as if he didn't like me reminding myself that this man is a killer, a horrible killer that takes innocent lives and brings harm to families all around the world. Who knows how many lives he's destroyed. Sadness overcame me as my chest tightened more, making me bite my lower lip.</p><p> </p><p>I nodded quickly after thinking and scurried to the door before dashing in and closing it quickly behind me, not forgetting about the additional lock. Once I had that finished, I began breathing heavily. I turned around and pressed my back against the cold door before sliding down the wood and sitting on the floor. My chest hurt and throat was becoming dry. My head was dizzy and I couldn't get the goosebumps to go away. I wrapped my arms around myself and rubbed them as I brought my legs to my chest. I placed my forehead of my knees and closed my eyes. It was only then did I smell Jeff clearly. My eyes popped open as I stared at my shirt and pants but then I realized...<em> I'm wearing Jeff's Hoody... Oh dear God, why!?</em></p><p> </p><p>I felt my chest tighten more and the kid jump faster as the memory came back to me...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You're freezing, Princess." He growled lightly before kneeling in front of me, opening his hoodie from the bottom and holding it in front of me so I could stick my arms through the sleeves. "You need to warm up, Doll."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I kept biting my lip.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Why did I feel so angry and upset? Why was I reacting in such a weird way? Why did the thought of him hurt me!?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>My head became dizzy as I quickly stood up and stumbled to the sink. I quickly turn on the water and cupped my hands under the fossit, gathering water. I lowered my head and splashed the cold water onto my water, rubbing it in, <b><em>praying</em></b> that these weird feelings and thoughts would take this as holly water and I'd be cleansed from whatever that fucker had done to me...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>In a blink of an eye he was standing in front of me, my back to the bar's counter with his arms caging me in.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I said; I fucking. Forgive you."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>A groan escaped my lips as this only encouraged the feelings. I placed my face right under the fossil and splashed water against my skin.<em>Not. Scrubbing. Hard. Enough!</em></p><p> </p><p>"Hey (Name), you okay? You've been in there for a while and all I can hear is the sink going." I heard Jeff knock on the door.<em>Damn it!</em> I pulled away from the sink and turned off the fossit as I took the end of my shirt and brought it close to my face.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, sorry! Need to keep up the hygiene!" I chuckled nervously before quickly pressing the shirt to my face, trying to dry off. When I pulled away I once again it was Jeff's hoody. <em>All that God damn cleansing for nothing!</em> A groan escaped my lips as I stomp my bare feet and turn to the door. I take a deep breath before putting on a casual face and opening the door. There stood the killer himself, confusion clear on his face. I raise my eyebrow and glance from side to side before meeting his confused gaze once more. "What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Are... Never mind." He sighed before taking my hand in his own and pulling me over to the bed. <em>You just want to encourage this kid in my chest, don't you!?</em> I glared daggers at the back of Jeff's head before huffing. He let go of my hand and I immediately wiped my hand on my jeans. He got himself settled underneath the covers, placing them a bit to his side before patting on the bed next to him. "Come on, you're still freezing. You'll catch a cold."</p><p> </p><p>My eyes widen a bit as I stood there and stared at him. Although once his gaze reached my shocked own, I quickly looked away and made way on the bed. I kept a decent amount of space between me and Jeff, my back facing him. Though even when my head hit the soft pillow the child in my chest didn't feel sleepy. No, it got more hyper. It was throwing a tantrum, whining that he didn't want sleep, he wanted to run and jump more! Although I turned that offer down, the child didn't take no for an answer.</p><p> </p><p>Jeff threw the blanket over me, making a small gasp slip out of my lips unnoticed. Realizing it was only him trying to keep me warm through the cold night, I smiled idiotically to myself. I nuzzled my face into the pillow, trying to calm myself as I felt the killer shift behind me. Relief washed over me as I realized he just wanted to get back to bed. <em>Sounds good to me!</em> My heart was finally beginning to calm down as Jeff was finishing getting settled, but the child only fooled me about finally resting. For when I had my guards down, he then sneakily got up and began jumping again.</p><p> </p><p>The killer wrapped an arm around my waist before yanking me back against his chest, nuzzling his face in the crook of my neck. He pulled the blankets up more as he spooned me, becoming very clingy to my young adult form. Immediately I reacted on instinct and tried to sit up quickly. Unfortunately the killer made that almost impossible as he had a tight yet confusingly comfortable grip on me.</p><p> </p><p>"J-Jeff! What are you doing!?" I snapped at him as I struggled in his arms. He groaned as he let out all the air in his body and stayed silent. We both remained still but I jumped the slightest when he took a deep breath a spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"You are freezing, Doll." He growled as he sat up and rolled me on my back before placing both hands on either side of my shoulders. "Do you want to freeze to death or can I do something non-selfish and not get fucking yelled at for it?" He glared down into my eyes angrily but I could sense something else. Something so small that just tinkled ever so lightly, deep into his black orbs. Was That <em>sincerity</em>? Was a killer trying to be somewhat kind to me!? At first I was a bit hinting at that he just didn't want any problems or anything else to cloud up his mind but now I truly see it. Jeff was trying to show kindness. Before I could stop myself, the words slipped from my lips, taking myself by surprise a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"No. You can. I'm sorry." The killer rose an eyebrow at me, almost as if he were surprised as well but no matter what ran through my head, him being a killer or not, I would not take my words back. Jeff nodded before settling back down, moving us back to the same position as we were before. When we finally got comfortable, I just laid there, hopelessly confused.</p><p> </p><p>He's a <em>killer</em>. Isn't he supposed to be ruthless, horrid, cold, mean, perverted, pathetic, threatening- Okay he is most of that but he doesn't take it to an extent. I mean, what he does to him victims is true horror but why is he so kind to me all of a sudden? I'm beginning to think that Bipolar idea wasn't such a far off guess.Or maybe he ain't such a bad guy? Misunderstood? Look at how lucky I am...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Hidden Closet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Your Pov.*</p><p> </p><p>*Present Time.*</p><p> </p><p>        The morning light seeped through my eyelids and onto my (e/c) orbs. The sudden realization hit me and the darkness slowly disappeared. A small groan left my lips before I stretched out my legs and arms. However the warmth that surrounded me and my sore limbs was enough to get me to curl up again without any argument. I nuzzled my face into the somewhat soft pillows and pulled the blanket closer to my chest. It's warmth made my heart flutter and my mind go in a daze. I let out a soft sigh as I felt the sensation of sleep begin to come and take me away...</p><p> </p><p>       However, life was not on my side.</p><p> </p><p>        The cold air touched any skin that showed, went through any clothing thin enough that it could in less than a second. The sudden feeling put me in a mental state of shock, however, my body seemed to know what it was doing. I jumped up quickly and wrapped my arms around myself, looking with wide eyes, wondering where the Hell the sheets went. When I met eyes with the cause, let's just say I wasn't as happy as he seemed to be.</p><p> </p><p>"Damn it! I'm freezing now! " I complained like a child to its mother. It wasn't very characteristic of me, however I was in no mood to be playing games when it came to being tired and warm, especially when it's really cold out.</p><p> </p><p>"It's time to get up! Don't rot away because you had to leave home!" The smug boy taunted. With a slight growl, I unconsciously grabbed a pillow from behind my head and threw it as hard as I could at him. Although, before it could hit him, he was already on the other side of the door. "Aw, too bad Doll! Better luck next time! Hurry up, it's time for breakfast!"</p><p> </p><p>"Cocky bastard." I muttered under my breath. I took my glare away from the door and focused it back on my surroundings. I was in the same room as last night. The single window was inviting the outside light inside. It was a kind welcome to the new day. With a small smile, I stood up and stretched my arms out high. I took a big yawn before recalling everything that's happen thus far.</p><p> </p><p>        I'm surprised I was able to fall asleep last night and that I actually feel quite well rested. It's a strange thought but for some reason it feels refreshing compared to what's happened. It kind of makes me want to do something. To be able to go for a walk and explore the new, unfamiliar surrounding. However, I don't know if I can get away with it.</p><p> </p><p>        I began my journey to the kitchen where I found Jeff sitting at the dinging room table. Two places were set. Two bowels of cereal were read to eat with two bottles of water at their side. Jeff had his back to me and was already eating his portion while rummaging through a few random books. The content of them looked quite old and there were places where dust still remained.</p><p> </p><p>        I carefully approached and took my seat at the table. The boy looked up and met eyes with me and slightly tilted his head from one side and then to the other before smiling creepily. This made me quite uncomfortable but I pushed my small fears to the side. He isn't allowed to kill me due to our bet but he is allowed to scare me if he wishes. I was readying myself if anything were to happen, however, all he did was pass me one of the old books and began to explain.</p><p> </p><p>"I saw these books in a small closet in the living room. It was hidden by a bookshelf so I decided to investigate and see if there was anything interesting back there but all I found were a bunch of books and quite a few game boards." He pointed to the book that I was now looking through before continuing. "That one is a mystery and has some gore. I figured if you watched some fucked up movies that you'd enjoy reading that." Jeff shrugged before looking back at the book he was still searching.</p><p> </p><p>        My eyes widened a bit as I looked at a few random pages in the book and read to myself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Her hands held tightly onto the broken locket. Her thin figure ran past door after door, not a single one would open.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'The bloodied bear sat upon the bed, starring at her tired body. Tears overflowed the nine year old's face. She screamed in agony and begged that her father was given back to her. However, in a blink of an eye, the bear was gone.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Scuttling sounds echoed through the room, low and high laughter crept within her ears. She came her to look for her only family member but is faced with the severed head of a random girl that hangs upside down from the ceiling, smiling insanely at the young girl.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>        Shivers ran up and down my arms as I stared wide eyed at the few pages I looked at. This was definitely a gory story. Every glimpse I took at every page I skimmed through was filled with overly cautious and twitching vibes. I could feel the hair on the back of my neck stand up as I scanned over the pages, reading detailed paragraphs about known people who are found dead and barely recognizable. All of this horrible damage done by a single teddy bear.</p><p> </p><p>        How can such a small thing do such great damage?</p><p> </p><p>        That's when a single thought hit me. I glanced up from the book and saw Jeff skimming through one of his own. He handled the book sloppily, not caring about it's condition. He held it by the front cover and roughly turned the pages, as if he didn't have the time of day to waste a second on turning it properly. His eyes focused the the content in front of him. He gave off a rather bored expression, however it was difficult to read his thoughts with his scars and burns.</p><p> </p><p>        His attitude isn't the best, he is very impatient, has a mouth of a sailor, and most of all he acts like a child! He forces what he wants onto others, he doesn't speak his mind clearly, he chooses what is to happen, he makes useless bets, and he acts so unbelievably cocky that it's hard to tell if he even knows his own limits.</p><p> </p><p>        So this is what I want to know. Why is such a person making such ridiculous life decisions? Why is he like this to begin with? How can such a childish being do such horrible things without hesitation?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'We have a list of murders and most of them have to do with the victim being stabbed up to 25 to 50 times in the chest.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>        He took a spoon full of cereal into his mouth, the scars that reached to his cheeks slowly following movement as he chewed.</p><p> </p><p>        Why does he take things so far?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'A smile carved into the body's face.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>        Playing with others as if it were all a game to him. Does he truly smile while doing so, or is it because of the fact that he's aware of his looks on the outside that he feels he must be amused?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'The same three words left on the victim's wall, written in their own blood...-'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>        Such useless actions that he will gain nothing out of. Nothing but the awful memories of the blood on his hands. Does he smile to them as they die, like a loving parent would to their young?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Go To Sleep.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>        Looking back at the old news reports, I remember imagining some tall and butch guy. Someone with much worse scars and a more psychotic expression. However, to know that the man sitting in front of me is the reason behind all of the destruction, it's unbelievable. Sure, he's not right in the head and there has to be even more reason behind those scars on his face, but he's more of a child who never learned to mature... A very immature child who's bad behavior was never dealt with and slowly his anger towards whatever that started all of this was released through violence, like he didn't know any other way to handle it.</p><p> </p><p>        How can someone like him do something like that and get away with it?</p><p> </p><p>        What exactly was it that made him so angry?</p><p> </p><p>         What is it now that's making him so numb?</p><p> </p><p>"(Name)."</p><p> </p><p>        My thoughts were disturbed by the man who sat across from me. His book was still held the same, careless way as minutes ago, but now his gaze was fixed onto me. His elbow was placed onto the top of the table and his palm held his right cheek as he allowed his head to lean into his own touch. When our eyes met, a sudden spark zapped at my chest, making my lungs hug close together while all I could do is hold my breath.</p><p> </p><p>        A bored expression still lingered on his face, this time I could tell what it was. It was obvious by his body language that he wasn't having that much fun reading. His dark eyes kept looking into my own, as if searching for something within mine. Those same eyes gave me emotions of concern and hatred, anger and cockiness. That's when I noticed something. They resemble much to my father's.</p><p> </p><p>        I knew my parents loved me like a parent should for their child, but I also knew that they were frustrated with me like a teacher and a punk student. I know they couldn't stand the sight of me at times but that didn't change the fact that I am the proof of their love. In fact, when I was younger, things were much more simple.</p><p> </p><p>        When I was five, when my father came home from work he would look at me with his tired and frustrated eyes, but then he would smile quickly for my sake. I was too young to know what real stress was like and learning at such a young age probably wasn't the best way to go. So they smile for me, hoping that I wouldn't have much trouble in life. Unfortunately, when I got in first grade is when everything started falling apart. Their hopes for me were nothing but a mere wish lost in a sea of forgotten dreams. It was a lost cause and there was nothing I could do but sit and watch is float away along with my parents' patience.</p><p> </p><p>       I wonder what Jeff smiles for...</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want me to kiss you, (Name)?" Blinking my eyes, I notice Jeff's tall figure leaning over the table, his face only centimeters from mine. His dark orbs looked deep into my own, this time closer than before. "I promise you." Mischief danced in his eyes as he tilted his head a little to the side, slowly advancing his lips towards my own.</p><p> </p><p>        After thinking so much, it took me a moment to realize what was happening, but when I did, the blood rushed to my cheeks, making my face feel hot. The moment his lips were to touch mine, I quickly stood up from my chair in a panic. My gasp ran throughout the entire room along with the squeaking of the chair on the wood flooring and I quickly hid my mouth with my hands in a way to protect my lips from his own.</p><p> </p><p>"W-what on earth do you t-think you're d-doing!?" I could feel the pounding in my heart just at the thought of Jeff almost having his lips on mine. I took a few steps back from my place so that Jeff couldn't reach me if he tried. I didn't trust him not to try something, he was somewhat unpredictable.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?" The black haired boy stared up at me in wonder for himself. He tilted his head in the other direction in curiosity. "You were staring at my lips so I thought you wanted me." His voice went from innocent to devilish in a matter of seconds. This time you could tell that the smile he wore was real. The level of embarrassment from the situation was pretty hard to bare and I jumped in quickly to defend.</p><p> </p><p>       Too quickly than I had preferred.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I do not think anything like t-that!" I argued back. I could feel my heart pounding against my rib cage and it hurt. It felt like it was trying to burst out of my chest or escape from my lungs which were too busy trying to hug each other again out of shame.</p><p> </p><p>"Then why are you stuttering, Princess?" The mockery in his tone only fueled my anger but I was not about to get near him. However, I couldn't stop myself from shutting up either. I had to let it out somehow.</p><p> </p><p>"I am a teenage girl! I get embarrassed you know! Why are boys so stupid!?" As I was trying to explain myself, I could tell that Jeff was only amused by the whole thing. "You get c-close like that, of course I'm going to panic!" As soon as I said that, something sparked in Jeff's eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"So you take full notice of me as a man." He didn't bother asking, he practically knew the answer himself. I could tell by his voice that he was smirking. He slowly removed himself from the table and began to walk around to me. "You don't see me just as a killer or a threat, but you realize I am a man." My eyes went wide as I realized that I had made a mistake. He took one step at a time, not in a rush to get to me but he didn't look like he was going to stop moving closer to me either.</p><p> </p><p>"O-of course! You have to be a certain gender!" I claimed, trying to make up some kind of excuse for the situation I got myself into. I did not have the best feeling at the moment. I shouldn't have opened my mouth. I should've stomped away or thrown a book at him. Maybe even ignoring him would have worked. I need to gain better control of myself!</p><p> </p><p>        As he got closer, I moved farther, and of course Jeff's grin widened as he saw me slowly taking steps back to delay his approach.</p><p> </p><p>"If it's just a gender, why are you moving away from me?" He continued to question me, beginning to get on my nerves. We were slowly backing into a corner so I decided to make a decision to go a little more to the right, trying to circle around the table in attempt to keep him away until I can stop him from trying to get near me.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm backing away because you're getting too close." I gave it to him straight, not seeing what was wrong about having my own personal space. He couldn't really judge me for wanting to keep to myself, especially since he's practically a stranger still and I just had to abandon the first place that truly felt like home. What more can you get from that?</p><p> </p><p>        Jeff suddenly stopped and as he did, so did I. We now switched places. I was where Jeff had been sitting and Jeff is at where I was. The exit to the kitchen was right behind me. If I could somehow make a good enough escape to the room's bathroom, I could use the door to keep space between us. Although, how long would that keep us apart from each other? Would he even follow me or would he laugh it off? What about right now? Is he screwing with my head or did I tick him off somehow?</p><p> </p><p>        I watch him carefully, analyzing his every movement with caution. I do not trust this man to not do something. He caught onto my wandering gaze and tilts his head back to the other side. I think at the moment he was either stumped, genuinely confused, or was trying to play it off until he could think of something else to say. However, by the way he was looking at me, I think he was trying to figure something out for himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Too close...?" Jeff's voice sounded curious yet calm at the same time, almost like a confused child's. I furrow my eyebrows at him, not sure what he's confused about, but I keep the room my main objective. With that goal in mind, I slowly start to make my way towards the exit, trying my hardest not to let him notice until I've created a good enough distance. One step at a time, just as Jeff did moments before.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes. Too close. As in you were trying to come into my personal bubble. I like my space, thank you very much." With that said, amusement began to sparkle in his eyes once again.</p><p> </p><p>       One step.</p><p> </p><p>"Your body doesn't seem to care all that much." I flash the smiling boy a questioning glare, not too sure where he was getting at. However, my actions only seemed to amuse him further. Placing his hands on the table, he leaned forward a bit, and whispered aloud, "When in bed, asleep, you can't get enough of me." My cheeks burned up all over again, my heart becoming of worse condition with those words.</p><p> </p><p>"W-what the Hell are you t-talking a-about!?" I was becoming furious! Did he do something to me while I wasn't conscious? He's a killer, of course he would! He's dirty minded and always playing games! What if all of those kind gestures yesterday were a display to get me to share a bed with him without complaining?</p><p> </p><p>        I bet we're even further from civilization since he is a killer after all and this is his little hide out. Is there even any phone service or campers? I let him take advantage of my kindness, fearing I had hurt him when he was trying to help, thinking he wasn't such a bad guy, that he just had something hurting him, what if it was all just a big show?</p><p> </p><p>        While I was busy questioning where we were exactly, that's when he took that time to attack. Before I could even process what was happening, he leaped over the table and grabbed me by the waist and dipped my over so that he was leaning over me. Startled, I had no choice but let my body react and I wrapped my arms around his neck to keep from falling back.</p><p> </p><p>        He smiled down at me, his long, black hair falling around us. His face was at a distance but I could still feel his gentle breath on my lips. My eyes were wide from the sudden movement and all I could do was stay there and stare at him, wondering what the Hell just happened? Seeing my expressing, he let out a small laugh before removing his left arms from my waste. His right arm kept me secure, with his hand gently holding my right hip to fully support me. Then with his free hand he moved all of his hair over the his own right, allowing the light from the kitchen to hit us perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>        When the light hit his face, I noticed something I hadn't before. His dark eyes that I thought were only immersed within black, had specs of blue throughout them. Seeing the color for the first time, suddenly my point of view on his eyes changed completely. I once thought of them as cold and dead, then sometime along the way I noticed they were very sad but poetic, now I can only view them as lost.</p><p> </p><p>        These eyes belong to someone who's lost who they really are because they allowed their demons take over. They allowed all of the darkness within their soul to take control, to only remember the bad and forget everything else. The blue was a sad color, but for this blue, it reminded me of the sky. The sky full of clouds, with the bright sun shining down onto the earth, keeping us warm, happy.</p><p> </p><p>        Why did you mistake the night as your enemy? Why didn't you see it as a way to improve yourself? Why did you make it out to be evil when you could have used it for your own good as well as others?</p><p> </p><p>"I promise you."</p><p> </p><p>        Jeff placed his hand onto my cheek, gently swiping his thumb underneath my eye. His eyes that were so hard to read, suddenly seem understandable. I feel like as long as I can see the blue, I can find out who you were before you became like this.</p><p> </p><p>"(Name)."</p><p> </p><p>        There was something mixing within the blue.</p><p> </p><p>"Sincerity..." My voice was barely a whisper as I focused on the blue drowning within the black unintentionally, leaning into his cold touch.</p><p> </p><p>        Jeff... Is that why you smile? To hide the fact that you're darkness is ugly? Do you belittle yourself over your mistakes? If not, then why?</p><p> </p><p>        Why do you smile...?</p><p> </p><p>"Why do you smile...?" That's when he finally froze. I could tell Jeff was taken aback by my question. When he finally understood completely what I meant, He lowered his head, hiding away the beautiful, lost blue and the mistaken, poetic black. We stayed there in that position. I blinked slowly, waiting for an answer, but I never got one. After a moment of silence, Jeff gently grasped my elbow with his free hand and stood me back up onto my feet. With his arm still around my waist and his hand on my elbow, there wasn't much I could do but just stand there.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't."</p><p> </p><p>        The first word Jeff spoke after my question was 'Don't' and that only confused me more. I wanted to ask him what he meant, but before I got the chance to open my mouth, he returned his gaze to me. Shocked by what I saw, I only stared. He glared at me coldly, not a single emotion tagged along, not a single spec of blue to be seen. While searching his eyes, his grasp tightened around my elbow, making me wince at the pain.</p><p> </p><p>"Ouch... Jeff, that hurts." I glared back at the troublesome boy but that didn't do a thing to him.</p><p> </p><p>"You stupid girl..." His fingers squeezed harder, making me whimper at the sudden pain. I felt the bones in my elbow cracking like my fingers would when I popped them. The only thing was that this wasn't something I was used to, this felt like something was breaking.</p><p> </p><p>       Anger.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't ask things that have nothing to do with you!" His aura was very negative. His glare was dead, nothing but hateful. He showed his anger through violence just as I thought. He did it on impulse, not by simple choice. Not even five minutes ago he was being completely sincere. You don't hurt someone you were just showing such an emotion to.</p><p> </p><p>        I grind my teeth together, trying to keep my breath calm and ignore the pain. It was getting harder and harder to try and bare with it.</p><p> </p><p>"Aren't I beautiful...?" His voice was threatening, he didn't sound like he was thinking straight. He just leaned in closer to me and glared deeply into my (e/c) eyes. My body wanted to run, my mind was telling me to scream. The pain only grew greater as he put more strength on my elbow.</p><p> </p><p>"Jeff... Let go." I dared look him straight in the eye and demand him this. He only dug his nails into my skin. My arm jerked from the sudden, sharp pain and a yelp left my lips. It felt like a cat sinking it's fangs into my flesh, crushing down on my bones. I tried pushing myself away from the killer but he yanked me back by the joint, making me finally let my voice go. "Jeffrey!!" I shouted at the male.</p><p> </p><p>        Tiny specs of blue once again twinkled within his black eyes. His once cold glare turned into a sign of acknowledgement. Noticing his own actions, he quickly pushed me away from him. My arm felt tingly as the blood tried once more to circulate. However, my elbow itself was not in the best condition. I winced at the pain and automatically placed a hand above it in a form of protection. With a tough sigh, I look back over at Jeff, but his figure is already retreating for the hall.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll go see if there's a door to the attic in the closet." He didn't even wait to hear my response, just retreated, leaving me alone in the kitchen. When he turned the corner, he was no longer in my sight. I cautiously watched to see if he'd return, but he didn't. I sighed once more before taking a seat back in my chair, carefully cradling my injured elbow.</p><p> </p><p>        As I sat there, I could hear him rummaging through the closet on the other side of the wall. I listened as he moved things around and tossed things aside. I sat there confused, wondering why his eyes suddenly changed? I've heard that eyes can change shade depending on your emotions, but I've never heard of them turning completely black.</p><p> </p><p>        Thinking back on that, he completely came back to his senses after I shouted the longer version of Jeff. That means someone must have shouted that name whenever he got in trouble or it reminded him of someone he once cared for... So his real name must be Jefferey, huh?</p><p> </p><p>"Ouch..."</p><p> </p><p>        My elbow could barely move an inch without feeling a screeching pain. The tingling had begun to stop but I could tell that the pain would be another story. I know now that when he's angry, he isn't very aware of his actions. I might need some more time to confirm that but...</p><p> </p><p>        <em>Old alcohol bottles behind the kitchen bar fell off of their shelves and shattered, the broken pieces scattering in many different directions, most ending up under my feet, cutting deeper when pressure was applied. The blood from the newly torn wounds seeped into the wooden floor. My back was forced against the hard wooden wall, a pair of bloodied hands wrapped around my throat.</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You stupid girl..." His dark eyes glared threateningly into my own. Every time I would dig at his hands in attempt for him to release me, he would only slam my body into the wall to prove his strength, in an attempt to quiet me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"St-o-" I could barely get any words out, let alone breathe. My lungs were begging for air and my head was hurting too. It wanted to fall off of my shoulders and roll away to somewhere dark and away from him. I could feel the tears shaking in my eyes. I wanted desperately to let them out, however, I would not bow down to this man, so I forced them back. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>        My next move was grasp a hold of his wrists and bring my feel up to his chest to kick him away. However, a bright glint of something hit my eyes before something was shoved its way into my gut, allowing more of my blood to dirty my clothes and floor... Along with his already white, stained hood.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>        I flinched slightly as I heard something hit the other side of the wall, bringing me back from my thoughts. Glancing over, I see nothing but I hear more shuffling coming through the other side. With a sigh, I look back down at my hands and reflect back on the images I saw.</p><p> </p><p>        The next time his anger takes control, I might end up in even worse condition than I am now. Or maybe even dead. What would happen to Tom after that? Would Jeff include that in our deal being over and go after Tom? Does Jeff really know where Tom is, or is he just merely guessing? Maybe he over heard me and Tom talking it over? Was it really Jeff's presence that I felt when we were out eating? Could he hear us from that distance?</p><p> </p><p>       The mere thought of Tom being in any danger made my stomach turn in such a way that I couldn't even allow myself to think about those thoughts. I quickly squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head, denying the possibility of my death.</p><p> </p><p>        I can't risk Tom's life. I should know better than to feel any comfort towards Jeff. He's a cold-blooded killer. He has threatened Tom, me, and everything else I care for. Because of him, I couldn't go with Tom, in fear he might have hurt him. Then even though I stayed behind, I lost my home anyways because he said it was dangerous. Yes, he did save my life and he did protect me throughout the- No!</p><p> </p><p>I glared at the chair across from me where Jeff had been sitting before.</p><p>        I can't give him any excuses. No matter how much good he does for me, it doesn't change the fact that he's the reason this whole thing started. If I give into the excuses, I'll only be risking Tom's life.</p><p> </p><p>Risking his life...</p><p> </p><p>My glare intensified at the mere thought of me being his undoing.</p><p> </p><p>         If Tom died because I couldn't stay strong, I couldn't forgive myself. I'd deserve worse than Hell. I wouldn't accept anything else. I couldn't do anything right. I couldn't get make friends, get along with others, get good grades in my classes, handle a simple relationship without shit hitting the fan. However, Tom got amazing grades, found and earned his dream job, is laid back and easy to talk to, Hell, he even took me in without any hesitation. He's never worked with kids but gave me everything I could have asked for... He gave me a place to belong.</p><p> </p><p>         So I can't allow Jeff to get to me! I can't look at him as a human or think about how he ended up the way he did. I can't give him anything to take advantage of. I only have to stay with him for a year and then as promised, he'll leave me and Tom alone. We can go back to how things used to be. I can message and call him freely. I could even go up and stay with him from time to time.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he'll let me come live with him for a while.</p><p> </p><p>         We could be together again and in the mornings he would wake up late and I'll already be on the couch laughing at the news while he was rushing to get ready.</p><p> </p><p>         <em>"(Name)! Have you seen my tie!?" I looked over at the door way as Tom came to a screeching halt, quickly glancing around the room for his missing tie. However, something caught my attention when I saw him. Around his neck, over his pure white shirt was his blue tie. He already had it on, although... "What are you laughing at!?"</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Do you mean your pants?" I slightly pointed to his lower half, making him look down. "You have your tie... But I don't think that the workers want to see a grown man with pink boxers." A light blush crept onto Tom's face before he threw a slight glare at me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Says the girl who thought lipstick was also a form of blush until she was thirteen!" This time it was my cheeks that gained color. Feeling defensive, I quickly chucked the remote control towards the tall male which he quickly ducked.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Whoops! Sorry, Buddy! I have to get going! Thanks for reminding me about pants!" Some part of me wished I didn't bring it up and that he went to work looking like a male model trying to attract the men's hearts... After a moment the thought dispersed though and a smile took over.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I love you, you dork."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>         We could tease each other like before, go out to eat and try to embarrass each other, watch random Christmas and Halloween movies, pull pranks on one another.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Tom! This Christmas, how about we save the movie for later and go out and enjoy the city! I heard that they're going to turn on all for the Christmas lights and cut out all the other lights for tourists!" My excitement couldn't be controlled. I quickly ran inside from the pouring rain and threw the groceries onto the dining room table and dashed upstairs to Tom's room where he said he'd be finishing up some work in order to get two weeks off for Christmas break!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>         I charged into his room without a second thought and ran straight to his messy, queen sized bed, jumping on it without hesitation. The springs continued to make me bounce before coming to a stop which was when I sat up Indian style and grinned at Tom. He looked back at me in surprise, not too sure of what just happened, but soon his state of shock turned into a state of laughter while he shook his head.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You're hair is a complete mess! You honestly look like a wet dog!" He doubled over, placing his elbows on his desk and his head in his hands. "What a ridiculous look!" Hearing this, I gasp taking offense before crossing my arms and rolling my eyes. However, it didn't take long to change my expression when I suddenly felt a hand petting my head.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>         With wide eyes, I looked up to see that Uncle Tom had moved himself from his desk and was now looking down at me with an affectionate smile.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"So," He tilted his head in wonder before patting my head. "Were having a nice walk through the city? Sounds very delightful. Remember to charge your camera. I want a lot of pictures." A bright laugh left his lips as he brought me into a big, bear hug, using his sweater to help dry my hair.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"If you do that I'll end up with static!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"If you stay like that, you'll end up with a cold." With that said we both gave each other challenging looks before happily laughing with one another.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>        I tightly squeezed my eyes in an attempt to keep the tears from falling. I missed those times more than anything. I would do anything to be back by his side, and in order to do that, I need to stay strong and not lose to Jeff. If I give up or try to escape, it's game over and I lose. I need to get this year over with so that I can reunite with my dear Uncle.</p><p> </p><p>        I grasped tightly at my shirt with my uninjured arm, feeling the painful squeezes my heart was making. It felt like my lungs saw how lonely my heart had become and decided to hug it in an attempt to make me feel better, but it only made me feel worse. The only thing that will help my broken heart now, is being with Tom, safe and sound.</p><p> </p><p>        Finally, with a determined look, I glared over at the wall to where the noises were coming from. The man who made a deal with me has been slowly but surely breaking me. I reacted to his every movement, his every words, every suggestion. I freaked out over little things and gave up on arguments in the end. He has been getting his way ever since we met, but not anymore.</p><p> </p><p>"I will not lose." I vowed to my heart. "I will not give up until Tom is safe and in my reach."</p><p> </p><p>       I'm sorry to burst your bubble Jeff, but I will not let you feel satisfaction any longer. You asked me to play a game with you and I agreed. There is no turning back time and there is no other way out of it than to play it to the very end. I will not beg, I will not cry, I will not give you any excuses. I don't care if I'm burned on the way to the finish line, I will not react in any other way unless it's strength.</p><p> </p><p>        <em>All that matters now is winning.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Cold Yet Toxic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>*Narrator Pov.*</p><p>*Present Time*</p><p> </p><p>It was three minutes before the stroke of midnight and the sky was completely pitch black. The dark clouds slowly crept in the night air, quietly crying down onto the earth's soil. There was not a trace of light, but only a calm rumble of the depressed scenery coming from above. Any stars that were to shine brightly were buried deep within the darkness itself, not allowing a single shimmer of hope to escape.</p><p> </p><p>The trees swayed with the quiet wind, it rushing their leaves and letting the dead ones flutter to the wet, ground. There they were washed under the tears the clouds cried. They were covered by the ground's soil with help of the wind, as well as stepped on by the shadows that lurked within the forest.</p><p> </p><p>The small area where it rained was not a registered camping ground but there were small tents scattered here and there and once in a blue moon you'd find someone occupying them. The area was no where near civilization, so not many knew of its existence. Usually those who were to camp there were travelers and not from around there or they were people who wanted to test old rumors or play with drugs in secret where they wouldn't get caught. The other people who knew of the existence of these woods, knew better than to go near them. For the old rumors that spread within the closest towns were nothing but true.</p><p> </p><p>There were damaged skeletons found by hikers, torn camps found by travelers, bloodstains found by photographers. All of these reported to the police and ended up on bulletin boards. However no matter how many times News groups went to get some sort of proof, they came back with only static films and no proof or trace of any life near by. After trying again and again, people soon gave up and stopped approaching the eerie place.</p><p> </p><p>About four months ago, with no proof of any existing organisms, was when all of the visitors suddenly stopped coming. The only things that ever lurked between the trees were the shadows underneath the moon's light. This however, did not bother what was living in those woods one bit. Finally being able to move around without a bit of disturbance was really nice, especially when it came to feeding time.</p><p> </p><p>Steps that were too quiet to hear over the loud rumbling of the clouds and splashing drops of rain moved through the aching trees that swayed in the wind's dance. The being slowly made their way to their destination, unknown by anyone that would be watching them. Their tall and slim figure moved as if they were only a shadow themselves, not giving any attention to the leaves that walked over them.</p><p> </p><p>With every step taken their eyes shifted to a new spot in front of them. Their hands shook a little as if they were chilled, but it had nothing to do with the cold weather. In the distance, anyone could have noticed the small, metallic blade, peering out of their sweater's pocket, glaring at anything and everything it passed by. Such a beautiful surface, you'd think it was brand new! However, the owner of the weapon was very much addicted to it's piercing gaze and made sure to take extra good care of it.</p><p> </p><p>Thinking this, the right side of their lips turned upwards, in a chilling smirk as they gently reached their hand deep into their pocket and grasped the handle of the knife. Feeling the familiar hold of their companion made their stomach flutter in anticipation. The very glare that this knife threw, reminded the being of someone they cared so deeply for.</p><p> </p><p>"My Dear..." The voice that leaked from the being's throat was clearly male. His voice was sweet yet it held such malice in it. A smile spread across his lips as his grip tightened further on the knife's handle. Such love in his grasp, yet such hatred in his eyes. The sight would have sent chills down anyone's back.</p><p>With a deep and thoughtful sigh, the man loosened his grasp and placed his other hand inside the pocket of his sweater. He continued to ponder his next encounter with whom he cared for so much, but was pulled out from his thoughts when he realized he had reached a small, rundown cabin. It was no taller than a van and no bigger than a master bedroom. Cobwebs decorated the old pinewood, looking as if no one had touched it in years.</p><p> </p><p>A wondering thought loomed over the man's head as he couldn't help but wonder how many had died in this abandoned cabin. Thinking about how many bodies his dearly beloved could have filled it with made the man grimace slightly before a dark chuckle burned through his throat. He couldn't help but feel pity for them. To be stuck in such a trivial game set by someone he knew, someone he cared for. It made him feel sick to his stomach, yet there was something comforting in knowing there was a dead body close by. It gave him the feeling as if he were still somehow connected to his dearly beloved. It filled him with such happiness, yet such disgust.</p><p> </p><p>"Poor Souls. Didn't get the chance they were so called promised before getting cut down to pieces." A sympathetic voice sounded from the man but the amused smile that would never let go of his lips clearly told another story.</p><p> </p><p>Why did he have to feel so pleased by the sight of blood? Before any of this happened, he was normal. He didn't have to constantly listen to the voices that spoke to him, taunted him. He never had to deal with the wonderful feeling when it came to thinking about slicing someone open and holding their barely beating heart in their own hands. To hold the very thing that brings life with his own fingers felt so inspiring. It's almost like he was given a new sense of motivation. He found more reasons everything he did so, more reasons to keep following in their footsteps, keeping them close by.</p><p> </p><p>Why did he have to feel so disgusted with himself? If it felt so good, if it gives me strength to live, then why does he hate himself so much? It's a life that he holds and he takes good care of them. He never forgets a single one of them. They're always speaking to him, smiling ruefully at him, twenty four - seven. He never gets a chance to forget about them. They're always there to keep them company. Isn't that what you're supposed to do for those you love?</p><p> </p><p>Aren't you supposed to taunt them? To take away everything so that you're the only thing they have left. That way they'll only pay attention to you, love you, learn to understand you? He loves every single one of the hearts he holds. Especially the ones he can still feel beat mainly within his grasp before he kisses it goodnight.</p><p> </p><p>As he pondered on about these questions, a disappointed look on his face, he's suddenly drawn back to reality at the sound of two heartbeats approaching him. With a lovely smile, he turns his head to the direction of the two men coming his way.</p><p> </p><p>"You're late." He spoke clearly when they were close enough. With a curious gaze, he asked, "Did something happen?" The two men shook their heads. "Then why did you keep me waiting?" Sensing the impatience in his now rough voice, one of the two men spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>"We're sorry Sir! Weston and I kind of got lost on the way here since there was a sudden down poor!" Frantic, obviously fearing the worst, the young man spoke quickly. Although he was young, he was tall and fairly well built. It was obvious a threat was holding him where he was now.</p><p> </p><p>"However, we have good news." An older man, supposedly named Weston, looking to be in his forties spoke up, not wanting to upset the already impatient man any further. Looking somewhat pleased, his tone softened.</p><p> </p><p>"What have you found?" Curiosity wrapped lightly around his words as he spoke, a look of anticipation peering on his features. With relief flooding through him, the older man spoke with enthusiasm.</p><p> </p><p>"The man you wanted us to look for, me and June found him!" With wide eyes and a lightly opened mouth, it took a moment for the 'Boss' of this small group to take in this new information. After a moment, a wicked smile broke on his face, his eyes darkening.</p><p> </p><p>"Truly?" A sweet, thick tone came from the pleased man and when the two men nodded, he only felt more so. "How Wonderful. Where is he and that rat?" The small excitement in his voice could not be contained and this only encouraged the men more.</p><p> </p><p>"They're in a small, wooden house a couple towns over!" Weston began the list of new information.</p><p> </p><p>"It's still connected to these woods all the way around but it would take about a two or three week to hike get there!" June estimated.</p><p> </p><p>"However, if you were to drive, it would only take three days from this town's boarder!" June nodded in agreement to Weston's statement.</p><p> </p><p>"It's far from any of the surrounding towns but it's connected to a road and you can only take a car so far before it gives you a road block since it's private property!" June nudged his partner with widening eyes, as if to remind him something.</p><p> </p><p>"Right, but if you take a small detour a bit before that, there's a secret path! It's surrounded by trees but it leads you to another road cut off from the town that takes you straight to the house!"</p><p> </p><p>"From there on it's about an hour of a drive!" The two men took turns giving all of the information they could give, trying their best not to leave anything out. After they were done speaking, a small chuckle left the man's lips.</p><p> </p><p>"So they picked the old family vacation spot, huh? Who would have thought." Seeming please with their responses, the man nodded. "Is there anything else?"</p><p> </p><p>"No Sir!" June was the one to speak up first. "Nothing other than the fact that even though it's small, the town is pretty busy during the day and there are quite a few cops surrounding the area!"</p><p> </p><p>"That's right!" The older man's eyes widened a bit as if remembering something. "A few days ago there had been a massive news report about a girl gone missing and how her house was left a disaster. No one would have known if it wasn't for the fact that a family member kept calling the house but never got an answer, so he called the police to check up on her only to find it trashed. There was a lot of blood found at the scene but no bodies. The security in a few towns have gone up massively." When he was done speaking, the man gave the two a quizzical look.</p><p> </p><p>"Someone knew the girl?" His tone of voice became low but the curiosity definitely spiked it. "I didn't think the girl had any family left. Do you know who this was?" The glare that was placed back in his poisonous, green gaze sent a shiver of fear down their spines.</p><p> </p><p>"I-It was the Uncle I think!" The younger man spoke up, trying his best to put the man in a happy mood again.</p><p> </p><p>"Uncle you say?" This caught the man's attention and that's all that was needed before the older man began to kiss up to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes! Uncle! That's Right!" Weston grinned. "He was really worried! He seemed terrified!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm..." Seeming to take a liking to the sound of a family member, the man tilted his head as he listened. "Interesting."</p><p> </p><p>"Y-Yeah! He has no clue where she is unlike us, right June!?" All the young man could do was slightly nod, not sure how to respond to the his friend's claim. However, this didn't bother him at all and he continued on with a broad smile. "Yeah! I say when we get our hands on her, we make a mess!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm?" Not so sure what the old geezer was going on about, the man only tilted his head to the side slightly, lifting his eyebrows as he lowered his eyelids, waiting for some kind of explanation.</p><p> </p><p>"You're the one who chased them out of her house, right?" Clearly up beat all of the sudden, the older man didn't even wait for an answer to continue what he was saying. "Well, how about we take it to the next level? Me and this young man will pay special attention to the girl while you deal with the guy! Then when we kill her, we'll leave her in front of her uncle's house with all kinds of dirty photos and everything!"</p><p> </p><p>"Hmmm..." As the man listened to the pedophile go on about his sick fantasies, his face remained neutral. This caught hold of June's attention though and his face turned pale as he looked over at his companion.</p><p> </p><p>"Weston, we're not here for that..." However the older man just rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Now now June, quiet, this is for grown ups." Weston chuckled before shaking his head and looking back at the other man. "Kids these days. They need to learn what it means to be a real man and I think you and me can show them - Ah!" Suddenly the man stopped talking. His eyes widened massively as he gasped in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly everything became silent. Nothing could be heard besides the sound of the rain that had lightened to a 'pitter-patter' while the three men were talking. The ground was soaked in mud and puddles that turned into ponds of many different shapes and sizes. The dripping sound that echoed in the night's air as the rain made contact with the water on the ground was the loudest thing there was at that moment.</p><p> </p><p>Indeed, in that moment, the rain seemed to over power all, but that was only until the older man called Weston dropped to the ground with a loud 'thud'. June, left in utter shock, stared down at the man's body, waiting for any reaction. However, in the end it didn't move a muscle. Coming to the realization that something happened with their boss while Weston was giving June his back, he looked up to meet the once again bored, green eyes of their boss.</p><p> </p><p>June lightly began to tremble in place as his eyes lowered from green to silver and red. In the hand of the bored man was a horribly, sharp knife. It glistened every time a source of light passed them by. Looking carefully, there was no doubt in June's mind that the color red was the blood of Weston.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah..." Gasping, June took a small step behind, his gaze returning to Weston, noticing that slowly, the man that was once his partner in this Hell of a crime was becoming pale. Now it wasn't only the rain that dressed the ground, but now also the blood of a human being he once knew.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't like being told what to do." June's gaze immediately returned to the murderer in front of him. Piercing green eyes were already boring into his own pair of blue. "Especially by a pedophile who thinks rape is a good form of revenge."</p><p> </p><p>"I-I see..." It was strange. June was captivated by the man's gaze. What were supposed to be toxic, green eyes that would melt away someone's courage could become so cold that you wonder why they aren't turning blue. It was as if this man was gifted with a certain charm that would allow him to get whatever he wanted, especially the fear of others.</p><p> </p><p>June wouldn't have ever agreed to helping this man in the beginning. He didn't now who he was and never received a name from him. He was only a college student that happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Even though most of the time his boss's gaze is so cold, June remembers well about that time when the gaze was suffocatingly hot. It had caught him off guard and he hadn't thought about how odd it was for a man with such scars on his body to be so charming. He hadn't connected the dots and before he could realize just how dangerous the man really was, it was already too late.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmhm..." A low chuckle sounded from the man's throat as he noticed how cautious June was being now. "I think I was right for choosing you for this job." Green eyes softened as they looked into Junes own, a soft purr resounding from his usually rough throat, completely taking June aback. However, this reaction only made him all the more amused.</p><p> </p><p>The man elegantly lowered himself to the ground, using the corpse to wipe his precious blade clean. Once there was no trace of the man's blood, he smiled happily, feeling satisfied all the more with the work he's done today. However, there was still something missing that kept the nagging voice in the back of his mind going. With a small sigh, he stood up again and turned his gaze back to June, a small smile forming on his pale lips.</p><p> </p><p>"June~" June slightly shuddered at the seductive tone that was dangerously laced in the green eyed man's voice. He didn't like the thought of it or the sound of it but something deep inside his subconsciousness was crazily allured by it. That was the part of him that got him stuck here in the first place. With a small shake of his head, June stepped back, trying to ignore the feelings that bubbled in his chest. However, with every step he took back, was a step that the man took forward. "June," the man looked helplessly into June's, placing both of his hands behind his back as if to feign innocence. "Do you want to know why I think that?"</p><p> </p><p>"I-I- Oh!" Before he could give a proper response, June's back hit a roadblock, preventing him from moving any further black. Taken back from the surprise touch, he looked behind him to see that he had run into a tree. A small feeling of irritation swept over him but quickly vanished in the next moment as he remembered the situation he was currently in. However, by the time June thought about changing course, it was already too late. Turning around, he came face to face with the man he was trying to escape. "Ah, I..." A small smirk came to the green eyes man's lips as he teased June lightly, but it quickly faded as he looked directly into his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I chose you," he lifted his empty, left hand and placed it on the tree behind June, blocking one exit from his 'toy's' path. "because I knew you wouldn't let me down." With widening eyes, the young man looked to the side that was still open to him, trying to avoid the desperate, green gaze. Then with the other hand that held the knife, he quickly plunged it into the bark of the tree, completely blocking June inside his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Ah!" Startled by the side movement, June gave out a shout of surprise. The knife hadn't touched him, but it was damn near close enough to taking his nose off. Lightly smirking to himself, the killer slowly leaned in, whispering into June's reddening ears.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmhm, plus you were too cute to ignore." A shiver ran down June's back as the man's voice purred lightly.</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, green eyes filled his vision and something soft brushed against his lips. The touch was cold but the action lit a fire through him. The man's warm breath gently blowed against his own chilled lips, warming them the slightest, already making him gasp for air at the realization of how close they really were. Although, he wasn't able to think about a real kiss before the man swiftly pulled away, repositioning himself so that he was just barely touching noses with June.</p><p>"That's partly why I dealt with that thing back there." Green eyes gazed to the side, signaling that he was talking about Weston before returning to June's blue ones once more. "I'm giving you a small group to work with. You see, there are other people I've met who also want the man you found dead but we've been hitting rock bottom over and over." With a look of disappointment, the man lowly sighed before a smile graced his lips once more. "But then we found you."</p><p> </p><p>"M-Me?" Confused by the man's sudden sentence, June lightly furrowed his eyebrows.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, you." The man chuckled quietly. "You see, you found him once before and now you've found him again. Your tracking skills are quite amazing and your calculations are beautifully accurate as well." A finger lightly traced June's lower lip, pulling his full attention onto the man in front of him. "That is why I want you to work along with my small team instead of with the low lives that do the useless bidding."</p><p> </p><p>Useless bidding? The way he described it brought a small frown to June's face, not sure how to take that comment.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, I've already spoken with them. They know that if they lay a single hand on you, it will be the end of them." A playful purr sounded from the man's throat as he rubbed noses with June, making the younger one blush immediately. "Anyways, it's better this way. Since the sooner we finish this job, the sooner you can find your older brothers and I'll even help you if you want." June's eyes widened at the sudden statement.</p><p> </p><p>"How did you...?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't pick people at random to help me out. I only pick certain people for the job. If they have the right qualifications, I 'hire' them." After hearing this, June's thoughts began to drift. It was a topic he hadn't had time to think about lately and definitely not a topic he ever shared with anyone else.</p><p> </p><p>His brothers...</p><p> </p><p>June came from a family of five at birth. His mother, father, two older brothers, and one older sister. He was the youngest of four but on the day he turned five, his house caught fire and took his parents a sister along with it. Due to trauma, he was held at a hospital for two years to help him cope with the sudden loss and in time, he lost contact with his brothers too. It was only when high school hit that he made a promise to himself that no matter what it took, he'd find his brothers and apologize for everything that happened because of his birth.</p><p> </p><p>"June..?" Coming back to the real world, June looked down at the man that was only two inches shorter than him. Looking into a sea of green, it took a moment before he finally formed a proper response.</p><p> </p><p>"Understood. I'll help you until the very end." June spoke with determination but nothing could hide the despair that laced his words as well as the wistful glint that shown in his eyes. The man looked up at June for a while before a small smile graced his lips once again.</p><p> </p><p>"What a good boy." He whispered before slowly leaning in and meeting June's lips with his own. June didn't make a move, not even surprise ran through dis gaze. He just stood there, looking at the man who already had his eyes shut, indulging himself in the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>How could a man with a strong attitude and such a harsh craving for blood and vengeance act like a child within a short amount of time? Being able to slaughter a whole town but still look so helpless and charming that he can reel anyone he wishes for in. The worst part is that he acknowledges this part about him and uses it to his own advantage. Besides knowing this awful truth, June can't help but feel a part of him being drawn in by the cold hearted killer, making him prisoner to his every beck and call. Irritation, hatred, lust, it all swam in the depths of his body and mind. Being played by a man with only one goal on his mind and that is to rid the world of a man and that girl, (Name).</p><p> </p><p>Once the job was done, he would be able to find his brothers and speak with them one last time. That was all he wished for and no matter what he had to do to get there, he would receive that one last wish.</p><p> </p><p>With all kinds of painful feelings clashing inside his chest, June resorted to closest method of comfort he could. Throwing his thoughts away, he wrapped his arms around the man's waist, pulling him up against his own body and deepening the kiss, losing himself in the bitter sweet taste.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't long before they both broke apart, gasping for air. The break only lasted for a moment before the green eyed man went back in for another kiss, but June stopped him. He had to know something before went any further in their "Partnership" if you could even call it that. Seeming a bit irritated by the denial of access, the man glared silently, waiting for a proper explanation.</p><p> </p><p>"Your name."</p><p>"Huh?" The man's eyes widened at the direct comment. "What are you-"</p><p> </p><p>"If we're going to be working with one another more often, you might as well tell me." June stated flatly. "What do I call you?" His once fearful expression was no longer in sight. It was as if the tiny mention of his past regrets brought him back to his own world where his biggest fear was always seeing his family get hurt. Now that the damage has been done, it's like there was nothing to fear anymore. At this new discovery, the man chuckled to himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright. That seems fair enough." Slightly surprised that he was able to get the man to agree, June gave him his full attention, waiting for a name. The man lightly bit his lower lip as the younger one patiently waited for his words. Feeling slightly amused by this, he leaned in closer to June to try to help keep his 'mature' composure. Their lips were just a short breath away from one another, anticipation slowly tugging at both of their consciousness. The man wondered if it would be fine for him to just tease the kid and walk away, however, a part of him wanted to see what would happen if they went just a bit farther.</p><p> </p><p>Would June lose himself in his despair and hand himself over to me?</p><p> </p><p>Would he become intense?</p><p> </p><p>How would he react when he was in such a dark moment?</p><p> </p><p>In the end, curiosity got the better of him and he ended the games there for the time being, deciding to indulge in experimenting with June's new side.</p><p> </p><p>"It's Liu." Having said that, the man called Liu closed the gap between him and June, giving himself over to the many curious impulses.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. How to be Smug</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <b>*Your Pov.*</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>*Present Time.*</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>~6:00am~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       One week went by without any further incidents. Me and Jeff carried on our new secret lives peacefully and for the most part separately. Jeff had been keeping his distance and I had been ignoring his existence. We exchanged very few words here and there but nothing too expressive. We would eat together but he would hurry to finish his food first before leaving the table without a word.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       Strange enough, he's been very focused on his new hidden room. One of the times he actually spoke to me, he told me not to go near the closet. He would leave random things on the dining room table, signaling to me that those were okay to touch. They were simple things like puzzles, books and small toys such as a rubric cube to keep me busy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       I didn't quite understand his methods but then again, who would? He's always blunt and impulsive, however, he hasn't been either this past week. We still share a single room together but Jeff doesn't come in until late and he gets up before I wake up. The only reason for why I know that he sleeps is because his side of the bed that I clean up in the morning is always a mess the next morning. It's as if he's trying to avoid confrontation, and something about that tics me off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       The morning sun shone brightly in the sky. The clouds were all shades of pink and orange, bringing a sense of sweet harmony to my soul. It was as if I could finally breathe. I took in a deep breath of the morning air, the calming smell of the forest sending a chill down my spine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sigh, this is the most calm I've felt in the last few months!" I gave a big stretch, allowing my hands to reach up as far as they could, part of me hoping that I could touch one of the beautiful clouds that painted the morning sky. A small smile tugged at my lips while my eyes kindly gazed at the nature that surrounds me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       Maybe it's not so bad? I mean, living with a criminal who is threatening your whole life over some psychotic game of his just because he got bored and wanted a new 'toy' is probably one of the worst things that could happen to someone, but the moment I live in right now is something I wouldn't want to give up. It's the small moments like these that make me fired up and ready to face the day, even if it includes facing a crazy serial killer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's right!" I held my hands in tight fists and brought them close to my chest, as if confronting my heart. "I won't let anything take away what's standing in front of me." With this new found determination sourcing through my veins, I gaze whole heartedly at the sky, as if the stars could hear me. "This is my future!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Glad you came to terms with it." Surprised by the sudden voice, I spin around and put my hands behind me as if to hide the fact that I was literally just cheering myself on. However, what came into my vision was my captivator, Jeff. He stood there with a smug look on his face, as if he just won a grand prize and he was mocking his opponent. His hair was pulled back while all he wore on his body was a simple white tee-shirt, his usual black jeans, and his only pair of boots.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       Seeing him made me unconsciously glare at him but the sudden events from the day before made my gaze waver. I thought I'd be prepared to face him head on, but he's acting like nothing happened. He just stood there as if everything was fine and dandy in the world, like he didn't do anything wrong the day before. With a slight scoff, I turn back to the direction of the forest, trying to ignore his lingering gaze. Unfortunately, the longer he stared, the more uncomfortable I felt. With the irritation I had growing in me, I snapped at Jeff, sending a long glare his way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What are you so smug for?" I could sense the satisfaction in his profile as his eyes softened and he quietly trudged over to me. Staying wary of his actions, I made sure a safe amount of distance was kept between us. Knowing exactly what I was doing, he let out a quiet chuckle but it wasn't quiet enough for me not to hear it. My gaze turned from his profile and back to the clouds in the sky, hoping that their colors will somehow keep me calm enough to fight him off without getting too irritated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       It felt a little hard to breathe since it was the first time we had spoken in a long while. Part of me wondered why he suddenly wanted to talk since he did most of the avoiding. For a while it was really quiet, however, Jeff was the first one to break it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This is your future, huh?" Glancing at him questioningly, I saw him looking out into the trees I had been looking out at not too long ago. Except, it wasn't the forest I was thinking of at the time, it was my future I was trying to sort out. "This is our future."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       The calming tone of his voice when he said those words practically threw me off key. This time when my eyes found him, I didn't give a look of annoyance or anger, but a blank stare instead. I didn't know what to think because I didn't know he would say that. However, as if completely oblivious to my stare, he continued to gaze out at the trees, a gentle expression on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       Was this the same person I was talking to yesterday? Was this the same person who pursued me, threatened me, and forcefully moved me from my home and all that I ever knew?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       When I look at the person who stands next to me now, I don't sense a hint of malice or aggravation in his presents, but one of a simple man who just wants to continue daydreaming. The top layer of his hair was pulled back into a small bun to keep it out of his eyes, while the bottom layers blew gently in the light breeze. His posture was lacking it's usual tense structure and seemed to be more relaxed than before. He stood silently with his hands on the wooden railing of the front porch, carefully leaning his weight against it to keep his balance since he had one foot behind the other. His left leg crossed behind his right one and the toe of his boot rested directly onto the floor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       When I gazed back at his face, I caught new detail of his black eyes that would forever remain open. Looking closer, they weren't as glossy as a normal person's eyes are. However, they didn't seem completely dry either. Looking into those eyes would make someone believe that he's completely lost interest in the world around him or that he was someone who couldn't properly use his mind and body due to a mental illness. As if he was still alive, but no longer there. However, someone who was no longer there, wouldn't have such beautiful eyes anymore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>His dark eyes that I thought were only immersed within black, had specs of blue throughout them.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       That's right, when you look close enough, you can see specs of blue in his eyes, but you'd think we need to be in good lighting in order to see it. The lighting now should be enough to see something, but he's not looking my way, we're not face to face like we were that night, I can't see anything like this. Feeling a tad bit dejected, I lower my gaze to his hands. They were slightly gripping at the rail, becoming tense, as if it were some sort of defense mechanism. When I gave a questionable look at his hands, they let go of the railing all together. At the sudden movements, I found myself gazing up at Jeff who in return, was gazing down at me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       His eyes seemed to have waver slightly when we looked at one another, and when I noticed this, I swore I could see a shimmer of blue, hidden within his dark eyes, but before I could confirm it for myself, Jeff leaned into me, blurring my vision at his sudden nearness. I didn't have enough time to think as I unconsciously took a step back. My thoughts were completely lost in that night's sudden events that Jeff's movements went way over my head. His nose gently brushed my own while his arms moved behind me, one wrapping itself around my waist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>The flashing images of Jeff leaping over the table, grabbing me by the waist and dipping me so that he was leaning over me crossed my mind.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       The memory caught me off guard and my heart began to pound within my chest. The sensations of where he touched me still linger. His hands that are always so cold, oddly felt warm in that moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I had no choice but to let my body react and I wrapped my arms around his neck to keep from falling back.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       The clear amusement on his face while he watched my reactions brought irritation to my heart, yet at the same time comfort. His smile that was cut into his cheeks was no longer just for show, but I could tell from looking into his eyes that he was enjoying this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He smiled down at me, his long, black hair falling around us.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Seeing my expression, he let out a small laugh before removing his left arm from my waist.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       Something quietly rattled behind me and Jeff's grasp on my waist tightened. His arm held me in place as if protecting me from something. My hands pressed against his chest, my gaze traveling to his chapped lips that were only inches from my own. My breath caught in my throat when the thought of those lips touching my own came to mind. As if it were the only way to protect myself from reality, I squeezed my eyes shut and pressed my lips tightly together in hopes that he would just get away from me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       Moments felt like hours and all I could see was darkness, all I could smell was the pine from the trees, and all I could hear was the sound my heart pounding inside my ears. My mind was full of thoughts but not a single one of them was a plan to escape his grasp. My mind was completely fixated on Jeff's actions and all the possibilities that could happen at any moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       I could feel small, tingling pains in my chest, almost as if there was something quietly vibrating inside me. It was the same feeling I always got when I became exited. When something was bothering me and would always be on my mind, or when I was about to try something new, or watch a scary movie and wonder when the next jump scare would happen. I know this feeling all too well and when in most cases I didn't mind it because it added onto the experience, in this moment I didn't like it at all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I was feeling nervous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       Why was I feeling nervous now? Was it because I didn't know what was going on through this man's head? Was I feeling more uncomfortable with this position than I thought I was? I couldn't pinpoint where exactly my worry was coming from, but I do know that I want out of this man's reach. I don't know how much longer I can stay here before I finally lose my composure and go off on him. However, the thought of him getting angry again made a shiver go down my spine. If I could avoid doing so, I definitely wouldn't want to anger him. Meaning pushing him away isn't the best of options.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Maybe I should fake sickness?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just as I was finally getting somewhere with my escape plan, Jeff brought me back to reality.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If you keep looking like that, your face is going to freeze." The sudden remark made my eye twitch, but some part of me felt like I could breathe again. Slowly, I opened my eyes and even though Jeff was still close, his face wasn't near mine at all. He still had one arm around me and in his left hand was an old, metal bucket that was probably used for getting water from the well Jeff was talking to me about before. Curiously, I tilted my head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you going to the well?" I looked back at him and he shook his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You should watch where you're walking. If you had moved back any further, you would have tripped over this and fallen down those steps." Jeff gestured towards the porch steps that were right behind me. When I tilted my head to get a good look, I saw that the steps were closer than I thought. The thought of me falling backwards and with added on height made my skin crawl.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So that's why he grabbed onto me...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wait a moment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I immediately turned back toward Jeff who in return gave me another smug look that I'd like to swipe off of the face of this earth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why did you have to take so damn long to pick up a bucket? Why not just move me from the stairs?" I wasn't about to let him go so easily. He held me way too long just for a bucket. However, my question is answered with a scoff to start.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Like you would let me pick you up. That would take the both of us down and I don't feel like going down with you so early in the morning." His way of wording things made my heart skip a beat and irritation began to build in my chest. "Besides, it didn't take that long. I just had to steady us both and get around you so that I could get the bucket without having us fall. It only took a few seconds. Where did you do? Narnia?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       At this off handed remark, Jeff let go of my waist and walked off to go inside, placing the bucket on the table next to the door. With that done, he stuck his tongue out at me and then walked inside as if nothing ever happened. The door closed with a small thud and I was left outside by myself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       By now my ears must have been steaming while my chest was filled with rage. What was once a quiet morning was now a morning filled with humiliation and vengeance. That man annoys me everyday without fail. He's always unreasonable and to add insult to injury, he acts like a complete child. He plays things off as a little game of his that just because there were no casualties, everything is fine. Even if there were a death or two, would it even affect him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       Who am I kidding? I'm talking about a criminal here. Someone who kills to fill some empty void in their life. If an innocent life were at stake, he'd probably shake it off and move on all while forgetting what he just did. This is what annoys me. The ignorance of some people, the cruel way they think. As long as they benefit from it, nothing else matters.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I still remember the smell of alcohol and smoke that filled my nose as he pushed me down, quietly threatening me and loving me at the same time. His soft words but violent actions made me both love and hate him with everything I had.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He was my first as well as my last...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       I grind my teeth as I recall his face. I haven't seen him in years and yet his loving gaze and cold hands still linger in my mind. I still love that bastard of a man but I could never forgive him for what he became. A cold and selfish person with a heart that slowly over time turned to stone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       I could feel my bruised elbow ache as I began to see the resemblance between the two men. I wrapped my hand around it gently as a way of protection, shaking my head slightly as if I could just shake all the memories off and start with a clean slate. It that's how things worked, then I would have done so a long, long time ago.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       After taking a deep breath, I gave the trees beyond the porch one last determined look before I headed back inside, ready to win over the day. After closing the door behind me, the first thing I see when walking into the living room is Jeff who was once again rummaging through the closet he had found yesterday. He'd been so fixated on whatever it was that was inside that even my existence didn't seem necessary.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       A part of me was beginning to wonder if there was even a point to this whole thing. Was I just something to take up empty space? Did he need a conversational partner when he got too bored with everything else? Jeff didn't seem to be the most talkative type of person, but when he wanted to, he'd run his mouth as if it were Niagara Falls.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       Yet then again, why do I care? The more time I spend away from him, the least likely I'll lose this thing. If I just keep my distance, by the time my nineteenth birthday rolls around, I'm home free! I can talk with Tom or whoever I want, whenever I want without disturbance or fear that someone else will be harmed. Hell, I might just take up a job or two because I doubt I'll want to stay home constantly when this whole thing is over. I'm beginning to find being locked inside a house in the middle of nowhere very nerve racking and it doesn't settle well with me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       Feeling satisfied with my current thoughts, I straighten my back and head for the kitchen. However, I didn't get too far before Jeff spoke up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey, (Name), get me a glass of water, will ya?" I immediately stopped in my tracks and threw a sharp look at Jeff who was sorting out through some old CD cases. He gave out a yawn before stretching his arms but then went right back to the objects in front of him. Feeling the urge to snap at him for using such a way to ask me to get him something to drink, I immediately stop myself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>       I don't want to get anything else mixed up. He started talking to me again, which probably means that he gave up on being a brat about the last fight we had. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath in, I muster up a smile that even I could tell was faker than Jeff's and nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course. Be right back." The sarcasm was cringe worthy material but Jeff seemed oblivious to my attempts at being 'kind'. With a heavy sigh, I slump my shoulders and head to the kitchen to fetch him his water. Part of me wanted to put something inside and see if he's notice. Maybe I could poison him with expired liquor? Or maybe I could put all the dust from the books inside his food and pray that he'll suffocate and die?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I yield at the thought of it all before slapping both of my cheeks with my palms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Who the Hell do I think I am?" I mutter to myself. "I'm nothing like that guy! I won't step to his low! Why am I thinking like this? Is insanity contagious?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No clue. Maybe? Is talking to yourself normal?" I feel like I could have jumped out of my skin at the question. I quickly turned around to find Jeff standing behind me with another smug look on his face. "Don't worry, Doll. Even if it is contagious, I'll still love you no matter what." I could feel his words stab at my skin, bringing goosebumps to my arms and legs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No thanks, just hand me over to the psych warden." I casually pass up his offer while I hand him his glass of water that was indeed free from any expired liquor or dust. After giving a quiet sigh, Jeff took the glass in his hands and took a sip.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Suit yourself. However, if you do end up like me, the Warden won't be enough to satisfy your every want and need." His repulsive words never ended. It was like he had a whole list of sexual phrases memorized and waiting for their turn to be said allowed. The thought of it gave me a feeling of self-pity. After finishing his glass, he placed it on the counter and gave me a pat on the head as if rewarding me. "Time to get back to searching. Stay here and read some book I just brought." Looking over to the dining room table where he just pointed to, I saw that there was a new stack of books that weren't there before. Before I could answer him, Jeff left the room, leaving me to my thoughts. My eye twitched at his random behavior but I slumped my shoulders in defeat, knowing there was nothing I could do to change it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Hidden Closet Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>~11:00am~</strong>
</p><p>       Currently, I sit at the dining room table, focusing on reading an old book that has wrinkles in each paper I turn to. When I saw the cover for the first time it was covered in cobwebs and dust would fall with each page I turned. Something about made me feel quite uncomfortable. I was never the type to like bugs or anything sticky like cobwebs, but the dust from the book is what made me feel uneasy.</p><p> </p><p>How long had that room been hidden?</p><p> </p><p>How long has it been since anyone has lived here?</p><p> </p><p>Who were the people that lived here before Jeff?</p><p> </p><p>Did Jeff take care of the people who lived here before just for the purpose of hiding?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Steps padded along quietly down the dark, wood hall. The sound of a knife dragging against the old planks as a smile so sinister played on the soul less man's face.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Did their bodies rot here in this very house?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A dark chuckle left his scarred lips as a massive grin spread on his cheeks, making the cuts open and ooze the crimson substance he sadistically adored, madly craved.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Where was the evidence placed?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The blood dripping down from the corners of his lips into his mouth and down his chin, ending up on his hoodie or the wooden floor beneath him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>What if what I imagined the first day coming here was close to the truth?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Looking behind me, I see I'm at the edge of the cliff, looking down at the complete darkness.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>What if I had that dream? Wasn't there some kind of dream like that?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hello?"</em>
</p><p>What if...</p><p>
  <em>'BAM!'</em>
</p><p>"A gunshot...?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The loud gunshot as it sets off, alarming the whole forest, making a flock of crows fly quickly away.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>'THUMP! -BAM!'</p><p> </p><p>       The sudden tumbling of something on the other side of the wall stole me from my thoughts, a gasp making it's way out of my mouth while I stood from my seat. My book had fallen to the floor while my chair screeched against the wooden boards. My eyes locked with the wall as everything went silent. The only sound that could be heard within miles was the painful pounding of my heart.</p><p> </p><p>       As I strive to calm my shaking breaths, I can feel a slight pang of pressure on the right side of my head, as if a headache was coming on. Placing a hand to my head, I groan.</p><p> </p><p>"But I was just fine a moment ago..." I guess the sudden impact of shock was too much for me. "Have I always been this jumpy?" The sudden question irritated me though. "No, I have all the right in the world to be cautious. Who wouldn't be in my position?" After mumbling to myself, I move myself to the fresh tub of water we had in the kitchen area. As I took a glass to fill, I recalled the conversation I had with Jeff a couple days before hand after having an accident.</p><p> </p><p>Jeff took me around the house, explaining each and every detail about the place that he could.</p><p> </p><p>       The water supplies such as sinks and toilets worked, but Jeff said when we came here that he didn't know when something might go wrong. So just in case we had a small stream up the way that Jeff would somehow find time to hike to every morning. He told me he might as well get the water while he 'patrolled' the surrounding area. Every other day he'd take me halfway there so that I could bathe properly. On the trip to and from however, he would keep a good distance between the two of us, never saying a word.</p><p> </p><p>       His behavior changed so abruptly that it really took my by surprise. I couldn't even argue with him earlier because I was too astonished by his sudden change. It was as if he shook his head and was able to forget that the last week never even happened. He acted just like he did when we first started this whole living together thing. Except, he seemed to be a little more kind.</p><p> </p><p>       It didn't matter how many solutions I came up with. The reason behind his sudden change in behavior didn't make any sense and I think sitting here trying to understand it will only make me misunderstand him even more. I don't think logic is something that cooperates well with him and instead of trying to think logical like the basic population, he uses his own logic. In a way it's kind of creative, but it's also quite terrifying.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, (Name)." A hand was placed on my bare shoulder, ripping me from my thoughts. Looking at the hand on my shoulder, the somewhat smooth yet ashy texture caught my attention. I hadn't realized just how different his and my skin tones were. In fact, I hadn't thought much on the fact that his skin makes him look as if he were an old porcelain doll with man cracks in it.</p><p> </p><p>It was quite beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it?" My gaze rose to his face to see him looking down at me. The sun was now set high in the sky, allowing light to shower in through the dining room window. The natural lighting brought out Jeff's features, pointing out all the details I hadn't seen before since we were always inside during the day or we were always in shaded areas. To see Jeff's face structure so clearly now was quite a first for me. I couldn't help but allow my gaze to linger on, analyzing each and every part of his face until someone would think it was burned into my mind.</p><p> </p><p>       His jaw structure was firm, not necessarily chiseled but his face was more slender than you'd expect. You'd think it was actually quite feminine but there was something about it that made him appear more manly. The parts of his cheeks that weren't cut looked smooth and a part of me wanted to touch them to see for myself if they were soft or not.</p><p> </p><p>       At a distance you'd guess he had a slit for a mouth, almost like a sock puppet, but in this moment, I could see that he actually had lips that met perfectly aligned. The only thing that was tampered with was the slits that were made at the corners of his mouth. His lips weren't pink or red like you'd get with a normal pair of lips. Instead, they were pale and chapped, as if he was completely dehydrated. His skin looked fair and at this moment, anyone would have mistaken him for a frail being. One touch and he'd shatter into a million pieces.</p><p> </p><p>       His hair was tossed up into a messily made bun as if he'd given up on just holding it back before and so he just did whatever to get it out of his way. Mine was the same whenever I got out of bed in the morning and was too bothered to fix my hair. It was completely black and looked so silky it could make any girl jealous, even myself who wasn't too much into that stuff. For him being who he is, you'd think he'd be a mess and would smell. He has no money that I know of and he even tells me not to turn on the water. I've never seen him take a bath, unless he does it while I am asleep. Yet this man in front of me looks somewhat refreshed and the only time he ever smelled was when he reeked of blood, otherwise he always smells of sweet lavender.</p><p> </p><p>       Finally, there were his eyes. These eyes would never be able to be closed again and that's why they look that of someone who is no longer living. He had no eyelids, but if he did, I would have guess that he's have very long and lustrous eyelashes. A poetic black that was as dark as his iris, made obvious due to the whites of his eyes. The eyes I lost myself in a week before, my mind swimming amongst the sea of black and sky blue.</p><p> </p><p>       Recalling that moment made my heart skip a beat, but that's when I saw it. As I searched the black I found specs of blue here and there. The natural light helped bring his eyes to life, proving to me that what I saw was no delusion, but reality. His eyes were not just black, but they had parts of the sky swimming in them, making me catch my breath.</p><p> </p><p>It's really beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>"Ahem!" Jeff's sudden cough made me jump in my seat. After a moment of giving him a quizzical stare, I realized that I had been staring at him for quite some time now. I could feel the blood pooling into my cheeks and I felt the harsh thumping against my chest. I already knew that I was going to make matters worse, but my body moved on its own and abruptly I stood from the chair, the legs scraping against the floor boards. Then I quickly put space between me and Jeff in hopes he couldn't hear my beating heart.</p><p> </p><p>"I-I was in my own thoughts! S-sorry!" I cleared my throat to hide my hoarse voice and to my luck, it seemed that Jeff didn't notice. "D-Did you need something?" With a small tilt of his head, Jeff decided to not comment on my behavior and went straight to his point.</p><p> </p><p>"I have to head out for a little while. During the time I'm gone, do not step a single foot out of this house. Not even on the porch." Something in his voice sounded a bit urgent. It was more like he was worried about something other than me being without supervision. There was a certain gleam in his eyes that reminded me how his cut in smile could be so scary. All I could do is nod in return. Seeming satisfied that he got his point across, Jeff turned his back to be and headed for the hall, but before he passed the kitchen doorway, he gave me one last look. "And no matter what you do," His gaze intensified as he was sure to make this statement clearer than the one before, "<em>Do not go into that closet</em>." Without hearing a response from me, Jeff took his leave. I could hear the sound of the front door closing shut with the lock clicking after.</p><p> </p><p>       I was alone in this house for the first time. There were times when Jeff would head out into the forest, but this sounded more like he was heading farther out than usual. Otherwise he would have told me he would be right back and wouldn't even have brought up the closet.</p><p> </p><p>Does this mean he'll be gone for quite some time?</p><p> </p><p>How long does he plan to stay out and what on earth happened to make him give such a stern look?</p><p> </p><p>       Uneasiness clouded my judgement and I was sadly unable to concentrate on any of the stories or games Jeff had given me to occupy my time. There were old puzzles, word searches, rubrics cubes, marbles, chalk, many small trinkets to pass time with but none of which could keep me busy. However, fond memories of when I was a child slowly surfaced with each toy I hold in my hands. I remember going out with Tom just before it would rain and we would have drawing contests. Before the rain would wash it away, Tom would take a picture with his phone and take it to work with him the next day to get votes on who won. Of course, Tom was the better artist between the two of us, but I always got the most points since I was the kid.</p><p> </p><p>       I never met any of Tom's coworkers but they were all so nice to me. I remember times when they sent Tom home with homemade made treats and some had notes attached specifically for me. It was probably due to the fact that I was a child with no mother figure, but it still warmed my heart. I smiled fondly at the chalk that helped recall more of my childhood, but as soon as it appeared, it disappeared again.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are there so many children's toys here?" Looking at a decent sized bucket in the corner of the room, I saw more games and toys, stuffed animals and baseballs. All of these items which were in that closet room Jeff is so obsessed with. I could feel fear swelling up in the pit of my stomach, the feeling of close to being sick rising with every theory that crossed my mind.</p><p> </p><p>       Could Jeff have really killed such innocent people? Kids out of everyone? Could he have destroyed more than a small family of an uncle and his niece? What about parents and their children? What about siblings and grandparents? Aunts and uncles? Could he have slaughtered a family and accidentally left one to take in all that's been taken from them? The Jeff that always smells of sweet lavender with a tinge of metallic, has there ever been a time where not even the lavender could overcome the deafening smell of blood?</p><p> </p><p>       Quickly rising to my feet, I rush over to the sink and give out everything I had been holding. Whatever from before that hadn't digested was now spewed down the kitchen sink's drain, leaving my throat throbbing from the acids. Placing my hands on the edges of the sink, I slowly control my breathing before getting a glass of water to wash away the horrible taste in my mouth.</p><p> </p><p>       I know I've already had thoughts about this type of thing, but to actually see such dead on evidence made it a lot more real than a simple theory like before. Taking small sips of water at a time, I make my way back over to the dinging room table and as I'm about to take my seat, I hear something crash. The sudden noise startled me and I unconsciously held my breath, fearing I'd fall apart if I didn't hold it all in and prepare for any impact. Looking to where the sound echoed from, my gaze meets the wall that blocked my view of the closet I was not allowed to enter no matter what.</p><p> </p><p>"I thought Jeff left?" Taking a deep breath, I set my cup down and make way to the wall. Not a single sound ruptured from within as I approached and when I placed my hand against the wooden texture, I felt no vibrations. "Was I just imagining things?" Is what I wondered but before I could shake off the bad feeling, I heard something rolling from the other side. Tilting my head in wonder, I carefully place my ear against the wall , trying not to get found out by whomever was making the noise. The vibration of whatever was bumping into the wall continued and my hairs would stand on end whenever I felt it. Soon after, they stopped completely, sending my imagination wild. Jeff went out, I heard him close the front door.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he forgot something and went back for it before he actually left?</p><p> </p><p>Would he need any reason to lie to me about him leaving?</p><p> </p><p>Did something get passed him and inside when he left?</p><p> </p><p>       Maybe he was testing me to see if I would look inside the closet behind his back? My attention peeked, I recalled many stories from television where the protagonist made the wrong move and did something behind the psychotic bastard's back before getting caught and chained up like a wild animal.</p><p> </p><p>"Ha, not falling for it." Shaking my head, I immediately take a full turn and headed for my chair. It didn't matter how much my curiosity burned to look inside, I was not going to be the idiot here. More than likely I'll be the lucky protagonist who walks in on a body of someone who once lived here and the whole 'I'm heading out' bit was just to get me to fall apart in front of him for his sick pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>       Picking up a puzzle box, I take off the lid and dump out the pieces. Shuffling through the random cutouts, I begin to make the frame. This would be the smarter route. If need be, I can't escape from shackles so I can't get into any trouble with my captivator. There isn't a reason for me to go somewhere I don't need to be. Besides, it's not like I could help them anyways. We're God knows how far away from civilization and my disturbance will more than likely only get them killed.</p><p> </p><p>       We are in the middle of a 'game' and anything I do could put Tom in danger. I have to play my cards right and just be good for now. There might be times we bicker and piss each other off, but to go somewhere he obviously doesn't want me to go would just be plain stupid on my part. Who knows what he'll do if I touch the toys he doesn't want to 'share'.</p><p> </p><p>       With a shudder, I shake it off and try to focus my everything onto the puzzle before me but my mind slowly drifts as my fears begin to surface.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'What if he's holding Tom captive?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       My heart ached at the thought and pounded when something rams into the wall from the other side. With my thoughts in a jumble, it was already too late to quit. Shackles or no shackles, if Tom were to be in danger and was in the same house as me at the time, there was nothing I wouldn't face in order to protect the man who protected me from my demons. I can't let him get in the middle of this, especially if this demon is mine alone.</p><p> </p><p>       I make a sharp turn and push my body into the living room, my focus balancing in the direction of the closet. The scratched, wooden door was cracked open, no light coming from inside and the bookcase that once hid it had been pushed randomly off to the the side as if it were an obstacle not worth bothering with.</p><p> </p><p>       Jeff might be messy, antisocial, hard to understand, horrible with manners, and curses after every other word, but one thing he's never careless with is something that he wants to keep secret. When he's not in that room he shuts it tight, as if it didn't exist to begin with. He's careful with how he forces the bookcase so no scratches on the floor are noticeable enough to give away any hints that there's something there. In fact, he went out of his way to dedicate a whole day to sanding the edges and taking away the door knob so that if the bookcase was moved, it would look like it was apart of the cabin wall. The scratches on the door would look like the bookcase's doing and whoever's curiosity was peeked, would lose interest in that moment.</p><p> </p><p>Jeff may act like a child, but he's thorough when it counts.</p><p> </p><p>       Shifting my eyes from the closet door to the front door, I see it is still closed tightly. Affirming that I did hear the door close, I hear another bump, the closet door creaking open the slightest. Grabbing the closest object; a metal candleholder off one of the end tables by the couch, I hold it in my dominant hand and get ready to defend myself, as if I were to throw a punch at any given moment. Keeping my ears on their game, I listen closely for any other noises coming from my surroundings, slowly making my way towards the closet.</p><p> </p><p>       Hearing something shift lightly, as if someone going through a stack of papers, I quietly call out; "J-Jeff?" Holding my breath and waiting for a response, silence is all I received. Everything went quiet and the shuffling was no more. Imagining this to be some sort of moment where both parties are getting ready to defend themselves to fight to the death with whatever secret powers that lie behind that door, I am quick to jump to defense. Taking the cheap shot, my grip on the candleholder tightens as I swing the door open, ready to smash the crap out of anyone or anything that came at me. However, to my surprise, no one was standing there.</p><p> </p><p>       Inside was a small room, big enough however to be a tiny bathroom, a little bigger than what a real closet would be. Boxes of documents, books, photographs, and other older objects filled the entire little room. However, a person or rotten corpse was definitely not one of them. Breathing in a sigh of relief, my grip on the candleholder loosened and my legs give out from underneath me. It was only then did I realize how hard my heart was pounding inside my chest. I had goosebumps all up and down my arms and legs and the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end.</p><p> </p><p>"I take it back," I groan in defeat. "I hope the cops caught that bank robber." Living the situation was nothing like I thought it would be. Rooting for the bad guy in all of those action movies was not the best idea. I had dreams of becoming a badass gangster or joining a mafia and doing wicked jobs, but I can't even handle noises in a cabin. There's no way I could pull anything like jumping from a helicopter while shooting off rapid fire at the enemy. Shaking my head in annoyance, I was about to stand up when a certain page caught my eye. Pulling the paper out of it's box, I realize it's an old news paper from 1986 and the headline in black, bold letters say; Family Dinner Gets <em>Heated</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. All About You, Jeffery Woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~July 7th, 1986~<br/><br/></p><p>       It was but a midsummer's day. Even though summer vacation was coming to a close and students were getting ready to head back to school to start their new year, the sun still rested high in the sky, baking the earth. It was nearly a hundred and five degrees outside, with a well known heat warning.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"It is recommended that everyone stays in a cool environment to avoid heat stroke. Today's high is 109º degrees while today's low is 89º degrees. Please avoid direct contact with the sun and make sure you're keeping hydrated. As for today's traffic reports-" exhaustion and boredom was enough to make anyone snap. However, a certain family had no plans to beat the heat.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>       It wasn't necessarily a small town, it's not like everyone knew everyone else very well, but someone from the city would think otherwise. One thing that was noticed when living in this particular town was when outsiders came inside.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Where do I put this mom?" A premature voice asked. The boy was young and skinny, someone you'd firstly describe as defenseless.</p><p> </p><p>"That's your brother's DVD collection. Just place them by the stair case and he'll take them up when he's done putting his laundry up." The woman who was supposed to be in her late thirties had the complexion of a woman who was at most in her late twenties due to the gentle glow of her skin. The smile that she offered the boy was kind with a perfect set of white teeth.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Alright." without question, the young boy followed her orders and pushed the box towards the staircase. One wouldn't think a box of CDs would be so heavy but it was true that his brothers collection was impressive. Clapping his hands as if to get rid of the Dust, he rushed upstairs to warn his brother of the box.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>       The new house was a two story with four bedrooms and three bathrooms. All of them were upstairs except for one of the bathrooms which was downstairs, through a small hallway, past the kitchen and dining room. To be honest it wasn't as big as their house in New York. In fact, it was a bit more snug and closed off. The walls felt suffocating in their own way but it didn't bother him too much.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Liu." The boy knocked on a door at the end of the hallway and he patiently waited for an answer. However, 13 year old boys didn't have that much patience. After being ignored for the first time, he let himself into the room and searched for his brother. The room was smaller than expected but then again it was somewhat bigger than what he expected as well. It seems like a comfortable living place for someone who didn't have much interest in anything other than music and reading, but it wasn't like you could do aerobics in there. Looking over to the bed he saw who he was looking for lying back and reading a book. This particularly ticked him off. "Liu."<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"What is it?" the older brother of the two looked over at his younger brother who stood in the doorway. "I didn't say you could come in." feeling the vein in his forehead pulsating, the boy took a deep breath and spoke through gritted teeth.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"While everyone downstairs is working their asses off, you're up here jacking off. Come downstairs and get your boxes!" Without listening to his older brother's reply, he headed for downstairs to receive his next task.</p><p> </p><p>"Jeffery, sweetheart, can you please move that box over a bit, it's in the way. I honestly don't know what your father is thinking by putting that there." Jeffery did as told and went to move the box, however, he didn't realize it was too heavy for him. "Jeffery, could you please hurry? I'd rather not have to pay anymore for the time we've had the moving truck than we are now."<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"I know but," the box was not budging no matter what. What could weigh more than books and disks? "What's in this thing?" The boy gave up on moving the box and went straight to opening it, the complete opposite of what his mother had asked for him. However, it was what she'd expect out of her child. Putting down a few decorative items she was holding, she moved next to Jeffery to see what was inside the box. Once it opened, they looked inside to find books the size of dictionaries, wooden cases, metal jewelry boxes, and a few other mementos.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Oh dear, why don't you look at that!" Picking up a book, His mother flipped it opened to reveal pictures; it was a photo album. "We grabbed a few boxes from your late grandfather's house but I didn't know he had these!" Jeffery didn't quite understand the sentiment since they were only pictures. They take up space inside a book and are only looked at once every few years. He wanted to say something, but the moment he saw the bright smile of his mother, he couldn't say a word. He smiled in return at her happiness.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"What are the pictures of?" Looking over his mother's shoulder, he saw pictures of his parents when they were younger. His mother was wearing a pearly, pink dress that reached just below her knees, with a pair of white flats. Her hair was done up into a bun with loose curls dangling here and there, even some tucked behind her ears, making the blush on her cheeks very noticeable. The arm she hung onto was that of his father's who was wearing a freshly ironed, white, button up, dress shirt with black slacks and shiny, black, dress shoes. His smile being a bit too goofy while his free hand scratched the back of his head as if he too were shy.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"This one is of me and your father when we went to our first high school dance together." She began while pointing at the picture, "I remember how much your father struggled to ask me out over the years so I finally gave up and asked him myself. Not much has changed since then has it?" Getting a kick out of this, Jeffery couldn't hold in his voice any longer and broke out into laughter at the cheesy photo his parents had taken. "Now now, he's handsome isn't he? You look much like him when we were around your age. Your personality is the same too! I can't wait for you to get yourself a little girlfriend! I bet you'll be just as charming!"<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>       Coming to a sudden stop, Jeffery looked up at his mother with a blank face before looking back at the embarrassing photo of his parents. That's what he'll look like next to his date? After being asked out by said date? The family of four always joked about how the mother acted more like the father of the household but to think that the same joke will be passed onto him? It wasn't as funny as it was a moment ago. Like a sudden down pour that came out of no where, motivation hit Jeffery as he made a vow not to become anything like his father.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Honey, is it all right to place your box of clothing along with the boys and mine in the laundry room?" Jeffery's father called out and as hot as a potato, his mother jumped up and passed the book to him.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Some things shouldn't be shared with family, Dear!!" As his mother rushed for the door she came to a sudden halt; "Go ahead and place them in their rightful place when your done, Jeffery, alright?" And without an answer to her request, she was once again on the move.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>       With a puzzled expression, Jeffery shrugged off the sudden outburst from his mother and placed his attention back on the photo album. Every page he turned to was another picture of his parents in their younger days. Each one with careful handwriting on the back to explain the place and time. In every picture his mother wore a dress or skirt with carefully designed flowers or other floral objects. A happy smile always gracing her lips as she hugged or teased his father who always wore that "handsome" smile of his. Jeffery couldn't help but chuckle at the fun that poured from the pictures.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>       One picture was of his parents before going into a horror film for the first time with confidence and another of them coming out. His mother was hiding in his father's chest while his father was trying to hold his composure together. Then there was a few pictures from a game night with their friends. His father always bragged about how back in the day he was the Monopoly champion but according to the game board he was throwing away his money and losing the places he owned fairly quickly.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"So other than his goofy smile, nothings changed." A gentle smile touched his lips as he fondly looked at the photos. Yes, his parents were married and they would flirt without shame but to think that there's a story behind all of that that he's never seen or heard of before. There's a story to how they came together and had his brother and him. His parents had something he had yet to experience; they fell in love. Of course Jeffery knew he was too young for things like that but when he looked at the photos of his parents then and see them as they are now, something deep inside made his heart tremble. "Maybe resembling my father wouldn't be such a bad thing."<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"What wouldn't be such a bad thing?" The album disappeared from Jeff's hands as soon as a low voice spoke in his ear. With a jump at the sudden interaction, Jeff stood on his feet and met face to face with his older brother, Liu. "Look at that, it's mom and dad's game night."<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Damn it Liu, don't scare me like— You've seen this before?" Climbing over the couch, Liu took a seat and patted the spot next to him.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, mom showed this to me when she was pregnant with you." Jeff took a seat next to Liu, giving him his fall attention. "I remember her only patting her belly while telling me how excited she was for me to have a younger brother. Of course at the time we all thought you were going to be born a girl." The new information made Jeffery's face twist into discomfort which made Liu laugh. "You should have seen all the pretty dresses and hats mom made for you. They were pink and frilly." Liu then pointed out a picture a few pages ahead from where Jeff left off and there was an almost static looking photo with a dark circle in the middle, the shape almost looking like a big potato.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"When she went into labor with you she made dad grab the "Princess's Bag" as we called it which held your going home and care items." Liu turned over the photo and on the back was written "Rosemary's Ultrasound" and under where Rosemary was crossed out was written Jeff." Imagine our surprise when the doc told us you were a boy! You came home in this pink blanket she made and I remember how I couldn't stop laughing!" Of course Liu broke into a fit of laughter as he pointed to the next image which was where Jeff as a baby was wrapped in a fuzzy, pink blanket, his face scrunched up with wet eyes.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>       He was very small compared to children he'd seen at his school and on playgrounds. He looked so fragile and weak in the picture that it made Jeffery feel uncomfortable. With a small frown, he quickly slapped the back of Liu's neck and snagged the album from his hands.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Ow!" Before Liu could do anything back to him, Jeffery ran around the boxes, making sure there was an obstacle between them both. "You punk! Don't go smacking people!" Liu stood as if he were about to attack which put Jeffery on guard.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Don't go laughing at people!" Jeffery held the album against his chest as if doing so would protect his pride as a man. Liu scowled at his younger brother before coming to a sudden stop. Silence was left between the two before Liu's scowl broke into a smile which threw Jeff off his game. "What are you laughing about now!?"<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Nothing nothing, it's just, you might be a boy but you blush like a girl!" Jeff dropped the book and grabbed the sides of his own face in horror as he only got more red, making Liu's smile brighter than ever. Smoothly reaching over the boxes, he ruffled his younger brother's hair before gently patting his head. Each tap filled with kindness and warmth. "You really are a Princess!" Tension burned deep in Jeff's chest, his face completely red with embarrassment and just as he was about to retort there was a bright flash, startling the both of them. Quickly turning towards the living room entrance, there stood their mother and father, grins on their faces with a camera in their father's hands.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"My two growing boys getting along! Mommy's very happy!" Their mother giggled as she spoke in third person.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Aren't they precious? You did well, sweetheart!" And of course their father only encouraged it.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"No, we did well!" As they began to flirt once more embarrassment flooded through Jeff as he moved quickly to get away from Liu. Unfortunately, quickly wasn't the best option as he tripped over the boxes that he once used as obstacles in the first place. Embracing himself for the fall he closed his eyes and waited. However, no fall came. When he opened his eyes, he saw a chest in front of him while someone patted his head once again. This touch being so familiar, he automatically knew who it was; Liu. When Jeff looked up at his older brother, he saw Liu smiling down at him once more; this one not of mockery, but of fondness.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>       Overwhelmed by this sign of affection, Jeff could no longer keep up with his attempts of escaping this situation as he rest his forehead agains Liu's chest in his final attempt of hiding his embarrassment. Liu would give him this look from time to time, which is why Jeff could never hate his brother or think that his brother hated him. He knew his brother loved him dearly and was always looking after him, which confused him. Just a bit ago Jeffery insulted him and gave him attitude and this happens more than sometimes.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>It's routine.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>'<em>It's normal to love your family, but to the extent that you put of with their bad manners everyday you're still able to give them such fond looks? Even when they're the reason you had to leave your friends behind and start in a new town? Liu, you must be out of your mind.</em>'<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head slightly, Jeffery was about to hug his brother back when Liu ruined his mood altogether.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"You really are clumsy, you know that, Jeffery?" There's the mockery that Jeffery could say he hates. He really hated when his brother said things like this as if looking down on him. In the middle of his silent rage, his mother squealed as she brushed their arms. Peaking out from Liu's arms, he saw that his mother was holding the photo album that he's just dropped. Getting ready for round two of harassment, he could feel the vein pop out from his forehead.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Look here Dear! It's the first time Liu held Jeffery!" This made Jeff stop in his thoughts as Liu pulled him along to look over his mother's shoulder. The photo his parents were looking at was one he hadn't seen himself. Jeff was once again wrapped in that fluffy, pink blanket that was handmade for 'Rosemary' but this time his face was it's natural color, his eyes not one bit puffy as they were in the previous pictures and the arms that held him, was indeed Liu.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Look at that," Their father grinned down at the photo. "You know Jeffery, Liu was excited to have a little sister until the moment the doctor said that you were a boy. He even said that we were done with the hospital we should leave you at the next door neighbor's house and ditch. His imaginary friend of the time even helped him figure out the details!" Feeling irked as he was being held by said 'wonderful' brother, Jeff glared upwards at Liu. He even made an imaginary friend in order to get rid of me? "Of course that changed the moment he saw you!"<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Dad, we can stop now. Seriously." Liu interrupted their father with a strained smile but that didn't change their father's mind.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"His eyes grew big when he commented on how tiny and defenseless you looked and why you were crying so much." Jeffery's eyes never left Liu as he watched his ears glow red.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Dad, really now, that was so long ago I bet you're remembering wrong." Their mother giggled at Liu's impatience.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"When he held you he didn't even resist! He just stared down at you for a long time and didn't pay any attention to anyone else. The moment he held you, you stopped crying and fell right asleep." Liu had noticed Jeff's gaze at this point and avoided eye contact but he still had him in his arms.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Would you guys knock it off already? And you, it's rude to stare at people." Using one hand, he placed it over Jeff's eyes to get him to stop looking. Of course this just made the younger one more amused.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"The best part though what when he argued with Sully!" Their mother chirped in. Jeffery tilted his head at the new name.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Who's Sully?"<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"No one!" Liu covered Jeff's ears which only muffled a bit of sound but he could hear the three of them perfectly well. "Mother dear, Father, I think that's enough of story time!" The both of their parents looked at each other with sad eyes. Did this mean they were going to stop?</p><p> </p><p>"Wait! Who's Sully!? I wanna hear more!" Jeffery's stubbornness made Liu scowl once more as he tried to cover his younger brother's ears and mouth. Though it was too late, their parents were already enthusiastic that their child wanted to listen to more of their story. Pulling Jeffery away from Liu, they sat him between the both of them before they continued.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"You see," Their mother starts. "your brother was never really good with making friends. He didn't bother much with people since he had a world of his own going on." Liu didn't have friends? Before we moved, almost all of Jeffery's friends knew who the great Liu was. Liu was not only good in physical education but his grades were also impressive which only the tip of the iceberg since he had such a happy-go-lucky personality that everyone around him loved.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"But even with a world of your own, life will become lonely, so he had Sully, his imaginary friend that he did everything with!" Their father continued. "He laughed and fought with Sully like he would any other living friend. Of course they mainly fought, it was always abut Sully."<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"It was worrying at first but your father insisted that it was a phase and in the end he was right. After you were born, Sully was discussed less and less and it became all about you, Jeffery Woods. The first time Liu held you, he looked over his shoulder and said; 'Sully, it's my responsibility to protect him as his older brother, be it a boy or girl, he is mine and I won't give him up and you can't talk me out of it!'" Their mother gushed over the memory as she squeezed the album against her chest.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Please stop! This is torment!" At this time Liu's face was burning red as he held his head in his hands. "No more of these old memories. It''s like you want me to run away."<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Of course not, my boy!" Their father clapped Liu's back in encouragement with a loud laugh. "You're just always harassing your brother, we're just giving him something to fight back with, fair and square!" Their parents laughed at Liu's embarrassment once more but it only got worse when the orators made eye contact. Liu quickly looked away, as if not seeing Jeff would make Jeff blind to him.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Wow." Looking back down at the photo in the album that now played on their mother's lap, he saw the face that Liu looked at him with. It was the same expression Liu had shown him just moments before. The loving look in his eyes were as if he was wrapped around Jeff's finger and his gentle features only proved that fact.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'He really does adore me'</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>       This thought made Jeffery join his parents in their laughter. This joy he felt, that the seemingly unconditional love that has been given to him was just that, unconditional.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"Jeffery, not you too!" Liu groaned at how the tables had turned but couldn't stop the small smile at the sight of his younger brother's laugh.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'But still, if it's not that you blame me for what happened, that must mean you're worried about me, right? That proves how useless I am. Not only as a brother, but as a man. You shouldn't have to protect me. If you continue like this, you'll only lose your place in the world once more.'</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Looking once more in Liu's direction where a kind smile decorated that red face, Jeffery's joyful heart swelled as he felt the first signs of self loathing taking root.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'I can protect myself.'</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>___________________________________________</em>
</p><p>Sneak peek into Chapter Twenty-Nine:<br/><br/></p><p>"Are you worried I might do something unforgivable to you?" His fingers traced June's jaw gently, sending shivers through the boy's body. "Now that's a good response." Liu purred as he leaned in closer, the sides of their noses touching ever so slightly. If June moved even a muscle, their lips would touch and this thought should have scared him, but it didn't. He was anticipating it. The only question was; did he have the courage to move that muscle? Or would Liu have to do it for him?</p><p>~ ~ ~</p><p>"Don't treat me like a child." June growled as he lightly bit Liu's finger, making the man with intoxicating eyes shudder. "I'm much more of a threat than you'd think."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Undying Emotions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pitter-Patter-Pitter-Patter-Pitter-Patter...</p><p> </p><p>       The sound of the rain lightly tapped against the glass of the window, the cold air from the outside seeping in through the cracks. It had been raining for over thirteen hours and it hadn't picked up or let off. It was eight in the morning, the time where the sun should be at it's peak by now, but it wasn't. At least no one knew if it was. The sky was covered in dark, brooding clouds and there wasn't even the smallest patch of sky to be seen. It was dark enough that the street light lamps were still on. Yet like any other day, everyone continued.</p><p> </p><p>        People were getting up and ready for work and school. Very few even had an umbrella as they took a morning stroll outside. On the news some roads were blocked due to floods and so neighboring streets would have to be taken for some unfortunate souls who were already late for the day. However, for June, it wasn't like any other day. He was in the middle of a game with a beautiful man. A man who's mind was twisted around his own, easily confusing him alike.</p><p> </p><p>         Any sense of morals or goals he'd been trying to achieve were being muddled by the man with venom like eyes, and what a bitter sweet venom it was. Day in and day out, for over a month June had been biding by this stranger's rules, not knowing who he was. He had a partner who would personally go and receive the orders from the man but his partner, West, told him it would be best if June didn't ever face him.</p><p> </p><p><em>"You're an innocent kid, June. You're only here for a short amount of time, but let me tell you something."</em> June Remembered the smell of cigarets and light whiskey that came from his partner's breath as he warned him. <em>"The moment you lay eyes on that man, the moment you speak to him, is the moment any chance of your precious, normal life, is over."</em></p><p> </p><p>        Why had June agreed to that day? He was given the choice but he chose to go. He could have turn down the invitation but his curiosity had gotten the better of him. Why had it gotten the better of him? It was by chance he heard that man's voice over the phone when talking to West. It was by chance he saw him when West was heading out for the store and June decided last minute to catch up with him. Even then he had only seen that man's back. So why did his voice get to him so much?</p><p> </p><p><em>"June, this is for you, from him."</em> West reached out and handed June an envelope with his name written in beautiful cursive on the front. The writing being so delicate that it shook June just a bit.</p><p> </p><p><em>"What is this? And why is it for me? He never wants to speak with me."</em> June was supposed to be curious as to why that man wants to talk to him more directly than usual but instead, he was more curious as to how a man who was so brutal could have such lovely penmanship and such a soft, luring voice. It wasn't that he wasn't scared of this man. In fact, he was terrified! However, a part of him had to wonder if this man was like a siren?</p><p> </p><p><em>"Read it and you'll know."</em> West seemed to know what this was about but whether it was good or bad didn't get through to June. So instead, June took his chances and opened the letter, his heart fluttering when he realized just how beautiful and clear the letters on the paper were.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'June,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>         You've proven yourself useful to me over the last few missions. A bit more so than that brute you call a partner, even though in the end he does get the job done. This is a formal invitation to welcome you to my world. Mine and Weston's Next meeting will take place in two weeks time to discuss our next place of action. However, I feel that you'll be more helpful to me this time around than Weston. I need delicacy for this mission. Someone with charm and persuasion.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       If you accept this job, I will give you the amount preferred for your college experience, as well as a home with a warm bed and food on the table. This is an offer that you can hardly resist and all I need for you to do is faithfully obey. The choice is yours but please choose wisely.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sincerely, _______'</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>         At the time it was a very good deal but June knew that, that wasn't why he agreed, as tempting and close to his goals it was, it was how that man left it unsigned even after going through the trouble of writing; Sincerely. That man only made June more and more curious, more and more frustrated, more and more scared! However, after reading that letter meeting him didn't sound as unfortunate as West had made it out to be.</p><p> </p><p>       But now, June is slowly realizing just how far from normal his life was going. Meeting that man was terrifying and no matter how straight he kept his back, it was like that man could see right through him. However, June knew it was too late, because the moment he heard that Siren's voice, he was wrapped around his finger.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Your name.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Slowly being pulled in, inch by inch, mile by mile...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Their lips were just a short breath away from one another, anticipation slowly tugging at both of their consciousness.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>And he knew that this would possibly continue for the rest of his life.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'It's Liu.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"What are you doing over there?" Last week's events were tossed to the side as a voice startled him. Looking behind him he saw Liu with nothing but a towel around his waist. His hair was still dripping from the shower he'd just taken. June was so deep into his thoughts he hadn't heard to water turn off. "Isn't it cold by the window? It's a risky move for someone who I need to be healthy. Can't do too much if you're half dead with the flu." Liu commented as he lifted an eyebrow towards June.</p><p> </p><p>"Says you." Closing the curtains back up, tightly, June moved towards the small closet they had and grabbed out the white robe that Liu asked for him to buy from a neighboring shop. "Put something on and stay warm. Can't have you dying on me when I need instructions." Liu smirked at the comments that was thrown back his way and gently took the robe from June's hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Aren't you caring." June jumped slightly as Liu's hands brushed against his own. Letting go quickly, June took a deep breath and walked over to their shared, queen sized bed. It was big enough for two people to sleep but it was too small for June. What if he ended up getting too close to Liu in their sleep? What would he do if he woke up in the morning and he saw his sleeping face? It sounded like something that would be bad for his heart, like staring right in the eyes of death itself.</p><p> </p><p>With a groan, June slightly shook his head and pulled down the blanket not knowing that Liu was enjoying watching him become flustered. </p><p> </p><p>         Giving a curious glance at the noise outside, Liu moved the curtain aside to look out the window to see what his companion had been observing. He watched the rain fell against the glass, sounding as if it would break at any given moment. Such a depressing scene, one that filled him with everlasting grief.</p><p> </p><p>"It's strange; it rains every other day in this boring city but it couldn't back then?" It was a mere mumble but June happened to pick up on it. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Liu's eyes glossed over like newly polished glass. They were half lidded, making it obvious he was somewhere that wasn't here, with June. His posture wasn't as elegant as it always has been. He had gripped his robe slightly while his head had tilted to the left, his field of vision pointed out at the window.</p><p> </p><p>        The new behavior honestly confused June since he was used to a Liu who kept a mischievous Slicker of a flame in his eye, constantly thirsty for blood, always on guard. However, right now he looked as innocent as a sad child who would believe anything that could give them a spark of hope. It was different, but June didn't necessarily dislike it. It almost gave him the urge to comfort the man before him and give him that spark, but he was too stunned by the new perspective of the man's eyes. It was like the once bright green eyes had become darker, deeper.</p><p> </p><p>        The sound of thunder rang throughout the room from the outside, pulling them both back down from their thoughts. Clearing his throat, June continued getting ready for bed as Liu let go of the curtains, letting them close. The air in the room was still, the only sound coming from the shifting of sheets that June moved around.</p><p> </p><p>        Liu's gaze traveled to June, catching a glimpse of a blush. Without noticing having a small smirk of his own, he slowly made his way behind June, making sure that his every move was noticed, which it was. Flustered by how close Liu was getting, he inwardly scolded himself and made himself focus on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"It's already made." Startled by Liu's sudden voice, June froze in his spot, careful not to make a move. He could no longer see the man behind him but he didn't think he was so close that he could hear his whisper so clear. It was like the man was thin air, and if he hadn't already seen him walk behind him, he would have guessed that he'd imagined the whole thing.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just making sure." He replied after he called his racing heart the best that he could. However, Liu did not particularly like that response. Unnoticeably giving a disapproving frown, the green eyed man sighed as he placed his hands on the younger one's back. Startled by the unanticipated touch, June gasped with a jump. Enjoying this reaction much more, Liu ran his fingers gently down the man's spine, tingling sensations stabbing everywhere he touched like pins and needles.</p><p> </p><p>"Why so jumpy?" Liu asked innocently, even though June knew that the green eyed man was anything but innocent. He did this on purpose. It was part of his fun to get inside someone's head, someone's heart. It was all simply to amuse the bored man. Even if June hadn't met the man before recently, he knew he was dangerous and that he shouldn't be taken lightly. His late partner and anyone they ever worked with made it a point to never upset 'the boss' or else it wont just be a death sentence, but torture. Although, since meeting him, emotions easily confused with fear and lust, he couldn't quite figure out which was which.</p><p> </p><p>"I was just thinking." Was he simply worried for the safety of himself and what he's been working towards? If he upsets this man, everything could be for nothing and nothing could be all that he has left. Or did he find himself feeling something different for this menace of a man? He couldn't deny the attraction he has for Liu who was very seductive, but was that all there was to it? That had to be all there was to it. To be associated with such a threat is bad enough but to think of having any relations beyond work was a death sentence in itself. "Let's go to bed or we'll wake up late."</p><p> </p><p>"It doesn't matter."Liu sighed as he stretched his arms out and wrapped them around June's waist, embracing his back. "The rain is just terrible. The streets will be flooded and we won't get anywhere in that mess."</p><p> </p><p>"I thought you wanted to get the girl sooner?" Perplexed by how laid back Liu was, June couldn't help but ask.</p><p> </p><p>"I doubt they'll move destinations anytime soon. That boy isn't very good at realizing his surroundings anyways." Liu chuckled. With a furrowed brow, June was about to question him further until he was spun around and forced onto the bed. Surprised by the impact, June looked up to see a strangely, happy, if you could call it that, expression on Liu's face. "Besides, you are now one of my most valuable pieces. Working by my side and helping me execute the most important plans." Liu straddled June's hips, smiling down at him. "We should get to know each other more, in order to have better compatibility." June was in a tight spot. He was distracted by Liu's every move. Even though he knew he should be talking and answering whatever it was that Liu was asking of him, his mind couldn't help but wonder.</p><p> </p><p>"What did you want to talk about?" As he tried to maintain eye contact, Liu couldn't help but chuckle as he lowered himself down to whisper in the younger man's ear.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't mean through words, June." Hearing his name spoken in such a sensual low voice, June couldn't help the racing of his heart as he restrained himself from touching the man on top of him.</p><p> </p><p>"T-Then, what do you mean?" He asked with a small stutter, grasping onto the bed sheets. Taking notice of every move June was making, Liu couldn't help but smirk at the reactions he was getting now. Slightly pulling away, he continued to tease the boy beneath him. Starting from the waist, Liu slowly traced his fingers up and along June's curves, causing the man to hold catch his breath. Gentle movements all the way up to his rib cage, Liu took in the sight of June, watching as he struggled not to move, squeezing his eyes shut.</p><p> </p><p>       With a slight pout, Liu traced his fingers back down June's curves to his pant's lining, caressing just above the v-line, earning himself a small gasp. Beaming with delight at the slip in the composer June had left, Liu took the chance to slip his hands into June's shirt and rest his palms against his stomach. Shocked by the swift movement that lead to skin touching skin, June let out another gasp as his heart pounded within his chest. He gripped tighter onto the bed sheets until his knuckles turned white. His imagination ran wild as he felt Liu nudged his hands up passed Junes rib cage.</p><p> </p><p>        As Liu stalled one hand to dig his nails just under June's breast, he advanced the other one further, achieving another light tremor from June's body. Dragging his nails from his rib cage back down to his waist, Liu used his other hand to reach for the side of June's neck, slightly caressing it. Lowering himself down onto June, Liu brought his face merely an inch away from the man under him.</p><p> </p><p>"Open your eyes, June." He could feel Liu's breath on his lips, his name being called in such a seductive manner. Opening his eyes seemed like a life or death scenario. Liu had a natural air of seduction around him. Even after killing his partner in front of his eyes it was hard to avoid looking at his beauty. He didn't know what it would do to his heart if he saw what Liu looked like now, without blood, without death. He couldn't even bare the thought.</p><p> </p><p>        Liu knowing about this attraction is what made it worse. Taking any chance he could to tease his way into June's heart drove him absolutely crazy. This is where his thoughts were confused, his emotions distorted. Every time he's to convince himself that this man is the worst of the worst, to not get too close, to not take anything he says or does that has nothing to do with work, seriously.</p><p> </p><p>"Please?" Within that moment, there is an impulse. Within that impulse, there is no room for 'No'. June couldn't help but open his eyes to the wicked that bewitched him with the tiniest plead. Locking gaze with Liu, he saw the intoxicating green eyes that made it hard for him to stand. The look of tantalizing and lustful emotions that danced in his solid gaze. How his hair was swept to the side as if he had ran his fingers through it in order to focus on June better. The thought made him feel a strong desire to make Liu focus on him.</p><p> </p><p>       It's because of moments like these that June can't help but forget about the goal he's been working toward, the reputation that Liu has. In moments like these, all of that is left in the dust and in this moment, it's only him that matters.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you worried I might do something unforgivable to you?" His fingers traced June's jawline gently, sending shivers through the boy's body. "Now that's a good response." Liu purred as he leaned in closer, the sides of their noses touching ever so slightly. If June moved even a muscle, their lips would brush and this thought did scare him, but then again it didn't. He was anticipating it. The only question was; did he have the courage to move that muscle? Or would Liu have to do it for him?</p><p> </p><p>        Staring into each other's eyes, it was like a challenge was being set in stone. Neither one of them made a move but Liu didn't look a bit unnerved either. This fact bothered June down to his very core. He couldn't stand that Liu had him wrapped around his little finger like it was the easiest thing in the world and to June that's exactly how it felt. So easily wrapped up in Liu's games and caught off guard every time he meets eyes with those intoxicating green ones. The ones that stared him down with such confidence, such mischief.</p><p> </p><p>        Maybe it was easy because June wasn't demanding enough, outspoken enough. What would  happen if he suddenly pushed the boy on top of him down? Would his expression waver? Would he be caught off guard? Would he get angry? It didn't matter what emotion came from his actions, as long as that calm facade broke for even a second. The more he thought about it, the more riled up he became. June was desperate for a change, something to throw the man's rhythm off balance.</p><p> </p><p>        Digging his nails further into the bed sheets, the cushion wasn't enough to stop the imprints that he'd be making into his palms through the cloth. With his heart pounding to the point of bruising and his body unable to stop from faintly shaking, June couldn't refrain from letting his desires get the better of him.</p><p> </p><p>        Of course, what he was feeling quickly flickered within his gaze. An intense passion that made Liu tremble the moment he saw it. With a soft gasp, Liu's eyes widened the slightest at the sudden shift in atmosphere and before he could make comment, June pinned the older yet smaller man beneath his own weight.</p><p> </p><p>        Shocked by the turn of events, Liu glanced to the side to see that he was blocked in on both sides. June's hands were grasping at the sheets once again and his legs were between Liu's. Liu was completely trapped within June's body. Even if he tried he couldn't kick him away because June was laying against him. Liu was caught completely off guard. Eyes wide and mouth gaped, all he could do was stare up at June, watching as his passionate eyes only grew stronger as he was stared down. With a faint shiver, Liu could feel the excitement of having the younger man looking down on him. It was all too different but it wasn't a bad feeling.</p><p> </p><p>"J-June?" A stutter left Liu's lips, making him withhold anymore words. Was it possible for him to stutter? It was so out of character for him that it made no sense what so ever. Was he really that shocked that June had the guts to push him down or was it something more than that?</p><p> </p><p>        In June's perspective, Liu had been shaken and that was all that he wanted. The desire to make his poker face shatter was all that he could think about. To catch him off guard and see many flickers of emotions running through his gaze is what made the sudden courage worth it. Curiosity, confusion, shock, astonishment, and of course the fever that was slowly building up within the both of them was no flicker. It was a flame that was burning hotter, spreading through their bodies like an out of control fire.</p><p> </p><p>        They took shallow breaths, both afraid to disturb the silence, but the quivers upon their lips were dying to break it. For the first time, Liu was indecisive. He didn't know what his next move should be. He couldn't even work out a plan to carry out the next action. He had no idea what would happen in the next moment and this was something he was not used to. He didn't like the feeling of not being in control, but something about this moment, something about June made him feel better about it.</p><p> </p><p>        Maybe it wasn't too bad not knowing for a change? The question popped into his mind just briefly but it made him come back to his senses. He couldn't stand the thought of not knowing the outcome, of being thrown off balance. It made his heart tremble in a bad way, bringing him anxiety. Taking in a deep breath, he slowly exhaled, closing his eyes for only a moment before opening them once more, a smug look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>"Children should show more respect to their elders." Once again he had gained his composure. As quickly as he lost it was as quickly as he gained it. This new found information was irritating the hell out of June. Raising a brow, Liu brought his hands up to cup June's cheeks, his finger lightly sweeping against his lower lip. "Come on June, no need to get so lost. We can have fun and still be mature about this, right?" He didn't want to get lost in useless emotions or drag June along with him. Since after this mission is complete, June's goal will be reached. There was no need for any strong connections, feelings. "Let's stay somewhat professional." He purred as he lightly pulled down on June's lower lip with his thumb.</p><p> </p><p>        June didn't appreciate the way Liu tried to blow him off. After being played with time after time again, now was the time Liu was trying to brush it off as some child's game. It wasn't going to end as easily as he thought it was going to though. After coming this far, June was not going to back down. Grabbing onto Liu's hand, he kept it close to his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't treat me like a child." June growled as he lightly bit Liu's finger, making the man with intoxicating eyes unconsciously shudder. "I'm much more of a threat than you'd think." Liu had been expecting gJune to back down like always, but this time, he was fighting back. Liu didn't know how to feel about this. He was astonished by this newfound behavior yet he was worried were this would take them.</p><p> </p><p>"June, maybe we should-" However, Liu didn't get to finish his sentence. June cut him off quickly, pressing his lips against Liu's own. The sudden touch sent shockwaves throughout both of the boy's bodies, making their hearts race at the feeling. At first, Liu did what he could to push June away from him, to get him to calm down, but the kiss only became deeper as June became more persistent on getting Liu to kiss him back. Slowly falling into the sweet kiss, Liu wrapped his arms around June's neck, drawing him nearer.</p><p> </p><p>        Sliding a hand down Liu's body, June slipped it under the small of his back and pulled him as closely into him as June could, pulling a soft moan from Liu's throat. Trembling slightly upon the sound, June pulled away to catch his breath. Deeply inhaling and exhaling, they both continued to breathe while looking into each other's eyes. They spoke no words, they made no move to look away, but the moment Liu closed his eyes, they were brought back to another breath taking kiss.</p><p> </p><p>        Liu knew that he shouldn't be doing this. Getting lost in something such as useless emotions. But he couldn't help but feel comforted by the warmth of this person who was holding onto him so desperately. There wasn't just lust but something deeper that that. Something that Liu feared but couldn't help get lost in. Maybe he was so afraid of it because he was losing sight of now? Was it because he knew this would only make matters complicated later on?</p><p> </p><p>       All of these questions but each one was dismissed with each kiss that was granted to him. He would say that in this spur of emotion he couldn't think straight but that wouldn't have been the truth. It was that he was too focused on the man in front of him that nothing else mattered. Not the worries of getting lost, not the plans of the future and certainly not the pains of the past.</p><p> </p><p>       Right now he was being filled with something he couldn't place his finger on and where this emotion did frighten him, it also excited him. Liu didn't know where this was going to take them and he wasn't thinking too hard about it either. In this moment, all he could focus on was the touch of the man who was desperate for his warmth, just like he was.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a minute to breathe as they grasped onto each other's disheveled attire, June asked one last question before they continued any further.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure you don't want to act sooner rather than later?" His glossy gaze stared straight into Liu's own as he pondered the question. To execute the plan sooner would be preferred, but with the weather being flood season it would only make things more complicated. With a small sigh, Liu nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"It's fine." He only had this one chance to get things right, meaning there was no room for screwing up. "Besides, If what Weston told me is true, then I could take a wild guess at to what Jeff is holding against that girl to make her so obedient." Liu smirked. "If this is the case, we have the upper hand." June was lost for a moment until he remembered what happened the night of Weston's death.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Someone knew the girl?" His tone of voice became low but the curiosity definitely spiked it. "I didn't think the girl had any family left. Do you know who this was?" The glare that was placed back in his poisonous, green gaze sent a shiver of fear down their spines.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I-It was the Uncle I think!" The younger man spoke up, trying his best to put the man in a happy mood again.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Uncle you say?" This caught the man's attention and that's all that was needed before the older man began to kiss up to him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Yes! Uncle! That's Right!" Weston grinned. "He was really worried! He seemed terrified!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Hmm..." Seeming to take a liking to the sound of a family member, the man tilted his head as he listened. "Interesting."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>        Recalling the events of that night, an uncomfortable feeling settled within June as Liu smiled sinfully to himself. When Liu slowly drew him back in for another passionate kiss, June could't help but feel guilt building up within his chest. Praying that what he was thinking wasn't really the case, June gave away all thoughts and returned Liu's kiss with just as much passion.</p><p> </p><p>However, the guilt did not vanish so easily.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Family Dinner Gets Heated; Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I take it back," I groan in defeat. "I hope the cops caught that bank robber." Living the situation was nothing like I thought it would be. Rooting for the bad guy in all of those action movies was not the best idea. I had dreams of becoming a badass gangster or joining a mafia and doing wicked jobs, but I can't even handle noises in a cabin.</p><p> </p><p>       There's no way I could pull anything like jumping from a helicopter while shooting off rapid fire at the enemy. Shaking my head in annoyance, I was about to stand up when a certain page caught my eye. Pulling the paper out of it's box, I realize it's an old news paper from 1986 and the headline in black, bold letters say; Family Dinner Gets Heated.</p><p> </p><p>       Below the headline was a picture of an old, burnt down house. You could see the remains of an old sink and bathtub, with bits and pieces of glass shards spread around the ground. The out front of the house that probably had a full land of grass was non existent, there was so much ash covering it. The rest of the story line continued in columns of two, reading left to right.</p><p> </p><p>       'On October 29th, 1986, a fire broke loose in the Woods' home; recent new comers to our small town in Philadelphia. The victims to the fire were Barbra and John Woods, parents of two boys; Liu and Jeffery Woods.'</p><p> </p><p>       My eyes stopped upon the given name of Jeffery Woods. Now that I think about it, I never caught his last name. I only just recently discovered his first name is Jeffery, but what if this story is about him? I mean, why else would he have this news report from so long ago?</p><p> </p><p>Then I caught my breath.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, so long ago?" Taking another look at the date this paper was written I realize that this story was written over thirty years prior to now.</p><p> </p><p>"So if this is Jeff, this means he's over thirty years old? Possibly even forty?" For someone who's so childish- No, it wasn't even about how childish he was, he looks way too young to be in his twenties let alone thirties. He looks like a teenager, possibly around my age. If his skin was normal and he didn't have that forced smile cut into his face, I bet he'd look really young. Young enough that that attitude of his would be rather normal. The attitude of an emotional teenage boy.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking my head I continued where I left off;</p><p> </p><p>       'The family of four moved into their new home on July 7th of 1986 where the Woods' boys attended Samuel J. Middle School; a public school with the highest testing rates in Philadelphia. While the boys were off to their studies, John Woods focused on his next photography project while his wife Barbra Woods focused on her new fashion line for this upcoming winter collection. Unfortunately, the weekend before both parents were to release their new works, an unforeseen latter of events took place.</p><p> </p><p>       Their children Liu and Jeffery Woods had taken part in their next door neighbor's birthday party where a fire broke out, injuring three children. However, Jeffery woods took the brunt of the damage when his whole body was engulfed into flames. It didn't help when two kids at the party thought they were helping put out the fire by pouring bleach onto the boy. Their statement was "We did not know that it was bleach and thought the liquids would stop the fire from spreading." The parents had asked that the three children remained unidentified in case of future backlash due to this mistake.</p><p> </p><p>       An ambulance was called immediately and Jeffery Woods was taken to the nearest hospital where he resided for two weeks, unconscious. When he woke up his appearance was altered and some say he seemed absent of mind which brought up questions of memory loss. However there were no further questions answered due to the rejections of Barbra and John Woods.</p><p> </p><p>       In light of the situation, no further charges were placed and this incident was marked as an accident; closed case. Aside from the few who were injured there were no casualties and everyone recovered from the incident and have all been permitted to go home and continue their routines as usual.'</p><p> </p><p>"Whoa.." As I flipped the page I found a picture of Jeff after the incident when he was leaving the hospital. "He really does look like he's out of it." The boy I looked at, even with his pale complexion and singed, black hair, he looked nothing like the Jeff. His eyes were pitch black, no trace of a mind behind those lost orbs. . "He looks like he could break any moment..." My chest squeezed at the sight, my eyes following back to the old picture books I just glanced through.</p><p> </p><p>       He had a family, a brother, parents, people who obviously loved him more than anything in the world. So many pictures to mark memories and yet each one was covered in dust, like they hadn't been touched in years. As I flutter through the pages, I couldn't hide my frustration as I let out a long sigh.</p><p> </p><p>       Placing the book back where I found it, I went to reach for the next paper when I caught a glimpse of silver in the corner of my eye. Glancing over, I found a silver photo book on the shelf. Reaching out to grab it, I went to blow the dust away only to realize there was no dust on it.</p><p> </p><p>"So this is what you were doing in here, Jeff." Carefully opening the cover, I find on the first page a simple picture. Just like the others but of one person. It was the other kid, Liu, Jeff's brother. The picture looked very old but the condition was still amazing. You could see the parts where it was starting to wear of the edges but it was pressed, like one would do with a petal in a book in order to keep it. "So you do have a heart." </p><p> </p><p>       With a small smile, I flipped the page and there I found Mr. and Mrs. Woods who looked like they were dancing together. The way they looked at each other was so loving that you'd believe they would last forever, that nothing could separate them from each other's arms. "Sounded cheesy before but now that I'm looking at it..." I wish I could look like that.</p><p> </p><p>       I quickly gasped when I realized what I just said. With the blood rushing to my face, I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head in shame. I then quickly skipped to the next page in an effort to hide my embarrassment. However, what I saw made me hold my breath.</p><p> </p><p>       Blood... So much blood. There were pictures of bodies that had smiles carved into the faces of the victims. There were pictures of messages on the walls and each one said "Go To Sleep..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Still can't seem to find the murderer of the last huge crimes, all most likely left by the same criminal."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>And this room, it looks so familiar...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>       In the corner of the t.v was a picture of a white house and some of the inside where blood was left stained but the bodies were missing.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Well, for the last few months we have been getting a list of murders and most of them have to do with the victim being stabbed up to 25 to 50 times in the chest, a smile carved into the body's face, and the same three words left on the victim's wall, written in their own blood... 'Go To Sleep."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>       I'd never seen the damage to the body, the pools of blood that was left behind at the scene of the crime but he took pictures of the bodies. No matter the amount of blood, you could see the bruises on the bodies where the victims struggled to get away, fight with everything they had.</p><p> </p><p>Up until their last breath...</p><p> </p><p>       I hadn't noticed the faint tremble in my fingers as I slowly flipped through the pictures, recognizing so many rooms that were shown on the televisions. Those same three words, repeated over and over again.</p><p> </p><p>So much blood...</p><p> </p><p>        I slammed the book shut, my breathing was rough as my hands slightly trembled. I'd never seen a body like that. A movie, movies you know are fake, right? Same thing with a detailed story. These days someone putting up a struggle doesn't sound as horrible but looking at the evidence, the proof, the bruises and all that blood.</p><p> </p><p>       This is no cops and robbers. I'm literally in a cabin, in the middle of nowhere with a serial killer. What the Hell have I been thinking this entire time? That I could go up against a man who had willingly cut a smile in his face? Who brutally murdered so many people and even took pictures and kept them in a book with his brother and parents?</p><p> </p><p>"What heart?" I muttered under my shaky breath. Quickly standing up, the book feel from my lap and crashed on the floor, the glass on the cover shattered as I stumbled back and out of the closet. However, I didn't expect to run into something on my way out, or to be exact, somebody.</p><p> </p><p>       I felt my entire body tense up and it was like all of my blood froze in an instant. My heart was ramming into my rib cage, feeling as if it would explode any second, like it would shatter into a million pieces if I turned around, just like the picture book. My thoughts were jumbled into a mess, like wires tied together in a knot so tight you'd cut yourself open too many times trying to get it undone, all for that for it to only become more twisted.</p><p> </p><p>       Tears blurred my vision as I wondered what would happen. This whole thing started because of this man. I went with him to protect Tom. Would he actually take his time to go after him? Would Tom struggle just like those people did? As I imagined bruises covering his wrists, throat, arms and legs, with a smile carved into his face while he bathed in his own blood, I felt myself begin to lose feeling in my legs, tears slowly streaming down my face as I began to understand how serious this situation really was.</p><p> </p><p>       If he really did go after Tom and decide to do that, would he make me watch? How long would he leave me alive after just so that I could live in that suffering state of knowing that I'm the reason Tom was dead?</p><p> </p><p>       Multiple situations filtered through my head as I stood there, unable to move. I could have sworn hours went by with us just like this, the only feeling from him was his breath on the back of my neck. Yet the strangest part was, he hadn't gone into a raging state. There was no yelling, swearing, or slamming things around, just silence.</p><p> </p><p>It was suffocating.</p><p> </p><p>       It felt like the walls around us were closing in and all I could do was stand there and wait for some kind of reaction, some sort of approval to move once more. I was on the verge of losing my mind by the time he spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"You're shivering."The voice was soft, as well as feminine. Surprise surfaced through me as I spun around without question. Looking up as I stumbled back, I find a woman before me. She was tall and slender with a knee length, black dress that complimented her figure and black boots to match, and long, black locks that contrasted with her paper white complexion. Yet compared to those things, none of them were as dark as her eyes that were like an empty void.</p><p> </p><p>"W-who are you and what are you doing here?" My guard shot up as I kept distance between us, almost certain that this wasn't a friend of Jeff's.</p><p> </p><p>"No need to be so startled." She smiled, yet her eyes seemed far from sweet. Her attention turned to the opened closet where the news articles and albums laid. "I see you've been keeping busy." Her eyes did not leave the paper as she approached it and snatched it from it's place. "You see, this was quite a devastating week for everyone, more for some people than others. In fact, I remember it like it was yesterday." She turned over one page and smiled at it bitterly. "(Y/N), was it? Apologies if I pronounced it wrong."</p><p> </p><p>"No, you're fine." She was slowly making her way towards me. With every step she took closer, I took a step back. Her whole appearance made me uncomfortable. The kindness she was showing was obviously fake and I knew she was doing it on purpose.</p><p> </p><p>       The only question I had was why? What did she want and what was her connection to that paper? Did she actually know Jeff? If that's true then she must be the same, right? A serial killer? The way I was looking at things, everything was not to my advantage, in fact it was the complete opposite. If she tells Jeff was I was doing in his closet then I'm screwed.</p><p> </p><p>       However, if she wasn't very fond of Jeff and company, she might make a hit on me too. All I knew was that she was not a good person and I was not in a safe situation. In fact, I was far from it. Glancing around, I try to find things I could use for self defense, but everything I could think of was behind her and she practically had me cornered.</p><p> </p><p>"No need to be so frightened, (Y/N). I'm only here to have a little chat, nothing more. I just wanted to know just who it was that Jeffery has been pulling around with him." She chuckled, the mockery obvious in her tone. "Poor thing, forced upon on a whim of a selfish man. Given no other choice but to participate in his sadistic games."</p><p> </p><p>       She sighed as she turned the paper to me. On the page was another picture of a room of a crime scene, covered in blood. There was no title but at the top of the page was a continuation of what happened in the fire Jeff was caught in. </p><p> </p><p>"What is..." I trailed off as I tried to read the small writing, but only became more confused.</p><p> </p><p>"The paper got it wrong by saying it was a bad break in and kidnap, but you know who actually did this, right? Who actually killed the boy and parents?" The smirk in her voice was loud and clear and the blood from my face drained immediately.</p><p> </p><p>"But he was just a-"</p><p> </p><p>"A kid?" The lady cut me off as she took another step forward. I went to take another step back but hit the wall and she caught my chin. "Oh sweet thing, they say some people are made crazy, but this man was born crazy. Don't tell me you didn't read the whole thing?" She dangled the paper in my face. With my teeth at the point of grinding, I go to snatch the paper from her hands but within the split second she tossed it behind her.</p><p> </p><p>"Why did you-" As I was about to complain she held her hand over my mouth to stop me from speaking.</p><p> </p><p>"Why read an opinionated paper when I can tell you everything that happened that week, to the last detail?" She smiled once more as she let her hand drop.</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly who are you and how should I trust what you have to say? Don't you have opinions too?" I threw back at her. Now this wasn't to defend Jeff in any way shape or form because I don't trust him at all either but with that kind of attitude she is definitely more foe than she is friend to Jeff.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Jane. I know Jeffery from when we were children. You see, a lot of what happened that week involved me as well. Besides, you're curious about the man who's been beside you until now, aren't you?" Even though her fake sincerity pissed me off, I couldn't deny that I was curious. Even though I knew enough to know that I want to be as far away from the bastard as I can get. The part of me that wondered who this man was and what he wanted with me and my family was strong and the answer was possibly my only way out of his grasp.</p><p> </p><p>       After a moment of thinking about whether I should try to knock her out and make a run for it or listen, I finally meet the eyes of this 'childhood friend' and nod in acceptance. After receiving my answer, she continued.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course you would. Now, let me tell you the story of Jeffery the Killer."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Family Dinner Gets Heated; Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>~July 15th, 1986~</p><p>~Jane's POV~</p><p> </p><p>As summer vacation came to a close, students and teachers made haste to prepare for the new year. Stores were swarmed with the typical delay of back to school shopping with parents stressing to get their kids supplies while said kids ran around causing trouble. Voices of laughter and frustration were all you could hear as you walked down the aisles.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Jane, what do you think about this one?" As I turned from a mother scolding her child, I meet the eyes of my own mother, holding up a Hello Kitty pencil case with a bright smile. I winced at the sight but couldn't bare the thought of telling her no when she looked so proud of the one she picked. So with small hesitance, I smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"That looks great mom, I'm sure I'll rock the new year with that!" With an overjoyed look she nodded happily before tossing it into the cart and carrying on with the list. Sighing quietly to myself I glance back at the mother and child who stood across from us to see the child staring right at me. She looked to be a few years younger than me but she seemed so sweet and innocent. As I go to give her a smile she does the same and turns to her mother.</p><p> </p><p>"Mama, that big kid got a hello kitty case!" Now, it would be one thing if she had said that because she wanted one too but with the way she laughed it was obvious she was mocking me. I couldn't hold back a dumbstruck look as I'd felt fooled for thinking she was so sweet moments before.</p><p> </p><p>When her mom told her to settle down she looked back at me and stuck her tongue out. Feeling irked, it took everything inside me not to go pull on her pigtails knowing I'd get in trouble for "bullying" a child. So I did what anyone in my position would and I stuck my tongue right back at her, squinting my eyes in the process as if it would give me the upper hand.</p><p> </p><p>"What did she do to rile you up?" Hearing a chuckle off on the sidelines, I glanced up to see an older boy standing there. Running his fingers through his shaggy, brown hair, it gave me a good view of the amused look in his green eyes, eyes that felt like they'd seen right through me. My faced began to burn as I quickly hid my tongue behind my lips and covered my mouth, an attempt to gather back my composure.</p><p> </p><p>'To get caught playing at a child's level by such a cute guy, just my luck!'</p><p> </p><p>Glancing back at the child and her mother, I see they are no longer there and checking behind me at my own mother I see her further down the aisle looking at notebooks. As I shook my head, I return my gaze to the boy who was still clearly amused.</p><p> </p><p>"For your information, she started it. I was just ending it." Trying to pull off a confident act was slowly failing me since I could still feel how hot my face was but I couldn't help feeling awkward taking on any other route. What was I suppose to do? Admit that my pride was wounded by a brat? That would hurt my pride more!</p><p> </p><p>"That's cute." The giggle that came from him only made my condition worse as I tried my best not to dash to my mother's side. Taking a deep breath, I muster up my courage and look straight at him.</p><p> </p><p>"I wasn't about to let a child get the upper hand." He lifted an eyebrow and his grin widened.</p><p> </p><p>"Over a hello kitty case?" My jaw dropped.</p><p> </p><p>"H-how long have you been standing there?!" I swore my body was on fire, every inch of me burned brightly as embarrassment overcame my very core. So much for confidence.</p><p> </p><p>"L-listen, I-"</p><p> </p><p>"You seemed to make your mom very happy by accepting that case. That was pretty cool of you." The sudden compliment had me back at square one; dumbfounded, but right before I could reply someone interrupted us.</p><p> </p><p>"Liu, mom told me to come get you, we're leaving." Approaching from behind the boy apparently called 'Liu' was another boy, about my height with blue eyes. Even if he hadn't mention their mother I would assume they're related to how similar they looked. It was obvious in their nose and oddly enough their hair.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Jeffery, come here, I'm making a friend!" Looking at me curiously, 'Jeffery' awkwardly shifted his gaze between 'Liu' and I.</p><p> </p><p>"I see." That's it? What a charmer.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on Jeffery, be more friendly!" With a loud sigh, Liu looked back at me and smiled once more. "My name is Liu Woods and this is my younger brother Jeffery Woods. We just moved here." Offering me his hand, I take it and offer a firm shake.</p><p> </p><p>"Nice to meet you guys. My name is Jane, I go to the middle school up the street from here."</p><p> </p><p>"How nice! Jefferey just transferred there! I'm starting high school this year so I won't see you guys as often but I hope we can all be good friends!" </p><p> </p><p>"Liu, you're being a bother again!" Jefferey scolded his older brother while looking away from us but his ears that peaked through his hair were bright red. Definitely no charmer but I suppose he's a little cute.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on Jefferey, no need to be shy! Sorry about this Jane" As Liu apologized for his brother's behavior, I couldn't help but laugh at the air between the two.</p><p> </p><p>"No worries, I hope we can be good friends!" As we continued to converse with each other, Jefferey being quiet for the most part aside from a nod here and grunt there, we enjoyed our time until their mother finally came searching for both of them to leave.</p><p> </p><p>However, it was a pleasant surprise when we found out later that night that we lived across the street from each other. So with a week left before school started, we went ahead and spent that week getting acquainted and before we knew it we had become the best of friends.</p><p> </p><p>Liu was very optimistic and friendly, but his fondness for his brother was pretty extreme. At times it had me feeling embarrassed too. As for Jefferey, it took him a few days to finally start joining the conversations instead of just being pulled around by Liu.</p><p> </p><p>At first I thought this would last until school started and we'd all make new friends and join our own groups, but surprisingly that wasn't the case. We didn't realize it but me and Jefferey shared the same schedule. He acted like he was completely unbiased by the whole thing but his red ears told me otherwise when I recommended that we sat net to each other in class.</p><p> </p><p>We naturally began to hang out more, even at lunch. We even worked together during self study, though most of the time we just messed around instead of working which got us detention, twice. We even had a few teachers would labeled us as "Double Trouble" which made Jeffery red from the top of his head to the tip of his toes. He didn't say a word for the rest of the day and time passed like that. Before we knew it, the first semester was over with and December was upon us.</p><p> </p><p>"Finally!" I yawned as I stretched my arms high. Our tests were over and Classe were dismissed for the day. The last three weeks were unbearable due to the fact we were studying nonstop. Me and Jeffery didn't even have the time to screw around once. "They really put us through the wringer!"</p><p> </p><p>"Mhm." Jeffery lightly nodded in agreement as he walked quietly beside me.</p><p> </p><p>"At least we have a whole two weeks without school or teachers! Plus Christmas is in a week!" As excitement bubbled up inside me, Jeffery did what Jeffery does best. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't forget we have that essay due for Mr. Coon's class." He popped it.</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh! Why must that man ruin our lives?! Can he not let us rest? We've worked so hard!" My once highly raised head dropped in a matter of devastating seconds as I slowed my pace, letting Jeffery take the lead.</p><p> </p><p>"It's only five hundred words. Just do it when you get home and you won't have to worry about it for the rest of break." Feeling irked by his lack of compassion for his fellow classmate, I sped up my pace until I was right behind him and kicked under his foot, causing him to stumble.</p><p> </p><p>"How are you not upset by this abuse?!" Catching himself before he falls, he immediately turned to glare daggers my way.</p><p> </p><p>"The only abuse I'm seeing here is coming from you!" And without any warning, he flicked me hard in the forehead before continuing to walk ahead.</p><p> </p><p>"Ouch! Jeffery Woods! You jerk!" As I raced to catch back up with him I realized, that was the first time he initiated any contact. Now that I think about it, Jeffery is a really strange kid. He's very quiet and doesn't like crowded places. In fact, he prefers somewhere deserted and away from others when we have lunch.</p><p> </p><p>If I'm not fast enough he carries on without me and even when we mess around it's usually me just getting him irritated enough until he scolds me or throws something at me. However, I have noticed that ever so slowly, he's been opening up more and more and becoming more in touch with what's around him. If I remember correctly, I think I saw him and a group of boys talking right after school. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Jeffery?" </p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"Right before we started heading home, earlier I saw you with three boys. Who were they?" I recognized one of them as a kid of an acquaintance of my mothers but the other two I didn't know. But just what was Jeffery Woods doing with Randy Asher?</p><p> </p><p>"How am I suppose to know?" He sounded uninterested as usual, but it almost seemed as if he was hiding something. Is it guy talk? Can Jeffery even talk like a guy?</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you were talking with them."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't even remember." Seriously, this guy has a talent for making me mad.</p><p> </p><p>"But you just-" I was ready to push the conversation but there was something about the look on his face that made it impossible to do so. As if the topic was forbidden. So I hesitantly let it drop there and we didn't say another word until we said bye then we reached our houses.</p><p> </p><p>As I close the door behind me I couldn't help but peek outside the window to see if I could catch a glimpse of Jeffery walking in. What I didn't intend to see was what seemed like sadness in his eyes as Liu met him at the front door and pulled him into a hug before walking him inside. Now why would you make such a face?</p><p> </p><p>~A few days later~</p><p> </p><p>The early morning steel of pancakes and eggs is what got me up this morning. The wonderful aroma carrying me downstairs and into the kitchen where my mother had been setting the table.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning, my dear Jane!" Mother had always been an early riser and how she does it not a single person in the household knows.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning, mom." I answered her with a small yawn as I took my seat at the table. "Where's dad?"</p><p> </p><p>"Your father is still getting ready. I swear that man is never on time with anything. Did I ever tell you how he ended up a half an hour late to our wedding? All the guests were so sure I was left at the alter!" A small smirk reached my lips as she told this story for the millionth time.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, how he was the one who ended walking down the aisle to you and everyone was laughing. You just won't let him live it down." I rolled my eyes before giving a quick smile as she shot me a look.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course not! It was very embarrassing after all!" As much as she repeated her stories with dad and all his mistakes there was always the most gentle smile on her face when she used that accusatory voice. The fact that she was obviously fond of those memories is what made me okay with hearing them so many times over. "Now, the out the trash while I finish the food." </p><p> </p><p>With a lazy nod, I get up from my chair and head to the garbage can, typing the bag together and heading to the front door. As I pass the stair case, my father comes down to meet me.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning, Angel!" He excitedly greets me with a kiss on my head.</p><p> </p><p>"Morning, dad." He wasn't a morning person but he always knew how to turn a negative into a positive. Guess that's one reason why he doesn't mind mom holding so many things over his head. He's fond of them too.</p><p> </p><p>"Careful taking that out, it's cold." He says as he heads to the kitchen. "Something looks delicious and it isn't just the food!" With an immediate cringe, I look behind me as I watch my father open his arms wide to envelop her in a hug.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh you!" Her giggles sounded so happy as she wrapped her arms around his back and they gently rocked side to side. As if they were in pure bliss.</p><p> </p><p>"Cute." I whispered under my breath before heading out the front door. How nice would it be to have a love like that one day? Where even that person's mistakes couldn't stop you from loving them and sometimes they even make you love them more. A love where even their flaws hold a special place in your heart. An unconditional love like that sounds wonderful. "One day I hope to have that."</p><p> </p><p>I drop the bag in the can before I rolled it down the drive way and to the curbside for the garbage guy. Rubbing my hands together to get back some warmth, movement caught my attention at the corner of the street, across from the neighborhood park. However, what I saw only turned my curiosity into mild confusion. Squinting my eyes to make sure I was seeing right, I confirm that it was Jeffery and the same three boys he claimed to not know the other day.</p><p> </p><p>"You little liar, what stranger comes to hang out?" Although this was completely out of character for Jeffery. He's definitely not a people kind of person and just by looking at it those boys look energetic, completely the opposite of Jeffery's personality. I mean, he seems to handle me pretty well but three of them? Is everything really okay? As I take a step in an almost attempt to head in their direction, I see something that caught me completely off guard. </p><p> </p><p>"Is that Liu?" Sure enough, who came around the corner was Liu but looking closely at his face, you'd assume it was a completely different person. With furrowed brows and clenched fists he got in between Jeffery and the three boys. "What's going on?"</p><p> </p><p>"Jane, breakfast!" I turn to see my mother standing at the entrance but my gaze quickly flies back to Jeffery and Liu, my feet wanting to dash over to make sure everything was alright but I stood like stone, not knowing exactly what to do or how to interpret the situation. I wanted to help but the look on Jeffery's face when he went home right after lying to my face that he didn't know those guys and now Liu was involved? A part of me felt hurt, as if Jeffery was drawing a line, telling me not to cross any further into his life than I already had.</p><p> </p><p>I felt a small pain in my chest as I imagined the scenario. What it would be like for Jeffery to tell me to my face that he no longer wanted anything to do with me. I couldn't help but feel overcome with sadness as I imagined him walking away. It's not like I'd even known his for a year, yet I couldn't help but feel like we'd come so far and become so close. Maybe I was the only one?</p><p> </p><p>"Just what are you waiting for, child? You and your food are going to get cold." My mothers voice rang through my ears, causing my attention to snap back to reality. As I looked back towards the boys I realize they were no longer there. Looking back at my mother, I see her looking towards me with the same concern. "Jane, what's wrong? You look like you've just had your heart broken."</p><p> </p><p>Was this what a broken heart was?</p><p> </p><p>As I looked back to where Jeffery once was, I couldn't help but feel confused over my emotions. Why was I suddenly so sad? It's not like he actually told me he didn't want me in his life. For all I know he could have just had a small argument and didn't want o think about it. I mean, Liu is his brother and he's not a very confrontational person so of course Liu would be the person to go to for something like this.</p><p> </p><p>"But why lie..?" Still, that didn't comfort my aching heart.</p><p> </p><p>"Is this about Jeffery Woods, dear?" Looking back at my mother, I'm completely dumbfounded as to how she knew what I was thinking. "Don't give me that look! I know my daughter and I know that the way you act around him is special."</p><p> </p><p>"Special? What do you mean?" I sniffle a little to help hold back the tears.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean," She begins as she comes to me and pulls me into a hug. "You're an interesting kid, Jane, but you definitely speak and act a lot more around that quiet boy. He's special to you."</p><p> </p><p>"Like, how dad is special to you?" I asked in a bit of a wary tone.</p><p> </p><p>"You said it not me." She laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Mm." I grumbled a bit but I couldn't deny that as embarrassing as that sounded, it wasn't at all repulsive. Thinking about how I usually make fun of his flaws as it is and how he's gotten more comfortable teasing me here and there. My heartbeat quickened at the memories. Unfortunately, this realization only made me feel worse.</p><p> </p><p>After that, me and my family had breakfast before my dad left for work. It was obvious something had happened but he had the common sense not to ask about it and just gave me extra whip cream to cheer me up. However, me and my mom continued our conversation after he left and after four hours of going back and forth, debating, I came to the conclusion that I did indeed have feelings for Jeffery Woods and this fact was already beginning to haunt me.</p><p> </p><p>The almost emotionless, anti-confrontational, loner, Jeffery Woods was who my heart decided to go bonkers for and I didn't know what to do about it. Should I just ignore these feelings and hope they go away? Should I act on them and confess my feelings? Are we even that close to be doing that? What if he finds it weird and completely cuts me off? I think that would hurt more than simple rejection. While I was debating between these options, my mother had a one track mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Just ask him out." Simple and straight forward as always. "When me and your dad met in high school it was love at first sight. However, he was too busy burying his honker of a nose in his books to notice!" </p><p> </p><p>Here we go again.</p><p> </p><p>"I always made sure to dress cutely and act sweetly but did he make a move on a beauty like me? Nope! What kind of person does that?! So I took matters into my own hands and when I saw Jenny Asher twirling her hair in front of my man I walked right up to him, grabbed his gorgeous jawline and kissed him! And guess what, almost twenty years later and we're still as happy as ever! Take that Asher!!"</p><p> </p><p>Jenny Asher was my mom's enemy from middle school until college. She lives a couple streets over from us and she's Randy Asher's mother. I've only met Randy twice and neither time was a pleasure. So if I can't stand him how could Jeffery have the patience for him? Here I go again back to this topic. Shaking my head, I get back on track.</p><p> </p><p>"Mom, are you asking me, a middle schooler, to grab Jeffery woods and force him to k-kiss-"</p><p> </p><p>"No, no, no! I was just stating a point!" Our faces were both red as could be. "Just saying that if you don't act someone else will snatch him up like I did your father."</p><p> </p><p>The only one who would ever do what you did mother, is you.</p><p> </p><p>Of course I didn't say that and only gave her a smile in return of her advice. Although, that smile didn't last long when we heard sirens coming from outside our house. Giving each other a puzzled look, we both get up and head to the front door where we see two police cars outside the Wood's residence. Three officers were walking up to their porch when we saw Mrs. Woods open the door is equal confusion to me and my mother. </p><p> </p><p>"What do you think happened?" I wish I could answer her question but I was just as in the dark as she was. Then I recalled the confrontation from this morning. Could something have happened? Shaking my head I decided against it.</p><p> </p><p>"I have no idea." I didn't see where they went but I hope everything is okay. However my prayers fell through when I watched Liu come out of the house and the officers put his hands behind his back and cuff him. Mrs. Woods was hysterical as Mr. Woods herd her in his arms. As they walked Liu to the police car, Jeffery ran passed his parents and behind the officers, yelling.</p><p> </p><p>"He didn't do it! I did it! I'm telling you it was me! He had nothing to do with it!" His screams were loud enough for the neighborhood to hear and the look in his eyes was enough to give someone goosebumps. It was the face of someone desperate, someone who looked like they were about to lose everything.</p><p> </p><p>What does he mean Liu didn't do it? What did Jeffery do that Liu is getting blamed for? Maybe he's trying to cover for Liu? What happened to bring this much panic to his eyes?</p><p> </p><p>"Jane." Looking up to my mother, she stared out the window as she counted to speak. "Go upstairs, now." The look on her face was stern and I knew that no matter how stubborn I was, I wouldn't win this time. With a nod, I headed upstairs, worried about what would come next.</p><p> </p><p>As I read and surprising enough, did my essay, two hours passed with no word of what happened. As far as I knew my mother was still out of the house and I'm sure the neighborhood was gossiping again. It was rare when the police got involved in our town since it wasn't that big of a town. I could imagine all of the crazy rumors they've already made up but I was too afraid to assume anything for myself.</p><p> </p><p>Liu was a weird kid who has a big obsession over his little brother but besides that he was all in all a pretty good guy. Then to think that Jeffery could have done something bad enough that could cause arrest? I just couldn't imagine him being part of anything bad. His has a crazy amount of patience and when he did lose it, the worst thing he's done was flick my forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Although, it is weird that he rarely gets angry. He might get grumpy or irritated but I've never seen him get flat out angry. What if he has been holding it all inside and he finally couldn't hold back anymore? Did something happen with those boys that made Jeffery really mad? Or was it really Liu who did something worthy of arrest?</p><p> </p><p>I'm too afraid to come up with theories as to why the cops arrested Liu but here I am making all these assumptions. If I really think about ti what I I know about the Woods'? In the last few days I've seen sides of Jeffery and Liu that I couldn't have ever guessed they had. I feel bad for not being included but have I really given getting the know them an actual shot? Do I know a single thing about them besides who they are and why they moved here?</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to go crazy." Leaning back in my chair, I looked towards my closed blinds, wondering what it looked like outside. Were the neighbors being rude and questioning the family themselves? That would be horrible if that were the case. Feeling overwhelmed I jumped from my chair and race to the window.</p><p> </p><p>Opening the blinds, I'm thankful to see that that was not the case but what I did see was our next door neighbor, my mother, and Jenny Asher gathered below. I didn't know exactly what was happening but Jenny was in tears and my mom was comforting her? My mom practically despised Jenny Asher but they still had tea and met up together. They were both part of the school board too so I suppose keeping distance is a challenge but they're always competing so seeing my mother comfort her was certainly a shock.</p><p> </p><p>Wait.</p><p> </p><p>If Jenny Asher is here, crying, the something really did happen with Randy. It wasn't when I was looking but it had to have been after when they left that area. Something happened between all of them was it really that bad? To have such a bold lady like Mrs. Asher crying? It had to be bad enough to have my mother comforting her like this. According to my mother, even when Mrs. Asher practically died of humiliation when word got around that she bled through her pants during high school all my mom did was laugh. </p><p> </p><p>"Come on, please, just a small sign that everything is actually okay." Clenching my fists, I stared holes through them until my mom's eyes met with mine. After looking at me with surprise, her expression turned grim and with sad eyes, she gently shook her head. I knew that look, that look filled with disappointment. A look a mother gives when her child is in pain. With a heavy heart, I immediately knew that whatever happened, it was very bad and whatever was between me and Jeffery was now at high risk.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>____________________________________________________________</p><p>Hello everyone! It is indeed a very stressful time for us all and I hope everyone is being safe and cautious! Stay inside, start some new hobbies, take this time to study or catch up on sleep! I'm sure everything will be just fine if we do our best!</p><p>Best wishes to you and your loved ones! Please stay safe! ♥️</p><p>And thank you for reading Personal Lock Down.</p><p>- The Regretful</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Family Dinner Gets Heated; Part 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~December 22nd, 1986~</p><p>*Jane's POV*</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't until a little after that my mother finally came home. She locked herself in her room and my dad who left work strangely early was the one who ended up preparing dinner. We were a family of three but the house was unusually quiet. It would be around this time that my parents would be flirting out of their minds until I had goosebumps running down my arms and legs but not tonight. It was just quiet.</p><p> </p><p>When dinner was ready my father lightly knocked on my door to let me know it was time. When I reached the kitchen I saw they were already seated and my mother refused to meet my gaze. Giving me a pitiful look, my father got up to pull my chair out for me before sitting back down in his own seat. I was uncomfortable. A woman like my mother who didn't know how to be quiet now didn't know what to say. I knew whatever she was about to say wasn't going to be good. I was terrified of the words that would come from her mouth next.</p><p> </p><p>I was scared but impatient. I just wanted her to get it over with. Why go through this uncomfortable silence when you could get everything straight to the point like you usually do? Of course I knew that was a stupid question. She was sparing my feelings. She also knew whatever she was going to say to me was going to be something I didn't want to hear and that was a thought a mother didn't want to have to do to their own child.</p><p> </p><p>I knew this and wanted to fight against whatever she had to say automatically, yet this rare behavior coming from her made me feel otherwise. As I stared at my dinner plate, I couldn't bare to pick up my fork in fear they'd see me shaking. Whether it was out of anger or sadness I couldn't figure out but I knew it would only upset them further.</p><p> </p><p>"Mom, dad." Out of the corner of my eyes I could see them stop in their place before they slowly raised their eyes to me. Gathering my courage, I took a deep breath, preparing for the worst before I met their gaze. "I'm okay, so whatever it is you need to tell me, tell me."</p><p> </p><p>I watched tears gather in my mothers eyes as she pulled her napkin to her face to dry the ones doing their best to run down her cheeks. My father patting her back as he looked down at his own lap. The emotions that all at once filtered the room made me want to cry myself and I had to pinch my leg as a last resort to stop myself from doing jus that. </p><p> </p><p>"Jane, I'm so sorry, Jane." Between her sobs she apologized to me and all my father did was squeeze his eyes shut, unable to look at me. Clenching my teeth, I pinched myself harder, doing my best to be the bigger person, to hold myself together, to be an adult, but it wasn't until I felt the first streak down my face that I realized I'm not an adult, I'm just a child and I was scared.</p><p> </p><p>"Mom, w-what happened? Why did they t-take Liu away? W-why was Mrs. Asher c-crying?" I couldn't stop it. The tears were coming out nonstop and my lips quivered with every word that stumbled out of them. I tried too hard to hold it together, to think of the positives but I couldn't. My friend was hurt and I didn't know a single thing. My parents are acting in a way that I wasn't used to and I knew that I was going to have to make a very difficult choice and I wasn't ready. "Why?"</p><p> </p><p>Trying my best to wipe the tears away, my actions became useless. Every tear I wiped away was replaced with more and even that fact made my final defenses crumble. I don't know when it happened but my parents had stood from their seats and had their arms wrapped around me, attempting to comfort me which didn't help and I was so sorry for that.</p><p> </p><p>Completely forgetting about dinner, we let it get cold as we dropped all of our strong fronts and let our frustrations out. For us, this was difficult. I did't want to think about how awful it was for the Woods family. To have their family be torn apart like this and publicly humiliated. Rumors are bound to circulate around by the time school starts back up. My heart trembled for them.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, I think I'm done." Letting the last tear slide from the corner of my eyes, I felt like I couldn't cry anymore. My eyes were swollen and my vision was blurry. It felt like every part of me was stuffy and I already regretted for when morning came since I'd been rubbing so roughly at my eyes since earlier. Taking a deep breath and pulling from my parents, I shake the last bit of nerves from my system and waited for them to speak. Pain staking moments past without a single word before my mother finally sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Jane, everything happens for a reason." But why did you have to start it off with that? Avoiding their gaze, I nodded. Hesitating, she paused another moment before continuing. "Liu, apparently he beat up Randy Asher." A wave of shock ran through my body as my gaze shot up to theirs. Liu hurt someone? The sweet Liu who had the biggest brother complex?</p><p> </p><p>Wait.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Hey, Jeffery?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'What?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Right before we started heading home, earlier I saw you with three boys. Who were they?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'How am I suppose to know?'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'Well, you were talking with them.'</em>
</p><p>
  <em>'I don't even remember.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>After that he was his usual quiet self but the look on his face that time wasn't what I was used to.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'But you just-' I was ready to push the conversation but there was something about the look on his face that made it impossible to do so.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>And that time too.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>As I close the door behind me I couldn't help but peek outside the window to see if I could catch a glimpse of Jeffery walking in. What I didn't intend to see was what seemed like sadness in his eyes as Liu met him at the front door and pulled him into a hug before walking him inside.</em>
</p><p>And Earlier.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Who came around the corner was Liu but looking closely at his face, you'd assume it was a completely different person. With furrowed brows and clenched fists he got in between Jeffery and the three boys.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Those boys, what if they were harassing Jeffery and he went to Liu? Did Liu end up hurting Randy because of Jeffery?</p><p> </p><p>"Randy is in the hospital right now with a busted nose, a few shattered ribs and broken wrist. They said he'll be fine to go home in a day or so but what Liu did was beyond unacceptable." I simply couldn't see it. I couldn't imagine Liu doing something like that but what about what Jeffery said when the police were taking Liu away?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'He didn't do it! I did it! I'm telling you it was me! He had nothing to do with it!'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He was so desperate to bring Liu back to him that he was shouting at the top of his lungs. Was what he said true or was he just trying to bring Liu home? Jeffery isn't the type to be emotional and the closest I've ever seen him to it is when it involves Liu and most of the time it's because of his merciless teasing.</p><p> </p><p>"Jane, I know you care about those Woods boys, but I don't want you around them for the time being." There it was, the final blow. My parents were decent people but when the heat was on like this and with no one really knowing what happened, who would want their daughter around rowdy, unstable boys? What would people think? It's what everyone is going to be thinking in the end. How scandalous it'd be.</p><p> </p><p>"Jane, I know it may be hard to understand this, but we're really worried and until we know for certain what happened, we want you to steer clear, keep away from that family, alright?" This time my father intercepted. I could feel the tears coming back to the surface but this time I wouldn't let them fall. I knew why they were worried and it was for a good reason.</p><p> </p><p>"Understood." I nodded in agreement. "I won't make you worry and I promise to keep my distance." Seeing the look of relief wash over my parents faces made me feel a little better but not fully. I was still worried about Jeffery and Liu and how they were coping. This should blow over by the time break ends, right?</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, the long awaited break that I had dreamed of took forever to come to an end. Christmas came and the rumors that spread through the neighborhood was colder than the winter air. Everyone was on their toes and Jeffery didn't leave his house even once. I hadn't even seen Mr. and Mrs. woods leave for work like I usually would when I took the morning trash out but instead heard the neighbors gossiping about the same thing each day.</p><p> </p><p>Each day was becoming more unbearable to handle than the last. All I wanted to do was go over and see if Jeffery was alright. As far as we know, Liu hasn't been given a punishment but he hasn't returned home either. He's a minor but they still have jails for kids. He wouldn't be placed in a cell and have to do time for this, would he?</p><p> </p><p>"I never liked that boy from the beginning! He was way too friendly, like he had an ulterior motive! And that little brother, such a rude boy! All he ever did was stand behind his brother and watch!" Unclenching one fist, I slammed the garbage can's lid shut and began head back to my front door.</p><p> </p><p>Those old ladies love their gossip but Liu had helped her when she fell in the middle of the street and scraped her elbow! Jeffery stood back because he didn't know how to handle the situation and Liu took the lead.</p><p> </p><p>"It's a good thing Jane hasn't been hanging with them lately. Poor girl wouldn't live it down! Her mother must have talked to her. Good thing too or else that whole family would be a laughing stock." I froze in my steps. Part of me still overwhelmed by anger but another part really realizing the position my parents were in.</p><p> </p><p>If I hung out with the trouble making boys, that could spark a lot of argument whether my mom and dad are suitable parents. Word might spread and what if that causes problems for my dad's reputation in the educational system? What would happen to my mom's position on the parental council and no one would want to buy their pastries for holidays and small events, also putting a risk on her position on the volunteer committee.</p><p> </p><p>I can't go near Jeffery or Liu because if word gets out that I'm a troublesome child, that could spark suspicion and cause trouble for my parents and what they worked hard for.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm an idiot." To think that I'd wait until school was back in session. Liu brutally beat up Randy Asher, Jenny Asher's son. Jenny Asher also had a huge influence on this town and even though her son had an awful attitude, most people viewed him as an angel because of how good at acting he was no thanks to his mother. Even if it wasn't true, no one would believe the new kids over the Ashers.</p><p> </p><p>The truth is, I probably won't be able to even speak to Jeffery or Liu ever again. Looking back at the Woods' house, I felt a tight pain in my chest. My nails dug into my palms as my lips trembled.</p><p>  </p><p>"How unfair."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~January third, 1986~</p><p>*Jane's POV*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>News years came and went, very slowly that is. Two days after Christmas I saw Mr. and Mrs. Woods leaving their house again, headed for work. Apparently Liu was placed on house arrest and went back home on New year's eve but I never saw him. I could only depend on the gossip I heard from the ladies next door each morning. My mother and father didn't speak a single word of the situation since then and I haven't pushed anything from them either.</p><p> </p><p>It was almost as if everything went back to how it was before I met Jeffery and Liu but it wasn't exactly. I couldn't get passed this sense of guilt that plagued my senses. Food didn't taste as good, my eyes founds ways to catch glimpses at the Woods' home, I couldn't focus on anything I tried to put my mind to. This was how my vacation passed, very slowly, painfully slowly.</p><p> </p><p>I tied the last knot on my shoe before I took a deep breath and headed downstairs. Today was going to be the worst. The biggest topic would be about Jeffery, Liu, and Randy. It was awful and cowardice of me but part of me hoped Jeffery would not come today. That he would stay home and away from all of this, from me.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning, Jane!" As I headed towards the kitchen there were my parents to greet me with the same old cheerful expressions.</p><p> </p><p>"Morning." Giving a small smile of my own, I see my plate has already been set. "Um, about that. I messaged some girls last night about a quick study group so we can review our essays before handing them into Mr. Coon, so I don't have time for breakfast!"</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing an apple, I quickly kissed my parents goodbye and made a break for it before they could question me further. I wasn't lying, I had messaged a couple girls and they were meeting me at the school's library this morning, but I forgot to mention one small thing. That I didn't want to run into Jeffery. As I closed the front door behind me, my gaze caught sight of the Woods door across the street.</p><p> </p><p>"Please, stay home." Throwing my bag over my shoulder, I took off down the street as fast as I could without freezing from both the cold weather and my horrible guilt.</p><p> </p><p>"Jane! Over here!" When I walked into the library, I was immediately noticed by the two girls I was to meet. With a small smile, I waved and headed over.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry I'm late. I'm not used to leaving the house so early, plus the cold makes me sleepier than usual so waking up was a challenge." I put my bag on the back of my chair and dug my papers out before taking a seat.</p><p> </p><p>"No worries! We're just glad you decided to call us up! You seem cool to be around!" Lilly Adams. She was a beautiful girl with golden locks for hair and blue eyes that resembled the ocean.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, but you're always around that one kid, it was hard to approach you ourselves." Maya Parade; her hair was a silky, soft, dark brown with eyes to match. She honestly looked like a doll with the button nose to match.</p><p> </p><p>If I was being honest, I'd only ever spoken to these girls a few times and the conversation always was school related. It wasn't to say I thought they weren't fun to be around, I just had gotten into the habit of being with Jeffery.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?" I offered a small laugh to not come off as offended as I personally felt but I couldn't tell if it worked.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, no hard feelings, Jane. It's just," Lilly paused for a moment to glance around us before leaning in. "Jeffery Woods? He's a little weird, even before this whole Randy Asher thing."</p><p> </p><p>"Right? I mean, I saw his older brother with a woman a few weeks ago and they seemed like they were up to no good!" With a red face, Denise glanced away.</p><p> </p><p>"Scandalous!" Lilly gasped before looking at me. "Well, I assume you would know them best, Jane. Besides, with what happened between the Woods boys and Randy Asher I'm guessing you're no longer friends?" Suddenly, all the attention was on me. In the last five minutes, I could tell these girls live for gossip and whatever I say now would be news.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my God, speak of the devil." The sound of the cold wind shutting the heavy doors was loud and clear. Without much though, I looked over and see the infamous Jeffery Woods walking in with two books in hand. In that moment our eyes met and my breath caught in my throat. Without waving or anything I turned my gaze from him and back to the table.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my God, he's coming over here. Are you guys still friends?" I could hear his footsteps approaching. My heart pounded painfully in my chest and my palm felt hotter than ever. I hadn't seen him since vacation started and normally a friend would be by your side after such a thing happened. My excuse couldn't be that I didn't know because everyone knew and he was my neighbor so I was one of the firsts. Then again, I guess that didn't matter anymore.</p><p> </p><p>With one last shallow breath, I made my decision. Looking up, I made clear eye contact with Jeffery Woods who stood right next to me. The bags under his eyes were very noticeable. It was obvious he hadn't been getting enough sleep and if I dare to say, that he'd been crying. His brown hair was a bit messier than usual and with that look on his face I could feel his exhaustion and I could see there was something he wanted to say to me. And what made it all worse, the smallest, awkward, shyly of a smile he gave me.</p><p> </p><p>I'm such a coward.</p><p> </p><p>"No, we're not friends." With that, I stood up, grabbing my papers and bag. "Shall we go, ladies?" With uncomfortable nods, they grabbed their things and we headed for the door. Thought no matter how hard I tried to ignore it, something made me glance back and I regretted it the moment I did.</p><p> </p><p>The look on his face was one I'd never forgive myself for making him have. The complete look of despair and betrayal as he did his best to fight back the tears that gathered in his darkening, blue eyes. And it was the single tear that escaped that sea of blue while he slowly lowered his head that made me feel like I was a monster.</p><p> </p><p>I'm so sorry, Jeffery.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Family Dinner Gets Heated; Part 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~January 13th, 1986~</p><p>*Jane's POV*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The days that followed after that incident were not easy for the Woods Family. Liu was let off house arrest a few days after mine and Jeffery's last exchange and he was allowed to go back to school. Unfortunately, Jeffery had to go back to school as well. Although things were now completely different. Where we used to spend all of our time together, I now spent it with the other girls in our grade while he spent it alone.</p><p> </p><p>The gossip was as bad as ever and it didn't seem like it was coming to an end anytime soon. When we weren't in class Jeffery would disappear from everyone's sight, going off on his own and that only made the kids talk more.</p><p> </p><p>"Where do you think he runs off to during breaks?"</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think he's threatening the kids from the elementary?"</p><p> </p><p>"He has to be, he's too scrawny to win a fight here."</p><p> </p><p>"I bet he'd lose to my little brother easy and he's in third grade!"</p><p> </p><p>"Should someone warn a teacher though?"</p><p> </p><p>The first day back was the worst, the kids were relentless. Even though it was Liu who injured Randy, Jeffery got the heat for it since they were brothers. Everyone was so quick to paint him as a criminal and the fact that his reputation wasn't so appealing before all of this only added fuel to the fire.</p><p> </p><p>"I really don't get why you hung out with that guy, Jane." As we were listening to the near by gossip during lunch, Lilly was quick to toss in her opinions as usual. "He's a creep and God only knows what he does when no one's looking."</p><p> </p><p>"Right? Plus he never looks anyone in the eye and never talks so it's hard to know what he's thinking!" Maya was once again quick to agree. I could see where they were coming from but it still didn't feel right to judge someone based on that. Although, I guess I was biased since I've actually spoken to him. Biting my tongue, I could only smile faintly as I nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Every part of me felt that this was completely wrong. I should be eating lunch with Jeffery in the corner of the Library or around the back of the school building while he read a book and I talked, distracting him from focusing. We should be arguing right now about whether or not I knew the end of the story and making him panic that I was going to spoil something when I actually never read it.</p><p> </p><p>I should be complaining to him about that night's homework while he rolls his eyes and tells me it's easy and it will be over quickly if I just do it. We should be planning our weekend out once again, deciding whether we would be going to the movies, getting food or the arcade.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so glad you got out of there before anything bad happened, Jane. Such a lucky girl!" I should be the one filling the air by his side and not here just watching everything get worse.</p><p> </p><p>"Right..." Yet here I am, choosing to let that air remain.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Everyday since then I'd been taking the bus, knowing that it would take longer than walking, meaning I wouldn't run into Jeffery. Thankfully, no one who I spoke to in school was there. They would ramble amongst themselves and I was finally, after a long day, left alone.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing to myself, I looked out the window, watching everything pass. I was starting to get used to this daily routine and that worried me. I was beginning to act less like myself and more like them. Constantly feeling out of place, judgmental, even at home.</p><p> </p><p>Reaching my stop, I'd purposely take my time to walk the street until I'd get to the front of my house, where'd I'd pick up my pace, in fear I'd get caught. I don't know why I worried so much about it. Around this time he'd be in his room doing homework where the only view was his backyard. As I felt myself relaxing a little, I instantly tensed up when I unconsciously glanced over and met eyes with the devil himself.</p><p> </p><p>I froze in place, completely vulnerable.</p><p> </p><p>I admit, there's been times where we'd catch each other's gaze but it was instantly avoidable since I was walking with others. However, it'd been so long since we'd been alone, I didn't know what to do. I knew I shouldn't be interacting, but for some reason, my first reaction was to wave, but before I could raise my hand, his face turned cold and he turned away, walking inside.</p><p> </p><p>Is it selfish that I could feel my heart surrender itself to misery in that moment?</p><p> </p><p>Reaching my front porch, I go to open the door when it swung open before I could touch the handle. Looking up in surprise, standing before me was my mother with a bright grin.</p><p> </p><p>"Jane, you're finally home! I have wonderful news! Come in, come in!" Pulling me in, she closed the door behind us and tossed my bag to the ground before pulling me to the kitchen where my dad stood happily with a hand behind his back, the other fixing his glasses.</p><p> </p><p>"What's going on, guys?" They're happy so it couldn't be that they found out I did pretty bad on the science test. Did dad finally get the promotion he wanted?</p><p> </p><p>"Come on dear, show her!" Giggling, my mother encouraged my dad with a slight nudge and smiling back, he pulled from behind him a piece of paper and began to read allowed.</p><p> </p><p>"Dear the Arkensaw family, we would like to invite you to Randy Asher's 14th birthday party that will be held on January 16th at our lovely home! We do hope you can make it!" A birthday invitation. This is what they were so excited about? A kid's party?</p><p> </p><p>"Yay..?" I couldn't even hide the fact that I was completely dumbfounded. Maybe this whole situation has made them overly sympathetic to Randy Asher?</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, that wasn't really the big part." My mother shook her head but it didn't shake the clear as day excitement off her face. "Today there was a parent meeting and Jennifer Asher, while passing these out, said something completely bewildering!"</p><p> </p><p>I don't think I'd ever seen my mother smile while saying Jennifer Asher's name so it had to have been quite something. I was left speechless by this turn of events that all I could do was stare.</p><p> </p><p>"Honey, just get to the point, you're going to have our daughter thinking you're losing it." She was clearly offended by my father's statement but with a roll of her eyes, she continued.</p><p> </p><p>"Apparently, Jennifer Asher feels bad for what's happening with Jeffery and made a bold statement saying that what happened has nothing to do with Jeffery Woods. She even invited him to Randy's birthday!" Now this only made me question things further. Jennifer Asher admitting someone is innocent? Going out of her way to stand up for someone? Someone who's blood line done her wrong? Is this the apocalypse?</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, why would she do that?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't really know, but she was adamant about Randy starting it and how Liu shouldn't be punished as harshly as we were lead to believe." I couldn't believe it. Was what I was hearing really happening?</p><p> </p><p>Liu put the kid in the hospital and his mother is saying he shouldn't be punished as bad? Even if Randy Asher started it what possesses a mother to say that? Especially Jennifer Asher at that? Although it was confusing and didn't add up, it wasn't my biggest question and concern.</p><p> </p><p>"Does this mean.." It was daring to get my hopes up but I couldn't help myself and the grins on their faces only encouraged it.</p><p> </p><p>"Things might still be rocky, but Jennifer Asher is quite the influencer in our small town, so by the time you get to school tomorrow, everyone should know about the situation, plus-" Trailing off as she did, my father chuckled while intervening.</p><p> </p><p>"She's trying to say thank you for being so strong and yes, you can hang out with the Woods boys again." I could not believe my ears. With excitement rushing through my veins, I darted around the kitchen counter and gave them both big hugs.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you guys!" With a slight, excited yelp, I snatched my bag from the front door and rush upstairs. I was incredibly happy, I didn't know how to contain it. I wanted to rush on over and tell Jeffery the wonderful news immediately! I bet the look on his face would be priceless!</p><p> </p><p>Then I stopped.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'No way we're friends.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I'm so sorry, Jeffery.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Before I could raise my hand, his face turned cold and he turned away, walking inside.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Just because I was given permission to hang out with him again, didn't mean he wants to see me. I listened to what everyone else wanted and did the coward thing. I chose the path of leaving my friend who went against his own character traits to look for me because he needed me. I said such hurtful things and I turned my back on him.</p><p> </p><p>Worst of all, he doesn't know why I did it. He doesn't know I was worried for my family and I only did it to prevent further gossip. He doesn't know how much I wanted to be by his side through all of this. He doesn't know how much he means to me. He probably thinks I hate him, that I'm disgusted. He probably thinks I am the worst and I wouldn't blame him if he did. All because I chose the easy way out.</p><p> </p><p>"He'll never forgive me." Realization set in. The once happy emotions that made my heart flutter turned cold and made each beat feel heavier within my chest. "He'll never forgive me."</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Just as my mother said, everyone was different.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of talking about Jeffery and how he was bound to be as crazy as his brother, they sympathized with him.</p><p> </p><p>"Who knew his brother could get him such a harsh reputation."</p><p> </p><p>"My parents are still worried about his brother but they said to play nice with him."</p><p> </p><p>"I was told that Randy Asher started it but Liu Woods went too far. Poor Jeffery getting caught in the middle."</p><p> </p><p>While there were sympathetic people, there were still people who wouldn't give it up.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe people are falling for this B.S. They're blood related, he's bound to be if not as crazy, worse."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm telling you, something is wrong with that kid."</p><p> </p><p>"He's just plain weird."</p><p> </p><p>Of course, my "friends" were on the fence about this newfound information.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know, he's still kind of strange. I mean, he's always alone and they are brothers." Was Lily's standpoint on the situation.</p><p> </p><p>"Still, it's true that it was his older brother's doing, not his." Maya was somewhat in favor of Jeffery's situation but she never mentioned wanting to know him either.</p><p> </p><p>"That we know of! For all we know, Randy Asher started something because he was provoked by Jeffery Woods." Lily was relentless about Jeffery being born to be a criminal.</p><p> </p><p>"True, but there's no evidence and at the moment, so he is innocent."</p><p> </p><p>"Still, I don't want to be friends with him. There's something seriously wrong with him."</p><p> </p><p>"No one asked us to be friends with him."</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh, still! Jane, talk some sense into her!" Biting my tongue before I said something harsh, I merely smiled lightly. "Speak of the devil."</p><p> </p><p>With my breath catching in my throat, I glared in the direction they were looking in and sure enough there he was. Jeffery Woods, walking to the back of the school for lunch.</p><p> </p><p>"See? He's all by himself. Weird!" Someone seriously make her shut up before I do.</p><p> </p><p>"Lily..." Nice attempt, Maya. Looking back at where Jeffery disappeared off to, only one thought came to mind.</p><p> </p><p>This might be my only chance to make things right.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh! I forgot Mr. Coons wanted a serious word with me!" With a nervous laugh, I rubbed the back of my neck.</p><p> </p><p>"Gosh, Jane. What's with you upsetting Mr. Coons so much?" While they giggled I felt a little guilty for lying. "I'll catch up with you girls later, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>With nods in return, they headed off in one direction while I waved them off. Once they were around the corner, I immediately set off towards the back of the school. I was a nervous wreck. Best case scenario, he shrugs it off and we call it a good laugh, but part of me feared for the worse case scenario. The one where I didn't know how he'd react but I knew it wouldn't be with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>As expected, when I looked around the corner, viewing the back of the building, Jeffery sat closest to the end, right next to the fence that lined up with the side of the school. With a new book in hand and his lunch placed next to him, he blindly grabbed his food while he followed the story.</p><p> </p><p>I couldn't help but chuckle to myself when I saw how focused he was. I'd always make jokes that if I were to hand him something that wasn't food, I'm sure he's still eat it without question because of lost in his own world he'd get.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a closer look, I was relieved to see that his dark circles seemed a little better. Maybe hearing what Jennifer Asher said made him feel a bit more at ease. If that were the case then I can finally say that I am thankful to Jennifer Asher. Smiling to myself, I couldn't help but feel a little nostalgic in this moment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Truly is strange...' With his nose in another book, I once again stole his attention with a thoughtless comment.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'What?' He rose a brow before looking back at the page in front of him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'I know you read quite a bit but it really doesn't match your image. You're a book worm but no one would guess it.' Of course he just shrugged off my comment but it was true. If he wore lighter colors, had a lighter personality, and was more social, he could get away with being a class clown, However, this way he seemed more like trouble.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>It's not to say it was a bad thing but it made it harder for others to approach him, which he probably prefers. If we're being completely honest, if it wasn't for the fact that I met Liu first, I probably would be avoiding Jeffery too.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Why do you like reading so much?' Peaking back up from his book, he glanced away from me for a moment, in thought, before looking back at his book.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'I guess you could say I'm a sucker for a happy ending.' It was a simple answer but it was completely unexpected. He continued where he left off, a slight smile accompanying him on his journey, and even though I wanted to talk some more, I just sat there and let him enjoy his book in quiet.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That was about a month into our friendship. We definitely had a rocky start since he wasn't too easy to get along with but I think it was about that time when he really started to open up to me. Taking a deep breath, I step out from around the building and approached him. He was so involved in his own world that he didn't even see me coming. It wasn't until I cleared my throat that he looked up in shock. Suddenly feeling very awkward when our eyes met, I tugged at the sleeves of my sweater.</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't mean to disturb you, just wanted to talk." Staring up at me, I could tell he didn't know how to interpret this moment and if I were being honest, I was in the same boat. I didn't know what I was doing, all I knew is that I wanted him to know that I care. "Mind if I sit?"</p><p> </p><p>For a moment, the only thing that could be heard was the sound of students in the far distance. He just stared at me, without a single word before he finally looked away.</p><p> </p><p>"Asking? That's not like you. You should do what you normally do, whatever you want." His tone was cold and void of emotion which hurt. It was obvious he was mocking me but it was better than a flat out rejection so I did as he said and took a seat beside him. He continued to read his book, not sparing me a single glance. I didn't think I'd get this far so now that I'm here, what do I do? Do I just come out and apologize? How do I start? How do I explain myself?</p><p> </p><p>"Jeffery..." He tensed slightly at the call of his name but quickly responded with a hum. Even though I was feeling a little irritated that he wasn't looking at me, I still continued. "What happened with Liu, I'm sorry I didn't come to you sooner."</p><p> </p><p>"Why's that? You had no obligation." I could feel a small sting in my chest but I didn't let that stop me. I had to make him understand.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I had an obligation, we're-"</p><p> </p><p>"We're what?" Slamming his book shut, he finally looked me in the eyes. His stare so cold and so angry and his teeth were gritted, almost as if he were seething. "Come on Jane, we're what?"</p><p> </p><p>"We're friends-"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh really? Last thing I recall you saying is that we're not friends right before you turned your back on me." I could see it, the hurt that flickered in his eyes. The pain that I caused. I knew he was hurt by my actions, I knew that he was taking a leap of faith when he came to me and yet I still chose to walk away. Now here I am, asking for forgiveness.</p><p> </p><p>"Jeffery, I'm really sorry that I hurt you like that, I-"</p><p> </p><p>"Hurt me? You had to of meant something to me to have hurt me, Jane. But we weren't even friends so no need to worry." He stood up and dusted himself off before he began to gather his things. Right when he reached to pick up his book, I grabbed it and held it to my chest.</p><p> </p><p>"Jeffery, listen to me! I know that what I did was something unforgivable, but I really am your friend! I'm here when you need me! I care about you-"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't even say it." His voice quivered.</p><p> </p><p>Looking up at his face, something far worse than I could have imagined grew in his expression. Instead of pain, betrayal, and sadness, there was something far more tragic in his gaze. He looked down on me with pure hatred.</p><p> </p><p>"You can keep the book." He pulled his hand back and stood up straight, walking right past me. "It didn't have a happy ending."</p><p> </p><p>His words pierced my heart like a knife. When he was no longer in sight, I squeezed the book tightly against my chest in an attempt to stop the bleeding but it was no use. My tears flowed of their own accord. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'I guess you could say I'm a sucker for a happy ending...' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>This time I was the one abandoned and the only thing he left behind was his beloved book and that look he gave me, burning itself into my mind, tainting what I had left of him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Family Dinner Gets Heated; Part 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>~January 16th, 1986~</p><p>*Jane's POV*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>'You can keep the book.' He pulled his hand back and stood up straight, walking right past me. 'It didn't have a happy ending.'</p><p> </p><p>His words pierced my heart like a knife. When he was no longer in sight, I squeezed the book tightly against my chest in an attempt to stop the bleeding but it was no use. My tears flowed of their own accord.</p><p> </p><p>And with that, the days continued. Drama about the Woods surprisingly came to a close as Randy Asher's birthday got near. Even when Jeffery passed down the halls there was rarely a whisper, just talk about what types of activities would be at the party. Every once in a blue moon Liu would come up in conversations but as soon as they started, they ended.</p><p> </p><p>There were no more questions about Mr. and Mrs. Woods parenting and they went to work on every morning like usual. It was like nothing ever happened and some might want to believe it was all just a dream, me being one of them. However, I didn't have that luxury because there was two things of evidence that lingered, making it all too real.</p><p> </p><p>Since that day me and Jeffery hadn't spoken a word to each other. We made eye contact twice but the look in his eyes were the second piece of evidence. The split second of hatred I see before he turns away from me. While everyone moves onto the next hot topic, I'm stuck here in my guilt.</p><p> </p><p>"Jane, are you ready yet? It's rude to be late!" My mother called me from downstairs. Today was the day we celebrated Randy Asher's birthday. A lot of families were invited but mainly the ones who had connections to the parent's council and volunteer center. It doesn't sound like a lot but there were many stay at home moms in our town and those two groups were like their hobbies. So there was a lot of them.</p><p> </p><p>"Almost ready!" I called back while I tied my shoe laces. I tried to talk my way out of it, I did. I even purposely failed my English test in hopes that they would ground me and forbid me from going but I should have expected what really happened.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Oh Jane, It's alright, you'll do better next time! Maybe you've been overworking yourself?' Wait, what..? 'I'm sure you'll have fun at the Asher's party and will feel much better afterwords!'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>My mother who grounded me for a week because I got a failing grade on my math practice quiz was letting me off for failing an actual test? I should have seen it coming but I did forget who Randy Asher's mother was. I felt a little stupid for getting a failing grade for nothing but I couldn't undo it. So I tried other things like faking I was sick.</p><p> </p><p>That didn't work out too well either.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Oh Jane, I'm sure you're just feeling overwhelmed because of that test. You're a smart girl, I'm sure you'll make up for it!' Damn me, myself, and I.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I tried forgetting to take out the trash, dropping one of my mom's favorite vases, handing in incomplete homework, spilling tomato juice on her favorite rug. I even tracked in mud throughout the house knowing she'd most definitely yell at me and make me clean it all up but to my surprise she actually reassured me it was alright and cleaned it herself!</p><p> </p><p>Some might see this as me being spoiled but if only they knew my mother like I did. Or at least I thought I did? In the end I gave up, completely dumbfounded.</p><p> </p><p>"And the only reason why I did it..." Was because Jeffery was going to possibly be at the party and I didn't want to watch him avoid me again. Sighing to myself I knew I had one last thing I could do to get out of this.</p><p> </p><p>Come clean.</p><p> </p><p>My parents didn't know about what happened between me and Jeffery Woods. They think everything is alright again and I couldn't bring myself to tell them that he hated me for what I did. It might break their hearts.</p><p> </p><p>Think logically, Jane. He's a loner. Why on earth would he go to a party held for the guy his brother beat up, filled with people he never spoke to? If you think about it, there's no way he'd be there!</p><p> </p><p>"Jane! We need to go now!" Shocked by the sudden yell of my mother, I stand from my bed and run out my bedroom door. Of course he won't be there. Why was I worried over nothing? You know how he is Jane. There's no way he would- but the small chance that he is there. I just can't do it.</p><p> </p><p>"Mom, on second thought, there's something I need to tell you-" Just as I was about to confess everything, I reached the end of the stair case and froze in place when I looked at them at the front door. Right in front of me was Mr. and Mrs. Woods and beside them was their son, Jeffery Woods. What was going on? Why were they here in my house?</p><p> </p><p>"What is it Jane? Something wrong?" My father's voice stole away the majority of my shock as I quickly shake my head no.</p><p> </p><p>"N-Nothing at all." I was doing my best to avoid eye contact with Jeffery. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Woods, Jeffery." I quickly greeted them to avoid suspicion.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning, Jane! You look lovely today." Mrs. Woods greeted me back with a Kind expression and Mr. Woods nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you, Mrs. Woods, as do you." I smiled back. Then a hand came into view. Looking down, I saw Jeffery right in front of me.</p><p> </p><p>"You sure take your time getting ready." I was completely taken back. His usually messy hair was combed to the side, giving a clear view of his blue eyes. Were they always this blue? There wasn't a single glint of hate in sight and I felt so relieved I could cry. He worse a nice sweater with some dark jeans and black sneakers. It was a pretty casual look but from his usual messy style he looked really handsome. If he dressed like this more often he'd be popular for sure. He might even get away with that personality of his.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Sorry for the wait." I could feel my face burning but I placed my hand in his and he helped me down the last remaining steps. I couldn't bare to look in his eyes for another second as my heart pounded against my chest. As much as I preferred this over his usual look and especially his hateful one, my heart couldn't take how charming he could be.</p><p> </p><p>"Well then, Jeffery, could you get me my purse from the kitchen?" Nodding to his mother, he let go of my hand and headed for the kitchen, allowing me the chance to calm my heart down.</p><p> </p><p>"So they're really a couple?" Hearing Mr. Woods whisper to Mrs. Woods made calming myself down very difficult. Couple? Me and Jeffery? Where'd they get that crazy notion?</p><p> </p><p>"I guess so? I've never seen our son be so openly caring." Mrs. Woods, why must you encourage this? And why was Jeffery being so kind? Confusion stole my attention as I pondered that thought but I couldn't think of an answer. Once Jeffery returned with his mother's purse, we headed outside and began to walk down the street.</p><p> </p><p>There Ashers' lived a few blocks away from us, meaning it would take us about ten minutes of awkwardness until we arrived. The adults took the lead, leaving some space between us and them, occasionally looking back to check on us. Jeffery walked right beside me, matching my pace. I wanted to say something, many things.</p><p> </p><p>Why was he being so nice?</p><p> </p><p>Did he forgive me?</p><p> </p><p>Playing with the ends of my sleeves, I watched him from the corner of my eyes as he looked forward. Was I daring enough to question him? What if he gets angry again? I didn't want to make matters worse but I also couldn't stand this confusion.</p><p> </p><p>"Aren't you still mad at me?" So I just put it out there, anxiety building in my chest. He was quiet and I started to get irritated because I swore this was a habit of his. Why the dramatic pause? It's so bad for my heart. Gathering the courage, I look up at him while he looked straight ahead, as if he didn't hear me. "Jeffery-"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, I am." His tone was once again cold, confusing me even more.</p><p> </p><p>"Then what's with-"</p><p> </p><p>"If my parents and Liu knew what was happening, they'd worry. I don't want them to worry." The once gentle expression was no longer there. His eyes glossed over and his face hardened. "As far as they know, you were there for me the entire time. So if you really feel sorry, then fake it."</p><p> </p><p>He took a long stride, hiding his face from my sight. Standing there with fists still tight, he took a deep breath before he unclenched them and turned my way. His once hard expression was once again softened. With a gentle gaze and kind smile, he reached out his hand to me.</p><p> </p><p>"We should get a move on or we'll be left behind." At a complete loss for words, all I could do was grab that outstretched hand and walk beside him. Jeffery Woods, unable to show any expression other than the occasional embarrassment and annoyance, could change the air around him just like that. He could put on a smile and act like everything was okay when deep down he was hurting and there was nothing I could do that could stop that pain.</p><p> </p><p>Our parents kept glancing behind and chuckling to themselves. Knowing what Mrs. Woods was probably saying, I was worried my cheeks might become red, but I worried over nothing. Apparently my shock won over my embarrassment. Instead of heat overwhelming my cheeks, I felt cold. As cold as the hand I touched.</p><p> </p><p>By the time we got to the party, there were kids of many ages roaming around. Outside was where most of the activities happened. There was a magician, children playing games, balls and other toys being tossed around. While the children played, the adults talked amongst themselves near the barbecue. The moment we got there, our parents told us to have fun and be good before they went off to where the other parents were.</p><p> </p><p>A sense of awkwardness quickly surrounded us and it only got worse when Jeffery released my hand when the adults were no longer looking. Sticking his hands in his pockets, he looked around, not saying a single word and I had a feeling he wouldn't. This was his first time at a party since he moved here and it wasn't under the best circumstances. I was confident that he was feeling out of place. Not to mention that he was at the house of the kid Liu beat up.</p><p> </p><p>This must be Hell for him. I could feel my heart ache for him but there was nothing I could do right now but play part in his act. If it had been like usual, we'd probably be watching the performer. Of course, Jeffery more than likely wouldn't find any amusement from watching that clown but I'd make him watch anyways. We'd have cake and I'd find a way to make him regret eating with me, like wiping the icing on his forehead or using it as a glue to make the plastic fork stick to his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>He'd get fed up with me and of course Liu would be here teasing the two of us like he usually would. He'd go between the adults and the children, participating in everything he could, being the life of the party. Under different circumstances, I'm sure everyone would fall in love with him and through him they'd find a part of themselves finding over his little brother. However, we weren't in any other circumstance but this one. So daydreaming about another reality was useless but just because it was useless didn't mean actions couldn't change that.</p><p> </p><p>"Jeffery, you have to believe me that the last thing I wanted to do was-" Completely disregarding what I was saying, he sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Enough, Jane." Leaning against the wall the the house, he looked in front of him at the magician ahead.</p><p> </p><p>"No, you have to listen to me!" I stepped in front of him, trying to put his attention onto me.</p><p> </p><p>"And what will happen even if I listen to you?" He was speaking calmly as he finally obliged to making eye contact with me, his gaze still cold. "What does it change?"</p><p> </p><p>"But my parents, I couldn't-" I needed him to hear me out, forgive me. I needed him to know that I do care about him, that I never wanted to hurt him. I needed him to know that he's precious to me, that I love him. But he didn't want to hear it.</p><p> </p><p>"Look at that, something we finally have in common, we're both worried about our parents." He pushed himself off the wall and walked past me. "So let's do our best to make this believable."</p><p> </p><p>Leaving me behind, he walked towards the entry of the house, passing by the adults. He Stopped briefly to speak with our parents and Mrs. Asher who surprisingly looked apologetic as she talked to him. With a smile on his face he responded and before long Mrs. Asher was patting his head before she pointed at the house. With a nod, he walked on in, leaving my sight. </p><p> </p><p>Catching my parents' gaze, I smile and give a small wave before I walked over to the magician where other children were. Once again I'd been rejected. Was it weird that even though this was the second time, it still hurt? I should have seen it coming but I had hope he'd listen to me since we were putting up an act. Sighing, I felt defeated and not even the magician could make this feeling disappear.</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh, I should just give up." The words that fell from my lips were c=uncomfortable but I didn't know what else to do. Shaking off this feeling, I look back up to pay attention to the act when I heard screaming.</p><p> </p><p>"What was that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Is that smoke?"</p><p> </p><p>"I think something is burning!"</p><p> </p><p>"Is someone hurt?"</p><p> </p><p>"Fire!"</p><p> </p><p>Then I heard glass shatter. Turning around, there was no way you couldn't see the fire that poured out of the top floor's window. It was coming from the Asher's bathroom and it looked to be spreading quickly. It was like someone jump started my heart and before I could think, I was running towards the entrance. Though I didn't get far when a firm hand grasped my arm and yanked me back.</p><p> </p><p>"What you are doing, Jane? Trying to get yourself killed?" Looking at me with concern was my father, but I didn't have time to worry about what he thought, I needed to get inside.</p><p> </p><p>"Jeffery is still inside!" I pleaded as I attempted to tear my arm from his grab but it was no use as he tightened it further.</p><p> </p><p>"Leave that to the adults and get back!" I stumbled and fell as he pushed me behind him and he stood firmly in front of me, shielding me from the house. Peeking around him, I watch as children and adults come out of the house. I even saw Randy Asher and his goons for friends come out of the house but no signs of Jeffery.</p><p> </p><p>My breathing was becoming more shallow.</p><p> </p><p>The smoke wasn't enough to affect me from where I was but I couldn't help but feel like I was suffocating. My palms were sweaty and my body was turning to ice at the thought of where Jeffery might be. Maybe he made it to the front yard with others. Maybe he's perfectly fine and just out of my spine of sight. That's right, he has to be okay. I slowly calmed down as I reasoned with myself, my breathing coming back to me.</p><p> </p><p>"Look, it's dimming!"</p><p> </p><p>"It's going out!"</p><p> </p><p>Looking up, sure enough, the fire was becoming more dim and soon it left behind nothing but smoke and burns. The damage from the outside didn't look to severe but there's no doubt there's need to be some repairs.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank God." Softly laughing to myself, I finally relaxed completely, happy that it was over.</p><p> </p><p>"My goodness, where did that even come from?"</p><p> </p><p>"It was so sudden."</p><p> </p><p>"What could have started it?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad no one got hurt."</p><p> </p><p>Everyone was speaking amongst themselves and I too wondered how in the world that happened, but my biggest concern was Jeffery. Standing up, I make a quick break for it passed my dad and towards the gate on the side of the house, trying to make my way to the front to where Jeffery was. However, I didn't make it far before everything came tumbling down again.</p><p> </p><p>"Someone call for help! There's a kid! He's not breathing!" A man was shouting outside the bathroom window, pleading with someone get get help.</p><p> </p><p>"Who's kid?"</p><p> </p><p>"A child?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Who was hurt?!"</p><p> </p><p>Hell broke loose as parents began to panic. Everything I'd done to come down before washed away in an instant and I was once again met with a cold sweat. Staring at the window, my fists clenched, I felt my heart pounding rapidly and tears sting my eyes. It was probably only a moment but it felt like ages before he looked out the window once more.</p><p> </p><p>"It's the Woods boy! He needs help right now!"</p><p> </p><p>I don't remember much of what happened after that. I heard more shouting, whispers, some kids crying, sirens, and my mother who wrapped me up in her arms and assured me everything was going to be okay but it didn't work. How does one feel okay when the person they love isn't breathing?</p><p> </p><p>That was the last piece of information I received from anyone. That Jeffery had gotten stuck in the fire and he wasn't breathing. That was over eleven hours ago. It was well passed midnight as I sat in the dining room, staring at the clock, watching the hands slowly pass each other by. My eyes felt dry but that was no surprise since every last drop of moisture they had left I used to cry. My nose was sore from rubbing and my throat felt rough from holding myself back, fearful of anyone hearing me.</p><p> </p><p>I already knew they would have guess I'd be like this, but knowing and seeing were two different things. However, it's hard to keep all of your feelings private when living in a small town with overprotective parents. Sighing to myself, I finally look behind me to see my mother peaking around the corner. Her small gasp as she 'swiftly' hid behind the wall was amusing enough that I cracked the faintest smile.</p><p> </p><p>"I saw you, come on out." Hearing a small squeak, it was a moment before she came around the corner, holding her head in shame. She was dressed in her pajamas and her slippers dragged slowly dragged along the flooring as she made her way to the seat beside me.</p><p> </p><p>"May I?" I nodded as she pointed to the chair before she pulled in out and sat down. It went silent. My attention went back to the clock as I watched 12:29 turn into 12:30. The sound I wanted more than ever was a ringing one but some part of me doubted that would be happening anytime soon.</p><p> </p><p>Out of the corner of my eye, I see my mother glancing around before laying her gaze on me. Of course, she had something she wanted to say but I didn't know if I had to courage to listen to it. I was worried she'd say something that would dampen the hope I had left for that phone call.</p><p> </p><p>I would assume they would call since their assumption was that we were really close, almost as if we're dating. So not getting a call would mean that he hasn't gotten better yet. Then again it's super early and they're probably taking time into consideration. I might get a call first thing in the morning. Unless, things got worse and they're mourning.</p><p> </p><p>I couldn't help but dig my nails into my thighs as horrible thoughts kept interjecting my positive ones. Lately, no matter how hard I try to focus on the good, I can't help but allow the bad to take root and drag me down with it. Like there's something haunting me and I just can't see it but I sure as Hell can feel it.</p><p> </p><p>Losing myself once again, I am brought back to reality when I feel something warm one of my hands. Looking up, I see my mother with glossy eyes. The expression she had was one filled with sorrow as her eyebrows furrowed and her lips slightly trembled.</p><p> </p><p>"Mom..?" She squeezed my hand in what I assumed an attempt to stop me before she began.</p><p> </p><p>"I am so sorry, Jane." Tears began to fall from her eyes and she looked into mine. "I am so sorry I asked you to say away from him and for everything that's happened."</p><p> </p><p>It was obvious she was trying to hold herself back but she ended up speaking through her sobs.</p><p> </p><p>"I never meant for any of this to happen to you. I thought keeping you from him was the best thing I could do for you but I wasn't thinking about you, I was thinking about us. I was selfish and kept you from the first person you ever came to truly care for and failed as a mother. I should have been teaching you how to fight for what you love and stand tall but I-" Her sobs took over as her head fell, her hair falling around her, hiding her face from my vision. I was surprised to feel tears sting my dry eyes and in attempt to stop them, I squeezed her hand back.</p><p> </p><p>"You were worried for many reasons. You thought he'd gotten into a fight and put Randy Asher into the hospital-"</p><p> </p><p>"Jane, it's not like he killed the boy or made any long term damage." She used her free hand to rub her eyes before returning her gaze to mine, assisting it with a small smirk. "Besides, like mother like son, right?"</p><p> </p><p>I couldn't help but crack a smile of my own as she she practically threw Jennifer Asher under the bus for what had happened. To finally hear her taking Jeff and Liu's side after everything should be a little frustrating but I was relieved. After everything that happened. I was happy that she didn't blame them for what happened.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, like mother like son." A sniffed as I also used my free hand to wipe at my eyes while my mother gave my hand another small squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>"Jane." Pulling my hand away, I give her back my attention. "Things aren't actually going well with Jeffery, are they?" It was more of a statement than a question but the acknowledgment was enough to just about make me choke up.</p><p> </p><p>"W-What do you mean?" Sorrow once again engulfed my mothers eyes as she grabbed my other hand in her free one, staring me down, giving me no room to flee.</p><p> </p><p>"I know I tend to be very busy with my own little world but I know when my daughter is hurting." She tore her eyes away from mine, looking down at our hands while I kept my focus on her. "Jefferey is actually hurt by what happened, right? There's no way he wouldn't be. You were also acting so unlike yourself starting a week before the party. Then he comes here and you two are like a couple? There's no way you'd be hurting if that were the case. Also, when I was looking over to check on the both of you, something seemed different and the pieces started to connect."</p><p> </p><p>We both went quiet after that. She figured out everything. In that moment I was truly thankful she wasn't looking at me because the tears I thought were all dried up proved me wrong. I bit down on my lower lip as hard as I could as I felt myself slowly come undone. The tears were nonstop and it felt that the more that I repressed myself the worse I got.</p><p> </p><p>Before I knew it, I was gasping for breath as uncontrollable sobs escaped from my throat. I could feel myself trembling throughout my whole body and not long after I couldn't see a thing. I could however, feel the arms of my mother wrap around my body and pull me into a strong embrace. With that, I completely gave up fighting.</p><p> </p><p>"I betrayed him. I left him all alone when he needed me the most. I was weak, I couldn't protect him." I was tired. "I've been trying to get him back but I don't know how or exactly where to start. I don't know what to do and now what if I don't get the chance to do it?"</p><p> </p><p>Not because I didn't get enough sleep, or because I was studying too hard, but because I was tired of fighting. How could I be so weak? I only just got started on winning him back but it felt like I was already wrung dry, completely vulnerable. I hated this feeling of being unable to do anything.</p><p> </p><p>"I know my dear, I know. I'm so sorry I made you go through this. As your mother I've done something horrible to you. I am so, so sorry." Me too. I am sorry.</p><p> </p><p>By the time we calmed down, it was already half passed one and both of our eyes were swollen and faces completely red. My nose and throat felt sore but oddly enough I felt like I could finally breathe. Like a huge weight was lifted off of my shoulders. I felt better but I still had no news of Jeffery.</p><p> </p><p>I probably wouldn't for quite some time and I had to find a way to put up with that. Taking a deep breath, I meet my mother's gaze to see her with the same gloomy expression she walked in an hour before with. A small chuckle escaped my lips as I reached up and wiped the remaining tears on her face. Looking up with now a look of surprise, I gave her a sincere smile.</p><p> </p><p>"What's happened, happened. We can't change it." Pulling my hand back, I lean back on my chair. "If Jeffery doesn't want to speak to me again after all of this, I don't Balme him. Let's just pray that he gets better and comes home safe, okay?"</p><p> </p><p>I was content with never speaking to him again if that meant he could finally breathe. Maybe when I run into Liu next, I can talk to him about finding a solution for Jeffery to make new friends and not be so secluded, lonely. I want him to be happy.</p><p> </p><p>"No." Confused, I looked up at my mother to her looking at me with furrowed brows. Leaning over, she placed her hands on my knees and looked straight at me. "Jane, you care about him and that's why you need to keep fighting. You're a good friend Jane, you were just doing what I told you to and that's not a fair reason to judge you for. So I'm going to tell you what we're going to do. Jeffery will get better and he will come home and you will win him back. You hear me?"</p><p> </p><p>"How? I've tried talking to him and he doesn't want to hear anything about it. He only faked being so close to me so that his parents wouldn't worry. He wants nothing to do with me."</p><p> </p><p>"Well that's how we get him to listen!" My confusion only piled up. "Mr. and Mrs. Woods believe you two are close. So when, not if but when Jeffery gets out of the hospital we insist to have dinner together to welcome him home."</p><p> </p><p>That's right, they still think that me and Jeffery are together. Why am I waiting on a call when I could be taking action? But, wouldn't that just hurt him more?</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think that's a good idea. I mean, we'd be lying to his parents and putting stress onto-"</p><p> </p><p>"Jane, did he not make up this lie and make you follow through with it?" I slowly nodded. "Then you have every right to keep it up."</p><p> </p><p>Even with that kind of logic, something about it felt wrong.</p><p> </p><p>"Jane, tell me this. Was there a single person who stood by Jeffery through all of this?" I slowly shook my head. "Then who will now? Jane, you're willing to do what's right, right now. If you don't stand with him, who will? You care about him Jane and the one who deserves the blame here is me. So don't give up on him and keep fighting because you're the only one who is willing to do anything to protect him, am I wrong?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, you're not." She wasn't wrong. If he just told me what to do to gain forgiveness I'd do it in a heartbeat. I'll do anything to protect him at this point. "I'll do anything to make sure he's happy, I really do love him, mom."</p><p> </p><p>"I know baby girl." She said as she wiped the tear I didn't notice slipping From my lower lashes. "That's why you have to do everything you can to stand by his side."</p><p> </p><p>She's right. If I don't make him happy, who will? He has to grow up, move out. Liu, even with his overbearing brother complex, has his own life to live. He'll be there for Jeffery but he won't be able to always be there. I can.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll do whatever it takes." I nodded firmly, confident in my final decision.</p><p> </p><p>"That's my girl." She smiled at me. I'm tired and this will probably wear me out to my core but I'm not done fighting.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so happy that we've come to a decision but can I come out now? It's been an hour and my legs hurt." Hearing a small whimper from behind, I turn around and see my father peaking from around the corner. The sight was actually quite sad but that didn't stop me and my mother from giving each other a look before breaking out into hearty laughter.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes dear, come on out." My mother said between breaths. With a bright smile, he came waltzing over before pulling us into his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"My two beautiful girls." kissing our heads, he gave us a squeeze before sighing, almost in content with the outcome.</p><p> </p><p>"Aww, poor dad was worried." My mother cooed as she wrapped her arms around my father and me. I couldn't help but giggle as I also returned their embraces. Even in this tight hug, I felt like I could breathe and I now know that I'm not done yet.</p><p> </p><p>I'll make sure he gets that happy ending.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Family Dinner Gets heated; Part 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>~January 23rd, 1986~</p><p>*Jane's POV*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After the fire that put Jeffery Woods in the hospital, a week went by filled with remorse for the Asher family. Their upstairs bathroom and hallway was apparently destroyed by the flames and everyone fret over the distress that Mrs. Asher had to have been feeling.</p><p> </p><p>"Such a shame. Have you seen their bathroom? It was gorgeous! Now..."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just thankful the Asher family is okay."</p><p> </p><p>"What would Jennifer Asher do if it had been Randy? She would have been devastated."</p><p> </p><p>"She must be feeling so stressed."</p><p> </p><p>Another week in this small town of ours and nothing really had changed. Well, nothing that anyone had noticed at the time.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you hearing these people, dear? Talking about a bathroom and how stressed Jennifer must be feeling when a mother is probably worried sick about whether or not her son will wake up. The nerve!" Ever since me and my mom had that talk a week ago, she'd been more supportive than ever. In fact, sometimes she could be a little too overbearing.</p><p> </p><p>"Now now, my love. Our neighbors are just in routine, give them time." My father interjected, trying to calm my mother as he usually did and as she usually did, she went off harder.</p><p> </p><p>"Does that make what they're saying right? Their bathroom was indeed beautiful and it would have been a tragedy if Randy had been put in the hospital, yes. However, that doesn't change the fact that a child <em>did</em> in fact end up in that hospital bed and no one is saying a word!" My mother snapped. "Imagine if it had been our precious Jane! I don't know what I'd do! I can't even begin to imagine what they must be going through."</p><p> </p><p>Where most of what my mother said was spot on, it wasn't entirely true. There were murmurs about Jeffery here and there but they were small comments.</p><p> </p><p>"That Woods boy, he was the only one caught in the fire, correct?"</p><p> </p><p>"Call it family karma."</p><p> </p><p>"Such a shame for him to have to pay for his brother's sins."</p><p> </p><p>"Poor child. I'm so happy it wasn't worse."</p><p> </p><p>They just weren't the nicest of things you can hear someone say.</p><p> </p><p>"And did you hear what monstrosity Mrs. Webber had to say about this entire thing? She was more concerned about how stressed Jennifer Asher was! Can you believe it? A school nurse! The nerve!" That was pretty harsh coming from someone who vowed to do right by their students. "Also-"</p><p> </p><p>And this has been the week after the incident at the Asher house. I don't really know for others since gossip for most makes time go by fairly fast but for me, it was the most excruciating week of my life. It felt like it would never end and no matter how busy I kept myself it never kept my mind off of him for long.</p><p> </p><p>Three days after the incident, I paid a visit to the Woods household to see how they were doing. I had't received word other than gossip and if I had to hear another word from the lady next door, I was going to have a heart attack. So I decided that if they still believed me and Jeffery were on our way to being an item, I wasn't completely overstepping my boundary.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>"Jane, are you ready? Let's go!" I was finishing brushing my hair out to look presentable as my mother called me from downstairs. "We're going to give our comfort not ask them on a date!"</p><p> </p><p>I could feel the red hit my cheeks at the mention of date but I quickly patted them in hopes of cooling them off.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm coming!" I tucked my dark hair behind my ears. Taking in a deep breath, I could feel the nerves raging through my veins. I'd only seen the Woods once since then and it was late at night when they were pulling into their drive way. They looked exhausted and I couldn't bring myself to go speak with them. So I left them alone. Since then my worries had been on high alert and I didn't know how to cope other than convincing myself that everything was going to be alright, all while knowing that a small part of me truly didn't believe a word of what I was saying.</p><p> </p><p>Heading downstairs, I met with my mother at front door. She stood ready with her jacket on, holding her arm out with mine in her hand. Grabbing it, I tossed it on and we walked out the door. Of course we didn't get far without a few words from our beloved neighbor.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Jane, Mrs. Arkensaw! I'm so sorry to hear about Jeffery! May he rest in piece." My heart dropped in my chest at her words as my eyes frantically divided between her and the woods home.</p><p> </p><p>"And where did you receive your news this time around? The boy is in a coma, not dead." My mother interjected while grabbing my shoulders to keep me still while I was on the verge of a break down.</p><p> </p><p>"Well he hasn't woken up yet has he? Just being prepared for the worst!"</p><p> </p><p>"You old Ha-"</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you for your kind words! As you can see, we're busy but let's talk soon!" My mother had clamped her hand over my mouth to stop me from my rude remark but I'm sure the dirty look I gave got my point across. Nodding, she eyed me and my mother before quickly slipping inside her whole called a house.</p><p> </p><p>"Witch." I cursed as soon as my mother dropped her hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Jane!" And I didn't feel bad about it one bit. The nerves from before had faded when they were replaced with anxiety no thanks to our awful neighbor but they came back full force the moment we stepped onto their front porch. How does someone prepare their heart in moments like this? I wanted so badly to ask my mother this question but I didn't in fear of what her answer would be.</p><p> </p><p>They don't.</p><p> </p><p>Looking towards my mother, she simply gave me a smile and nodded. Taking a deep breath and mustering up all of my courage, I brought my hand up to the door in front of us and as I breathed out, I knocked three times. We waited there, heart pounding, palms sweating, mind racing. What do you even say to parents who's child you don't know will survive?</p><p> </p><p>I'm sorry for your loss? No way, he isn't dead.</p><p> </p><p>My condolences? No, Jane, that still sounds like he's dead or that you've given up on his life!</p><p> </p><p>Come on, you're supposed to be the girlfriend, think like one! What should I do or say at this time? I was beginning to feel overwhelmed as my thoughts ran back and forth, crashing into each other and probably forgetting important things. Then I had enough. Taking another deep breath, I stared at the door and asked myself.</p><p> </p><p>What would comfort me right now? I can't be with Jeffery but what would give me hope? With everyone gossiping and ignoring what did happen, I've been completely worn down. I was stressed and angry at everyone on top of being depressed about Jeffery.</p><p> </p><p>Then it hit me.</p><p> </p><p>I just wanted someone else to care.</p><p> </p><p>"I should have come sooner." I whispered unconsciously under my breath, catching my mother's attention.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" I shook my head as if telling her not to worry about it. Looking back at the door, I realized it had been a moment since we knocked and my mother noticed it too. "Maybe we should come back-"</p><p> </p><p>Just as my mother was about to suggest on us leaving, we heard the sound of the locks undoing themselves and soon the door opened, Mrs. Woods on the other side of it.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Jane, Mrs. Arkensaw! What a lovely surprise. What do I owe the pleasure?" When she saw us she gave warm smile and as usual she was dressed up, beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>However, nothing could hide the terrible bags that were under her red eyes. She looked exhausted and on top of that she was still trying her best. Although, for a woman who works in fashion, you weren't really surprised that she looked so busy. She must have been pushing herself really hard lately.</p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Mrs. Woods." Me and my mother said at the same time, which earned us an amused smile.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry for intruding on you like this." My mother began. "I tried to hold Jane back as long as I could to let you guys work around everything but she was about to burst a vein. You know how hopeless kids can be."</p><p> </p><p>Completely embarrassed by my mother's words of choice, I couldn't help but hang my head in shame. You couldn't say we were just being neighborly?</p><p> </p><p>"Oh that's alright!" Mrs. Woods beamed. "I am so happy that you're here. Please do come in!"</p><p> </p><p>"Are you sure? We don't want to disturb you if you're busy."</p><p> </p><p>"No, no! Please so come in. My husband is at work and Liu is resting. I've been alone to my thoughts all day, I would like some company if you don't mind." She did seem insistent on us staying. Maybe she couldn't get her fears out of her head or needed someone to talk to?</p><p> </p><p>She didn't have many people to call friends around here because of Liu and Jeffery so she must have been lonely. Looking hopefully towards my mother, she stared at me for a moment before grinning.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure Jane would love to see baby pictures!" My mother once again, mercilessly embarrassed me in front of Mrs. Woods and far from my surprise, she was completely on board with it.</p><p> </p><p>"I would love to show you some, Jane!" She giggled and stepped aside, allowing my mother to push me inside. After putting together a small snack tray and some tea, Mrs. Woods brought out a box that she plopped down onto the ground at our feet. Opening it up, there were many books inside. Looking closer, all of them were picture books. Well, it shouldn't be that big of a shock that they have so many since Mr. Woods is a popular photographer. Pulling out the biggest one of the collection, Mrs. Woods smiled at it, as if it was the thing he cherished most and opened it up to the first page.</p><p> </p><p>"This is the very first picture ever taken of Jeffery." Looking at the photo, I see a younger boy holding a baby in his arms. He looked down at him with a precious smile on his face, his arms fit perfectly around the newborn, close to the boy's chest.</p><p> </p><p>"Is that Liu?" I inquired and Mrs. Woods nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"We were so sure that Jeffery was going to be a girl and Liu was so excited to be a big brother." Looking at me with that smile, she told me, "Every time Liu came to me when I was pregnant with Jeffery, he would put his hands on my stomach, give it a kiss and tell it how much he loved her and was going to protect her no matter what."</p><p> </p><p>So Liu has always had a brother complex. Well, at the time it would have been considered a sister complex. I couldn't help but giggle at the thought of Jeffery being considered a girl. When all of this is over, I'll tease him mercilessly.</p><p> </p><p>"It was definitely endearing. We were worried because before Jeffery was born, Liu had an imaginary friend. It was the only thing he'd play with. He would push others away and liked to be alone. He was rather gloomy as a child." Were we talking about the same Liu? The energetic, brother loving, overly friendly, and in everyone's business Liu?</p><p> </p><p>"Liu used to be a loner?" I couldn't help but press the topic and thankfully Mrs. Woods entertained me with more information.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, he used to be worse than Jeffery." Mrs. Woods sighed. "We were so worried he'd grow used to being lonely. So when he accepted Jeffery whole heartedly, it made us so relieved. He changed completely after Jeffery was born. He even made Sully go away since apparently Sully didn't like Jeffery very much."</p><p> </p><p>"I bet that was difficult for Jeffery to swallow." I joked but what she said next shocked me.</p><p> </p><p>"I never told him. I didn't want him to feel responsible for Liu losing his friend or anything of the sort. Jeffery is actually really sensitive when it comes to Liu." Handing me the book, she grabbed her cup of tea to take a sip. Glanced through a few of the pages while she continued to speak. "I remember the night when Liu came to my room crying. He said that Sully didn't want Jeffery to be born and Liu said he was scared Sully might try to hurt Jeffery. It actually worried me for a bit but my husband insisted it was Liu's way of saying he was little scared of becoming a new brother and of course saying goodbye to Sully. Thankfully, he was right."</p><p> </p><p>It was a little disturbing to hear but when you think about how a kid views the world it wasn't all that worrisome. He was trying to put an end to a chapter of his life and tell his mother that he was scared about possibly not being a good brother. Maybe that's why he's so overbearing. He's trying his best because he's scared that if he doesn't, he'll lose Jeffery. Suddenly, his brother complex seemed less weird and more admirable. To have to go through all of that as a child, it must have been really challenging.</p><p> </p><p>I couldn't help but have a new found respect for Liu and after that for the next couple hours all we did was listen as Mrs. Woods shared more pictures and the stories behind them. For some odd reason, I felt closer to Jeffery than I ever had before. It felt nice and by the time we had finished going through the first book, it was already getting late.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my, your father is going to be home soon and I haven't put dinner on yet." My mother glanced between her watch and outside before giving Mrs. Woods an apologetic smile. "We'll have to continue this some other time."</p><p> </p><p>"That sounds lovely." Nodding in agreement, Mrs. Woods gently placed the book down back in the box before closing it. Walking us outside, we wrapped up a bit of our conversation from earlier. "It was so nice for you two to come by. I really enjoyed it."</p><p> </p><p>"Me too." I honestly had a lot of fun going through old pictures and listening to Liu and Jeffery's background. Seeing headlights, we turn around to see Mr. Woods pulling into the driveway. Getting out of his carom he offered a smile.</p><p> </p><p>'Ladies, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Nodding his head towards us, we gave a waved and welcomed him back.</p><p> </p><p>"They were just leaving, Dear. They decided to come over and keep me company. I wish you'd been here for the fun." Mrs. Woods explained as Mr. Woods kissed her on the cheek and placed an arm around her waist.</p><p> </p><p>"Really? Sounds like you did have fun. I'd love to be present next time." He agreed.</p><p> </p><p>"What about dinner? The moment Jeffery gets out of the hospital, let's all have dinner over here. I'm sure he'd love to be surrounded by his loved ones. We can also play games!" Mrs. Woods smile grew just thinking about it. She seemed a lot more lively than she did earlier. I guess our visit really did make a difference.</p><p> </p><p>"That's a wonderful idea, Dear. That is if you ladies and Mr. Arkensaw are okay with it." Mr. Woods looked to us for the okay and we happily nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"It sounds like a great idea! Let's keep in touch and make plans for it." My mother jumped in.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course!" The two older woman were beaming with joy as they started to talk about possible appetizers and maybe opening the day cooking the dinner together with Mr. Woods looking highly amused on the side. I had butterflies just from watching them and thinking about finally having the chance to get closer to Jeffery.</p><p> </p><p>We talked for a little while longer until we saw anther pair of headlights. This time they pulled into our driveway across the street. Getting out, my father smiled and waved before making his way over, joining us in the festivities. He also thought it was a wonderful idea and recommended a barbecue which Mr. Woods loved. Finally after talking for so long, we said our goodnights.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll call you tomorrow to discuss more about the menu!" Mrs. Woods called out, waving and my mother nodded. I could tell that she was excited for this dinner as well. Maybe she was happy to make a friend? Just as I was about to turn towards our home, something caught my eye.</p><p> </p><p>Looking towards the upstairs window of the Wood's home, I see someone peeking out from behind the only curtain with a light on. However, it seemed they caught me looking because the curtains quickly closed and the lights turned off. The only person home besides Mrs. Woods was Liu who we didn't see at all during the time we were there.</p><p> </p><p>She said he was resting but he didn't make a single sound once. He Liu I knew would have at least said hello if he heard us. Just like right now, he would have waved and given me a goofy smile or something.</p><p> </p><p>"Jane? What's wrong." Shaking my head to my mother's question, I turn back towards our home and headed inside. I was probably overthinking it. I tried to convince myself of these words but I couldn't help but feel like something wasn't right and it was a very uncomfortable feeling that at the time I decided to push to the back of my mind.</p><p> </p><p>Little did I know, that would be my biggest regret.</p><p> </p><p>A couple days passed after we'd visited the Woods' residence, I constantly found my mother on the phone or heading over to see Mrs. Woods. They'd gotten very close lately and so far a lot of good has come from it. My mother stopped most of her bickering when it came to the Asher family and she was less gossipy and more tight lipped. She was always laughing whenever I saw her on the phone and when she would head over, it was with a bright smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"She finally has herself a good friend." Looking at my father, he gave me a small smile. "She's always had an interesting group of friends who used gossip as the only way they hung out with each other. So it's nice to see her being able to spend time and actually get to know someone without all those extra, harsh things."</p><p> </p><p>Listening to him, I couldn't help but think that he was right. Mother had always been the type with something to say, mainly gossip. She's a good woman but didn't make the best decisions I guess you could say. So this was a nice change pace. She seemed a lot happier. Maybe our families will become inseparable.</p><p> </p><p>If that's the case, Jeffery would probably burst a vein trying to dodge me. Eventually, he'll have to listen to me, right? I knew it was awful to use attacks like this but he gave me norther choice. In fact, he gave me a way in when he told his parents about how close we were and even gave them a little show. So Jeffery, you dug your own grave.</p><p> </p><p>Smiling, I couldn't help but feel a little happy about the direction life was turning. The only thing that would make it better is if Jeffery would wake up, healthy, safe, and finally come home to us.</p><p> </p><p>"Jane! Dear!" We heard the front door slam open and shut, the shouts of my mother making us jump to our feet. Looking towards the entrance to the kitchen, there she stood, out of breath.</p><p> </p><p>"Honey, what's wrong? Did something happen at the Wood's residence?" I was already concerned with my mother's current state but after hearing what my father said I couldn't help but feel slightly panicked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, something big happened!" She said in between breaths. Giving herself a second, she finally inhaled a deep breath and continued, a wide grin on her face. "Jeffery is awake."</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Family Dinner Gets Heated; Part 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>•WARNING: I know this is labeled under mature, horror, blood, murder, and gore... which is warning enough and I was going to leave it at that.... But a fair reminder to anyone that's forgotten those tags and just letting you know that I am kinda twisted. That's it.</p><p>Enjoy~ ♥️</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Jeffery is awake."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>~January 29th, 1986~</p><p>*Jane's POV*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Several days passed since we heard the news and two days ago, he finally came home. We hadn't seen him, deciding it would be best to let him rest before suffocating him with all of our attention. As hard as it was to hold back, I knew it was for the best. However, those two days of waiting was coming to a close tonight.</p><p> </p><p>My mother was currently at the Woods' residence helping Mrs. Woods prepare for appetizers and desert while my father and Mr. Woods barbecued out back, preparing dinner. I was told that after I'd gotten ready to head over to help set up the table and games. Of course, getting ready was proving to be difficult. It had only been two weeks since I'd seen that gloomy boy but it felt like forever and while he was away, my heart only ached for him more.</p><p> </p><p>As embarrassing as it sounded, I felt like one of those girls from those cheesy romance films who were head over heels in love with that one boy they couldn't get off their mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Ngh..." That was something I'd never share with anyone though. I felt my cheeks burning from the thought as I switched dresses for maybe the hundredth time. "Why is this suddenly very difficult?"</p><p> </p><p>Looking into the mirror, I felt an overwhelming sense of anxiety. I never thought much about what I wore as long as it matched and didn't make me stick out like a sore thumb. I was never this girly. Spending forever picking the perfect outfit to impress the person she likes. I knew this was stupid but I couldn't help myself. Another reason why I felt like I was in a cheesy romance.</p><p> </p><p>"Well," I sighed as I looked into the mirror, smiling gently, satisfied with the knee length, black dress I finally ended up in. "What girl doesn't want her own happy ending?"</p><p> </p><p>I glanced over at my desk, looking at the book that Jeffery had left behind, his words still echoing in my head. They were hostile and he probably meant every last one of them but I knew that he was also very hurt in the moment. We'd been so close, spending so much time together, was it possible to hate someone you were practically joined at the hip with? I couldn't even imagine ever hating him, no matter what.</p><p> </p><p>I held the book tenderly against my chest and closed my eyes, focusing on that day, his words. At that moment I vowed to myself, I'd make him change his mind. He'd smile for me once more. Placing the book down gently where I had it, I slipped on my black heels. Checking the mirror once more, I smiled at my reflection before heading downstairs and out to the Woods' home. The door was opened, allowing the fresh air to creep in.</p><p> </p><p>The smell of baked goods emitted from the inside and the sounds of the two woman carried themselves outside. Their chitter-chatter and laughter sounded like heaven on earth as I took a step in. Headed for the kitchen, I see them lost in conversation as they mixed bowels and set platters. Looking through the open window, I saw my father and Mr. Woods laughing while they drank beer. Seeing the smiling faces of those around me, gave me the courage I needed to step forward, greeting them.</p><p> </p><p>"Good afternoon, Mrs. Woods." Both of the ladies turned their heads tony direction. Beaming, Mrs. Woods surprised me with a big hug before ushering me over to the counter to help set up the dinnerware. We all talked about silly things like how My parents versus Mr. and Mrs. Woods met, how school as like for them versus me, and of course they couldn't stop themselves from giving their own personal dating advice. I was at my peak for embarrassment when Mrs. Woods excused herself to the ladies room.</p><p> </p><p>"Jane." That was when my mother pulled me aside, a worried expression on her face. "Listen Jane, Mrs. Woods told me a little about Jeffery's current state and apparently he isn't the same as before the incident."</p><p> </p><p>"It must have been traumatic for him." I already knew that he must have been stressed out about everything.</p><p> </p><p>'"It's not just that..." My mother seems hesitant to continue but after she composed herself and forced herself to keep going. "His appearance... It's quite different. Aside from dealing with some trauma, he's got some scars that can only be fixed with surgery... Maybe..."</p><p> </p><p>That's right, what else was I expecting? Apart from the gossip, I'd read the papers. Apparently he'd caught fire and mistaking bleach for water, someone threw the harsh chemical all over his body to put it out. I can't imagine what it must have done to his appearance. Other than the immediate family, visitors weren't allowed to see him. I wonder how bad it was?</p><p> </p><p>My mother was checking me for a reaction and I knew she was worried if this would affect my feelings and I was confident in my answer, even without seeing him. Jeffery was cute when you got the chance to see his face behind all that hair but that wasn't the reason why I fell for him. I fell for the way I felt when I was around him. Returning her gaze, I smiled, confident in my resolve and she gave a relieved sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"That's my girl." She drew my hair behind my ears, looking at me proudly. Then she broke away from me once we heard Mrs. Woods approaching the kitchen and we all went back to our previous conversation while we finished prepping for dinner.</p><p> </p><p>After the table was set and food was prepared, most of us took our seats while Mrs. Woods went to fetch Liu and Jeffery. My parents and Mr. Woods went on about how wonderful the food looked and smelled, completely lost in their own content. I on the other hand was having a difficult time processing, losing the courage I once had to even step foot into the same building Jeffery was in.</p><p> </p><p>My heart was pounding inside my chest. I was so scared to see him. Not because of what he might look like but because of how he'd react. Would he still act like we were dating? Or would he act hostile or push me away? I was at my whits end with all of these insecurities that ravaged my mind and played games with my heart strings.</p><p> </p><p>We heard voices coming from the hallway, making their way towards us. The three adults at the table stopped their chatter and looked at the entrance, waiting for Mrs. Woods and her two kids to come join us. It went strangely quiet before we finally heard a pair of heels making their way to us once more. Mrs. Woods came in by herself, smiling as she met our eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Apparently Jeffery is in the restroom when I went to get them. Liu is checking in on him and they'll both be right down." She said before taking her seat. My rapid heart beat calmed down, relieved for a moment that didn't have to face him yet. But it didn't calm down completely, knowing that it was still coming.</p><p> </p><p>We chatted for a while longer about silly things, my eyes every once in a while bolting towards the door when I thought I saw something move or heard someone coming. Of course, it was my mind playing tricks on me each time. While the other four were relaxed and having a good time, I couldn't calm myself down. I was finding faking a smile becoming more suffocating by the minute. I felt like I was on the verge of standing up and running as fast as I could.</p><p> </p><p>I wanted so desperately to see Jeffery these last two weeks and continue my mission of getting him to forgive me but when faced with the real thing, I couldn't feel my hands, my face felt numb, and my breath was uneven. My heart was pounding harshly against my chest, begging me to get out of here and I had to stop myself multiple times in the last ten minutes from doing just that. Knowing that my mind was playing tricks on me however, didn't stop me from checking every movement I saw and every sound I heard. Until finally, I was met with piercing green eyes. Shocked to my core, feeling like my heart was about to jump right out of my throat, I stopped myself from making a surprised yelp when I realized it was only Liu. Still, I wasn't actually expecting someone to be right there.</p><p> </p><p>"Liu, there you are! Where's Jeffery?" Tearing his gaze from me, he looked to his mother who'd just asked him a good question. Jeffery wasn't with him like he was supposed to be.</p><p> </p><p>"Jeffery will be out soon. He's just feeling shy about the new outfit you made him." Liu offered his mother a smile but something was off and it seemed like I was the only one who noticed it. Normally, a smile fro Liu is warm and comforting but there was something really cold about this one. His eyes didn't have that playful gleam they usually had but instead they seemed venomous. Something about him felt toxic.</p><p> </p><p>He took his seat before his gaze met back with mine. He stared at me for a while, completely expressionless, as if he were studying me, before he offered me that unfamiliar smile and joined in on the conversation. I had goosebumps covering my arms and legs, my heart quaking at the sudden difference in not only hit attitude but his presence as well. It was like looking at a different person who happened to share the face of someone I knew.</p><p> </p><p>Why was he acting this way? Same with the other night. He wasn't his usual self and didn't even say hello. Of course this whole Jeffery thing on top of Randy and hid goons might have had him overwhelmed but this was a huge drop from that. Looking at him, he didn't even look upset or stressed, he just seemed... Twisted.</p><p> </p><p>For God's sake, enough, Jane! You're only paranoid. Stop trying to make a bad guy out of your friend. He's been through a lot so of course it might take him a while to recover. He probably feels guilty for what happened with Jeffery at school. Not to mention his little brother, who he cherishes more than anything, was burned alive and in a coma for a week.</p><p> </p><p>Shaking my head of these foolish notions. I forced myself to get out of my head and back into the conversation that was happening in front of me. However, no matter how hard I tried, my eyes kept falling back onto Liu and those eyes that I couldn't recognize.</p><p> </p><p>"There he is." Mrs. Liu looked over at the kitchen entrance and my heart stopped. Finally Liu was pushed to the back of my mind and all I could think about was this moment. My fight or flight instincts kicked in and while I told myself to stay put and not overreact, my heart wanted to do everything in its power to escape the situation. Not like I could blame it.</p><p> </p><p>Clenching my fists in my lap, I forced myself to look up and meet the gaze of the boy I loved. In that moment, a chill hit me to the core at what I saw. In front of me, standing at the entrance was someone else I couldn't recognize.</p><p> </p><p>The once fluffy brown hair that would constantly get in the way of ocean blue eyes was now a charcoal black, looking singed. Peeking through his hair were his eyes that no longer held a spec of their usual blue. Instead they were completely white with only black pupils at the center. Then there was his skin. Pale skin that was almost paper white with a rough looking texture. I couldn't see if there was anymore scarring below the neck since he had an odd looking, oversized, white hoodie on and what looked like a pair of black slacks assisted with black socks and dress shoes.</p><p> </p><p>"Honey, did the top not fit?" Mrs. Woods stood up and walked over to jeffery. She tugged at the hoodie that he wore, looking at it confused. "You wore the pants, shoes and dress shirt but you didn't wear the cardigan. Was there something wrong with it? It should have fit."</p><p> </p><p>Jeffery didn't answer her or meet her gaze, just simply stayed quiet as he stared off into the distance. That was until his gaze reached up, nailing his sight right onto Liu. Liu just stared at him, completely expressionless. That is if you didn't give his eyes a closer look. Looking at Jeffery with a mixture of boredom and irritation, he looked furious. Had they gotten into an argument? But even when they'd fought before, Liu would end up apologizing whether it was his fault or not. He hated it when Jeffery was mad at him for too long. And that look, he's never looked at Jeffery that way he is right now. There was nothing caring or sincere about his expression whatsoever. He looked like he couldn't care less. What on earth was going on between these two?</p><p> </p><p>"Honey, why don't you go change. That outfit looks strange." Jeffery slightly flinched at Mrs. Woods words, causing her to gasp. "I mean, I think it looks lovely, Jeffery. Different is beautiful."</p><p> </p><p>Glancing back at her husband who also seemed a little tense, she looked back at her son and lead him to his seat. Something about this entire situation was definitely not right. I couldn't put my finger on it but it seemed strained, like they were tiptoeing on a landmine that was about to go off. I wanted so badly to blame my paranoia for this as well but I couldn't help but really feel like we weren't in a safe situation. Like something was about to break.</p><p> </p><p>After taking their seats, the room was dead quiet. There was an uncomfortable feeling in the air and when I glanced over at my mother, I caught her staring at jeffery in what seemed like... horror. Looking back at Jeffery, he was just staring at his food, his hair falling into his eyes like it usually did. I couldn't help but smile at the one thing I could recall. There he is. Looking back at my mother who could barely control her facial expressions, I kicked her under the tale, earning a surprised jump from her. Looking around, her eyes finally met my glaring ones. Momentarily, her eyes widened before she looked back down at her plate in shame. </p><p> </p><p>Things stayed tense and quiet for a while after that. The occasional look being drifted to Jeffery before they quickly looked away. Even I couldn't help but steal a few glances at him, wondering how someone could look so different, so unrealistic. It was strange. However, his parent's and Liu's behavior disturbed me more than anything.</p><p> </p><p>"Well then," Everyone jumped when Liu was the first to speak. He stood up from his chair and empty plate, looking around the table. "The food was delicious but it did make me really sleepy. I think I'll go to sleep."</p><p> </p><p>"Liu, you've been resting a lot lately, are you sure you don't have a fever?" Mr. Woods asked genuinely concerned and Liu seemed to be in thought before answering. "Not right now, but maybe soon?"</p><p> </p><p>Liu had his back turned to us as he said it but from where I sat, as he was about to exit the kitchen, I could vaguely see that his expression was almost... Sadistic. He stopped at the entrance, pausing for just a moment before he turned to us.</p><p> </p><p>"It was lovely seeing you Mr. and Mrs. Arkensaw." Then he looked towards me. It was a brief moment of silence, very brief, but it was long enough to give me chills. "I'll see you soon, Jane."</p><p> </p><p>"S-see you." I was caught off guard by his sudden choice of speaking to me and couldn't help but stumble through my reply. Giving me a grin, he turned back around and left the room, leaving us in silence once again.</p><p> </p><p>I was having trouble trying to recover from whatever just happened so the last thing I needed was to look back to the table and find Jeffrey staring straight at me. I felt like my heart was about to burst out of my chest when I realized he wasn't looking at me like he previously had. There was no sign of hatred, hostility, sadness. It was just a blank stare, no emotion at all.</p><p> </p><p>I furrowed my brows, completely confused by what as going through his head at this moment. Maybe he was thinking about whether or not he wanted to keep up this ruse but he would at least have sort of emotion behind his gaze, right? Something I could recognize? Confusion, stress, even glaring was better than this blank stare. I didn't know whether he was studying me or looking right through me. Both of which I hated. One made me feel vulnerable, an open book and the other made it seem as if he didn't care anymore. Kind of like he'd completely given up on me. More like, he'd completely given up on everything</p><p> </p><p>As heartbreaking as it was, I couldn't deny the part of me felt relieved that he wasn't outraged, shouting, and cutting me down. If Mr. and Mrs. Woods found out what our relationship really was, if they found out that I actually betrayed Jeffery and my mother encouraged it, my mother might lose the first real friend she's ever had. My father also looked like he was having fun with Mr. Woods and I haven't seen them have this much fun in months. It was nice to see and I didn't want that to be ruined. I wonder if I can make Jeffery understand. Even if he's still mad and never forgives me, maybe he'll keep up this ruse until we can work something out so that even when we "breakup" our parents can still be friends.</p><p> </p><p>"Jeffery," Mr. Woods began, sending me a wink. "Jane prepared a fruit and veggie platter for you to have with breakfast tomorrow. You're so lucky to have a pretty girlfriend who cares about your wellbeing-"</p><p> </p><p>"Liar..." Jeffery said lowly as he stared straight at me, his blank expression slowly beginning to falter.</p><p> </p><p>"Jeffery... Jane worked hard on that platter just for you." Mrs. Woods spoke slowly, gently, still as could be, as if trying not to set off a ticking bomb. "I also prepared your favorite sweets... to welcome you home... because we missed you-"</p><p> </p><p>"Liar." His gaze turned to his mother. His expression turning grim, dark.</p><p> </p><p>"Jeffery, that's no way to speak to your mother. We were worried sick out you-" Mr. Woods attempted to reason with his son but was interrupted by the sound of a chair screeching across the tile flooring, his pale fists slamming onto the table top, causing the dishwater to quake.</p><p> </p><p>"Liar!" This time, his eyes stared at his father, full of hatred. His shout made everyone tense and no one dared to move. "You all are liars! I heard you! I heard everything! Lies, lies, lies! " He lowered his head, his hair falling in his face, hiding any expression from us but not his thoughts. "Every last one of you don't give a <em>damn</em> about me. You're all <em>liars</em>... Stop being so <em>fake-</em>"</p><p> </p><p>A loud clap sounded through the entire room. It all happened so fast, no could comprehend what was happening until after it had already happened. Everyone was shocked from the scene that was unfolding before them but nothing had been more shocking than how it ended. Right before our eyes, stood an equally shocked Mrs. Woods. Her once outstretched hand had quickly retracted back to her, holding it against her chest. The cheek that Mrs. Woods just slapped was red, completely visible against Jeffery's white skin.</p><p> </p><p>However, not a sliver of shock, pain, or anger was left in his expression. Once again, he was unreadable, empty, blank. Like he'd completely given up. I couldn't tell if Mrs. Woods was more horrified by her own action or her son's reaction but when she stretched out her hand to comfort her son, she stopped half way before pulling it back again.</p><p> </p><p>"Jeffery, it seems like everything is happening too fast for you. You'll feel better once you've gotten some rest so on to your room and go to sleep." Mrs. Woods voice wasn't as gentle as it had been before. It seemed forced, probably to hold back the guilty emotions she must have been feeling. Jeffery stood there, with that same expression on his face, completely unfazed. "Jeffery, now."</p><p> </p><p>He stood there for a moment longer before he lowered his head once more, concealing his face with his singed hair. Then he lifted his hands from the table. letting them weakly fall by his side and made his way out of the kitchen, without another word.</p><p> </p><p>The silence returned. No one dared say a word as everyone processed what just happened. Jeffery was a quiet kid so that type of outburst, that wasn't normal. You could blame it on the trauma, but to go as far as today his parents didn't care? To believe they didn't love him? I sat in the other room for hours the other day as his mother obsessed over her children's photo album. Telling me stories, so detailed that it was like I was watching a movie and she didn't care?</p><p> </p><p>Jeffery, what on earth happened to you?</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you all for coming, I'm so sorry that you had to witness such a thing." Mr. Woods apologized while Mrs. Woods stared at her hand, letting her previous actions haunt her. She seemed like the type to coddle her children so she probably hasn't ever laid hands on them before. I couldn't help but feel bad for her.</p><p> </p><p>"It's alright. Jane." Looking towards my mother, she continued. "Me and your father are going to stay and help clean up, you head home first and get ready for bed. You have school tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright." I wished Mr. and Mrs. Woods goodnight and headed out first. I closed the front door behind me, shivering as the cool air hit my bare skin. Just as I reached my driveway, I couldn't fight the feeling that something was watching me. No, not just watching, more like stalking. It seemed like a menacing feeling. I was terrified to turn around but I knew if I walked inside with this feeling of not knowing, I wouldn't be able to sleep. So bracing myself for the worse, I turn around only to find nothing there.</p><p> </p><p>Confused, I looked around, not seeing anyone but still feeling like I wasn't alone. It wasn't until I realized a room from the Woods upstairs window was lit up. The curtains were slightly open and who I met the eyes of was none other than Liu. He stared at me, head slightly tilted, as if he was contemplating. It was almost the same look he gave me at the dinner table but this time, he seemed more focused.</p><p> </p><p>I couldn't help but glance behind me to see if there was something he was looking at other than me and when I saw nothing, I looked back to see him now tilting his head the other direction, smirking almost tauntingly. I furrowed my eyebrows, unable to understand what he was trying to do but I didn't get much of an answer. Without so much as a wave goodnight, he slipped from out of the curtains and just as before, the lights went out. It didn't take much convincing from my end to quickly get inside and lock the door behind me.</p><p> </p><p>Once I made sure the lock was secure, I took a step to the stairs only to fall to my knees. Surprised by this out of nowhere action, thinking I had tripped over something, I was proven wrong when I noticed my legs were trembling. When I went to attempt to hit my legs to see if I could still feel them, I noticed my hands were doing the same. Soon enough, my body was trembling and I felt the warmth of my tears rushing down my face while my heart continued to race, pounding so hard against my chest that I almost couldn't breathe.</p><p> </p><p>What was happening to me? Why was I like this? Why couldn't I walk? Why was it difficult to get air through my lungs? I asked myself all of these questions, pretending as if I didn't already understand. Of course I knew, I just didn't want to admit it.</p><p> </p><p>The moment I saw Liu, acting like his polar opposite. Or when he looked at Jeffery like he was nothing but something annoying. Liu definitely scared me but what got to me the worst was when I saw Jeffery. He was so fragile that even his parents seemed scared. When he pounded his fists violently onto the counter and started screaming, no one could move. Or when he looked as if nothing mattered anymore. He looked straight through me, empty, blank, like there was nothing left to be done.</p><p> </p><p>It was like watching someone who'd spent so long trying to keep themselves together, finally losing what was left, falling completely apart. It was so scary, watching all of that unravel. Having to face people I loved but couldn't recognize. Like something took over them and stole them from my grasp. Looking at them, it felt like I lost them forever.</p><p> </p><p>By the time I finally stopped shaking and was able to breathe, I felt exhausted to the core. I felt too weak to stand but if I didn't get up soon then my parents would walk in and see me like this. I thought I did well being strong through that entire thing and the last thing I wanted was for them to see me as otherwise. Sighing, I finally pulled myself up from the floor and headed up the stairs to my room. Closing the door behind me, I knew I should have just started changing and headed to bed but something inside me felt incomplete.</p><p> </p><p>As much as I hated to admit it, I was beginning to get used to relying on my mother in these kinds of crisis. Crying alone just didn't do it for me anymore. All that time I practiced being strong on my own and a boy had to come along and change everything. Smiling bitterly to myself, I turned around and headed back downstairs to wait for them in the living room. However, when I made it halfway down the steps, I saw something flickering out of the corner of my eye.</p><p> </p><p>Looking towards the window by the front door, I saw something all too familiar that nearly made my heart stop. Rushing to unlock the door, I swung it open and ran out to the middle of the street where I saw it in full view. Before my eyes was the Woods' residence that was ablaze. Fire and smoke poured out of shattered windows, parts of the roof already caving in from decay. Looking around frantically there wasn't a single one of them in sight, only neighbors who were slowly coming out of their homes to see what the burning smell was. Meaning everyone I loved was still inside.</p><p> </p><p>This time, with no one to hold me back, without a second though, I ran towards the building. I reached for the door handle only to his fro the pain. The metal was burning from the heat of the flames. Taking the end of my dress, I wrapped it around my hand and grabbed the burning metal once more. I could still feel the het but I was able to withstand it long enough to get the door open. Rushing in, smoke quickly flooded my lungs, making it hard to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>"Mom! Dad!" I shouted, hoping someone would hear me over the cracking sound of the fire and wood but I heard no answer. I moved further in, towards the kitchen where I'd left them before. Unfortunately, that became a hard task in itself as the flames licked at my skin, causing me to cry out in pain. I had to keep moving though. I had to get my parents and the Woods out of the house. If no one was answering then they all might be unconscious from inhaling too much of the smoke. That meant I had to be quick.</p><p> </p><p>Biting my lower lip, I pushed through the pain, forcing my way through the flames and fallen pieces of the house. My first goal was the kitchen. I could get them all outside through the back door easy and then I could run for Liu and Jeffery. That was my game plan and I was sticking to it but I didn't have much time left. I was already starting to get dizzy and I didn't know how much more my lungs would be able to take before I also lost consciousness. I was almost at the entrance, about to walk in when a piece of roof fell in front of me, causing me to trip over it and land on the hard, tile floor.</p><p> </p><p>Groaning in pain, I looked at my leg where I'd touched the hot roof, expecting there to be burn blisters. Unluckily for me, that wasn't all there was. In the midst of slipping, the wood had left a large cut right above my ankle, burns surrounding it. Hissing in pain, I started to cough. The coughs were becoming more and more rapid. I wasn't login to hold out much longer. I had to keep going. Kicking the wood away from me, I turned around to push myself up when I noticed someone laying at arms length from me. From behind it looked like...</p><p> </p><p>"Mom!" I grabbed her shoulder, filled with relief that she wasn't engulfed by the flames. I could still save her. I pulled on her shoulder a few times, trying to get her to face me but it wasn't;t working. Struggling, I got onto my hands and knees and moved towards her, grabbing her shoulder once more and rolling her onto her back, keeping my arm around the back of her neck to give her some kind of support. "Mom-"</p><p> </p><p>I called out to her but the moment I looked at her face to check her breath, to see if she was still breathing, I found something even worse than the flames that surrounded us. Her face was covered in blood. She had empty sockets where her eyes used to be, or what was left of them. It looked like something had stabbed the inside of them repeatedly, gouging out what looked like brain matter and busted nerve and blood vessels.</p><p> </p><p>Her throat had been slashed wide open, as if it had been practically sawed at to get it this deep, nearly half way off of her neck. Then there was her mouth. Form each corner there were long slices, cutting all the way through the cheek that reached all the way to her temples, giving her lower jaw no choice to dangle wide open.</p><p> </p><p>"M-Mom! Mom!" I fought between coughing and crying, trying to fight through all the blood on her neck, praying there would be a pulse. Anyone would know that there was no saving her. Whatever stabbed her went all the way through into her brain. Her lungs were cut open and there was no way for her to breathe. If she did somehow survive, she'd drown in her own blood quickly. Yet I still fought hard to find that pulse. She was my mother, I couldn't lose her. Especially after I'd become so weak that I couldn't feel content without her comfort. I needed my mother more than anything.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe if I look for help...</p><p> </p><p>My father had to be around here somewhere. He could help me take her outside and we could call for help. I gently placed her head on the ground, refusing to give up and I forced myself onto my feet, wincing at the pain in my ankle. When I got up to look around for help, that was the moment I finally realized that my mother was gone. It was the moment I saw that three chairs still remained occupied at the dining table. One by my father, one by Mr. Woods, and one by Mrs. Woods. All who looked exactly like my mother did. Their eyes carved out, their throats gashed open, and their mouths...</p><p> </p><p>"No... No..." I made way to my father, gently shaking him, seeing if there was any reaction at all but I quickly regretted my decision. When I shook him stronger, desperate to see him alive, I realized he had extra 'work' put into him when his neck made something of a ripping sound and his head fell from his shoulders, onto the floor with a loud thud. His body tumbling over onto me, causing me to stumble in my heels in an attempt to catch him, making him fall onto me. Inhaling from the shock, something that felt thicker than water traveled into my lungs with smoke, causing me to cough and choke.</p><p> </p><p>Turning over, causing my father's limp body to move off of me, I coughed towards the floor in an attempt to clear my airway. When I'd finally been able to catch what breath I could, I looked down and realized I'd spit up what seemed like a pool of blood. But I wasn't bleeding anywhere but my ankle, was I? Confusion set in as I double checked myself and my throat, making sure I wasn't cut somewhere. Then I looked over towards where my father's corpse laid, blood pooling from his neck onto the ground. That's when it hit me. When I caught him, while I was caught off guard, his blood... I choked on his blood.</p><p> </p><p>Immediately a wave of nausea hit me and I turned away from him, letting out everything from dinner onto the floor, including whatever blood I'd swallowed. The flames were growing higher and the smoke was getting thicker. I could barely think straight between how much smoke I inhaled and after everything I had seen. I felt like my entire world was falling apart and it wasn't just the smoke that was cutting off my oxygen. Everything hurt. My ankle, my lungs, my head, but more than anything, my heart. My heart felt like it was being torn to shreds and I didn't have the strength or motivation to keep trying. What was the point if the people I loved were dead?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Wow, Jane. I didn't realize you were such a sore loser." Blue eyes peered into mine. A rare, cheeky grin only making me more frustrated.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I didn't lose since you had to of cheat!" I was insistent, which only made him chuckle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You just don't give up, do you?" He shook his head, his hair falling in and out of his face. I think that's around the time, it started...</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>My fluttering eyes snapped open as I recalled something else that was very important to me. Jeffery. He must have been terrified. Caught in the flames somewhere, living this all over again. He wasn't in the right state of mind to be able to get out of here by himself. What the Hell was I doing lying here when he needed me? This wasn't over.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Then who will now? Jane, you're willing to do what's right now. If you don't stand with him, who will? You care about him Jane and the one who deserves the blame here is me. So don't give up on him and keep fighting because you're the only one who is willing to do anything to protect him."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'll do whatever it takes." Pushing myself up from the ground, I forced myself to stand. Stumbling, I used the counter to catch myself. The rom was beginning to spin and I felt like I was going to pass out at any given moment but I couldn't stop now. I had some fight left in me and I would use all of it to get to Jeffery. I focused onto my right thumb on the counter, stabilizing my vision. Once there was no longer multiples of it, I carefully stood up straight and turned towards the exit to head upstairs, only to run straight into something. No, not something, someone.</p><p> </p><p>I stumbled, falling right into their arms. My vision was spinning once more, making me hold onto them tighter. Focusing on what was in front of me, I noticed I was holding onto something soft, white, red, and it reeked of blood. Slowly moving my gaze up, I watched as a trail of red reached up from the sweater, down the neck, and finally to the source.</p><p> </p><p>Going face to face with Jeffery Woods, I am shocked to see that he'd sliced the corners of his mouth open, kind of like our parents. Except his was less violent and twisted enough, it looked like a giant smile. Blood dripped down from his eyes that looked bolder than usual. Probably due to the fact that his eyelids were no longer there. My breathing hitched at the sight, his face deformed and his eyes, they no longer held that empty look I saw before but something more hostile. No, not hostile... <em>insane</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"Jeffery... What did you do-" I was cut off when I felt something sharp twist its way into my back, cutting deep. I felt like I wanted to scream but nothing would come out. I couldn't speak and it was now nearly impossible for me to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>"Shhh, Jane, you'll forgive me right?" He yanked the object out of my back and brought it to his lips, licking my blood from the blade of the knife. "For stabbing you in the back."</p><p> </p><p>Grinning wildly, his cut in smile grew as he picked me up and carried me closer to kitchen entrance. He gently lowered me to the ground, right next to my deceased mother. Putting both hands on either side of my head, he held his body right above mine, his face extremely close to mine. Blood from his fresh wounds dripped onto my face, in my eyes and mouth. While I had no choice but to keep it open while I was gasping for air. His eyes glanced over me from head to toe, obvious excitement twinkling in them.</p><p> </p><p>"Jane, you still care for me, right?" I could see my mother from the corner of my eye and as I looked at the face of the boy I loved, hovering above me, I unwillingly connected the dots. Jeffery Woods killed my parents, his parents, and it seemed like his next victim would be me. Looking at the thing above me, I wanted so desperately to call him a monster. To scream at him, hit him, kill him. Looking at him, I saw no traces of the boy I once loved. Just a monster who knew our past.</p><p> </p><p>"N..o..." It was painful but I managed as I glared at him, hatred filling all of my senses. I hated his grin, those eyes, his voice. I hated him for causing this pain. I hated him for killing my family. I hated him for coming into my life.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You're so weird." His rare chuckle warmed my heart, causing me to stop my current rant about nonsense and stare in fascination. When he looked back at me to see why I stopped, I quickly looked away.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Says you." I mumbled, crossing my arms in an attempt to hide my racing heart.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I hate you for making me feel such things.</p><p> </p><p>"Mon..ster..." Tears fell from my eyes, my heart finally smashing what pieces were left. Jeffery looked down at me, tilting his head. Even with that cut in smile, I could tell he was confused. Though, that only lasted a moment before he began to laugh hysterically. I could tell, however, that it wasn't out of twisted amusement but something a lot more sinister. The moment he stopped he slammed the end of his knife down next to my head, putting a crack into the tile.</p><p> </p><p>"No Jane, you have it all wrong. I'm beautiful, see?" He gestured towards his face and the wounds he inflicted on himself. How he found that beautiful I didn't understand but I guess that's what you should expect from a psycho.</p><p> </p><p>My eyes were getting heavier, my breathing was becoming slower. I couldn't keep it up any longer. I was about to pass out but I did everything I could to fight it, though that wasn't much. Tilting his head to the other side, Jeffery examined my face before grinning once more.</p><p> </p><p>"There, there, Jane. Its alright. Everything will be better once you <em>go to sleep</em>..." His hand covered my vision, forcing my eyes closed and with no more fight left in me, I lost consciousness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*WEE-oww-WEE-oww, WEE-oww-WEE-oww*</p><p> </p><p>The sound of sirens off in the far distance grew more and more quiet. My body felt sore and cold and the movement only made it worse. I tried to lift my hand to rub my head that felt like it was about to burst but my arm wouldn't do as I wanted it to. My eyes were fluttering, trying to open but sleep was catching back up to me. I wanted to know why I was moving.</p><p> </p><p>Did I fall asleep in the car again? Why was I so sore? And my throat, it felt raw, making it hard to say anything. Growing more concerned, I forced my eyes to take in as much as they could. Opening slightly, before fluttering shut. I was outside, surrounded by trees, the moon and stars right above me. So, I wasn't in the car? Then how was I moving. It was a struggle, but I forced my head to move to the other side, my neck instantly regretting the decision.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't move too much, you're still hurt." I heard a low chuckle. Looking up, I'm met with green eyes and an unsettling smirk accompanying them. Then there was the more shocking of the two. Blood dripped down his face and from his neck, staining his scarf and sweater. Slashes that ran across his face along with that familiar cut in smile. That's when it all came back to me.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone died, apart from me, Jeffery, and...</p><p> </p><p>"Liu, you're hurt..." Though this only earned another laugh from the green eyed boy.</p><p>"Liu is currently in timeout. He has been for a while now and will continue to do so until he believes my story of what happened to his family." I stared at him, in a dazed, confused. What on earth was he talking about? Time out? Third person? His story? "Although with you, I expect that will be a piece of cake."</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you...?" While my eyes were slowly getting heavier, I tried my best to get my questions answered but it was proving to be difficult. Looking down at me, the man who apparently wasn't Liu, offered me a sneaky smile.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Sully." Sully... You can't possibly mean... "Hey, don't fall back to sleep now. If you go to sleep, you might never wake up."</p><p> </p><p>He's right, I need to stay awake. I have so many other questions. How are we alive? What was happening? Where was Jeffery? Where were we going?</p><p> </p><p>However, my body had lost lots of blood and I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer, so I blacked out, with his last words playing throughout my head, tearing me in and out of consciousness for a whole week, begging me to wake up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Girl Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
*Present Time*</p><p>*You're POV.*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"When I woke up, Sully had me stitched up and then we proceeded to wake Liu. At first, Liu didn't believe a thing Sully said, I guess that's part of the reason why I was there. Liu believed me once I told him what I just told you." The woman in front of me, presumably Jane Arkensaw, had just told me the history of her and Jeff. Whether or not she was telling me the truth was still up for debate.</p><p> </p><p>Especially considering the ending sounded like complete bullshit.</p><p> </p><p>"So..." I began with caution, completely convinced she was mentally unstable, psychotic even. "You're telling me that a child, with no previous crime or murder record, was capable of killing and dismembering four adults while his older brother's imaginary friend decided to take over his body and save a dead girl?"</p><p> </p><p>"There's a few technicalities but yes." Well I sure as hell would like to hear them because now I'm freaking out that you're standing this close to me! She stood there, calm and confident, her gaze piercing right into me, making me feel like I was being tested and just like back in grade school, I'm pretty damn sure I was failing.</p><p> </p><p>She sounded crazy! Every part of me wanted to run from this situation, from her. Hell, I think I'd rather be around Jeff at this point. I mean, he was also mad but at least he seemed more level headed. Sure, he had his moments but the fact that she believed every word coming from her mouth made me think one of two things were happening.</p><p> </p><p>One, she was completely delusional and needed help and two, if what she said was true, there's a lot of shit I didn't know about and didn't need to know about this world. Either way, she's dangerous and I have a feeling I was in a situation where I was severely screwed.</p><p> </p><p>"If we're being completely honest, I don't know what Sully is or if I ever even died. In fact, I couldn't care less about those topics." She took a step closer to me, cornering me against the wall. "Instead, it's been a long time since I've had some girl talk. Shall we?"</p><p> </p><p>She beamed, taking a step aside and gesturing to the couch. I was doubtful at first, aware that the sweet tone she'd been using was one hundred percent fake, but I was worried that if I didn't comply, I'd be the dead girl. Carefully, I kept my eyes on her, as I made my way over to the couch, slowly taking a seat. Jane sat elegantly beside me, crossing her legs and resting her hands on her knees, keeping her smile.</p><p> </p><p>"So, tell me (Y/N), do you have any exes? What were they like?" I already didn't like girl talk. Her false excitement bled through that mask she wore while she asked me about a topic I didn't want to get into.</p><p> </p><p>"One, he was a mistake." I tried to give as little information as possible, wishing she would take the hint and leave the subject alone. Of course, that didn't happen. Either she didn't know how girl talk worked or she was just twisted. My vote was the ladder.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I know that feeling." Her laugh seemed more bitter than anything. "What did he do?"</p><p> </p><p>"Just didn't treat me right." I didn't want to do this, to talk about the bastard who tried to have his way with me after hurting me time and time again. I just wanted to forget that part of my life already. So why was this chick, who I just met, digging it back up? Was this how girlfriends communicated or something? Bonding over guys who had hurt them?</p><p> </p><p>"I guess your taste in men hasn't changed much." I lifted an eyebrow, confused by her sly, rude remark. However, before I could ask what she meant, she continued. "So other than dating, was there anyone you liked?"</p><p> </p><p>"No one." Especially after a certain killer came into my life.</p><p> </p><p>"Let me guess, after he hurt you, you couldn't trust anyone after that." Jane spoke as if she knew me so well. Like I was an open book to her and it was starting to piss me off. "I feel the same way. What about parents? Daddy?"</p><p> </p><p>"Dead." I muttered. Another sore topic that didn't need to be touched. It wasn't like I'd fall apart talking about it, just a lot of unresolved feelings that I didn't want to sort out, especially right now.</p><p> </p><p>"Same here, thanks to a certain someone." She rolled her eyes. I felt bad for her situation, I truly did but her attitude was really starting to get to me. She kept speaking sarcastically to me and the tone of voice she stuck with, I couldn't help but wonder that if they ever made a goth version of 'Mean girls' she should be Regina. "Anyone you care about?"</p><p> </p><p>I remained silent. There was only one person, someone I was fighting to protect. Someone I care about more than anything or anyone. Someone I wouldn't mention because the last thing I needed was another crazy bastard trying to hurt him. So silence was definitely in my favor here.</p><p> </p><p>"You're very quiet, you know that? It's kind of putting a damper on our little chat." She sighed, resting her elbow on the back of the couch, placing the side of her head against her palm."I was hoping we could be friends."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm not really good at the friendship thing." Although, I just realized that it seems that I'm good at attracting psychos! I did a mental applause for my current, bitter self.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh right, the whole trust issue thing." I was on the edge of my seat, becoming impatient. If I wasn't so freaked out, I'd probably be looking for a way out of this like one of those cool spies from the movies. A few months back, I'd be dreaming of a moment like this! However, that part of me just found out that she's actually quite the scaredy cat. Unfortunately, I knew that she was doing this on purpose. Making me feel like my thoughts were completely out in the open. Letting me know that if I did try something, she'll be one step ahead. "It's kind of ironic because out of everyone you should be wary to trust, the person at the top of the list should be Jeffery Woods."</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know about that." It's true that I didn't trust Jeff but I had a long list of people I didn't trust. Strangely enough, Jeff ranked in at three, Jane being the victorious winner of now holding the second spot. Sorry Jeff, this time you didn't make the cut.</p><p> </p><p>"You know what, I shouldn't jump to conclusions." She lightly hit her forehead, like she'd just figured out something obvious. "So tell me, how is Jeffery in a relationship? I don't think he's ever had a girlfriend." My eyes widened at her statement, horrified by her choice of words. "Well, a real one anyways."</p><p> </p><p>So that's what she was getting at. She thought me and Jeff were an item?</p><p> </p><p>"Wait a second, lady!" I stood up quickly from the couch, unable to contain my outburst of emotions. Me? Dating the guy who threatened everything I care about? Yeah right! "Me and Jeff aren't dating!"</p><p> </p><p>"Really? I thought you two were quite cozy, set up here and all." She glanced around the cabin with a rather bored look on her face. "If not, then why are you with him? Is it just a physical-"</p><p> </p><p>"We made a <em>bet </em>! We're playing a <em>game </em>!" I immediately cut her off. My face was red but I couldn't tell if it was form anger or embarrassment from the huge misunderstanding. Lifting an eyebrow, a grin posed itself onto Jane's lips.</p><p> </p><p>"I see, then that makes all of this a lot easier." She gently pushed herself off of the couch, coming face to face with me.</p><p> </p><p>"W-What do you mean?" Even though I wanted to stand my ground, I couldn't help but take a small step back in defense, stumbling over my words. She didn't seem to pay much attention to it though.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm guessing this game has something to do with a Mr. Tom, am I correct?" I could swear my heart stopped the moment my uncle's name left her lips. How did she know Tom? Did Jeff do something stupid to slip up? Did he tell her something? No wait, why would they be talking? They were enemies, right?</p><p> </p><p>"Who-" I tried to play dumb but she seemed to see through my facade because she immediately cut me off.</p><p> </p><p>"You see, me, Liu, and Sully have been tracking Jeffery down for a long time. He's really sly if you hadn't already noticed." Believe me, I noticed. "So when we saw that he suddenly had a new friend, of course we had to do a little bit of research."</p><p> </p><p>Slipping off her heel, Jane bent over and took something out of it before slipping the shoe back on. It was a piece of folded up paper and gently she unfolded it, smoothing out the creases before clearing her throat, almost dramatically, sarcastically...</p><p> </p><p>"You are Ms. (Y/N) (Y/L/N). Your parents, (M/N) and (F/N) (Y/L/N) gave birth to you on (M/D/Y). You were a problematic child, not the best of grades and were often left home alone with a babysitter... Anna? Later down the road you ended up dropping out of school completely when Tom (Y/L/N) took you in right after your parents and their coworkers had been <em>murdered </em>when you were eight. " Looking up at me, she snickered. "Oh, don't tell me you didn't know."</p><p> </p><p>When she started I was overwhelmed by shock. She looked into me? How did she know so much? She would have had to dig into my personal records to get this information, right? But that wasn't what got me the most and it wasn't what she was chuckling about either. It was the confusion I felt when she brought up my parent's death.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean they were <em>murdered </em>? My parents died in a car accident along with the other driver and passenger. It was a sharp corner and neither saw the other coming. No one survived. How do you call that a <em>murder</em>?" I was honestly disgusted by the amused look that grew on her face as I spoke. Her smile looked less grim now and more entertained.</p><p> </p><p>"You poor thing!" She cackled. "Where it is true that the crash was the cause of death, it's how they ended up crashing into each other while they ran away from a monster that ended their lives." A monster? Like an actual monster? Are we believing in the boogieman now?</p><p> </p><p>"<em>What?</em> " I was so confused and as much as I wanted to call her out on lying, It wasn't like I could completely ignore what she just told me either. The police did say the cause of death was impact on crash. No one was concerned about where they were going or where they were coming from, no one even assumed anything other than they were on their way home when it happened. It was just labeled an accident, no further investigation. Still, my parents weren't anyone special so what would someone gain by killing them? "That doesn't make any sense... Who would want to kill them?" I asked and Jane seemed eager to answer.</p><p> </p><p>"Your parents needed a little extra cash, hoping to get their precious daughter a really good tutor who would hopefully be able to teach her better than they could. You see, they were so worried about their independent, little girl living a hard life on a low paying job just because she failed to get into a good college and get a good job. They wanted you to have a real chance." She began, handing me the wrinkled, piece of paper that I hesitantly took form her. Looking through it, it had all of this information. Addresses, old meet ups, even names of people I didn't recognize while others I did.</p><p> </p><p>"So when a risky offer that paid lots of money came up, they didn't bat an eye if it was for their baby. Their job was to gain intel. Be eyes and ears. Once they caught who they were looking for, they'd get a lot of money for their kid's future. Even if the School she wanted was dedicated to teaching the arts." I tilted my head, confused once more until it hit me.</p><p> </p><p>Art, it was one of the very few classes that I actually did good in. I loved to draw when I was younger. Especially on nights when Anna watched me. I didn't feel any guilt for drawing instead of studying when my parents were gone.</p><p> </p><p>"Unfortunately, the source of that intel found out about their little meetings and seeing how close they were getting, couldn't risk being caught. So of course the monster had to dispose of them. When they realized the thing they were hunting was now hunting them, they got into their own cars, split up and accidentally met at a sharp turn a few bocks over, speeding, killing them on impact." I stared at the paper filled with notes, some filled with facts and others I wasn't sure about. But it wasn't the paper I was focused on, it was a reality I never thought of.</p><p> </p><p>My parents went through all of this trouble, risked their lives for me? They wanted me to have a better future for my own sake not theirs? They weren't ashamed of me for having a shitty attitude and a mind that could barely process what I was learning? They loved me?</p><p> </p><p>I mulled over this new information, feeling a mixture of emotions. Anger, pain, sadness. I was unsure of what to feel exactly. All this time I was so sure that my parents were disappointed in me. All this time they were actually ashamed of themselves? For not being able to help me? I wish I could say that didn't make sense but when I think about it, look where I am right now. I'm in a dangerous game with a serial killer to protect someone I love.</p><p> </p><p>I'm not the best person and I have trouble expressing my feelings. Sometimes I come off more negative than what I intended and I can't express my gratitude properly without having some type of a joke or sarcasm mixed in. Besides, Tom is only in this mess because of me and he doesn't even know it. Thinking about everything I've been through recently, I knew exactly what my parents must have been feeling back then.</p><p> </p><p>"They loved me..." The paper where I held crumpled as I squeezed my fists. I had all of these emotions raging inside of me that I didn't know what to do with. I was afraid of what I was facing now and it seemed like it was only getting worse. I was angry that I felt like I was trapped in a cage and a psycho had the key, dangling it before me. I was frustrated because this woman knew so much about me, not just personally but mentally as well. And most of all, I was regretful that I had only realized the truth about my parents now.</p><p> </p><p>All this time I'd been blaming them one sidedly. I never asked them what they really thought and I never got the change to tell them how I was thinking either. I was a kid, communication wasn't that easy since I didn't understand it at the time. It's especially difficult when the people you want to communicate with when you're old enough are already gone. I never got the chance.</p><p> </p><p>"I met them a couple times, they loved you very much." Just hearing those words, that they loved me, I never knew that I needed to hear them so badly. To know that in their eyes I was valid. I wanted to cry more than anything right now, get rid of this nauseating feeling that settled in my chest, but I took a deep breath, digging my nails into my palms. Now was not the time for this. If I fall into an a vulnerable state now then she could probably talk me into whatever she was here for. This might be a form of manipulation, I can't fall for anything. Not when she knows about Tom.</p><p> </p><p>I had to be strong. No crying until all of this is over, until I'm back home, safe and sound with the person I cared about. Once I calmed myself down, I looked straight at Jane. She wasn't just here to give me information. She was at the house of the man who apparently slaughtered her loved ones. I knew she wanted something surrounding revenge because if I were in her shoes, I would too.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you gain by telling me this?" I held out the paper towards her, motioning for her to take it. Looking towards the scrap, she simply smiled and pressed my hand away from her and towards me.</p><p> </p><p>"Look on the other side." Pulling her hand away, she crossed her arms, waiting for me to turn the page over. Crooking an eyebrow, I warily did as she said and found something beyond my expectations.</p><p> </p><p>More information was written on the back but the most important piece of information was what was at the bottom of the page. There, written in dark, red ink said 'The (Y/L/N)'s failed their mission. Intel on Jeffery Woods moving to next team, be at the usual spot.' Slowly, I looked up to meet Jane's twisted gaze, her smile wicked.</p><p> </p><p>"Even though he didn't know it, he drove your parents to their death. Literally." Jeff was the reason my parents were gone? Jeff was the reason that Tom was gone too. He didn't know back then but did he know who I was when he saw me? Does he know now what he's done to me? What he's taken from me?</p><p> </p><p>I felt rage, pooling through my veins, the paper crumbling completely in my grasp. My heart pounded against my ribcage, demanding me to run after him, scream at him for what he's done, for what he's doing. I wanted to hurt him like he's hurt me. If my parents hadn't given a damn, I might have not been as pissed but the fact that they did care and that I never got the chance to hear it from them, talk it out with them, made me so angry I swore every one of my blood vessels would burst.</p><p> </p><p>"I know you're mad, sweetie, so let me cut this short." Snapping a glare to Jane, she giggled again before telling me something that almost had me dumbfounded once more. "What if I told you that you could reunite with your uncle and never have to deal with Jeffery again? You could be back home with your uncle within a week and all you had to do was help us with one, tiny, favor?"</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean... <em>Help you</em>?"I questioned the girl in black, causing her smile to falter into a smirk that made my skin crawl. The way she looked now was nothing compared to her twisted expressions from before. This time, she looked scarier. She looked <em>exhilarated</em>.</p><p> </p><p>"Nothing too hard to <em>process</em>." She teased, pulling out something from what looked to be a holster, wrapped around her right thigh under her dress. Looking closer, it was obviously a revolver and she held the barrel of the gun in her now extended arm, holding the handle out to me. "Help us kill Jeffery Woods and you can go home to Tom... Do we have a deal?"</p><p> </p><p>So this was girl talk...</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Trigger Happy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p><br/>*Present Time*</p>
  <p>*You're POV.*</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>All I could do was stare at the object in her hand, completely mortified by what she just asked of me. She wanted <em>me</em> to kill Jeff? I've had my fair share of trouble but to kill someone? I just figured out that I could never assist in a bank robbery and she wanted me to kill someone? Jane sighed deeply, I'm assuming due to the fact that from her point of view as a vengeful, dead chick, I was overthinking everything.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Listen, all you need to be able to do this, is a motive. You have one." She said, pointing to the crumpled up piece of paper I'd just dropped. "All you need to do now is think about what you just learned, aim, and pull the trigger. It ain't rocket science so you don't need to worry your pretty little head."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>I tried my best to suppress a glare but by her deepening smirk, I guess I didn't do well in hiding it after all. Looking at the gun held out in front of me, I recalled the moment in my kitchen at home when I'd been held at gun point. I was stricken with fear, I couldn't move. If Jeff hadn't saved me then, I would be dead right now. Now she wanted me to do to someone else that had been done to me?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>My chest tightened from the thought of it. The fear of believing you're about to die, completely frozen, numb, mind racing. It was an awful feeling. I knew Jeff wasn't a good person but I don't think I could shoot him for it, could I?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Oh come on, (Y/N)." Jane said lowly, almost like an aggravated growl while she grabbed my shirt by its collar, yanking me towards her, her face merely inches from mine. She pressed the handle of the gun hard against my stomach to the point it hurt. "He killed your parents, is keeping you chained to his side, and he's threatening the person you love most! Use your <em>goddamn</em> head! Or are you so <em>fucking</em> weak that you can't even save the person you claim to <em>care</em> bout?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Her words were harsh and spoken in a rough tone. I felt her grip on my shirt tightened as she shoved the gun harder into my gut, causing me to wince. From the look in her eyes, I knew she was beyond angry, impatient. I also knew that no matter how psychotic this chick was, she was right. The person I care most about is in danger, not even aware that he should be protecting himself. Yet here I am, playing house with a crazy bastard, running from his psycho family.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The only thing I needed to do was keep myself together, not give up. If I could last a year in this situation, I could go home safely to Tom and Jeff would leave us alone. That was the deal. But there's this woman, offering me a way out. All I had to do was take a life for our freedom. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Think real hard, (Y/N)... Your face is plastered all over the news, in may town papers, and your precious Tom is losing his mind trying to find you. You really want him to wait a year, thinking of all the horrible things that could have happened to his little girl?" That's right, Tom had to of known that I was missing.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He's been overprotective since my parents death and it only got worse after the night he saved me from my ex. The horrible things that must have been rushing through his mind... I couldn't imagine, I didn't want to imagine. I couldn't force him to wait a year, could I? Especially when an offer like this one is practically presented to me on a not so golden platter.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>All I had to do was take out one bad person. A monster. Someone who's done me wrong in many ways without mercy. It might haunt my nightmares, but at least I'd be home with Tom. Staring into Jane's hardening gaze, part of me understood what she felt. I was also fed up with how weak I turned out to be.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>I expected so much more from myself and when it came down to drowning, I just let myself sink. I didn't put up any kind of fight. I even let that killer protect me, have full control of the situation. If I kept on like this, I would lose and Tom would die. I had to be like Jane, motivated.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Lifting my hand, I roughly slam it against her wrist, causing her to wince and finally let go of my shirt before I reached down and grabbed a hold of the handle, yanking the gun from her grasp. Rubbing her wrist, she eyed me, looking like she couldn't believe I just went and hurt her. But it's what she wanted, right?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Just think, aim, and shoot, right?" My monotone voice brought a tint of shock to her eyes before a smirk grew on her lips.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Right." Placing her hands on her hips, she scanned me up and down, her expression almost proud before she looked me in the eyes once more, chuckling. "That's a good look on you. Just be careful not to get seen when you do the deed. If <em>they</em> see you, they'll either keep you for your looks or kill you for the deed." I tilted my head, confused by what she meant. "Of course if you keep your end of the deal, I'll keep mine."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Who're they-" Although my question was cut off by a loud crash from behind me, causing me to jump. Jane quickly grabbed my arm that held the gun and yanked me towards her. Twisting me around, her chest to my back with my arm and gun held behind me, she held something cold and sharp to my throat, causing me to gasp. Confused, I glanced up at her, about to ask her what her problem was when I saw excitement swimming in her eyes.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Look at who's decided to join us." Jane purred, her gaze turned to the front door, causing me to do the same. Standing there was a furious looking Jeff. Even his smile had no room to doubt the dangerous look in his eyes that stared daggers into Jane's. "Welcome home, Jeffery."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Jane you fucking bitch. If you so much as put a fucking scratch on her, I'll kill you, rip you apart and feed you to the fucking Rake!" Jeff threatened through grinding teeth, his fists clenched, knife ready to stab. But wait, did he just say he was going to feed her to a rake? Even with the deathly aura around him, I couldn't help but lift an eyebrow.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Oh please, you and I both know you wouldn't take a step anywhere near that thing." She laughed tauntingly, filling me with concern. I had to hold myself back from making a smart comment, saying that rakes were objects and couldn't eat anything but I thought that correcting crazy people shouldn't be on my things to do list. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"I could just get <em>him</em> to do it for me. He'd be happy to do so since he can't stand fake bitches either." Jeff spat, causing Jane to glare at him.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Jeffery, I know your situation. You can't contact <em>him</em> because you chose <em>her</em>." Jane stated while motioning towards me. "He wants her dead so that you'll go home." Wait what? "For someone who always find his way out of sticky situations, you got yourself cornered this time."</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"I just need more fucking time, they'll understand! Then when they do, I'll finally kill you!" Jeff was obviously getting agitated by how much Jane knew but I was getting agitated by the fact that I couldn't understand anything they were saying.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Ha, you really think they'll ever accept a <em>human girl</em> ? Jeffery, I think you need another reality check." Even though he seemed angry, he looked to be at a loss. He just tightened his grip on his knife, unable say anything back. Although, I had a lot of things I wanted to say to that statement. "Besides, what's the point of doing all that hard work for someone who's going to leave you once your little game is over?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Jeff stared her down, clearly unpleased by what she just said. She was right but it pissed him off to hear it. However, this only made Jane cackle loudly.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"You didn't really think that she was going to stay with you after all of this, did you Jeffery?" A tear fell from her eyes as she continued snickering. Scowling, Jeff tore his gaze from her, looking to the side and hiding his face from our sight. Looking between the two, my confusion was only getting worse. "Oh, you have to be kidding me! You really thought beauty would fall for the beast? This is real life Jeffery, not some damn fairytale!" Her loud laughter filled the room once more.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Jeff didn't look our way, tightening and loosening his grip on his knife, as if fidgeting with it. He wants me to fall in love with him? Did he really think that he could get me to stay after everything? Was he hoping for some romantic version of Stockholm syndrome?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Especially after killing her parents, that's a good one, Jeffery." Jane sighed, calming down from her laughing fit. Although, this did catch Jeff's attention. Quickly looking at Jane, he looked genuinely confused by her previous statement. Looking straight at me, he spoke firmly.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"<em>He</em> is safe, I made you a promise." He was vague but I knew he meant Tom. He was trying to keep any extra information from Jane... He stared at me, waiting for some kind of response. He seemed so sure of himself, like he really was completely unaware of what Jane actually meant and strangely enough, something in me wanted to believe him. I nodded, letting him know I believed Tom was still alive. To my surprise, for the briefest moment, his expression softened, catching me off guard before his harsh glare turned back to the woman in black.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"I'm not talking about Tom, Jeffery. I'm talking about the four people who died because of you ten years ago." Jeff looked at her completely dumbfounded. Not just because he couldn't understand why she knew Tom's name but it seemed like he really didn't know what she was talking about. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"What the Hell are you-"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Think Jeffery!" She seethed while pressing the knife harsher against my throat, making me grimace, but she loosened her grip on my arm, as if letting me know I wasn't in any real danger which I highly doubted but played along. Jeff looked to be getting impatient. His hands were shaking from the anger he felt and I swore I could hear Jane chuckle under her breath at the sight of it. "Ten years ago, we had some help with trying to find you. We hired two people to do the job. A husband and wife around their forties. You probably recall the names (M/N) and (F/N) (Y/L/N)?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Slowly, Jeff's expression changed from hostility to once again, confusion. You'd think he'd brush her off like he had been doing but the moment she said those names it was like they did sound familiar to him. He seemed to be focusing really hard on Jane's words, like he was putting in the effort to remember.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"There was a secret meeting at an old, abandoned warehouse. Mr. and Mrs. (Y/L/N) had some intel, bringing us closer to you. They'd finished exchanging information with two of our own and were ready to head home to their daughter. Sadly, there was a certain killer who couldn't risk getting caught, so as he chased them to their cars. Blocking turns they tried to make for other roads, he lead them to a sharp corner where they crashed and died." Jane faked remorse as she told him the short story, causing me slight irritation. When I glanced at her from the corner of my eye, she had a fake pout, making me want to shove the gun in my hand into her stomach like she did to me, but I held myself back. "Ring a bell?"</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Jeff's expression slowly changed as the story went on. His face turning from confusion, to recalling, to complete and utter shock. When he glanced to meet my gaze, I saw a face that I never thought I'd see from him. I never thought he was capable of making it but when he did, it made my heart squeeze. A part of me felt like crying when I saw it. His eyes held nothing but sorrow. He'd only looked at me for a moment before looking to the floor, his hair falling around his face but I knew right then that he had no idea that they were my parents.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>So all of this really was a coincidence. Strange enough, I felt almost relieved. Jeff didn't come for me because of what my parents did. But now that I think about it, why did he come for me? I originally thought our meeting was random, he wanted something to entertain his twisted whims. But he hasn't actually done anything to hurt me other than threaten Tom's life and what little of a social life I had (which was pretty nonexistent).</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>He saved me from a pervert at that club, he used his body as a shield to protect me from gunshots, he tended to my wounds, he hasn't been all that rough with me other than when he lost his cool for a moment there, and now he's showing me a face that shows that he might actually care about me? Did this man actually have feelings for me? Was it even possible for people like him to fall in love when all they do is kill other people's loved ones? Was it possible to feel remorse after taking so many lives? If not, then what exactly was that expression? </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Well there you have it, (Y/N). Told you I wasn't lying. So you better get ready, because we're doing this now." She whispered in my ear, drawing me from my thoughts. She withdrew her blade from my throat before she harshly shoved me to the side, causing me to yelp as I fell to the floor, my injured shoulder hitting hard against the wall. Snapping his head up, Jeff looked to me, getting ready to run to my side just as Jane pounced him, knife held high, ready to strike him down. Falling to the ground, Jeff was on his back, Jane straddling him, her legs crossing over his, his knife sliding far from his reach. She had a strong grasp onto her weapon, using all of her strength of force it down onto him while Jeff held her arms away with his own, trying to keep it from his body.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Come now, Jeffery, wouldn't it be easier to give up? Hell, even after your little game when you lose your little lady, do you think they'll welcome you back home with open arms? After you left them just like that?" She snickered, forcing her chest onto her hands, allowing her weight to make the knife sink further, closing in on his neck. "I mean, you've practically lost everything. Over some little obsession?" </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Shut up." He struggled to get out, giving Jane a good laugh.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Goodnight, Jeffery." She whispered, lifting her hips off of him and putting the rest of her weight on the dagger, the point touching his Adams apple.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Not gonna fucking happen." Fortunately for Jeff, he took this split moment where he was released from under Jane's weight to bend his knees, causing her legs to slip forward onto his hips. Taking that chance, he bucked his hips upward, pushing her arms to the side, flipping them over. Jane took a hard hit to the floor, causing her head to slam against the wood and her knife to slide along the ground, barely out of her reach.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Quickly getting up, Jeff made a break for his knife but didn't make it too far when Jane grabbed his ankle, making him fall, inches from his weapon. Both of them scrambled to get their blades, before getting up and standing their grounds. They glared at each other, both waiting for the other to make the first move or at least for an opening.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"Let's be completely honest Jeffery, you're a monster and who the Hell could ever love a monster?" Even though she was breathless, Jane pushed it, looking for a weak spot in Jeff, but just when it seemed like he was about to falter from her words, he grinned. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"You did." He chuckled darkly, sending shivers down my spine.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"No, I loved the boy that monster killed!" Jane yelled as she swung her blade at his face. Jeff leaned back, barely dodging the knife before he took his own and swung it at her midsection, forcing her to jump back and away from him if she didn't want to get gutted.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"You mean the boy <em>you</em> and fucking <em>everyone</em> <em>else</em> who claimed to <em>love</em> him <em>betrayed </em>? Yeah, sorry to break it to ya, but I fucking grew up." His eyes were darkening, looking more sinister than I'd ever seen them. "What? Did you want me to live with all of your goddamn, fucking lies and act like I was fucking okay?! I'd rather burn!" He shouted as he got low, lunging forward, aiming his knife at her stomach. Seeing this coming, Jane quickly stepped to the side and pounded the handle of her blade into the back of his head, causing his face to hit the floor.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"I apologized you bastard and you killed my family!" Spinning her knife around, she held it in both of her hands. Raising it above her head, she fell to her knees and brought her blade down, stabbing the ground where Jeff's neck was a second before. Having turned around onto his back just in time, Jeff kicked his legs over his head and landed onto his feet, standing in a fighting stance, his knife ready for the kill. </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"You should have stayed the fuck away when I asked <em>nicely</em>." He snarled. Looking at his face, there was quite a bit of blood. His forehead must have scraped badly along the wood, probably cutting him with a loose splinter. Blood dripped down his face, some getting into his eyes. Having no eyelids, he didn't have anything to protect them.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>You'd think it would be a disadvantage but he didn't make it out to be a big deal. Like he was used to it. But that didn't change the fact that there was still at lot of it and there was no way he could see out of that eye with that much blood. Meaning, Jane should have the upper hand. Though, Jeff looked to be a good fighter and the girl in black was having trouble breathing. Probably from when she had the breath knocked out of her moments before.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Quickly standing back up, Jane lunged towards Jeff with her knife ahead of her. The man swiftly moved his up, blocking her attack. Dagger on dagger, they stared each other down, both attempting to over throw the other but both were on equal footing. Though looking closely, one of them was about to give out but I couldn't tell who. This was getting dangerous and if it didn't end well, I might lose Tom for good. I couldn't let that happen.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Looking to the ground next to me, there was the revolver, inches from my hand. If I was going to get back home to Tom, I had no choice but to do this. With shaky hands, I picked the gun up from off the floor. Using the wall for support, I stood up, my legs feeling like jello from the nerves. I raised the gun, pointing it in front of me. My thoughts were racing with fear, adrenaline, and guilt. I was about to take a life, I was terrified. I was shaking so badly however, that in this state I wouldn't be able to hit my target.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Come on, I have to pull myself together! I need to make it home to Tom. I didn't go through all of this and come this far just for nothing, did I? I have to do this... For Tom.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Taking a deep breath, I steadied my hands and followed the advice that Jane had given me. I needed to think, what was my motive? My motive was my family and their future. Tom's future. If I didn't do this, Tom could die. Focusing my thoughts on Tom, my hands went from their trembling state to completely still, allowing me to take my aim. Taking one last inhale, I placed my finger over the trigger, squeezing it lightly before I exhaled.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em>Shoot</em>.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>The gun shot rang through the room, the first bullet plunging itself into the right hip, the second shot burrowing deep into the left shoulder, and the third, where I aimed for the head, was a click. Looking at the gun, dumbfounded, I took aim again and pulled the trigger. Another click.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>There were only two bullets?</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>My ears were ringing but soon I was able to hear the sound of someone cursing. Looking up, I'm met with eyes that for some reason couldn't believe I'd just betrayed them, betrayed our deal. Eyes that only looked that way for moment before they showed an emotion close to anger, a look that wanted me dead. Lowering the gun, I finally let it go, letting it clatter against the wooden floor.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>"I'm so sorry... I just couldn't risk it..."  </p>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Manipulations Vs Motivations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Present Time*</p><p>*Your POV*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The gun hit the floor with a clatter, my hands slightly shaking from the realization of what I'd just done. I pulled the trigger with full intention of taking a life but it seemed like I missed the most important arteries; the heart, the gut, and I ran out of bullets before I could take a chance at the head. I just didn't know if it was because my aim sucked or a part of me really couldn't go through with it.</p><p> </p><p>However, the two wounds I did cause bled profusely. It practically flowed like a river onto the wooden floor. I couldn't figure out how they were still conscious. The pain was relevant in their hateful gaze that stared me down. All bets were off and if this didn't kill them, I'm sure I would suffer the consequences.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm so sorry... I couldn't risk it..." Of course I didn't want to take a life but my options were very limited. If I picked one over the other, either way me and Tom were screwed. How the Hell was I supposed to trust them? After everything they've done to who they loved, how could they expect me to believe that they wouldn't hurt me and the people I love too? I had to pull it. Now I need to make sure it kills them or else...</p><p> </p><p>"The Hell..." Looking up from the bullet wounds, I see forever opened eyes, looking down at the gun at my feet, filled with confusion. "Where'd you even..."</p><p> </p><p>"I gave it to her." Jane seethed as she glared daggers at the smiling killer beside her, clenching at her shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding before she turned her hateful gaze back to me. "I gave you a chance to go home to your worried family and this is the thanks I get?!"</p><p> </p><p>Flinching at her shouts, I squeezed my shaky hands into fists, trying to gather my courage. She was crazy, I needed to stand my ground. Crazy people could smell fear, right? Or at least spot it? They were thoughts that didn't entirely make sense when you really thought about them but they were my fears. I couldn't look weak. If I looked it, I would feel it. If I felt it, I would lose everything. I had to finish the job. Returning her glare with one of my own, I stood my ground, digging my nails into my palms.</p><p> </p><p>"He might be worried..." I paused, thinking of how scared he must have been at that moment, not knowing anything of my current situation, not a single clue. But I shook my head of those thoughts before I looked at Jeff, making sure I had his full attention. "But he's alive."</p><p> </p><p>He looked at me, completely serious, before he gave me a firm nod, confirming that Tom was indeed alive and safe. This was probably the stupid move but I chose to believe in him and that he would keep his promise.</p><p> </p><p>We both were alive and that's what mattered. I didn't trust Jeff, at all. But when I took a moment to think about everything that Jane had told me so far, it wasn't that difficult to choose. In her story, she betrayed Jeff because someone told her too. Apparently she is still following orders given by the thing that saved her life. She also said that Jeff had a moment where he lost it, calling them all liars. It was a far fetch but if that meant he had some kind of trauma when it came down to lying, then I would trust in that if anything. This move was my best shot at saving Tom, literally.</p><p> </p><p>"Ha..haha...hahaha!" Jane's hysterical laughter immediately caught mine and Jeff's attention. As she held her bloody wounds, tears streamed down her face. I couldn't tell if they were from the pain or from laughing so hard. Either way, I cringed at the sight. "You stupid Bitch. You really think this monster is going to keep his end of the deal? He's insane! Crazy! Mad! Whatever you want to call it! He will kill everyone you love." Her laughter continued but the more she pursued, the more it sounded like she was crying, not from the wound but from something else. It was a twisted and terrifying thing to witness as she carried on.</p><p> </p><p>The pain in her eyes seemed indifferent to the bullet wounds, like they were more focused on something deeper. Of course, I knew exactly what it was. She thought she'd have her revenge today. She thought she would finally be able to rest but because of me, she wouldn't get either of those. Those wounds I created would heal unlike the ones Jeff carved in her mind and heart. Those would remain forever. She'd take those to her grave.</p><p> </p><p>"You... You just remember what I said to you. Remember it all!" She screamed at me before fixating her spiteful gaze onto Jeff, who just continued to glare at her. "And you... I told her everything ! She knows about us, about the past, about you! Everything!"</p><p> </p><p>I glanced between the two, expecting them to go at it again but Jeff only moved his head slightly, making his hair hide his face from my sight but not Jane's. However, I knew from Jane's fresh grin that tugged at her black lips, that it was something that only she had joy in seeing.</p><p> </p><p>"She'll never love you." She snickered. She was slumped on the floor, bullets in her body, tears still running down her face, yet for whatever reason, as she stared up at Jeff, she was smiling, wickedly. As if she had won somehow. And when Jeff had tensed at her words, part of me felt like she wasn't all that crazy to believe she had. "You've lost Everything."</p><p> </p><p>Then I recalled the words spoken earlier, when Jane practically exposed Jeff's feelings for me. As well as when she told me how she originally planned to do everything it took to make Jeff forgive and fall in love with her. Mind games. This woman was trying to screw with his head. She was trying to weaken his resolve that would make him take his knife and finish the job. This reminded me of a movie where a group of kids found the monster's weakness and used it against him. Completely defenseless, he hid within the shadows trying to taunt and scare them until he could get his strength back... She was stalling.</p><p> </p><p>I just didn't know what her plan was but I needed to get Jeff away from her and in this state, it didn't seem that would happen anytime soon. As I was contemplating what to do, I realized I could see his reflection in the shaded window. This expression looked so familiar to me. Apart from the obvious smile and lidless eyes, there was something in his gaze that seemed... Lonely. The exact face that Jane was so amused by was the same hurt expression he had shown me when I pushed him away a few days prior, when he tried to kiss me.</p><p> </p><p>Those eyes that looked so confused, so hurt, just because I pushed him away. That was the look of a man who let his guard down around the woman he cared about and got hurt because of it. When you think about it from that perspective, me and Jane weren't that different and she knew it. She kept going on about how we had similar experiences and by doing so, she was imagining herself in my shoes. What could she tell me to get me to fear him? The exact thing that got her to hate him.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn't just using me to make killing Jeff easier, she was using it as the ultimate revenge. What better way of getting back at the man you once loved, who killed your family than using the person he loves to kill him. She was playing me, using me and that pissed me off...</p><p> </p><p>"....He still has me." Both of their gazes looked up at me in disbelief. I, myself, couldn't believe the words I just spoke but I knew that I couldn't let her win. From what I'd seen from their interaction, Jane was the greater of two evils. At least, she was now the bigger threat to me and that was my fault. Still, whatever possibly hopeless expression Jeff had been giving to her, she was using his feelings for me to her advantage and I wasn't going to let that happen.</p><p> </p><p>"You... What the Hell is that supposed to mean?" Jane lifted a brow, completely unamused by my statement. Good.</p><p> </p><p>"It means, we're in the middle of a game and outsiders aren't allowed in." Jeff just stared at me from the corner of my eyes that locked with Jane's. But I could see that fake grin get bigger when he finally smiled at me, causing me to smirk to myself. That meant Jane was losing.</p><p> </p><p>I was actually really irritated by the fact, that for a moment, I was going to shoot Jeff, just because she got me scared. Although it didn't help that he had a random freak out in the kitchen earlier and then I found his hidden closet with strange newspapers, it still pissed me off that she almost had me wrapped around her rotten, little finger.</p><p> </p><p>"It hasn't even been a whole month, hell, barely two weeks and you want to continue this charade? You're already like this and you think you can make it a year?" Jane could barely believe what I was saying and I didn't blame her. I had no reason other than the fact that I trusted her the least of the two but I think my actions made that loud and clear. I also didn't know if I could make it a year but I had no other choice. As long as I had Tom, I had to try.</p><p> </p><p>"As you said, Jane. I got a motive." Jane gave me a dumbfounded look before her gaze hardened once more.</p><p> </p><p>"You stupid-"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay ladies, I think it's about time we end this." Jeff chuckled as he readied his knife to bring down onto Jane. She glared up at him, her hand reaching for an empty spot next to her. With widening eyes, she realized her knife wasn't there, causing her to click her tongue.</p><p> </p><p>"Well then Jeffery, looks like you've won. But don't be fooled." She smirked, looking him dead in his eyes, confident in her words. "You've still lost everything."</p><p> </p><p>Gritting his teeth, he snarled, "Go to sleep, Bitch." Jeff took his trusty blade and swung it down from eye level, aiming straight for Jane's head. squeezing my eyes, unable to watch as I imagined all the blood that would be there when I open them, but my mind was completely erased of those thoughts when a familiar sound went off.</p><p> </p><p>A gun shot.</p><p> </p><p>Squeezing my eyes tighter on instinct, I covered my head and my legs collapsed under me. I sat there for a few moments, the ringing clear in my ears, the blood racing too fast, making me dizzy. But as soon as the ringing dialed down, my eyes snapped opened, looking between my legs. Removing my arms from my head, I looked to my side to see that the gun was still by my feet, just as I dropped it. Looking up, the first thing I see is that the window by the front door had been shattered.</p><p> </p><p>Getting on my hands and knees, I slowly made my way over to it, keeping low and peering out. Farther into the woods were two slender figures but only one of them I could really make out. A man, holding out a pistol, in front of green eyes that glowed. Stitches that practically decorated his face, the most noticeable ones being at the corners of his mouth, stretching out to his cheeks, towards his ears.</p><p> </p><p>"Liu..." I breathed, taken aback by the reality of the situation. He's real and his eyes, eyes shouldn't glow like that... Then I saw another dark figure, something stumbling towards them from the sidelines, someone who looked extremely familiar. The person behind Liu walked over to the stumbling one, wrapping an arm around their back and hooking their other arm under their knees, lifting them up. Liu continued to stare our way until the other two did the same. That was when I noticed who it was and I couldn't believe my eyes as they turned around and walked away.</p><p> </p><p>Spinning around, truly believing my eyes were playing horrible tricks on me, I look to see that Jane was of course missing and Jeff was laying face down on the floor, in a pool of blood, not moving a muscle.</p><p> </p><p>"Jeff!" Pushing away from the wall, I scrambled over to his side. His face was laying in the red substance along with his chest and stomach. Shaking his back, I tried to see is he would make a sound, movement, any response at all, but nothing. There was so much blood that I couldn't believe a single bullet could do that. Then again, Jane's wounds were relentless at how much they bled and she was right here so some had to be hers. But either way Jane remained conscious. She even escaped while wounded so how was Jeff unconscious?</p><p> </p><p>I felt my face go pale the moment I thought of what the reason could be. The bullet hit an artery. Tears blurred my vision as I grabbed his shoulder, roughly moving his body over to face up, forcing his head in my lap. All of the blood that covers his face, neck, and top half dripped down and onto my legs and hands. I wiped at his face, trying to remove as much of the sticky substance as I could, trying to get a good look at him. His eyes remained opened but not reactive, his body still limp.</p><p> </p><p>The only fresh wound that was still producing blood was the cut of his forehead. My hands went from his face to the top and back of his head, feeling for opened wounds in the bloody and matted hair. When I found nothing, my hands went down to his neck, checking the sides and the back, still nothing. Quickly moving lower, I checked his shoulders and arms before moving to his shirt but with all of the blood I couldn't see anything.</p><p> </p><p>"Damnit!" Frustration was grinding at my gears, my teeth gritting, trying to keep myself together, composed but my tears were beginning to give out. I was trying so hard to wipe away all of the blood to see any signs of what could be wrong with him but there was too much of it and what scared me most was that I didn't know how much of it was really his. At wits end, I grabbed the ends of his shirt, pulling it up and struggling to get it over his head before I threw it away from me. The liquid had soaked through and onto his bare, white chest and abdomen. Like blood on paper.</p><p> </p><p>Rushing my hands over his skin, it was a little difficult to remove the blood due to the rough texture but it was much easier than before as I checked for wounds. From his chest, to his ribs, his stomach, his sides, and then my hand felt something on his left hip, that was furthest from me. My heart stopped when I touched it. It wasn't a bullet hole wound but there was definitely something there. Something sticking out of his body. Gently lifting his head from my lap, I placed it to the ground before I leaned over his body to examine what was there and to my surprise, it was something that looked like a dart.</p><p> </p><p>They tranquilized him?</p><p> </p><p>Sure enough, when I looked at his chest, forcing myself to calm down so that my gaze could focus, I saw it. He was breathing, perfectly fine at that, like he was just sleeping.</p><p> </p><p>"I forgot to check if he was breathing..." Completely dumbfounded by my own actions, I couldn't help but let out a breathy laugh at myself as I shook my head. "He's fine." Most of the blood was Jane's.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing in relief, I went to reach for the dart, however stopping half way.</p><p> </p><p>"If they wanted him dead, why tranquilize him? They obviously knew they could hit him, why not take him out then?" I felt something uneasy settle deep inside my stomach at the thought. He could be dead right now yet they let him live. In fact, they outnumber him. He seemed to have a hard time managing with Jane. If all three of them attacked him at once it should be a piece of cake, so why did she come alone?</p><p> </p><p>I mean, if Jane was correct, Jeff and Liu are brothers and Liu was practically obsessed with his little brother, so did that mean that he wasn't completely onboard with offing him? Or did they have something else in mind for Jeff? That wouldn't make much sense either since they'd been hunting him for so long, right? They even needed extra help. It sounds like they have more than three people on this mission. Whatever the reason was, I had a horrible feeling about it. This was not going to be the last time we deal with them and they definitely weren't going to wait a year to strike again.</p><p> </p><p>Remembering the way Jane looked at me after I shot her, I wouldn't be surprised if she wanted me dead too. She might even go for Tom... Shaking my head of these thoughts that had me on the verge of a panic attack, I looked at Jeff's face, the cut on his forehead was still bleeding.</p><p> </p><p>"I need fix that." Mumbling to myself, I went to remove the dart again before I stopped once more. Why was I helping him? This was the perfect opportunity. He was unconscious, there was no one around me to give orders, no one to fight, just me.</p><p> </p><p>Looking at the front door, this was my only chance to run. If I kept running, I'd eventually make it to a place with people, right? From there I could get help, tell them who I am and they'd get me to the authorities. I could get to Tom, tell him everything. But... Looking back at Jeff, I knew it wouldn't be that easy. He'd come for me once he woke up. He probably wouldn't even give me a chance to come up with something, just kill Tom on the spot and then maybe me as well. That would be a reckless move on my part. Unless, of course...</p><p> </p><p>Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a glint, something sitting just a bit aways from me. Jeff's knife. Slowly and doubtfully, I reached for it, picking it up in my nervous grasp. Glancing between the blade and the man, I debated my options. I could do it really quickly, through his heart or neck and have it over while he's asleep. He won't suffer, just fall into an eternal slumber, right? Then I could make a break for it. Jane might forgive me then or think I'm not even worth the hunt and leave me alone. At least I could tell everyone everything and they might give me and Tom legal protection until they can find them. Everything would be fine.</p><p> </p><p>Or I could stay here, barely two weeks into our bet and play out the rest of the year. We've been attacked twice in the last two weeks, meaning more incidents like this were going to come. In fact, apparently, Jeff knew people who wanted me dead. Meaning, we weren't just dealing with Jane and Liu's group but another group as well. I'll either get killed or lose my damn mind trying to stay strong. If we're being completely honest, I knew which one was the better scenario. I wasn't strong enough, mentally or physically for any of this.</p><p> </p><p>Looking over unmoving, forever opened eyes, I focused on my breathing, relaxing my tense muscles. Raising the blade, I placed the point of it over the killer's Adam's apple. All it took was putting all of my weight down onto the dagger as fast as I could and it would be over. Leaning over Jeff, I readjusted my hands so that one held near the end of the handle while the over was over the end of the handle, making it easier to push down and into his throat. With a racing heart and clammy palms, I applied pressure, breaking the skin. A drop of blood slipped down the side of his neck, dripping into the pool of blood beneath him.</p><p> </p><p>I felt myself shudder at the sight, fully aware I was about to take this man's life. Pressing a little harder, a few more droplets slid down, the slice not deep nor life threatening but enough to make me want to quit. Taking a deep breath, knowing I had to do this now before I lost all of my courage, I couldn't help but take notice of his eyes once more. These eyes that I've looked into on multiple occasions. This man I've had many conversations with. We've even shared a room, a bed. He's used his own body to shield me from the unknown and apparently he gave up everything for this little game?</p><p> </p><p>I felt my hands tremble slightly, remembering how he carried me from the car to the couch just a few feet from us now. I felt goosebumps, recalling how he gave me his now blood soaked hoodie, that I'd just thrown, to keep me warm, worried I'd catch a cold, leaving his skin vulnerable. I felt my chest tighten, when I think of the hurt in his eyes from then and now, the hurt I caused.</p><p> </p><p>Loosening my grasp, the knife fell from my hands and onto the floor next to Jeff's head, my hands falling to my lap. I couldn't do it, not even for Tom.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you going to kill me or not?" Startled by the sudden rough chuckle, I looked up, noticing Jeff was looking right at me. "Or did you just want to rip my shirt off?"</p><p> </p><p>"How long were you..." My sentence faded off, completely shocked.</p><p> </p><p>"When you grabbed the knife." Meaning he knew I wasn't going to go through with it. He knew I didn't have it in me... But how was he awake?</p><p> </p><p>"Tranquilizers... They should last for hours. How did you-"</p><p> </p><p>"You know, you're quite something, Doll face." He groaned as he got up, the blood from his cut sliding down, into his eye, causing him to flinch and put a hand over the wound. Reaching over, he snagged his bloodied hoodie off of the floor and put it back over his head, putting it on. "You haven't changed one bit."</p><p> </p><p>"What the hell does that mean?" Everything has changed. I'm nothing like who I was. I was completely different, at least I believed I was. "Who wouldn't change when faced with this kind of situation?! You're insane to think otherwise!" I shouted at the killer, standing from my spot. "It's because of you that I realized just how..." Weak I am. "You're... crazy."</p><p> </p><p>Stumbling away from the killer, I looked to my feet, feeling completely hopeless, vulnerable. Hearing a deep sigh come from his end, I watched the shadows on the floor as he stood up. Hearing something fall to the floor, I assumed it was the dart before I heart his footsteps, until his feet was in my view. Gritting my teeth, annoyed with how close he was, I looked up to glare at him, only to feel my back meet with the wall behind me, nearly knocking the air out of my lungs.</p><p> </p><p>Gasping, I looked up in shock, to see the dangerous eyes of Jeff staring deep into my own, his face inches from mine. If looks could kill, I swore I'd be tortured and strung high. I winced, feeling his fingers dig into my shoulders that held me harshly against the wall. My heart was pounding from the sudden change in the air. Although, I couldn't blame him, I was going to kill him. That was a betrayal to him, was it not? Squeezing my hands into fists, I dug my nails into my skin, trying to stop myself from showing him that I was scared.</p><p> </p><p>Bringing his face closer, his wide eyes seemed wider than before and his grin seemed bigger, if this was even possible. His expression looked completely manic, crazed. The fresh blood from his wound only adding to the affect as it traveled down his face, getting into his eye and mouth. My heart was rampaging against my ribcage, my knees feeling like they'd give out from underneath me at any moment, but I held what ground I had, glaring at him.</p><p> </p><p>I needed to keep strong, he's doing this on purpose. He's trying to scare me, dominate the situation. The way I lose this game is if I break before the year mark. I haven't yet. If he's really traumatized by liars, then he should keep his end of the deal, right? That meant he's probably trying to break me right now.</p><p> </p><p>"You know I'm not actually crazy," His icy voice sent shivers throughout my body. "Right?" Signals of warning spread like a forest fire inside my head. Something inside told me to get back, get away from this man, it's only logical, but I felt like I would regret it if I moved away from him. He can't kill me, he can't kill Tom. That was the agreement.</p><p> </p><p>I'm not afraid of you. You are only a man who's very troubled. A bad man who takes pleasure in other's pain. You've had bad things happen to you and that's why you are where you are. Simply traumatized and you cope with murder.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't believe you." I didn't dare tear my gaze from his own. I stared him down as he did me. My glare against his psychotic expression that was slowly turning cold, murderous.</p><p> </p><p>The goosebumps that decorated my skin as shudders that felt like electricity went up and down my spine almost caused me to cave under the pressure but I opened a clenched fist and pinched my leg, focusing on the pain so I could keep up this confident ruse. His face got closer to mine, resting his forehead against my own, keeping his cold eyes on mine. Squeezing my shoulders harder, I had to bite my lower lip so it wouldn't tremble from the pain.</p><p> </p><p>Then, the pain went away, his grip loosening, only holding my shoulders lightly in his hands but I didn't relax or make any reaction. I didn't offer him anything other than a false force to be reckon with. It wasn't until his eyes went from their murderous tint to his whole face relaxing into a gentle expression, that my facade began to crack. I was confused, was that him just snapping for a moment? Was he back to his somewhat sane self?</p><p> </p><p>"See? You haven't changed one bit." He chuckled, his forehead still resting against mine as he moved one of his hands to tuck some hair behind my ear and the back of this other hand laid gently against my cheek, lightly stroking it. Pulling his forehead from mine, he held his face still merely inches from my own. "You're far from weak, (Y/n). Just a much better person than I am. You're not a killer." He said before he slowly moved his head to the side, laying a gentle kiss on my other cheek, before pulling away from me completely, walking into the hallway, leaving me dumbfounded.</p><p> </p><p>Once he was out of my view, I lifted a hand to my cheek to where he just kissed me. I could feel my face grow warm, though the places where he'd touched were left burning.</p><p> </p><p>He knew that I was worried about being weak? Does that mean he did all of that on purpose? Just so that I would stand up to him? And to him it wasn't that I didn't have it in me, it was because he was confident that I was a good person?</p><p> </p><p>I felt an uncomfortable feeling inside of my chest, almost like there was something tickling my heart, making me unconsciously clench at my chest. And for just a moment, I felt like I made the right choice.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe I am strong enough for this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. He Desires Who He Admires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Narrator's POV*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After you and Jeff had separated into their own parts of the house, both were left with strange sensations in their chests. With a now rosy complexion, you couldn't fight the smile that made its way to your lips as your hand squeezed at your chest, a curious feeling of content filling your heart along with something else. Something you couldn't quite make out.</p><p> </p><p>Where as the moment the killer was out of your field of vision, his breathing was quick to become uneven. A hand reaching up to his lips, can't believing he kissed you. Where he would have preferred the lips, he was please that he got away with a simple peck on your cheek.</p><p> </p><p>However, it didn't stop his mind from wandering to thoughts where his desire to touch you was unlimited. He wanted to run his fingers through your hair, pulling at the back of your neck to bring you closer to him. He wanted to outline the curves of your body with his hands, bringing your flesh against his own.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'You've lost everything...'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>These sudden words attacked his mind at once, reeling him back to reality, causing him to shudder. He had no reason to deny Jane's words because they were true. He took a gamble on his whole life to play this game with you. It was an impulse of the heart but he'd do it again. But if he couldn't get you to stay after you won, because he knew you would win, he would have officially lost everything. He took his whole family and left them behind.</p><p> </p><p>His only hope was that you would fail in love with what he was and stay by his side and if he got really lucky, they'd accept you too. Yet Jeff knew that his wishes were far fetched, impossible. They wouldn't accept you and you would never have such feelings for him. Jane was right. She knew she was right and that's why she said it. However, he could have never imagined that he would be responsible for your parent's demise. Whether you had problems with them or not, they were still your parents and he knew exactly how they felt about their daughter.</p><p> </p><p>While doing research and hunting them himself, he heard and saw many things. How they spoke of their precious daughter. From the help of a friend, he was able to hack into your parent's emails where he tried to get more information on them but what he found was more personal. Talking about art schools, drawing classes, high paying teachers, and of course, looking at best utensils for art. He remembered them talking about getting their kid enrolled in some classes to make sure this was what she wanted to do and they'd go from there.</p><p> </p><p>At the time, he thought nothing of it but doting parents who felt like they failed their only child that they loved more than anything. He thought that taking them out wouldn't make a difference to the kid then. The kid would be fine, just like he was. Now, he regretted it. You were in the same exact position he put himself in all those years ago. You were in a place of inner isolation, left behind with no closure, just memories you wish to forget. Unlike him, you couldn't forget because unlike you, he didn't remember what happened that night.</p><p> </p><p>All he recalled was feeling a burning heat against his skin, the smell of smoke that filed his lungs, his vision and mind black. When he woke up, laying in the middle of the woods, two unfamiliar figures standing over him. In the midst of his confusion, blood soaking his clothing, he could barely understand what they were saying as they spoke, their words muffled. Not because they were the problem but because his head was pounding, everything was a muffled echo, like the wind through the bristling trees. Though the moment he got to his feet, he took off while they chased him.</p><p> </p><p>He ended up getting away and they kept up this odd game of hide and seek, tag for nearly six months until one night a tall, slender, faceless creature, with tendrils that reached far and wide stood in front of him, blocking his escape route. The three of them ended up surrounding the poor boy, before his head began to pound. He did his best to fight back, slashing his dagger at anyone who got close enough but the pain became too unbearable, soon everything going black.</p><p> </p><p>The next time he woke up, he was in an unfamiliar room, laying in a bed he didn't know. There was a night stand beside him, and a window and dresser across from him. What he didn't expect to see, were all the strangers, staring at him, talking among themselves. It took a while and many escape attempts, but one by one, he got used to the living situation and stopped trying to run away.</p><p> </p><p>He even got close with the two boys who had been chasing him for six months straight. The elf looking hacker and a man with a blue mask that cried black tears. They became his family, the family he left behind for you. It was true that in the beginning, you were simply a cute girl he would have fun laying around with but during the wait for your game to start, he watched from afar.</p><p> </p><p>How you interacted with your uncle, how loving and kind you really were. How easily jumpy you became when you thought no one was looking. He realized you were so much more than a girl with a tough attitude. A girl who had convinced herself that she was an unfeeling badass, forgetting you were only human because you buried it all deep down. You were a girl who was scared, who loved deeply and with all of your heart, but you forced yourself to be strong, for him, your loved one, in front of him, the killer.</p><p> </p><p>Even after everything you just went through in a two week time span, you weren't broken. You had been on the verge of death twice already yet you were still standing tall, daring the criminal who pinned you roughly against the wall in the other room. You, who he was so sure he could break the walls you built up, made him doubt himself the moment he lifted you from the car and brought you into this house.</p><p> </p><p>Then when he thought you were finally going to cave under pressure from when he lost himself in this very kitchen, he came back to you, who could have killed him, but instead took mercy on Jane, only injuring her, making her unable to fight. For a moment, he debated letting her go himself, for your sake. Then he remembered she was still trying to kill him and she knew too much about you, your uncle. He was going to keep his promise and she wasn't about to get in the way. Then of course, the killer went to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>When he woke up to you reaching for his knife, the part of him that relied solely on his survival instinct wanted to pin you down before you could make your move. However, after you took those shots at Jane, the part of him that trusted the person he already knew you were took over, allowing him to give himself to you. The cut you left in his throat hurt but it wasn't deep enough to cause serious damage let alone kill him. You were hesitating and he knew it.</p><p> </p><p>The moment you released the knife, letting it fall beside his head was the moment he surprised himself. Usually, he'd call that weakness, but just as you said to Jane, you had a motive. Humans have survival instincts that kick in in moments of life or death. Your best option was to kill him, even he knew that. He knew you'd do anything to get back to Tom but you wouldn't stoop to their level to do so. You were strong enough to do it yourself, without becoming like him, a monster.</p><p> </p><p>In that moment, he admired you. Not just for your beauty but for the strength he realized he didn't have. In that moment, his desire only grew. He had to have you and the fact that you didn't realize just how capable you were was enough to drive him crazy. If only you knew just what you were capable of, you'd win this easily.</p><p> </p><p>Was it his mistake for trying to show you that just now? Probably. If you realized all of this then you'd be able to leave him but he couldn't help himself. He hated fire. It burned his flesh, blocked his scenes, burned his home, drove him mad, but the one that burned in your eyes, he loved it. He craved it. So long as he saw that spark, he would continue to ignite it.</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled to himself, wondering if you'd be mad about him calling you a firecracker or bright eyes, but the names fit you so well. Looking through the cabinets, he finally found where they kept the first aid kit. Walking it over to the table, he plopped down onto a seat and began to take the products he needed out of the box. Gauze, cotton balls, tweezers, a needle, thread, and some rubbing alcohol which he was pretty sure had already expired.</p><p> </p><p>Well, the less potent the alcohol, the less his eyes would sting from the strong scent. As he was about to clean his wound, you walked into the room, stealing his attention. Pulling the cotton ball and cleaner from his cut, he watched you approach him slowly. Holding your hand out in front of him, he looked at it curiously before handing you the cotton. Taking it, you moved closer to him, your legs were right in front of the chair, between his knees.</p><p> </p><p>Taking your free hand, you gently placed it under his chin, slowly raising his face up to look at yours. Focusing your gaze onto the bleeding cut, you softly placed the disinfectant against the wound, causing the boy to flinch, grabbing onto your wrist that held his chin, cursing quietly. If he could blink, you swore his eyes would have squeezed shut. You held back a small giggle, trying to hold back the smile that wanted to touch your lips. Instead it looked more like a smirk, causing Jeff to huff.</p><p> </p><p>"Is this payback?" He asked you, almost jokingly, but his voice calm yet rugged.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe." You said softly, gently dabbing at the wound. Nothing was said after that, he simply stared up at you, taking in your features. The eyes he admired, the hair he wished to play with, the soft cheek he pecked, and the lips he wished to steal in his. You were completely unaware of his thoughts and he didn't know if he preferred that or not.</p><p> </p><p>The fact that you weren't showing at him for the kiss made him wonder if you would mind him placing it somewhere else. Was it also bad that he wanted to wrap his arms around your waist in front of him and rest his ear against your beating heart? Though he knew both of them you'd hate. So he held back the desirable thoughts and just continued to silently stare at you while you patched him up.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know how to do stitches." You said, finally pulling the cotton away from Jeff's forehead.</p><p> </p><p>"Have you ever sewn?" He asked and you shook your head. "That's okay, I'll teach you." He grabbed the needle and thread, fixing them together then using a needle holder to grab it. Gently taking your hand, he adjusted within your fingers, making sure you had a firm grip on it before putting the tweezers in your other hand. Moving your hands to his forehead, he placed them above the wound, about a centimeter to the right. "Then just push the needle through at a ninety degree angle."</p><p> </p><p>If he hadn't forced my hand himself, I wouldn't have been able to do it. With his help, the needle went through his skin and he move your hand to the other side of the cut, putting the needle and thread through, exiting the wound. He winced slightly, taking a deep breath before continuing. Though, this did make you curious. How many times did he have to stitch himself up?</p><p> </p><p>"...For someone who never finished middle school, you know quite a bit about mending mending wounds." You knew it was probably a sensitive topic but if what Jane said was true, that was a lot for a child to go through in a short period of time. He paused briefly, unsure of how to react to your question.</p><p> </p><p>Of course you were curious, Jane did say she told you everything. He guessed she wasn't fibbing. He remained silent, debating whether or not he would dodge the question or just tell you. But the moment he saw your wavering gaze, focused on his cut, he decided to be honest with you.</p><p> </p><p>"I have a friend... He's like me but before he was going to school to become a doctor. He's patched me up quite a bit. At some point I just caught on. I owe him a lot." Glancing at him In shock, you couldn't believe he actually opened up to you. This tickled you somewhat as you held back a smile, focusing back onto his wound. He guided your hands for the next few stitches before he spoke up once more.</p><p> </p><p>"Think you go it now?" Looking back at his eyes, he's staring right at you, making you catch your breath in your throat.</p><p> </p><p>"I think I can manage." You nodded. He didn't say anything, just let go of your hands while his gaze rested on your face. Feeling nervous, you continued with the stitches, feeling eyes on you the entire time. You wanted to ask him more questions, wanted more answers but you didn't know how to go about it.</p><p> </p><p>He was also thinking the same thing as you fixed him up. He knew he owed you an explanation. All of the things Jane had to have plagued your mind with. The curiosity that danced in your eyes was obvious. He originally wanted to keep all of this from you. He was worried you'd be frightened and he wouldn't have a way in. He thought if you knew too much you would break too soon. He wanted as much of your attention that he could get. But here you both were, as he looked up at you, a girl who was walked away from her first blood bath.</p><p> </p><p>He pondered, conniving himself that it would be better to tell you the truth so you were prepared for hat was to come. He knew there was much more to come. Maybe he could show you a few things, ways to protect yourself from everything after you two. He could help you get stronger then maybe one day you'd be strong enough to love him. That thought alone, gave him his decision. The moment you put through the last stitch, he showed you how to tie it up so it would hold.</p><p> </p><p>"Is it bleeding?" He asked you. Looking closely at the wound, you nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Not nearly as bad as before though, just a few drops." You said. He nodded in return, handing you the gauze.</p><p> </p><p>"Good work, Dr. (L/n)." He gave you a smirk and you couldn't your smile this time around, warming his heart. Taking the gauze from him, you placed it over the stitches, making sure it was completely covered. Once you were satisfied with the job done, you went to take a step back but he quickly stopped you, grabbing your hands in his own, holding them gently, yet firmly. Surprised, you looked down at Jeff, who was looking straight at you, his gaze unwavering like it had been throughout the whole stitching process. Except this time, there was something different about him. Something that seemed more... certain.</p><p> </p><p>Tilting your head, you were about to ask what was wrong when he slowly stood up, your hands in between your bodies, so close. He brought his face close to your own, just like he'd done in the other room, inches apart. Except this time, there was nothing threatening about him. He seemed more calm, his expression as gentle as it could be as he looked into your eyes. You felt your heart rate pick up at the air that surrounded you two.</p><p> </p><p>Your gaze flickered between Jeff's eyes and his lips. There were butterflies in your stomach that cause your fingertips to slightly tremble. You were nervous but you didn't know exactly why. It wasn't the fear you experienced before but something completely different, yet it was somehow unsettling, confusing. Jeff took notice of this when his lips were a breaths away from your own. Looking from your lips to your eyes, he had no choice but to pull back when he saw your expression.</p><p> </p><p>Where you were only trying to figure out what it was you were feeling, he took it a completely wrong way. With furrowed eyebrows and moist eyes, you looked like you were scared to him. Turning his face from yours, he released your hands and began to put away the supplies on the table. You were left dumbfounded by his sudden action, unsure of how to react. Jeff on the other hand felt stupid for getting ahead of himself.</p><p> </p><p>He tried to hold himself back, knowing you didn't feel that way about him, yet the moment you were about to pull away From him, he couldn't help himself. He didn't want your warmth to leave him and when you were that close, even though his mind was clear, he felt his thoughts getting fuzzy, losing himself in you. When the first aid kit was packed, Jeff took a deep breath, composing himself, before he turned back to you. Pulling out a chair he motioned for you to sit while taking a seat himself.</p><p> </p><p>"You probably got a lot you wanna ask." Of course, this stole you from your confused state. Putting aside the incident that just happened, you quickly took a seat next to him, relieved that you were about to get some answers. He was leaned back in his hair, his eyes nailed onto his hands that fidgeted in his lap.</p><p> </p><p>His mind still wandering back to how he almost kissed you and what would happen if he stopped caring and just did it. But why would he do it if he didn't care? He also wanted to answer all of your questions, bring you some kind of peace of mind. He was hoping you'd be able to relax yourself around him after learning about everything. That maybe you would trust him more, knowing he was going to protect you. Even though deep down he knew that Jane was right, he still wanted to try to win your heart. His mind was at war with itself. His fantasies versus reality.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you wanna know first?" His eyes wavered for a moment, wanting to meet your excited gaze but he couldn't bring himself to do so. Your previous expression left quite the impression on the man. You pondered at his question, knowing you had many questions that needed answers, unsure of where to start.</p><p> </p><p>His past with Jane and Liu? The people trying to kill you? His feelings? The last one had your tongue tied, unable to bring yourself to even word it properly. You decided that even though you were curious, it would be best to leave that for another day. So instead, you kept it as simple as your lives could be right now.</p><p> </p><p>"When Jane was here, she kept mentioning <em>him</em> and <em>they</em>... Who are <em>they </em>?" He wasn't surprised that that would be your first question. After all, they wanted you dead and that would completely defeat the purpose of this game.</p><p> </p><p>Inhaling deeply, Jeff contemplated where he should start. There was a lot of information that came with them, explaining them. He could be simple and tell you they were the people who took him in and gave him a warm bed and people to socialize with but that wouldn't help you identify any of them if you two were to separate somehow.</p><p> </p><p>It would never be his intention to let you out of his sight, but if something were to happen to cause that and <em>they</em> were to show up, you wouldn't know the danger you were in. He knew he had to tell you as much as he could to give you your best chance in that case. Because more than anything, he didn't want you to get killed and he didn't want to hate <em>them</em> for killing you.</p><p> </p><p>"They're..." Leading off, trying to find the right words, he sighed before putting it in a way that you would hopefully understand. "My family."</p><p> </p><p>Although he did try, he only left you puzzled.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Losing The Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p><br/>*Your POV*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"They're... My family." This left me bewildered. His parents and Jane were apparently dead and Liu shared a body with his imaginary friend. But they were all alive?</p><p> </p><p>"Your parents are-" He cut me off.</p><p> </p><p>"No, no , they're dead..." He mumbled. It was around this time that I realized that he was doing his best to avoid my eyes. Though I couldn't blame him for doing so.</p><p> </p><p>We just had some kind of moment and for some reason it ended strangely. Maybe he recalled me pushing him away and it sparked some kind of flee motion in him? If so, I didn't know whether to feel relieved or disappointed. I was sure I had no romantic feelings for the killer but I wasn't repulsed by his intentions just now. I was just confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Then by family..." Jeff glanced back and forth at the table in front of him, as if trying to figure out how to answer my question. He seemed to be having a difficult time and part of me almost felt bad for asking but I couldn't just be left in the dark.</p><p> </p><p>"There are people who are... like me." He sighed, running a hand through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>People like him? Did he mean serial killers?</p><p> </p><p>"After <em>the</em> <em>incident</em>, I woke up somewhere in the woods with two strangers standing above me. I didn't know where I was but it wasn't anywhere near my house. My guess is I ran until I passed out." This caught my attention.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't remember how you got there?" I questioned him and he shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't remember anything from that night." So Jeff wasn't all there when he did it. I didn't know if that made me feel comforted or concerned but more than that, I felt bad for him. He wasn't all there when he killed them so when he found out, it must have been torture, right? But then, how did he turn to killing?</p><p> </p><p>"None of this makes sense..." I saw him stiffen at my words, making me regret saying them. Of course this made no sense to me but he was in the worse position. He's the one with no memory. "Who were they? The people who stood above you."</p><p> </p><p>Jeff really didn't know how to go about this as he messed with his hands, tapped his foot, and glanced around. He wasn't panicked per se, just unsure how to explain all of this to me. It almost seemed like he was worried about his choice of words. Like he was trying to find the least repulsive ways to talk to me about this. If I were to put myself in his shoes, I'd say he was worried about scaring me. It makes complete sense.</p><p> </p><p>He practically admitted to me that he lost his mind and killed everyone he loved without getting into details. He was being vague on purpose. He was worried and I couldn't blame him. Whatever he says now will do one of two things. It will make us grow closer or make me want to get further.</p><p> </p><p>"What I'm about to tell you... It's not going to be fuckin' pretty. No matter how I word it." He rubbed his forehead with his hand. I could tell he was becoming more frustrated as he tried to speak. Then he put his hand down and sat up in his chair. Resting his elbows on his knees, he finally looked at me with an expression that seemed like he made up his mind even though it was obviously haunting him and with a grim tone, he continued.</p><p> </p><p>"This world is filled with a lot of twisted and fucked up things. Nightmares you couldn't even imagine. Things you don't want to exist but they do. Monsters who take the things you love and..." I was taken back while he paused, ripping his gaze from my own. Was it bad for me to assume that he was talking about himself? Monsters taking the things I love and then what? Was he talking about Tom? My parents?</p><p> </p><p>Did the information that Jane dump on him actually strike a nerve? My mind was in tatters but the fact that he wasn't meeting my eyes was driving me nuts. Jeff wasn't saying it out loud but I noticed through his actions that he was regretting what happened. He wasn't asking for forgiveness but was him trying to answer my questions his way of apologizing? And did it make me crazy for wanting to empathize with a killer? Because it sure as Hell felt like it.</p><p> </p><p>"Jeff-" I noticed his finger twitch as I called out his name. His hand swiftly wrapped around it and the rest of his hand, trying to make it go unnoticed but I already did and it made my chest tighten. This wasn't going to work if I made it seem like sympathy, I had to make him feel secure as well. Meaning, that no matter what he tells me and how much it may frighten me, I have to treat him like he's sane and not like the monster he sees in himself. "Listen, I just shot an emo chick, <em>twice</em>, To save <em>your</em> ass. Whatever you have to tell me, I'm sure I can take it. Besides, we're in this together, right?"</p><p> </p><p>This was a little embarrassing to say but the look of shock that he gave me the moment I said those words made it worth while. It wasn't just shock, there was something else that danced in his eyes. Something that made me feel strange but content.</p><p> </p><p>"What did you..." I could see the corner of his mouth twitch, like he was fighting that spark in his eye.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you kind of need two people for a game and I'm sure as Hell not giving up anytime soon. So unless you want me to win, you won't leave my side, right? So there's really nothing for me to be scared of." He stared at me, dumbfounded, like he couldn't believe what I just said and to be honest, part of me couldn't believe I said them either. Maybe I was going crazy but even so, I meant every word.</p><p> </p><p>He was the reason my life was so messed up right now and he had so much evidence stacked against him but I still chose him. My reason was that I believed him to be the lesser of the two evils but was that really the only reason? When I thought he could have been dead just now, even though I could have been freed from this game of ours, I wanted him to live. I knew it wasn't because I loved him. I only fell in love once but it was enough to know that this emotion and that emotion are different. I don't feel the same way about Jeff that I did about <em>him</em>. So why did I care so much? Was it because I was scared of someone dying in front of me? It had to of been that, right?</p><p> </p><p>"Well then, I'm ready when you are." Leaning against the table, I stared him down, waiting for him to start. Giving a slight nod, it took him a moment, his eyes focused on his hands in front of him before he started.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's start to when I woke up in the woods..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Narrator's POV*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Trees surrounded for miles, the bright sun shining through the tree's branches and leaves, touching patches of the ground. Even though the sun was wide awake, the heat failed to reach the earth's surface. The chilly morning air was accompanied by a light breeze, causing even those who were bundled up to shiver. However, for some, the cold wasn't a problem. In fact, they barely noticed it, as if they were used to it.</p><p> </p><p>"I really don't get why I have to tag along." Two boys walked along the long, abandoned path in front of them, between the trees. The one moaning about their trip had blonde hair that shined in the sun's rays, fair skin that looked smooth to the touch and black eyes with red pupils at their center. Though some would say his eyes were his oddest feature, the pointed ears that poked out of his golden locks would make some question it, especially with his unusual attire. He wore a green hat that dragged down the back of his head to a point with a green tunic that reached just above his elbows and right at his knees, with matching green leggings and brown, leather boots.</p><p> </p><p>"You're good at tracking..." The boy next to him said, his voice barely audible but the blonde one was used to it. Some would say these two were polar opposites. Where the blonde boy's outfit was more bright and showy, the other male was taller and more gloomy with all of the black he wore. A black hoodie, black jeans, black gloves, black steel toe boots. The only splash of color in his attire was the blue mask that covered his face. The only features on that mask were the dark sockets that helped the man see out of and of course, it had black goo that almost resembled tears falling from the sockets. However, if you were to get him at the right light like he was in now, you'd see that his neck was a light grey.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm good at hacking! Electronics! You can't hack in the wireless woods unless we're talking about bile then that damn dog can tell you all about his experience when he thought eating Sally's teddy bear was a good idea." The masked male cringed at the thought and calmly shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"I think I'll pass..." Smirking, the blonde boy gave a confident nod before continuing his rant.</p><p> </p><p>"All I'm saying is that I can track people through the internet. No signal, no point. I don't know how to hunt through the woods like you guys." It was silent for a moment after that. It was kind of a sad topic since most boys learn to hunt from a father figure but the blonde boy didn't have that. Of course, the most logical way to handle this situation would be to comfort him but that wasn't how the two's friendship went. Besides, the gloomy boy wasn't so good with confrontation. So instead of comforting him, he decided to change his mood in the only way he knew how.</p><p> </p><p>"Dark Link knows how to-"</p><p> </p><p>"DARK LINK KNOWS HOW TO HUNT! I KNOW!" The blonde boy groaned as he threw his head back in defeat before he stood up straight and started marching forward. "I'm going to show that bastard that I can hunt the old fashioned way too-" Letting out a surprised yelp, the blonde boy was pulled back against the taller one, a hand wrapped around his mouth to quiet him from his curses.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut it, look..." After listening to the quiet boy speak, the blonde boy stopped struggling and looked to where the other pointed. Sure enough, in front of them was someone laying in an open area. Laying face up in the grass, was someone with black, singed hair. His unusual wide eyes that never blinked was paired with his new permanent smile that still bled from parts that had yet healed. Laying in a white, blood soaked hoodie, he remained completely unresponsive. "Looks like we found him sooner than expected..."</p><p> </p><p>Letting go of the pale male, the masked man began to walk right up to the person laying on the floor, catching the shorter of the two completely off guard.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, wait, what if he's armed?"</p><p> </p><p>"He's asleep..."</p><p> </p><p>"Uh, that doesn't look asleep to me!" The blonde boy whispered a shout in an attempt to stop the other one but it didn't work. He just kept walking. Groaning to himself, he took off after his friend while mumbling to himself. "Old Fashioned hunting sucks."</p><p> </p><p>Leaning over the body, They exchanged glances before looking back down at him. In curiosity, the blonde boy did a quick wave over the wide eyed man's face before quickly pulling back, fearful that he might reach up and grab him. When he received no reaction, he felt a little foolish when the gloomy boy just stared at him. He's known him long enough to know exactly what he was thinking.</p><p> </p><p>"The fact that you're acting like <em>that</em> is normal is what's stupid!" The blonde boy shouted in defense, causing the other male to sigh and shake his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Normal..? I swear, Be-" They were both stopped in the middle of their new rant when the body below them began to move.</p><p> </p><p>Looking back to the boy on the floor, he let out a small groan before his eyes began to shift. They were unstable at first but soon they switched between the two unfamiliar boys above him. The prickly grass underneath him made him feel even more uncomfortable and when he moved to get away from the itchy feeling, he winced. His body was in pain and cringing only made it worse. His face hurt like Hell whenever he changed expression and he was slowly beginning to panic when he realized he couldn't close his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He was confused, unsure of what was happening, where he was and why he was in so much pain. Not only did he have no memory of how he got to this point, he was accompanied by two strange men with unusual appearances. They didn't look kid friendly, that's for sure. Taking in his surroundings, he began to understand the his current situation was more than likely a dangerous one.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey you, can you stand-" Just as the grey toned man went to offer a hand to the boy on the floor, survival instincts were the only thing he could rely on when he thought his life was at risk.</p><p> </p><p>Grinding his teeth, the black haired boy kicked his feet up, aiming straight for the masked man's face, breaking the mask itself, making him and it fall to the floor. Forcing himself up, the smiling man got to his hands and knees, looking around, getting ready to run. Seeing they were in an open area, surrounding them were only trees. He didn't know which way would take him to civilization or a possible dead end.</p><p> </p><p>Scanning the other two boys to see if he had anymore time think, he saw the blonde one helping the grey toned man up. The black haired male's blood ran cold the moment his eyes landed on the now unmasked one. Grey skin that resembled the dead, gaping holes where his eyes should have been and his mouth was filled with teeth sharper than a sharks. He wasn't human, he was a monster.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Jack, this kid seems dangerous." The blonde male stated, tugging at the other's sleeve. This monster was supposedly named Jack though it didn't make the boy feel any better about his current situation.</p><p> </p><p>"He's just scared, Ben..." Jack said as he reached up to touch his face, checking for any bleeding. Sighing in relief that there wasn't, he looked back to the scared child who jumped at his gaze. "You're Jeffery, right...? I'm Jack and this is Ben."</p><p> </p><p>Shocked to his core, the wide eyed male didn't know how to respond. He didn't care for their names, he just wanted to know how they knew his and why he was in so much pain. He'd never met these people before, he wouldn't have forgotten faces like these. Faces that could haunt children's nightmares. Faces of monsters. There was nothing normal about these two, nothing remotely good. Jeffery's heart was pounding against his chest, wondering if he'd be fast enough to get away from them.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, you don't have to answer but you do have to come with us..." Jack took a step forward to reach for the boy but that was enough to get Jeff on his feet. He picked one way at random and ran.</p><p> </p><p>Gritting his teeth, clenching his fists, he fought through any pain he felt to get away. He heard shouts from behind him but he didn't dare turn, he didn't even try to make out what they were saying. He was terrified. He was lost and unsure of everything. Where were his parents, his brother? Where was he? Why did his skin and bones hurt? Why did his face hurt? Although the feeling was all too recognizable. It felt like he was on fire.</p><p> </p><p>There was no clear path in the woods, just him desperately dodging trees, trying to keep his breathing that was quickly depleting but he pushed through it. He felt something drip from his lips, down his chin, neck, and some into his mouth. He could taste blood as he ran, his throat becoming raw with every gasp he took.</p><p> </p><p>His heart hammering against his chest, begging with the rest of his system to take a break but his fear kept him going. He didn't want to be caught. He didn't want to see those eyeless sockets, those sharp teeth, those red beading eyes, those pointed ears. For all he knew, they were the reason why he was in so much pain.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, after what felt like an eternity of running, he slumped against a tree next to a river, kneeling to the ground. He hadn't heard any shouting for quite some time so he thought he was in the clear for now. Art least long enough to catch his breath and get a drink. Everything burned as his lungs gasped for air but he ended up inhaling liquid. Letting out a violent cough, blood splattered against the dirt and grass at his feet.</p><p> </p><p>The sight sent shivers down his spine and he went to wipe at his mouth. Wincing at the sudden stinging, he quickly pulled his hand back to see dark red liquid covering his paper white skin. There was so much of it, he didn't understand what was wrong. Carefully reaching back up to his mouth, he dragged a finger across his lower lip, wincing. It was painful but the fact that he could feel the inside of his mouth all the way up to his cheek is what got him the most.</p><p> </p><p>"What the Hell..." Touching the other side of his face, he bared the unfortunate news that it was the same with the other corner of his mouth. It had been extended upwards, as if creating a big smile. Tears gathered in his eyes as he felt around his mouth, praying for there to be some kind of misunderstanding. Becoming more frustrated with his situation, he tried to blink his tears away to calm himself down but he only became more angry when he found that he still couldn't blink.</p><p> </p><p>He pulled at his hair roughly, trying to hold back the screams he wanted to let out but couldn't in fear of being found. Looking at the river, he quickly dropped his hands from his head and moved to its side. Looking down into the moving water, it took a moment to focus his gaze into the river's reflection and the moment it did, he regretted ever looking. In front of the boy's eyes was someone he couldn't recognize. It was someone he wanted to run away from. Someone who looked just like the two men he was already running from.</p><p> </p><p>Long, black, singed hair fell around his face, framing his expression. His eyes were completely wide, scab wounds healing over where his eyelids used to be. His mouth was bigger now, cuts going upwards both of his cheeks. Some parts were scabbing while most was bleeding, the liquid dripping into the running water.</p><p> </p><p>"What is that...? Is that me? No, something this awful... None of this makes sense." Trying to reason with himself, Jeffery found that even doing that was difficult. "Maybe it's just make up.. A joke! Right, a big joke! This couldn't be me. This isn't me."</p><p> </p><p>With shaky hands, he cupped them together and dipped them into the water. Quickly pulling them out, he splashed what he had in his hands on his face and did this repeatedly, ignoring the stinging sensation. The pain that came from getting it into his cuts and eyes, he convinced himself that it was part of the gag. It was one big joke. No matter how much blood he washed off, he was convinced that it was make up. Even when it got to the point where it was filling the water faster than the river could run, when it was pouring from his wounds, he convinced himself it was only paint.</p><p> </p><p>"Just come off already you son of a Bitch!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, scrubbing and clawing at his wounds, desperate to make them disappear. Sobs began to muffle his words as he shouted and cursed, splashing more water on his face. Red marks where he scratched himself showed visibly on his pale skin, the water making them sting as well but that didn't stop him from doing it.</p><p> </p><p>Continuing to take his anger out on himself, he lost balance, not knowing he leaned too far forward in order to get closer to the water, and he fell in. When he came back up to the surface, he coughed violently from the water that got into his lungs. Luckily, when he stood in the river, the water only went up to his neck and the current wasn't strong enough to take him away, though part of him wished it had.</p><p> </p><p>Painfully, he pulled himself out of the river, coughing up more water. When he was out, he stood up with his arms held out, grimacing at the uncomfortable feeling of the water dripping down his body. However, this did give him a chance to see his current state.</p><p> </p><p>He wore the slacks and dress shoes his mother had made for him as a welcome home present, paired with it was his white hoodie. His whole attire was soaked in not only water but also blood. His first though would have been that it was from the paint on his face but there was way too much of it and it was way too dark, as if he just took a blood bath.</p><p> </p><p>Checking his body, the only place that bled was his mouth and there was no way it covered this much of him, back and all. This couldn't have been just his blood, he wouldn't have been able to run like that if it was, right? Then who's blood is it? Trying hard to remember, he still came up blank but ideas were filling his mind faster than reason.</p><p> </p><p>"No... What did I do..." He was in the middle of the woods, by himself, with two men he didn't know but knew him. His family was no where in sight but the last thing he remembered was being with them. "Did I..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Dear, what do we do... they say surgery might work but there's no guarantee!'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Covering his mouth, Jeffery felt sick to his stomach as he stared at the blood and remembered what his parents said when he was barely conscious at the hospital. In the midst of fighting a coma, he heard their every word.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Look at him! Just look at him! He's has to go to school looking like that?!'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Their concerns.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'First the Asher's and now this? How will he fit in?! Think about how the papers will explain this!'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Their troubles.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'He looks so... Terrifying...'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Their Fears.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'What happened to my son?!"</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I'm right here, mom... I'm right here." Wrapping his arms around his cold, drenched body, Jeff fell to his knees and leaned over. He felt like he was being ripped apart by memories and nightmares. He didn't know who's blood he wore but what if it was the people he loved? What if it was Liu?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Come on little brother, you know you'd be just as useless without me as I am without you.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He could still hear his laughter from then. He was too embarrassed to admit it at the time but the truth was he didn't know what he would do without his big brother. Liu, who protected him, loved him, even went as far as to take the blame for what happened to Randy Asher and his goons. What if the blood he wore was his?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Come now Jeffery, why the long frown?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Gripping his arms tighter, his chest ached at the unfamiliar yet familiar words. He was shaking violently, sobs ripping through his raw throat while his nails dug into his sweater, bruising the skin underneath.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'They're scared of you, Jeffery. You see it too, right?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The familiar yet unfamiliar voice that called to him, blurring his vision as the voice got closer.</p><p> </p><p>'<em>Looking in the mirror, you have to admit it. You look hideous.'</em></p><p> </p><p>His shaking slowed and his sobs grew quieter as he focused more on the words being spoken.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'You should smile, Jeffery. If you frown, it will only make them fear you more.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Slowing his breathing, he felt his heart becoming still as well. Even though the words spoken were harsh, the voice soothed him. It reminded him of something safe, secure. Even if the voice itself was cold.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'If you smile, they'll call you their beautiful boy once more.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Loosening his grip, his tears came to a complete stop and he was silent. His shaking from before was now nonexistent as he stayed leaned over, head down. The sound of the river and birds reached his ears but he couldn't hear them. He couldn't see anything but what was in front of him. But it wasn't the dirt and grass, it was the mirror and the shadow that watched from behind him with a wide, beautiful grin.</p><p> </p><p>The corner of his lips twitched at the sight. He could feel the shadow's hand on his shoulder, encouraging him to save his parents from their worries. Yes, It would hurt at first but we do what needs to be done to protect the people we love.</p><p> </p><p>"Just like you did for me Liu... Now look at me..." A ticklish feeling came from his chest as he muttered those words to the mirror in his mind, looking at the shadow through its reflection. Opening his mouth wide, his smile stretched with it, bigger than ever.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I'm Beautiful." </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Tracking The Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>*Narrator's POV*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I can't believe he's... that fast..." Trying to catch their breath, Jack and Ben ended up losing Jeffery in the long run. They were on his tail for a solid half an hour before he was finally able to ditch them.</p><p> </p><p>"Well... Where'd he go...?" Ben coughed, his throat dry from how much air he had to inhale to keep up with his friend. Nodding, Jack glanced from side to side, scanning the area for a good minute before he finally answered Ben.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know..." The only sound the was heard as the two fell silent were the birds and the chilly wind that blew through the trees' branches. Taking a minute to think their situation through, Jack's thoughts were interrupted by the blond boy once more.</p><p> </p><p>"So much for old fashioned hunting." He snickered, causing the eyeless man to shoot a glare his way. Sighing, Jack rubbed the back of his head, concerned.</p><p> </p><p>"This is bad... We've never lost anymore before..."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh come on, it's a kid. What's the worst that can happen?" Ben shrugged his shoulders before putting his hands behind his head. He was rather fine with not finding the smiling man but like Hell he'd say that out loud.</p><p> </p><p>"If he's still in his transition stage... He's unstable... He could do a lot of damage..." Jack mumbled as he continued to look for any clues to where he could have went.</p><p> </p><p>"A few bodies shouldn't be any problem, right?" Ben rolled his eyes at the obvious, but apparently was unaware of the other obvious thing.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not the bodies we need to worry about... It's the attention we get if the wrong person finds him first..." This caused the blonde boy to shut his lips tight. If they were exposed, that would be a problem. Where some people would see a person with a scarred body, if he got the wrong person's attention, that would be an issue. They'd recognize the signs and history would repeat itself. Of course, Ben still wanted to avoid searching for him but he knew that wasn't an option.</p><p> </p><p>"Do we need to get some help then? That kid was fast. Even if we do find him, the moment he sees us we'll be back to square one." The blonde boy suggested and Jack nodded in agreement.</p><p> </p><p>"What about Dark Link-"</p><p> </p><p>"So a surprise attack it is!" Ben clapped his hands together and started walking straight ahead.</p><p> </p><p>"Where are you going..?" Jack questioned his companion, tilting his head slightly I curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, we lost him, you can't track him, so I'm using my intuition and saying he went this way!" The blonde boy pointed ahead of him, not stopping to look at Jack.</p><p> </p><p>The eyeless man went to question his method before he realized that they didn't really have another choice and if Jeffery got to civilization before they got to him, it could be bad. Getting help would only take longer. Maybe a two day journey? With his current speed, Jeffery could make it to civilization in that time. Sighing in defeat, Jack decided to take the unfavorable route and follow Ben and his intuition.</p><p> </p><p>While the two men continued their search, hours began to pass with no trace of the smiling man. Of course that would have been the case though. If they'd looked a little harder, they would have seen behind a row of bushes, that he had run the complete opposite way Ben's intuition had lead them.</p><p> </p><p>As those hours went on, Jeffery remained in one spot, fighting his way to and from focusing on reality. While the attractive thought of staying with the shadow was tugging at his mind, his fear for the situation and love for his family were trying to strengthen his reason. However, when he was close to coming back from his illusions, the words of his mother and father resound in his head, ripping him back to that mirror.</p><p> </p><p>It was like there were two of him and where one was afraid of the shadow, the other was comforted by him. While one fought to hold himself together, the other wished he would just let himself fall apart and allow himself to forget it all. Forget his life, the people he cared for, everything except for this thing that whispered cruel words to him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'If you smile, they'll call you their beautiful boy once more.' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Beautiful..."</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'And if they're still afraid, Jeffery? We don't want them to be afraid of us. We know how terrible fear feels. What do we do when we're scared? How do we save the from their fear?' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"We..." Breath becoming shaky once more, Jeffery's brain felt scattered. Like pieces of a puzzle were missing, leaving things unconnected, leaving him confused. His memory was as blurry as his sight, going in and out of focus. But images of his dear brother were shifting in front of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'It's okay to be scared Jeffery.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>'Giving a sleepy smile, Liu climbed into bed next to his little brother, pulling the covers over both of them. This was when they were little, maybe six at the latest.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'The shadows are scary, right? I get scared of them too.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Green eyes watched over the younger male, patting his head gently to soothe him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'But if you can't see them, they can't hurt you. When you fall asleep, you'll have good dreams and by the time you wake up, morning will be here and they'll be gone.'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The kind words spoken by Liu made Jeffery's breathing slow once again. He focused on the memory of his brother, gently patting his head.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Don't be scared Jeffery, just go to sleep...'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Finally calming down, the smiling man allowed a genuine smile to touch his wounded lips. He was almost back to normal, almost back to reason.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Exactly, Jeffery. What do we do if they're scared?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"No..." Shaking his head, he clenched his fists and pounded them into the dirt.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'Look at him! Just look at him! He's has to go to school looking like that?!'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>His heartbeat quickened its pace while he tried to focus his gaze on the ground but it was still blurry.<em><br/></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'He looks so... Terrifying...' </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'What do we do, Jeffery?'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>The voice boomed in his ears, causing him to flinch. He trembled while trying to hold himself together, his head lowering until his forehead touched the floor, trying desperately to focus on the dirt.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'He looks so... Terrifying...'</em>
  <em>
    <br/>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"We..." But it wasn't working. His defenses were shutting down once more. His mind was betraying his heart and reason. His will to hold onto what was in front of him was losing to his desire to take the easier, painless route.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>'What happened to my son?!'</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"We make them go to sleep..."</p><p> </p><p>As his walls of reason began to slowly crumble down, his delusions took over. Even though deep down he knew something was wrong, he felt safer looking further into the mirror and getting lost in his reflection. As if it was the only thing that would truly hold him together. It was an easier, less painful path to take than trying to fight to keep his focus on the real world.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes hurt and he was becoming more tired the more he struggled. What was the real reason why he was fighting this safe feeling again? Why fight for a reality that only causes him pain? For all he knew, his loved ones were dead. He might have been the reason for that. For all he knew, they didn't love him anymore.</p><p> </p><p>They were afraid of how he looked now, of how others would perceive him. He could recall the look on his parent's faces when he woke up for the first time in a week. While they seemed relieved that he was finally awake, that look in their eyes never left his thoughts. The look of doubt. Uncertain if he was really their child.</p><p> </p><p>The one they would coddle, tease, swoon over. Their youngest that they'd adore and retell story after story in great detail, always ending with telling the listener how much they love their little pride and joy. The look in their eyes that constantly told him that he was undoubtedly loved were replaced with wavering gazes. Of course, after knowing nothing but love from someone, the moment he saw their hesitation was the moment everything began to fall apart.</p><p> </p><p>It hurt but he knew the moment he saw Liu, everything would be alright. After all, Liu adored Jeffery with all of his heart. He spent his life feeling embarrassed of Liu's brother complex but in that moment he was truly thankful to have such a brother. He wanted to see him as soon as possible, to be reassured that everything was alright and that he was fine just the way he was. However, the day he went home was nothing as he expected it to be.</p><p> </p><p>The moment he got inside, he could feel himself tremble, his lips quivering as his defenses were beginning to lower, knowing his big brother was upstairs in his room. No matter how much pain he was in from the burns, he took off up the steps and to his brother's door. Bracing himself for how painful his brother's embrace was going to be, he lightly knocked on the door and waited for it to open. Strangely, it took longer than he expected for the door to open that Jeffery was about to knock again but just as he raised his hand, he heard a click.</p><p> </p><p>With tears gathering in his eyes, he looked eagerly, waiting to see Liu's face and the moment he did, relief finally filled him. However, it was quickly replaced with confusion the moment their eyes met and Liu showed no reaction at all. Even when tears were visible in his little brother's eyes, he remained unfazed. Slowly scanning Jeffery's appearance, something seemed almost cynical in his gaze and it didn't change even as he looked back up at his brother's face.</p><p> </p><p><em>'Damn, I didn't think you'd be able to walk in that state. Talk about taking damage. '</em> His words were harsh and sarcastic, as if he was talking to someone he despised, someone that didn't matter. <em>'Well, welcome home.' </em>He said while he began to close the door but stopped briefly, peering out at the shocked boy who's tears had long ago been released.<em> 'And uh, don't set a plate for me at the table. I've lost my appetite.'</em> With a sly smirk, Liu shut the door in Jeffery's face, leaving him completely alone in the dark hallway.</p><p> </p><p>The clear rejection he got from his older brother left him speechless, hopeless. All he could do was stare at the door, wondering if there was something wrong with him. Did Liu really believe that Jeff was no longer his little brother? Had he lost his family? Was he no longer deserving of their love and affection?</p><p> </p><p>He didn't know if it was due to the dark hallway or his thoughts but that was as far as he could remember and that's where he remained stuck. Just staring at that locked door, left behind and forgotten.</p><p> </p><p>Hours passed by, the sky growing dark, heavy clouds rolled in overhead while the air became cold. Jeffery remained unmoved, staring intently at the ground, lost in his own head. His clothes were still soggy and his skin was like ice. His hands, arms and pants were covered in mud but remained planted on the ground, unfazed by the rashes that were forming over his rough skin. His breathing was shallow and he quivered every now and then but it wasn't from the cold. In fact, nothing disturbed him other than his own thoughts. At least, not until a roar of thunder carried through the sky, shaking him to his core.</p><p> </p><p>Flinching at the sound, his arms finally gave out from underneath him, landing him face first into the mud. He winced at the feeling of dirt and rocks getting into his cuts that were slowly but surely scabbing over. His eyes stung as mud filled his vision, making him panic when he thought he'd go blind. Quickly sitting up, groaning in pain, he rubbed his face, forgetting that he couldn't close his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Shit!" Cursing after he nearly poked his eye out, he made his way to the river slowly, worried about falling in. Laying on his stomach, he cupped his hands in the water, splashing it in his eyes and cuts, cleaning away the dirt. When he was done, he pulled himself up, only to find that he was covered in mud. Cursing to himself, he fell backwards, running his hands through his singed hair.</p><p> </p><p>When he shivered from the cold, his eyes met the sky, taking in his situation. He was in damp, muddy clothes, in the dark, in the middle of no where, with two strange things following him. Not that he had the right to judge them on looks.</p><p> </p><p>Chuckling bitterly to himself, he pulled his knees to his chest, taking a deep breath and hiding his face in his arms. He was lost and confused. He couldn't remember much but he did remember that. His brother's cold, harsh words. The one person he swore had his back no matter what, turned on him like everyone else. What was he supposed to do? What did he do?</p><p> </p><p>With dark theories flooding his head once more, this time he was saved by a snap from behind, bringing him to complete awareness. Quickly but painfully, Jeffery stood up and glanced at his surroundings. Looking back and forth, scanning the area around him, waiting for something to jump out at him. After a long silence, seeing nothing but trees, he took a deep breath, leaning against a near by tree.</p><p> </p><p>Cringing from the pain, he was about to slide down the tree to take a seat when he felt a breeze hit his face and a loud sound rang in his right ear. Snapping his head to the side to see where the sound came from, he saw there in the bark, a large kitchen knife with a black handle and sharp blade. Horrified by the sight, he looked to where it came from and through the thick of the trees, in the distance, was a shadow, slowly making its way towards him.</p><p> </p><p>"Jeffery..." Its rough voice called out, making him shake with fear. However, even with his trembling, tired body, his instincts took the wheel. Pushing himself off the tree, he ran as fast as he could, away from the river, deeper into the woods. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>Sorry that I haven't posted on here in a while! Thank you so much for your kind words! Hopefully I can continue to impress you! &lt;3</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Hunting, Hunted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Narrator's POV*</p><p> </p><p>"Jack, this is seriously ridiculous. Who's to say he isn't dead yet?" Ben gave out a heavy sigh as he crossed off yet another part of the map in front of him. Months had passed since him and Jack lost Jeffery in those woods and they'd been looking ever since.</p><p> </p><p>"He isn't dead... if he were there would be a body..." Jack scanned the last two uncrossed parts on the map, clearly in thought about their next move.</p><p> </p><p>"What if whoever's been hunting him is a cannibal and left no proof?" Jack couldn't deny the urge to tape the blonde boy's mouth shut but resisted. Yes, there had been evidence that Jeffery had been all over this map. However, there was also proof that someone was after him. Of course, after much digging, Jack knew it wasn't a cannibal.</p><p> </p><p>"I already told you... It was that girl and brother from his past..." Jack explained for the umpteenth time and Ben just rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"I know what you said but I thought they were killed in the fire." Ben leaned against the tree behind him, exhausted from their seven hour long search with no break.</p><p> </p><p>"Their bodies weren't at the crime scene..." Jack took the pen from the blonde boy and began to make arrows from certain areas to others, thinking through his process.</p><p> </p><p>"It's fire, didn't they just disintegrate or some shit?" At this point Ben was tired and wanted to go home, he really didn't know why he was there anymore. Especially since he was so convinced the kid they were tracking was as good as dead.</p><p> </p><p>"The parents remains were still there..." Of course, the blonde boy had nothing to say to that. Biting his tongue, Ben finally stopped arguing and let Jack continue his thinking. The faster they found Jeffery the better, before he caused any unnecessary problems for them. After a few more scribbles, Jack pointed at one of the uncrossed spots on the map. "Here... He'll be here..."</p><p> </p><p>"How are you so sure?" Ben asked while Jack folded the map, getting ready to get moving once more.</p><p> </p><p>"His movements... He doesn't know where he's going... He's running on instinct but there's a pattern... He's on his way there." Ben was genuinely confused by Jack's optimistic idea but in the end didn't question it. He figured they'd arrive, spend hours searching and come up empty handed anyways. Even though he really didn't want to do that.</p><p> </p><p>"He's faster than us. He'll get there and be gone before we arrive. Why don't we get more people to cover more base?" The less time it takes to declare him dead the better was Ben's thought. Jack paused, taking Ben's idea into consideration.</p><p> </p><p>"The pattern... If we leave now we'll make it before him... He's trying to lose the people hunting him... He won't take a straight line to the area... But having back up for whoever is after him... That's a good idea..." Ben sighed in relief that even though Jack was convinced Jeffery was alive that getting more people on board was a good idea.</p><p> </p><p>"Great, what about Masky and Hoodie-"</p><p> </p><p>"No, they're too risky... We'll ask him..." Ben's eyes widened at the idea, completely shocked that Jack would even think of it.</p><p> </p><p>"He's already pissed we lost him! Now you want to tell him that we need his help? We'll be laughing stocks!" Ben groaned at the idea of what the others would think or do.</p><p> </p><p>"You're already a laughing stock..." Jack mumbled to himself but Ben heard him perfectly.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Are you siding with Dark Link!?" Ben shouted, knowing Dark link said things he shouldn't have. Not like any of them were lies though.</p><p> </p><p>"Just looking at facts..." Jack said, walking away from Ben. "We don't have much time to get help before we have to make way there... If we don't leave now... We'll just miss him... Meaning going back isn't an option... We'll look for a trap along the way to signal him..." He didn't take a moment to look back at the blonde, just kept up his fast pace. With a defeated spirit, Ben took off after him.</p><p> </p><p>It took a couple hours to get to their location, giving Ben plenty of time to list his complaints and for Jack to ignore them, but eventually they made it. Jack scanned the area, looking for any sign of struggle, blood, torn fabric. These were things that were common in the other places they'd looked, especially the blood. If they'd been here, there'd be blood.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't see him." Ben didn't miss a beat. Looking back, Jack saw Ben with his arms crossed, looking at him as if he were stupid. However, the only thing that irked him was the fact that Ben was crumpling their SOS in his grip. A page they found a long the way that Jack told him to hold onto. Now he was thinking that was a bad idea. Staring him down for a good second, Jack didn't know whether to respond to the blonde or ignore his complaints once more. Of course, he ended up taking the ladder.</p><p> </p><p>"Just be careful with that paper... It's the only way he's going to find us..." Turning back around, he scanned the area once more in search of signs, causing Ben to roll his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>He was becoming more impatient wasting his time on this. He was confident the kid was dead. Two, trained killers couldn't find a newbie? On top of him being hunted down by someone else who has many sharp objects? The kid didn't even have one weapon on him.</p><p> </p><p>"Jack, this is stupid!" Scoffing to himself, Ben leaned against a tree, his legs feeling sore from all of the walking, "He's a newbie, with armed people hunting him down. He's dead, that's why you can't find him." Although, this didn't stop Jack for even a second.</p><p> </p><p>"He isn't dead... I can't find him because he's faster..." Jack checked a few crowded bushes, rummaging through their leaves.</p><p> </p><p>"Then what makes you think you can catch him now?"</p><p> </p><p>"He's sloppy... Going side to side... We went straight so we got ahead of him... He's trying to shake the other person off... Trust me... He'll be here soon... Just stay there and don't lose that paper..." That's when Jack stopped looking. Raising up from the ground, he walked towards a small patch with more trees and placed his back against one. Turning his head slightly to the thick of the woods, he reached his hand inside of his hood's pocket and waited. Ben stared at the grey man in disbelief for but a moment before sighing to himself and taking a seat on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>"This is gonna take forever." Ben mumbled under his breath but just as he was about to make another complaint a hand went over his mouth and he felt a sharp pain in the side of his neck. Attempting to call out to his friend, he noticed Jack running towards him before his focus faded into the black. When Jack reached Ben, he was alone, no one in sight. However, Jack knew that wasn't the case. In the side of his friend's neck was a needle that already released whatever liquids were inside it into Ben's system.</p><p> </p><p>Quickly but gently, as to not break the needle, Jack removed the syringe and tossed it to the side. Patting Ben's face a few times, he got no reaction but he could see his chest moving. He could assume that it was nothing more than a sedative but it would be safer to get him out of there as soon as possible and back to their base to get help.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, Jack didn't know what was targeting them. He could feel their gaze ripping into him but he didn't know which direction, how many, what they had one them or anything else about them. His first assumption would have been the two kids who were hunting down Jeffery but he knew it wasn't. If it were, the skin where the needle was injected would be bruising but it wasn't. This wasn't a sloppy job like with those kids. Ben was attacked by someone who knows what they're doing. That's probably why they can hide from him like this. The only question is, how long had they been hiding from them?</p><p> </p><p>Jack's attention shot to the thickest parts of the trees to where he was paying attention before. He could hear footsteps charging from the distance. Not away from them but closer to them. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small, metal object. Similar to a small butter knife but this object was dedicated to the medical field. A scalpel. Readying it in his hand, he charged at the person coming to them.</p><p> </p><p>Dodging through trees and bushes, he could hear their heavy breathing at a distance, almost as if they were right next to him. Their footsteps had stopped, meaning they were resting nearby and he knew exactly where. Keeping his pace, he had his eye on one tree in particular. Dropping low, he used his feet to stop him, sliding against the leaves and dirt, brining him to a halt. Using that built up force, he pushed off the ground and slammed his body against the individual in front of him, holding his scalpel to their throat.</p><p> </p><p>"Who are you..." With a deep, sinister growl, he looked his catch dead in the eyes, only to be caught off guard.</p><p> </p><p>"Please... Don't hurt me..." In front of Jack was someone he wasn't expecting. With wide eyes and a familiar carved in smile, he recognized that the person he caught was none other than Jeffery Woods. Confused, Jack stared at the scared boy. He was so sure the he was being charged at before but it was only the kid they'd been trying to track down.</p><p> </p><p>"Meaning..." The severity of the situation made Jack realize his big mistake. While he captured Jeffery, he left the defenseless Ben wide open. "We must go..." Grabbing a hold of Jeffery's wrist, he began to drag him along, rushing his pace to get back to his friend.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait, please! Just leave me alone! Let go! I won't tell anyone, I swear!" Jeffery fought back with everything he had, up to the point of dropping to his knees. All in an attempt to make him stop. Jack had spent months looking for this kid, just to find him and in the end losers friend. This kid was wasting time, giving whoever attacked Ben the chance to do what they wanted. The grey man was finally growing impatient. Roughly taking him by the shoulders, he Brough him up from his knees and slammed him against a nearby tree.</p><p> </p><p>Sharp pain spread through jeffery's body, his spine feeling like something had pierced it. His focus blurred when the pain spread but as he adjusted to it, the first thing he saw when his vision refocused was a monster in front of him. His mask was no longer attached to his head, making his true face visible. With furrowed brows, they made his empty eye sockets even more intimidating as they board right into the boy's own. He let out a seething growl, showing all of his teeth that were sharper than blades, ready to tear flesh apart.</p><p> </p><p>"If you don't keep up with me, I'll rip your flesh right off of your bones and you'll watch as I devour every organ in your body. Then when I'm done with you, I'll just leave you to die a slow, lonely and painful death, begging for help that will never arrive. Am I understood? " Jeffery trembled at the demonic voice that was too different from before. As if he were another person entirely. His heart hammered against his chest as he fumbled through words that he couldn't voice. In the end, all he could do was briefly nod while he fought the urge to sob. "Good."</p><p> </p><p>Gripping harder on his writs than before, Jack continued to drag Jeffery with him, rushing back to the direction he left Ben. When they finally arrived back to the open area, Jack froze in place. Jeffery stared at him before his eyes warily moved to where his captor was looking at. His gaze was lost on a tree in front of them, nothing special or different about it, just another tree but on the floor in front of them was a piece of paper that had a large stick figure surrounded by what looked like trees drawn on it.</p><p> </p><p>"W-what are we-" Before the boy could finish his sentence, Jack stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>"Shut up..." Jeffery quickly swallowed his words, looking away from the page. "Just shut up..."</p><p> </p><p>Staring at the spot he left Ben, Jack didn't know what to do. He could try tracking him down but no matter where he looked, he didn't see footsteps other than the ones his friend created earlier. The same ones that lead to and planted themselves sat that tree. Nothing that shows proof of anyone walking from that tree. There was nothing that looked out of the ordinary, nothing that could give a clue as to what happened to Ben. Only the simple fact that he was now missing.</p><p> </p><p>"U-um... W-what's..." Growling lowly, irritation stirred inside of Jack, making him close to snapping all together. Gripping onto the boy's wrist, he turned towards him and yanked, pulling him closer.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't you know what shut up means? " Jack seethed at the boy but it was clear that he was no longer what Jeffery was afraid of. Raising a shaking hand, he pointed behind Jack.</p><p> </p><p>"M-Monster!" Tilting his head in confusion gave Jack the moment he needed to calm down. When he did he could sense there was something behind him. Pushing Jeffery to the ground, Jack gripped onto his scalpel and spun around to face his attacker only to find his unconscious companion in the arms of someone, something. It was practically as tall as the trees. With long arms that looked like they could extend for miles. It had long, dark arm-like things that waved sadistically behind it but the most eye catching thing about this creature was that it had no face.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing in relief, Jack lowered his weapon, putting it away before he turned around to where he'd thrown Jeffery. The boy sat there in complete disbelief and horror. The tall man looked like nothing he'd seen before and more than anything, the fact that the eyeless man seemed relieved to see him meant that they were both a threat to him. Where the grey one had teeth to rip off his skin, the only one that many arms that could rip him limb from limb. The very thought of it made him shudder.</p><p> </p><p>"Now that everything has been fixed..." Jack reached out to grab Jeffery but the boy saw it coming. Lifting his leg quickly, he used the sole of his foot to kick Jack in the nose, making him grab at his face and fall back. Using that chance, Jeffery quickly got to his legs and took off, heading straight into the thickest parts of the forest. "Damn it..."</p><p> </p><p>Cursing, Jack stood up and looked at his hand that was now covered in black goo that leaked from his nose. Getting up, he was about to chase after the boy when a long arm cut in front of him, blocking his path. Confused, Jack looked up at the faceless creature, only to be handed Ben. It pointed at the two men before pointing in another direction, the way their base was.</p><p> </p><p>'Get back before his "friends" make their entrance.'</p><p> </p><p>A cold, hollow voice echoed through the chilly air, a slight tint of static accompanying its tone. With a nod, Jack readjusted his hold on Ben and headed back to base. When they were no longer in sight, the tall creature took long strides into the woods, after Jeffery.</p><p> </p><p>Jeffery's lungs were beginning to hurt from all of the running he'd been doing. The pain in his joints and scars were unbearable but his urgent need to survive was what was keeping him going. His heavy breathing was making him light headed but he was afraid to stop for even a second. He could feel the ground under him shudder with every step that thing took. He knew it was after him and surprisingly Jeffery was faster than him but if he took even a moment of rest, he'd be a goner.</p><p> </p><p>So he had to keep running, he couldn't let the pain stop him, not if he wanted to live. Not if he wanted to get back to his family. Reaffirming his motivations, he felt a small pep in his step as he pushed himself harder to run faster, passing by any tree, turning any corner, trying to lose the hunter chasing him. The further he got the less he felt the tremors through the earth's soil, meaning he was getting farther away. This small detail gave him hope, gave him strength.</p><p> </p><p>He was succeeding, he could do it, he could escape. Trying to catch some air in his breath, he noticed that up ahead there were becoming less and less trees and there was a reason why. Past those trees were lights in the distance, along with buildings and signs. It was civilization. It was right there, all he had to do was push himself a little more and he could get there. He could get a hold of a phone, call home, find out where he is, find his way back. He was so close. The last tree was right there, all he had to do was pass it and he was going to but the sharp pain that struck his left shoulder pinned him to it instead.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The pain that he felt was familiar but worse. He couldn't help but scream and curse when he tried to move. When he moved it felt like his shoulder was ripping open. Taking a look at the problem, he quickly realized why. Inside of his shoulder was a large knife that sunk in all the way to the hilt, digging into the tree behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Blood soaked his hoodie as he felt it pour down his back and chest. His vision was quickly fading and he was fighting to stay awake. Although it hurt he knew he couldn't waste anymore time. If he stayed he'd either die from the knife or the monsters and he didn't want either. Grabbing onto the knife's handle, he yanked on it as hard as he could but it wasn't budging.</p><p> </p><p>He felt blood gush out of his wound as the knife cut the wound open wider, his cries only making him feel worse. He felt the tremors in the ground slowly growing stronger once more, meaning he was getting closer. Turning towards the way he was running from, in the distance, he could see long legs making their way to him. Each step making his heart pound, his breath quicken to the point of hyperventilating. Fear began to suffocate him as he yanked harder onto the knife, moving it up and down, side to side, pulling as hard as he can.</p><p> </p><p>All he was managing to do was making his wound wider but that wasn't going to stop him. His fear of what was coming was worse than the pain he inflicted onto himself. The more he bled the more he became unfocused and weak. Shaking his head, he slammed it into the tree behind him, trying to use pain to keep him awake but the method was slowly failing him. With one last yank however, the blade finally budged and he was able to rip it out of his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Crying out in pain, he gripped at his wound before looking back at the city lights. Falling over, he grabbed at the ground and pulled himself along the dirt and leaves. The blood that now covered his hands making it harder to grab onto things, making his hands slip. Changing his resort, he dug his nails into the ground and pulled himself farther, his fingers quickly becoming scraped and bloody.</p><p> </p><p>Stabbing his nails into the ground once more, his attempt to pull himself one last time failed him when he realized he had no more strength to carry himself any further. From all of his panicking, he hadn't even realized that his body was growing cold and even though he was in so much pain before, he was slowly growing numb, tired. Doing his best to fight the urge to fall asleep, something caught his eye in the distance.</p><p> </p><p>Inside the trees, he saw a slim figure. Focusing his gaze the best he could, he managed some details, such as green eyes, brown hair, and a very familiar looking scarf. Although the stitches covering his face made him look different, there was no denying the boy who smiled bitterly in his direction.</p><p> </p><p>"Li...u..." Attempting to reach out to his protective older brother, his arm didn't get far before his entire body went limp, his will to fight finally losing to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Too Close To Fate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*You're POV*</p><p>*Present Time*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"To my surprise, I woke up. When I did, I was in an unfamiliar room, surrounded by unfamiliar people. Aside from the three I just told you about." Jeff sat back in his seat, staring at the table in front fo us. The entire time he hadn't met my gaze once. I didn't blame him though. He practically told me about himself at his weakest moments.</p><p> </p><p>If I were in his situation, I wouldn't have told me at all. I would have kept it locked up, deep down, away from prying eyes. The thing is, we're the same when it comes to worrying about people pitying us. We don't want it and yet he risked it just to answer all of my questions. Just when I think I got him pinned down, he surprises me with something else.</p><p> </p><p>"You were terrified of them, of everything. What changed?" His eyes wondered to the corner of the table before roaming back. My guess it was the biggest effort he could make to meeting my gaze.</p><p> </p><p>"At first..." He hesitated. "I begged for them to let me go... I wouldn't calm down but after a few terrifying threats from Jack, I finally shut up and listened." Jeff chuckled, readjusting his crossed arms to be a firmer hold. "Turns out they didn't want to kill me, just didn't want me to get into too much trouble. After that, they explained what happened with my family... With Liu."</p><p> </p><p>So that's how he learned what happened to his loved ones. He had to hear the truth from strangers who he was afraid of. He had to hear about the awful things he did and the fact that his older brother and ex best friend was trying to kill him for things he didn't even remember doing.</p><p> </p><p>"What about Ben? Did you guys find out who attacked him and why?" Jeff shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>"Not a clue. Some suspected that it was me but Jack was quick to defend me. Although his whole argument was practically that I may be fast but I'm a punk kid with no elegance." I couldn't help but chuckle at the excuse and Jeff cocked a brow at me. "You finding this fucking funny, Doll face?"</p><p> </p><p>"N-not at all." I shook my head, trying to hide my laughter under my breath. It wasn't all that funny if we were being honest. However, it reminded me of when he was trying to get us out of my home when we were attacked. The entire time he was quick, his first instinct being survival but in no way, shape, or form was he gentle. I was covered in cuts and wounds and half of them were caused by his clumsy way of getting out of there. I guess Jack was pretty observant.</p><p> </p><p>Then again, Jeff carried me inside once we arrived here and he also gave me his sweater when I was cold. Plus, he did end up saving my life, reckless or not. I guess that's a side I've only seen. The simple thought was only momentary but in a matter of seconds, I felt a fluttery feeling to my core. Maybe it was the fact that I knew something about Jeff that others didn't or it's just me finally calming down from all of the adrenaline of the day, but whatever this feeling was, it felt comforting.</p><p> </p><p>"So what happened after that?" Jeff tensed for a moment at my question before answering.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, that psycho bitch told you what happened. A lot changed and that made me change. Although, if we're being honest, it was for the better. I used to be such a pushover, now I don't move unless I want to." The legs of the chair he sat in scratched against the floor when he stood up. "Story time is over. We need to leave."</p><p> </p><p>"Leave? Where are we going?"</p><p> </p><p>"We're sitting ducks. We need to get out of here before she comes back... Or worse." He mumbled under his breath, making it barely audible but I briefly heard. I assumed he was talking about his brother but I decided not to say anything.</p><p> </p><p>Standing up, I followed him down the hall and to the living room, straight to his secret closet. I had many questions to ask him, such as where were we headed? What was he looking for? But more than anything, I wanted him to continue his story. I wanted to know exactly how an innocent, scared kid turned out to be this way.</p><p> </p><p>From what Jane said, it sounded like he had a good head on his shoulders and from his story, he seemed aware that something was wrong and doing his best to survive. I understand that the truth about his family and brother were a big impact on him but I'm so sure that there's so much more that he isn't telling me.</p><p> </p><p>Many more things he had to face and experience to get to where he is today. After all, he'd been so honest up until then. Just now, he shut me out. The comfort I once felt twisted into something painful as I thought it over, realizing what he'd just done.</p><p> </p><p>"Princess." Snapping from my thoughts, my eyes traveled from the floor to Jeff's gaze. He stared back at me, holding out an envelope to me in one hand and two jackets in the other by his side. Looking at it curiously, I took it in my hands and looked it over while he walked passed me and to the couch. The envelope had no writing on it but it had something inside.</p><p> </p><p>"What is this?" Even though I asked him, I still went ahead and opened it. Inside was a bunch of green paper with high value, making my jaw hang sightly in shock.</p><p> </p><p>"Cash, we're gonna need it for a motel." He placed one jacket on the couch while he put the other on himself. When he was adjusted to the new piece of clothing, he turned to me and extended his arm, grabbing onto my wrist and pulling me to him. Not expecting the sudden action, I stumbled slightly but he was quick to wrap and arm around my waist, catching me.</p><p> </p><p>"That was dangerous-" I was about to scold him when I realized the distance between us was nonexistent. My chest was pressed against his with his arm still wrapped tightly around me. His face was merely inches from my own and I swore I could feel his fingers gently caress my side with every move I made, making my heart pound with anticipation. Gasping in shock of may own thoughts, I went to step back, only to find the couch was behind me. I was trapped.</p><p> </p><p>"(Name)..." Jeff's rough yet whispered tone made my knees feel weak. I could feel my lips tremble at the touch of his breath and my body shuddered at the thought of what would happen if he moved even an inch closer.</p><p> </p><p>"Jeff, what are you..." I tried to get out a coherent sentence but my thoughts left me, making me speechless. Normally, I'd respond to this kind of situation with some sort of remark or just push the guy off but Jeff wasn't normal. None of this was normal.</p><p> </p><p>I didn't know how to react to him. Whether I should be scared of him or if I should just be myself. Then again, I don't remember how to be myself. I don't know how to be that girl that pretended to be fearless, careless, strong. I hadn't known Jeff that long but it was long enough to make me realize that I was faking it all. So how am I supposed to react to the man who killed my parents, threatened my only loved one, protected me from evil he brought into my life, and turned my whole world upside down?</p><p> </p><p>"Put this on..." Snapping back to reality, I flinched when I felt Jeff loosen his grip on my waist. He paused for a brief moment, searching my eyes for something before he continued, leaving me confused. Reaching behind me, he pulled the other jacket from the couch and wrapped it around my shoulders, surrounding me in its warmth. "There, better..."</p><p> </p><p>He tugged on the collar of the jacket, as if making sure it was secure around my shoulders before meeting my eyes once more. Lifting his hand up to my temple, he moved my hair behind my ear. Tilting his head, he searched my face, looking for something yet again but I didn't know what it was that he was trying to find. I also couldn't bring myself to ask. After what felt like an eternity, Jeff dropped his hand from me and turned around, walking to the front door.</p><p> </p><p>"We need to hurry up, we're losing time." was the last thing he said. Throughout the entire car ride, he remained silent, his hair blocking me from seeing his face. He never turned to me once.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Narrator's POV*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It was well into the night, the roads were deserted. Clouds stormed the sky and the rain was slowly but surely raging. Jeff's hands gripped the wheel tightly, his left leg bouncing impatiently. He'd been on the road for nearly five hours without stopping. He was nervous about someone following them but as far as he could tell, they were all alone.</p><p> </p><p>Distracted by his rearview mirror, Jeff noticed something in front of him in the middle of the road. Without thinking, Jeff slammed his foot on the breaks to avoid hitting whatever came into view but the car barely had traction, making the wheels skid down the slick road. He tried to manage his hold on the wheel to stop them from spinning out of control, his foot pressing hard onto the breaks, hoping they'd stop.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, after what felt like forever, the car came to a complete stop. With shaky breath and tightly clenched hands around his steering wheel, Jeff's attention quickly darted to (Name) for the first time during their drive to make sure she was alright. To his surprise, she was curled up in the passenger's seat, her head resting against the door, sleeping soundly.</p><p> </p><p>"Ha..." Jeff let out a slight laugh, amazed that she could sleep through that but he was glad that she didn't have to go through it. She already had enough to be scared about, he didn't want any other traumas caused by him to be added to the list. Leaning back in the driver's seat, he ran his fingers through his hair, trying to pull himself together but it was difficult.</p><p> </p><p>Jeff knew that Jane and his brother were dangerous but they hadn't found him in five years. He was so sure that he could keep her safe but he should have known better. He let himself get comfortable and because of that (Name) ended up in the crossfire. Recruited to kill the man who killed her parents. Ironic, isn't it? All Jeff could do was laugh at himself for his stupidity. To think that their paths had crossed in such a twisted way.</p><p> </p><p>However, it was too much of a coincidence to call fate. Jeff didn't know how but Jane and Liu didn't just find him, they had to have gotten help. Someone or something lead them to the two. Besides, how the two met wasn't some kind of fate, it was on purpose. It had to have been. The fact that they knew so much about her proved it. Even when he did a background check on her, he couldn't find anything on her parents other than what was in the news.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*One Year Ago*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jack, Ben and Jeff peered the table in front of them. On top of the table were several papers and photos with information of targets and what organizations they were with.</p><p> </p><p>"These are the people who are still confident that they didn't extinct us. All they need is a small bit of proof before they open up the investigation and send hunters after us again. We need to get rid of them before the happens." Ben began, looking over the photos. "Only problem is they're spread out all over the place. However, a good amount of them are from Gilbert to Flagstaff."</p><p> </p><p>"Looks like they've picked for us... Jeff was given that one..." Jack chimed in and Jeff smirked.</p><p> </p><p>"Sounds pretty damn good to me!" The man chuckled while he twirled one of his many personal knives in his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"Are we sure this is a correct list though? I recognize all of these faces except for this one?" Ben picked up a picture of an older man with dark hair, wearing a fairly nice suit. "Tom? The only Tom they had in the organization was Tom Jensen and Jill took care of him three years ago. Plus they wouldn't risk expanding the group since it's the only think keeping them from getting killed."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Aren't we doing the killing? That makes no fucking sense." Jeff quickly pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>"But there's another organization... People who want this to be kept to the original group... Word gets outside of the circle... They're no longer of use... Disposable..." Jack explained.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, so we have this random bastard who is not part of the circle. What do we do about him?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't kill him." A rough voice spoke from the doorway behind the three men. Giving their full attention to the person giving them orders their met with a slender, male figure wearing goggles and a mouth guard, two rusting hatchets on either side of his waist.</p><p> </p><p>"And why fucking not? What if they did let someone else into the circle? If he lives, that could put us in danger and I'm not really willing to risk my life for his."</p><p> </p><p>"He isn't. We d-don't know why he's on the list but he doesn't want him dead. He could be useful so keep him alive." The man explained, jerking his head and cracking his shoulder in the process.</p><p> </p><p>"Psh, ruin my fucking fun." Jeff sulked, crossing his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Jeff, we're getting rid of threats, not random, innocent people. Plus you heard Toby, the boss wants him alive so he stays alive." Ben stated, gesturing towards the twitching man.</p><p> </p><p>"What about that one chick Jack slaughtered a few weeks back?" But of course, Jeff wanted to argue.</p><p> </p><p>"She knew about the circle... She was a risk... She had to go..." Jack was fairly quick to defend himself, causing Ben to snicker and Toby to glare at Ben.</p><p> </p><p>"I know and I'm not trying to kill innocent people, just the ones that make our lives harder. Why the fuck does this guy need to live if his friends are trying to kill us?"</p><p> </p><p>"We don't even know if he's related to any of this. Did the messenger even give us any details about this guy?" Toby shook his head to Ben's question.</p><p> </p><p>"She never g-gives anything more than the folder then goes missing for another several m-months. M-most she'll do is pick who's best for the job like now. And since Jeff has been assigned from Gilbert to Flagstaff..."" He started, snatching Tom's picture from Jeff's sight. "Just stay away from this g-guy for now. If he ends up being a threat, I'll let you k-know." With that, Toby left the room.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, I'll get Ecatepec and Guadalajara, Jack will get San Diego and Los Angeles, and Jeff will get Gilbert to Flagstaff. When the boss gives us a go, we'll head out." Ben divided up the photos and information between the three before wrapping up the meeting. However, Jeff was left with a mischievous feeling. He wasn't going to kill the guy if he wanted his organs to remain in their place but that didn't mean he couldn't check it out for himself. Who knows, he might discover that he is a threat and save them all a second trip.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry to be the bearer of bad news, Tom..." With a devious grin, Jeff continued to fiddle with his knife, reading over Tom's address on the paper in front of him. "But I have a feeling that things are about to get interesting."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*Present Time*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shaking his head of thoughts of the past, Jeff decided thinking about it now was only making him lose time. He had to hurry and get (Name) to a safe place, away from the enemy. Brushing his fingers against her temple, he swept the hair in her face behind her ear before checking to make sure the rest of her was alright. When he saw no injuries and that she was still sound asleep, he smiled fondly at her before gripping the steering wheel.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry, Doll face. You'll see him soon." Was all he mumbled before he pressed the gas, driving down the slick, night road once more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. The Missing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Narrator's POV*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"That fucking bitch is dead when I get my hands on her!" Jane seethed from the back seat of the car, clenching at her bullet wounds in an attempt to slow the bleeding.</p><p> </p><p>"You had the chance to get your hands on her and you failed." Liu said from the passenger's seat, his arms crossed over his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"Well I didn't think the bitch would be stupid enough to shoot me instead of the guy who literally killed her parents and is now threatening her last family member!" "Besides, I thought after I told her about our past she'd be as good as ours. But she's wrapped around that bastards finger!"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't think she's wrapped around his finger at all..." June said quietly but loud enough for the two to hear. This made both Liu and Jane look at him with expressions they clearly showed they didn't understand.</p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean, June?" Liu questioned.</p><p> </p><p>"From every perspective I see, she's clearly got Stockholm Syndrome" Jane sneered.</p><p> </p><p>"Exactly, every perspective you see. You, who was front and center, saw a frightened, confused girl who shot the stranger who suddenly rides in like a hero with all of these facts and wants the bad guy killed." June's grip tightened on the steering wheel as he steeled himself for what he was going to say next. "What I saw was a girl who who had a gun and every chance to kill you but didn't. If she was wrapped around his finger you'd be dead as soon as you handed her the gun."</p><p> </p><p>"You call this hesitating?!" Jane shouted, pointing at her bullet wounds.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you dead?" Liu glanced at her through the review mirror and Jane leaned forward, looking like she was going to rip his throat out, causing June to quickly look away, his entire body becoming stone with a panicked voice. "I'm saying this completely aware that you can strangle me with my own intestines but I have a feeling she's way smarter than we're giving her credit for. Best thing to do is leave her out of the equation and get Jeff alone."</p><p> </p><p>"... I agree." After a long pause, Liu put out his opinion, surprising June but enraging Jane."</p><p> </p><p>"The bitch shot me!"</p><p> </p><p>"You gave her a gun." Liu shot back, causing Jane to glare daggers into the back of his head but he didn't even waste the effort to shrug it off. "Besides, even if we leave her alone she'll end up dead anyways." </p><p> </p><p>That single sentence made Jane jump for joy when she realized they weren't the only issue Jeff and (Name) had to face with.</p><p> </p><p>"You're right! Jeff's going to snap at some point and accidentally kill her or his posse is going to track them down and do it themselves!" She cackled.</p><p> </p><p>"Before either of those situations occur, she's going to get her hands on her." Liu's words made Jane and June freeze on the spot. The car was dead quiet for what felt like an eternity.</p><p> </p><p>"...What does she want with her?" Jane was the first to break the silence, unamused once again.</p><p> </p><p>"Apparently they have history. I tried to get more details, she ignored me. So it's best to stay out of her way." Liu closed the discussion before Jane could question him further.</p><p> </p><p>"...So what's our next move?" June spoke up when there was another moment of silence.</p><p> </p><p>"Simple, we want Jeff? We have to interrupt their little game."</p><p> </p><p>"Didn't we just say we were going to leave (Name) out of this?" June furrowed his brows, completely unamused by the direction of this conversation.</p><p> </p><p>"It's not (Name) that we're going to use as bait." Liu said, relieving June of his worries. That was until he stated their next move. "Next stop, Flagstaff."</p><p> </p><p>While Liu, June, and Jane drove off the Flagstaff, Jeff parked in the front of a small, rundown motel. Looking around, he saw only two other cars and no one outside. It looked like a shady area, especially since the nearest town or convenience store was almost an hour away but this would have to do. He was running out of time. Looking over to (Name), his eyes scanned her face to see if she was close to waking up.</p><p> </p><p>After confirming that she was still unconscious, he stepped out fo the car, taking the keys with him and locking all of the doors. Putting his hood up and over his head, he made his way to the main building that was more like a rickety shack where he could pay for a room. Walking in, the first thing he noticed was the scratched up flooring and the peeling paint on the walls.</p><p> </p><p>The front desk was cracked and brittle but what irritated him most was the man sitting behind it, smoking a cigarette without any kind of ventilation. The air of the room was like a thin fog and the smell of it made Jeff's heart slowly rise in panic.</p><p> </p><p>'Come on, Woods, it's only a bit of heat!'</p><p> </p><p>'You put me in the hospital, you loser!'</p><p> </p><p>'Just a little burn and we'll call it even! '</p><p> </p><p>Feeling like his lungs were about to collapse, he pushed through the door and fell to his knees on the concrete. Using his nails he dug at his throat, trying to breathe. He felt his entire body burn as his throat closed up, smoke filling his lungs, fire engulfing his limbs. He felt the fire melt his flesh from his head to his toes, slowly ripping his his nerves and sanity. He tried to let out a shout, begging someone for help but nothing came from it. He was suffocating.</p><p> </p><p>'Jeff...'</p><p> </p><p>Then for a moment, he forgot he was suffocating. A familiar fair of (e/c) eyes that he always found himself lost in stared right into his own. Peering up at him through her soft lashes, she gave him a small, daring smirk.</p><p> </p><p>'We're in this together, right?'</p><p> </p><p>"(Name)..." With a raspy voice, he struggled to get out her name and with one hand he released his nails from his throat and reach out for her, only to have him miss her entirely. Furrowing his brows in confusion, within seconds, she was gone. As she disappeared it was like her existence vanished off the face of this world all together, causing his heart to drop in despair. Releasing his other hand from his throat, he grabbed at the ground where she once was, only to find that nothing was left. She was gone.</p><p> </p><p>"Jeff?! Jeff, are you okay!?" Then she wasn't. Looking towards the parking lot where the voice was coming from was the girl he swore just vanished into thin air, running towards him. Kneeling down to his level, she grabbed at his shoulder and pushed him up, grabbing his face in her hands, she forced his eyes to meet her own. "What happened, why are you on the floor-"</p><p> </p><p>However she didn't get to finish her sentence. The moment he could feel her skin on his, his whole world was focused on her. All he wanted was to hold her in his arms. After all of this time, doing his best to hold back, he finally gave into his desire and snaked his arms around her waist. Tightening his grip caused her to fall into him, her hands resting on his chest while he hid his face in the crook of her neck.</p><p> </p><p>"What the Hell are you..." (Name) was in panic mode, her heart ready to explode from how close he was to her. His arms hugged her tightly and there was zero space between them. However, before she could finish her sentence she noticed his breathing was off and his body was trembling. Confused as to what triggered him to behave this way, her eyes scanned the area to find it completely empty. The only thing around them was the shack.</p><p> </p><p>Squinting her eyes, she looked through the shack's crooked front window and she realized the inside was foggy and the man inside at the front desk had a lit cigarette. Maybe he saw what happened? Then it hit her, the smell of smoke was all over Jeff. It took her a moment but she began to put two and two together and it was the only thing that made sense. The smoke must have caused it and unwanted memories must have resurfaced.</p><p> </p><p>In that moment, (Name) decided to give Jeff a free pass. She could feel her confusion die down and her embarrassment come right back. Although her compassion for the man in front of her was a lot stronger than her need to be as far as she could be from him. Taking a deep breath, she slowly loosened her arms from their chests. When they were free, his grip tightened once more, causing their chests to press firmly together.</p><p> </p><p>With a burning face, (Name) wrapped her arms loosely around Jeff's back, returning his embrace. Within moments the man began to calm down, his body becoming less tense and his breathing finding its rhythm. Funny enough, when his breath became more stable and hot against her neck, (Name) became less focused on her embarrassed thoughts and more focused on his current state. The more relaxed he was the more calm she felt. The more regular his breathing came, the more it made her feel comfortable in his arms. The simple thought that he was able to feel at peace in her arms made her heart flutter.</p><p> </p><p>Just as she thought that she could get used to this feeling, he lifted his head, his arms dropping from her back to the ground in front of them. Reluctantly, she let go and pulled away from him, her hands awkwardly running through her hair, pushing it back before falling to her lap. They sat there in silence for a moment, neither of them daring to say a work to the other. (Name) didn't know how to address the situation and was honestly confused by her feelings what just happened.</p><p> </p><p>Jeff on the other hand became very aware of everything the moment (Name) wrapped her arms around him. Where it did help him calm down and bring him back to reality, he felt irritated that he had another episode with her around. This was only the second one but both he laid his hands on her. At least this time he didn't' hurt her. However, even if that one thought were to give him some peace of mind, it didn't because it was this time.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm gonna go get the room..." Jeff decided to not address the situation, his thoughts consumed with self-hatred. Where he was thankful that (Name) didn't reject him, what else was she suppose to do? He was in a fragile state, like last time and he was terrified to meet her gaze. He was terrified to see what kind of expression she would show him. He was terrified of her silence.</p><p> </p><p>When he received no response from her, he quickly got up and headed towards the door. Due to her being lost in thought about how that moment made her feel, (Name) completely forgot about the smoke filled room. Snapping her attention to Jeff to stop him from going in, she's too late. The door closed just as her eyes met with it, Jeff already inside. Staring after him, she was just going to sit there and wait for his return but the thought of his body trembling in her arms gave her the nerves she needed to charge in after him.</p><p> </p><p>When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Jeff already standing at the front desk, talking to the man. Seeing that he seemed to be alright, she was about to turn back around when she noticed his hand was in a fist by his side, shaking. He isn't falling apart so it should be okay to leave him alone, right? He's not going to have another episode and hurt the man, is he? However, what worried (Name) the most was that neither of these were actual concerns, just excuses. What worried her was what she really wanted to do of her own free will. What worried her was what Jeff was reliving inside his head with no one by his side.</p><p> </p><p>"How long are you planning to stay?" The man asked in a raspy voice, smoke coming out of his mouth and nose.</p><p> </p><p>"...Three nights..." Jeff struggled to get out but managed as he dug his nails into his palm. He was completely disgusted by the man in front of him and the building they stood in. How could he sit in this room willingly? How was he not suffocating? Jeff felt like he was on the verge of losing it but the only thing that kept him going was the fact that he didn't want (Name) to see a mess that he might make of this stranger. Simply because he is smoking around the wrong person. Jeff went to take a deep breath to calm himself down but got a breath full of smoke instead, causing him to wince from the pain in his throat.</p><p> </p><p>"You good, Mister? Your neck.. I think it's bleeding." The man leaned in while asking, causing more smoke to leave his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"...How much..." Jeff could feel his delusions gaining up on him by the second and all he wanted was to get out of the building, away from this man who was probably innocent.</p><p> </p><p>"Mister, you don't look so good..." He was about to reach up to grab Jeff's collar and just as Jeff was visualizing how nice it would be to take that cigarette and use the man's eye for an ash tray, the man stopped merely inches from his collar. Peering up at him through his draped hood, he noticed the man's attention was on whatever it was behind him. When he was about to turn to look for himself, he felt a hand slide from his elbow, to his wrist. Furrowing his brows, he looked to whoever was grabbing his wrist and there was the last person he expected.</p><p> </p><p>"He gets really bad rashes when it comes to smoke. He insisted on coming in so that I wouldn't have to breathe it in but it wasn't a good idea after all." There was (Name), smiling at the man behind the desk, giving out some bullshit excuse. Quickly putting his head down, his worries grew in an instant. He didn't want her to be sat front and center for when he lost his shit. He didn't want her to see him kill someone. He was so sure that he wasn't going to make it through this without hurting him. He was already fantasizing about how to damage his organs.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, sorry about that. Nasty habits am I right?" He laughed before he put the cigarette back into his mouth, taking another puff. At that point, Jeff wasn't the only one thinking about using one of the man's body parts as an ash tray. "How long are you staying again?"</p><p> </p><p>"He said three nights." Tightening his fist, Jeff dug his nails in as far as he could. Except (Name) was quick to catch onto what he was doing. Sliding her hand from his wrist, she forced his hand opened and entwined their fingers together. With a slight, regretful gasp, he looked at their hands and in response to his reaction she gave his hand a light squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>Unconsciously, he looked up to meet her kind gaze that was focused on the man at the desk. When she glanced to meet his eyes, she offered him a small smirk with another light squeeze before looking back at the man at the desk. She didn't look put off by his touch at all and unconsciously it made him squeeze back, making (Name) smile slightly. His heart fluttered at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>"That's a long time for a motel in the middle of nowhere." As quick as flipping a switch, the man went from looking half dead to fully aware and suspicious, his attitude catching (Name) and Jeff off guard. "Actually... Wait a minute, aren't you that girl who went missing in Flagstaff?"</p><p> </p><p>In a matter of seconds the air felt thicker. During this whole thing, that was not a detail Jeff had considered. He was too wrapped up with his current family drama that it completely slipped his mind that (Name) was a missing person. Trying to think up something, every idea he had was half assed and he didn't think this guy was out of it enough to believe them. When Jeff was about to play the "act dumb" card, (Name) beat him to the punch.</p><p> </p><p>"Caught us!" (Name) laughed as she tugged on Jeff's arm, pulling him into her and leaning her head onto his shoulder, causing his lidless eyes to widen. "You know overprotective men and their daughters. Mine didn't like my boyfriend and when I said he proposed and I said yes, we had a huge argument! So out of spite, me and this handsome guy eloped and this is kind of our honeymoon."</p><p> </p><p>"That's a little..." Eyeing the supposed newlyweds suspiciously, it was obvious that he wasn't buy it. However, Jeff couldn't deny that he like the sound of it. He could feel his cheeks burning as her words echoed inside of his head. The way they played with his heart made him hand tighten around hers. This of course caught her attention and when she looked to him thinking he was going to give her an idea, all she saw was the embarrassed look on his face, completely catching her by surprise. Although she was definitely enjoying being the one doing the teasing for a change, she knew they had to get out of this situation without getting the cops or anyone else involved.</p><p> </p><p>"Listen lady, I don't buy it. They said your house was trashed, there was blood and you were missing. So sir, I'm gonna ask that you please move from the girl." The man bent over, his hand hiding under the desk while his other one pointed at Jeff. Knowing that the man more than likely had a gun in his grip at this point, Jeff loosened his grip on (Name)'s hand so that if anything went down she wouldn't get in the line of fire. However, she had other plans.</p><p> </p><p>Knowing the plan was going south, she did the only thing she could come up with. When Jeff's fingers slipped from her own and he was about to take a step back, she grabbed his shoulders and forced him to face her. Peering up at him under his hood, he looked back at her in surprise. Without missing a beat, she reached her hands up. One reaching into his hood to cup his cheek while the other tugged on the back of his head, pulling him closer to her. Stepping on her tiptoes, she stretched up to meet him halfway and firmly pressed her lips onto his own.</p><p> </p><p>Jeff's eyes widened in complete shock to how quickly the situation escalated but more to how (Name) was kissing him. (Name) on the other hand was only surprised by one thing. She already knew that his lips wouldn't be anywhere near soft and that this would no doubt make things extremely awkward between them two but instead, she was surprised by the feelings that stirred in her chest.</p><p> </p><p>The butterflies that fluttered in her stomach. The desire that caused her to unconsciously tilt her head, slowly deepening the kiss. The moment she did this was the moment Jeff lost all interest in why it was happening as his hands rested on her lower back, pulling her deeper into him. Letting go the back of his head, she wrapped her arm around the back of his neck, attempting to pull him closer and in turn he wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, leaving absolutely no space between either of them as their lips moved passionately against one another.</p><p> </p><p>"Okay, okay! I get it! I'm confused as Hell but I get it!" Confused by the sudden shouting, (Name) pulled away from the kiss, taking a shaky breath. Resting her hands on his chest, She peered up at Jeff and he looked the same way she felt. Dazed. "Hello!?"</p><p> </p><p>Startling them both, Jeff was quick to look away from the man to hide his face while (Name) looked right at him, taking the lead once more.</p><p> </p><p>"Y-Yes." (Name) spoke, trying to gather her thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>"That'll be ninety dollars." The man said, holding his hand out impatiently.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh right!" Remembering the whole reason they came to this smoke filled shack, Jeff quickly let (Name) go and she took a step back, giving them both some well deserved, personal space. Giving him the money, the man reached into his drawer, placing the cash inside and pulling a key out.</p><p> </p><p>"And be careful where all your germs end up." Was the last thing he said as he tossed Jeff the key and sat back down. He gave them an uncomfortable glance as he picked up his magazine, returning to how he was before we showed up. Funny thing was that he didn't know that that one sentence made them equally uncomfortable. Well, it wasn't out of disgust though.</p><p> </p><p>Quickly pulling themselves together, they made their way outside. When the two arrived at our door, Jeff went to unlock it but it took him several tries to get the key to fit in. It didn't take much to realize why he was struggling with such a simple task and that it was completely (Name)'s fault. Where it did make her feel squeamish and make her want to hide in a dark hole and never come out, she couldn't deny the fact that a part of her wishes it lasted for even a second longer. Maybe it would help get her feelings into order.</p><p> </p><p>When Jeff finally got the door opened, he looked down as he offered her to go in first. It was completely out of character but it reminded her of when he carried her from the car to the cabin because of her wounds. At that time she acted like a total bitch, even though he also gave her his sweater to keep warm. Maybe it wasn't all that out of character for him after all. Little did she know, he was thinking about the same incident and waiting for her smart remark.</p><p> </p><p>"... Thank you." Instead of scoffing or rolling her eyes at him, she thanked him. While she stepped inside first, his eyes followed her, confused by what was going on. First she held him while he had an episode, then she held his hand, then she kissed him, and now she was thanking him. Now that he was thinking about it, ever since Jane entered the picture, the air between them had been completely different. It was like Jane gave them the opportunity to see parts of each other they hadn't before.</p><p> </p><p>They had a lot going on behind closed doors. Two secretive, distrusting people with their walls built high were practically forced to open up about the past and since then, it feels less tense. It was more awkward, having to deal with this new feeling of someone knowing more than what they prefer people to know. It was like they had access into each other's worlds now and where the thought terrified them both, it was also comforting to have that someone they're not used to having.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, Jeff knew he couldn't get attached to this feeling. He knew he couldn't have her touch no matter how much he craved it. No matter how much he desired to chain her to his side, he couldn't. If he did, the list of horrible things he's done to her would grow. If he did, she'd have another reason to hate him. The idea of it gave him anxiety. He knew exactly what was going to happen in the next forty-eight hours and it would end with him doing the one thing he'd never thought he'd have to do in their entire game and that was letting (Name) go.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>______________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hello you Beautiful People!</p><p> </p><p>It feels like I haven't spoken with you guys in a while! It took nearly six years but we finally got a kissing scene out of them! I call that a victory! 😤</p><p> </p><p>Others call it procrastinating but we'll be gentle and call it "Long Term Goals" 😅</p><p> </p><p>... Yeah, I didn't think so either. 😓</p><p> </p><p>I've actually been looking at some of my earlier chapters and I can't believe some of you stayed this long. It's actually making me cringe. I dedicated an entire paragraph to me describing how the reader tore off a piece of paper towel to dry their hands. 🤦♀️</p><p> </p><p>So to any of you who are interested, when this story is completed I will be taking the first several chapters and rewriting them. They will be kind of different since I really half assed it in the beginning so if you want to check in later when this book is completed and read those, there ya go.</p><p> </p><p> I might end up taking a some chapters and putting them together since it wasn't really necessary to separate them. This means I'm going to lose a lot of reads and votes though. So if you guys could vote the more recent chapters if you like them, that'll be a great help!</p><p> </p><p>Otherwise, I love seeing your guys' thoughts on the story and your theories on what's happening. Some of the theories in the waaaay earlier chapters are actually really funny. Well, probably more so to me since I am writing the story and know everything that's going to happen. I love how panicked they sound though. 😂</p><p> </p><p>Anyways, I hope everyone is having a wonderful day! I'll see you guys in the next chapter! ♥️</p><p> </p><p>- The Regretful</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Mind Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Narrator's POV*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Closing the door behind them, they entered a very small bedroom that had a small box television with a thin crack across the screen. There was a queen size bed with a tattered quilt and matching pillows, two wooden side tables with beaten up lamps; one of which was missing a cover), and another door on the opposite side of the room. Grabbing the handle, (Name) opened it slowly as to not run into anything that could be behind it. When it was all the way open she found a tiny bathroom with a stained sink, toilet, cracked cabinet and shower.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Widening her eyes, she move to twist the knob of the sink, causing the water to start running. Swinging open the cabinet, she found a few towels and some other toiletries inside. This motel was by far one of the most disgusting places she's ever been and that cabin they just ran from was pretty gross, but this had proper running water and a chance to get off all of the dried blood and dirt that accumulated over the last few days. But she needed to do something else first.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Grabbing a towel, she turned on the fosit for cold water before dampening the cloth. After wringing it out, she walked out of the bathroom to find Jeff kneeling in front of the television, playing with the antennas and dial.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, sit on the bed." The first thought that came to Jeff's mind wasn't the most decent so his reaction to (Name)'s words was one of much shock. Looking up at her in surprise, he noticed the towel in her hand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What's that?" He nodded towards the damp cloth.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It's for you so sit on the bed." Hesitantly, he let go of the antennas and did as she said. Taking a seat on the bed, she sat down next to him, pulling her legs up and crossing them under her. "Face me." She gestured for him to turn and he readjusted himself on the bed to mirror her, with one leg crossed while the other hung off the bed. Raising the cloth up slowly, she gave him a single warning. "This might sting a little."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Quickening her pace in the moment of his confusion, she brought the towel up to his neck, pressing it firmly but as gently as possible to the scratch marks he'd left. Flinching from the stinging sensation, he grabbed her wrist out of shock. Although, the moment she winced from how hard he grabbed her, he quickly loosened his grip. Slowly, he let her go and held his hands tightly in his lap while he grimaced. Where some parts of his skin bled, it was only slightly. The rest was just raw and swelling. There were red marks that crossed each other again and again all along his neck and just the sight of it made (Name) cringe.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It looks painful..." She whispered as she pressed against the raw skin. When Jeff didn't respond, she warily glanced up at him to see his eyes looking up at the ceiling. With furrowed brows, he bit hard on his lips. Seeing something move in her lower vision, she saw him squeeze his hands tighter. It must have really hurt.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Without much thought, (Name) took one of her hands and used it to break apart Jeff's. When there was enough space, she placed hers in his, holding onto his hand firmly. Surprised, Jeff momentarily forgot about the pain and looked at where their hands connected. However, he instantly regretted it when his jaw made her hand push harder against his throat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Shit." Hissing under his breath, (Name) couldn't help but smile slightly. He was being so obvious. He was completely aware of her every move and it tickled her that she could make someone like him act like a shy teenager. She'd seen him be a gentleman, well as much as he can be. She's seen him be a brute, seen him lose his reason, and now she gets to see this? It was like she had full access to his world and even though it was a dangerous world, it was still his world.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Freezing in place, (Name)'s eyes widened slightly, not believing the thoughts that just went through her head. Actually, when she looks around, she was beginning to realize everything that just happened. It was like for just a moment, she completely forgot everything that was happening around them. That they were running, who they were running from, how they were in this situation in the first place, the person that she was with right now.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"(Name)?" Slightly jumping, she swore her spirit left her body for a split moment. Meeting Jeff's confused gaze, she didn't know what to say or how to react. All she could do was stare at him, fully aware that she was holding his hand. The hand of the man who threatened her loved one. The hand of the man who not only killed his own parents but hers too. Reacting maybe a little too quickly, she pulled Jeff's hand up to his neck, making him hold the towel before letting go. The sudden movement made him flinch but she didn't let that stop her. Pulling away completely, she stood up from the bed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to take a shower." Was all that she said before she quickly closed the bathroom door behind her. Jeff watched after her, confused by her sudden change in mood but looking down at the hand she just held, his heart fluttered from the sensation of her skin on his. The way she grabbed onto him like it was natural, he craved for that. A life where that was their normal. Clenching his fist, he felt despair knowing that would never be their normal. That his normal would be a life without her in it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That he would watch as she grew older, overcame her deepest fears, achieved her aspirations, fall in love, have children. He would watch as Tom watched over her, proud of how far she's made it and (Name) proud of herself for becoming strong enough to protect those she loves. That would be her normal and Jeff would have just been a really bad dream. Where the idea tortured him, she'd finally be happy. After all the horrible things he'd done to tear her life apart, this would be his redemption.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Putting the towel down on the bed beside him, he stood up and clenched the car keys in his pocket.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You win, Doll face..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rushing over to the shower, (Name) turned it on and the shower head made an awful squeaking noise as the water poured out but in this moment, she called that luck. Putting down the stained toilet lid, she sat down and held her head in her hands while her elbows rested on her knees.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her heart raced but at this point she didn't know what for. Was it fear, anger, or something she didn't want to admit? For the man who made her whole world crumble. The man whose one goal was to break her, to keep her by his side. This man who made her his strange obsession.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Running her fingers through her hair, she pulled, her head spinning with both reason and overwhelming feelings of guilt, confusion, and a small voice that tried to make every excuse in the book for that man. He took care of her, mended her wounds, believed that she was strong when she was so sure she was weak. He was a sarcastic bastard with a warehouse full of loose screws but he was crazy enough to get hurt in her place.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>No, he knew she wouldn't kill him because she's weak. He's calculative, sly, manipulative. He knew if he said something to boost her self-esteem it would score him points somehow. But, who in their right mind would get hurt so many times just to protect a toy? He isn't in his right mind though. But it did look painful and the more he spent time with her the more agitated he seemed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"(Name)?" A Knock sounded at the door, making (Name) shake at the initial shock. Quickly putting herself together, she looked towards the door, warily answering.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Y-yeah?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I saw a vending machine a few doors down, I'm going to grab some stuff. I'll be back." Nodding to herself, she was partially thankful that he'd be further than the room.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Got it!" Waiting patiently, she finally heard their room door close and all of the air she was holding was released.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Getting undressed, she stepped into the shower, under the hot water. She felt so tense and uneasy that the heat didn't even melt her nerves that stood on end. She was beginning to believe she couldn't even trust herself. Even though they'd gotten closer in the last day and a half, became more comfortable in each other's presence, could she really trust him?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>'You know why I like a good challenge..? Because when I break you, it'll be all that much sweeter.'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In the corner of the t.v was a picture of a white house and some photos of the inside where blood was left stained but the bodies were missing, tape being left in their place.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>'For the last few months we have been getting a list of murders and most of them have to do with the victim being stabbed up to 25 to 50 times in the chest.'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>'A smile carved into the body's face, and the same three words left on the victim's wall, written in their own blood... 'Go To Sleep..'</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>'You lose, you run, Tom dies... '</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>No, she couldn't trust him. He was building her up, gaining her trust just so he it would be that much easier to tear her down. It was his tactic and she was falling for it. Because she was getting used to this man's presence she was getting comfortable. Because of her Tom could have died. Was this what they called Stockholm Syndrome? Now that she thought about it, this was a lot like what her ex did... The mind games.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As she scrubbed the dried blood from her skin, her nails dug in as an all too familiar feeling surfaced. The same feeling that she felt after she got over the sadness she felt from his betrayal. After he tried to force her, to hurt her. She felt disgusted, like a fool, and filled with hatred. Hatred towards that one person who did her wrong. Except what Jeff did was worse.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He didn't just worm his way into her world. He didn't just threaten her mind, her body, her heart. He did much worse and went after the only thing she cared about more than anything else. He opened up to her and even acted like it hurt him. He made these small gestures that some might not notice but because she wasn't used to it, he knew they would stick with her. The game wasn't how long she could last with a killer, it was how deep could the killer carve his mark into her mind before she noticed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Stopping herself from killing him wasn't strength. It was weakness. It prolonged his little game, keeping Tom in danger. His words and gestures were tricks of the mind, to draw her in and capture her heart. None of this was real. He had to have been lying to her, it was the only thing that made sense. When you really love someone, you don't want to bring them pain. When you can bring them pain willingly, that's obsession, not love. Love is protecting the people you care for, even if that means risking your life.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"He almost won..." And she almost let it happen. Quickly shutting off the shower, (Name) dried herself off as much as she could before throwing her clothes back on. With her hair still wet and seeping through her top, she pulled open the door and peaked out, seeing Jeff wasn't still not back yet. Though he'd been gone for a while already so she was expecting him to return any second. Meaning she had to move quick.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Looking around the room, the first thing she laid her eyes on was a lamp. Yanking the plug from the wall, she rushed back to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. Raising up the lamp, she threw in forward, shattering the glass on the wall. The shards fell everywhere, some cutting pricking her in the process, but nothing that made her bleed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Grabbing another rag from the cabinet, she gently wrapped it around the biggest shard she could find, grasping it in her hand. It wasn't as long as Jeff's classic kitchen knife but it would do the job just fine. Her only issue now was the fact that he was stronger than her and much more swift. Her only advantage was that he wasn't expecting her to catch on this far in the game. That and his neck is killing him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>If she were to use his game against him, she could fake her own feelings long enough to grab his wound, catching him off guard and then all she had to do was stab him as hard as she could. But he had a lot of stamina and experience. If he was actually used to pain, he would only stumble before she'd be dead meat and then he'd go for Tom.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>So it would have to be somewhere that would throw him off. She's have to go for his neck. If he has trouble breathing, he might go into another panic attack and she could use the moment to finish the job and get back to Tom. She'd win the game. All she had to do was kill him and it would be over. Her loved one would be safe.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Staring at the front door from only a few steps away, (Name) could feel her hand tremble as she gripped the glass that she held at her side. She was about to take a life. Remembering how difficult it was to do it the first time, her heart raced at the thought of having to do it again. Although this time wasn't just because of fear. Her blood ripped through her veins, hot and angry. Her heart ached in her chest from the way he tricked her and tears welled up in her eyes because of the way she still felt about him. There was no more doubting her emotions.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She knew she fell for him and that's why she was angry. She let herself believe in him and once again, she got screwed over. She's left heart broken because she ended up convincing herself a bad guy could be good to her. That she was somehow special to him. The only thing she was glad about was that she caught on before it was too late. Rubbing her eyes, she took a deep breath before settling her glare on the door once more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The moment her eyes met the door, the door knob jiggled from someone trying to open it. That was when she noticed it was locked. When the knob didn't turn, there was a moment of silence before a loud knock sounded at the door, making her jump. Standing completely still, (Name) didn't know what to do.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She was starting to feel the same way she did before when she was going to stab Jeff. She was losing nerve. But she couldn't let herself do that. If she didn't start being the person she thought she was before Jeff, she wouldn't be able to save what she has left. She couldn't let anything happen to Tom or else she'd have nothing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>(Name) couldn't stand the thought of losing the only thing she knew was real based on her experience and not just having to trust the words of someone else.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"This time I'll be the one to protect him." Mumbling to herself, (Name) reached for the door and unlocked it. Opening it up, she hid her weapon behind the door, putting herself forward to welcome Jeff back with a happy facade. However, when Jeff wasn't at the door, that wasn't what shocked her the most. Waiting in the door way was the last person she'd ever expected to see.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hello, my little rebel." With an all too familiar voice, her doubts fell away as she stared in disbelief at the grinning woman in front of her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"...Anna..?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. The Blame Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Narrator's POV*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"...Anna..?" You stared in disbelief at the woman in front of you.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The same woman who had watched over you as a child when your parents would leave for their work. The same woman who had let you give attitude, do things you weren't supposed to, encouraged you to be no one other than yourself. The same woman who answered the call that told her your parents were dead. In fact, looking at her, how could you mistake her as anyone else? The only reason you were having such a hard time believing it was her was because she didn't look like she aged a single day. She looked exactly the same as when you last saw her. She looked like a teenager.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Guess I can't call you little anymore. We're practically the same age now." Anna chuckled as she measured your heights with her hand. You were now at eye level and she still sported her usual attire. Skinny jeans, boots, and an old band t-shirt. Her hair was still as spastic as ever and she didn't have any signs of aging. She didn't change.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"How are you..." You had no words to describe just how confused you were. You knew that this was physically impossible since she was at least eleven years older than you yet somehow, you'd believe anyone would say she looked younger. Especially with the bags under your eyes from how restless you'd been the last month.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You look like you've seen a ghost!" Snickering to herself, she finally pushed passed you and into your hotel room. Without much resistance, due to the fact that there was not much of a warning, all you could do was follow her with your eyes. "No need to doubt yourself, I'm very much alive!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And that was the problem.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Confusion was indeed your best friend but there was one more thing that you couldn't just cast aside either. Where this was most definitely your babysitter from before, she didn't have the same air around her that you remembered. There was something different, something that felt familiar. You couldn't put your finger on it but this whole situation seemed like Deja vu'. Turning so that your arms were behind you, you carefully wrapped the entire shard of glass in the wash cloth and stuck it in your waist band before pulling your shirt over it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What? Do I look so good that you can't help yourself?" Anna smirked, placing her hands on her hips. "Sorry little rebel, but I don't swing that way. Though I'm sure you don't either." She offered a wink before glancing towards the giant bed in the room. "Though he doesn't look too cute. No offense."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"None taken..." You were hesitant, unsure of how to respond to her jokes. It was great that she seemed so at home but you were still trying to process what it was that you were looking at exactly. "Though if you could give me your skin care routine, bet I could change your mind about him."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, this?" She placed a palm against her cheek, batting her eyes for what looked like a dramatic affect. "Well you know what they say, put 'hot' in 'psychotic' or you're just a boring serial killer."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Though you've never heard a quote like that, this made immediate sirens sound in the back of your head. She didn't even try to hide it! Looking up at your through her batted lashes, you finally understood why you felt that sense of Deja Vu'. It was the look in her eyes. That look that even though what she was saying sounded playful and like her old, usual self, she had this spark in them that wanted to watch everything around them burn. You saw it in Jeff's eyes when you first met him and in Jane's when you met her. The only thing is Jeff didn't sugar coat anything like these chicks are.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So, you and this burnt boy, you two a thing?" There it is, the girl talk. Looking at her in utter shock, you couldn't respond. Not just because you couldn't believe this was happening yet again and the fact that Jeff is extremely late but because this was someone you once cared about. Someone who inspired you, who you wanted to be like. Someone who made you feel like you were fine just the way you are.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"No... We're not." You honestly didn't want to talk about Jeff. The more you processed the situation and realized just what she was, the angrier you got. You wanted to know how the person you inspired to be fell off of her rocker. Yet here she is, talking about boys? She just showed up out of no where, talking as if she knows something is up between you two and then-</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That's when it hit. She called him burnt boy. The only way she would know anything is if she'd watched since you two had gotten here or happened to see him leave the room. But that was probably an hour ago. Where the Hell was Jeff? Looking to the open door, no one is in sight. Sticking your head out, you see no one but one thing was for sure. The vending machine that was obviously at the end of the row of rooms was unoccupied.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Just as you were about to accuse Anna of doing something to Jeff, you felt a strong hit to your back, knocking you to the floor. Catching yourself with your hands, you winced, knowing you have fresh scrapes on your palms. On the verge of cursing her out, you heard the slam of a door behind you and a hand grab your upper arm, yanking you up from the floor. But the moment you were on your feet, she slammed your back into the door, causing the back of your head to hit the wood hard. Nothing was good about this hotel if you were being honest but you swore their doors were bullet proof.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With blurring vision, Anna slammed one hand against the door, next to your head and the other one met violently with the side of your rib cage, knocking the air out of your lungs. Attempting to grab her hand from doing it again, you missed completely as she reached behind your head and grabbed a fist full of your hair, yanking it down. Your knees buckling beneath you, trying to stop her from yanking your head off, you both lowered to the floor, her body towering over you.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry to do to you this little rebel but you should know best what it feels like to want revenge on those who've done you wrong." Cringing from the pain you felt in your side and in your head, you glared at her through teary eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"And just... what the Hell... did I do to you?" You managed through clench teeth, causing her to laugh slightly through her nose.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You've never done me wrong. In fact, I actually like you a lot! You were a cool kid. Unfortunately, I have a lot of unfinished business and you're just the unlucky soul in the crossfire. Try to understand? Nothing personal." She seemed too chipper for someone who just assaulted a person but you really shouldn't be surprised, right?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Can't help but feel... like this is personal." You scoffed, holding a hand over your side that throbbed. You prayed she didn't break a rib but you couldn't tell either way. Other than it hurt like a bitch of course.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"See?! You're a lot of fun!" She giggled but it was more demonic than anything. Again, can't be surprised.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So does this 'fun'... end with you killing me?" You've seen the movies. The psychopath always has their fun bleeding their new toy before they get bored and off them with their favorite tool. You had to guess that hers were her boots and cringed at the thought of her curb checking you. Or worse, bashing your head in that damned door again and again until you're nothing but blood and brains.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh God no! If you die then there was no point to any of this." Anna exasperated as she let you go. Quickly rubbing the back of your neck, you winced due to the fact that your hands were still scraped. However, if she wasn't here to kill you, what was the point?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Then what are you doing here? What did you do to Jeff?" If she wasn't here for you, what was she here for? Was this a repeat of Jane? Alternative chick falls for serial killer, gets heart broken, goes mad and tries to kill him? You really didn't want a redo of what happened before.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, he left about an hour ago. Hopped in the car and skedaddled!" Now she's bullshitting. Jeff leaving you behind and not saying a word? There was no way that he'd go further than that vending machine. Especially after what just happened? You're surprised he even went that far from you.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ha, you clearly don't know Jeff."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"And you do?" You were about to retort to her statement but held your tongue. As far as you knew, everything you've been told was a lie. What was it that you really knew about Jeff other than he was a total psycho? Still, what would be the point of going through all this Hell and then leaving you when he was trying his damndest to keep you?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I don't believe you."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Well, when I tell you why he left you, you'll not only believe me but everything will finally make sense." She spoke with so much confidence, like she was trying to show off just how comfortable she was in their position. Almost as if she was wiser than you and for a split moment, you believed it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Make sense? The Hell are you talking about?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Think about it! You're a smart girl! Connect the dots! You and Jeffery meet and he just so happens to be the one responsible for your parent's death? Where he actually lives is far from where you're from but he ended up on a killing spree in your area? He just so happened to stumble across your house? And looking at me now, do you really think I was just your babysitter?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Now that she mentioned it, what were the chances that Jeff had killed your parents and just so happened to meet you later in life? Even Jeff himself seemed shocked at the mention of your parents. Or was that also an act?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What do you know about any of it?" You knew you couldn't trust Jeff but that didn't mean you were going to let another liar into your head. You were tired of the mind games. For all you knew, she was just toying with words to get you to do whatever she pleased. Just like Jane attempted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You remember Liu, right? Jeffery's big brother? What if I told you that I was his first love?" You weren't quick to respond. Part of you was impressed, if it was true that is. Jeff's older brother fell in love with your babysitter? That would be a small world. However, this little fact didn't change a damn thing. What were you supposed to say? Congratulations?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'd say it has nothing to do with me." Of course, even the small thought of giving a compliment, even a sarcastic one was not your preference at this point in time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"But it has everything to do with your father." That one sentence however froze you to the core. The two had no connections that you could think of but that's what scared the hell out of you. Anna was your babysitter, that you didn't see once after that night. Not even at your parent's funeral. Even when you asked Tom about her a while after the incident, he knew nothing. Was it possible that she knew more about your parent's death?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"...Why should I believe you...?" You were wary of her but for her to connect Liu's love life with your father, you already knew that you'd regret not listening to her explanation if you were to just shrug her off. Not that she would give you a choice.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Because my original plan failed, meaning it doesn't matter who knows the truth at this point. All I need is the kill streak and I have a better chance at getting that with you on my team." Although her want for you to be on her side was sweet, it didn't change the fact that she was just like them, a killer. You didn't even want to think about what being on her 'team' would entail. "Come on little rebel, as we speak those killers are on their way to your uncle, who's terribly distressed because his little girl is missing! Weren't you going to protect him?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Wait, what?!" This was news to you. Why would Jeff go after Tom? Did he somehow make a deal with Liu and Tom has to pay the price? Was he going to keep this ruse up and tell you some sob story about how Tom got into an accident? Was this going to be a way to keep you at his side?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Did you really think that you were going to chase them away and everything would situate itself? Think, woman! They're vengeful and since they couldn't get you on their side, of course the'll take it out on your loved one!" She had a point. How did this not cross your mind? It's not like Tom is untouchable because you guys made a set of rules. Those rules are a farce. This whole thing was just a way to get you to play along with his twisted game.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>How could you fall for such a thing? This wasn't a movie, this was real life. You were dealing with a psychopath, someone who takes lives for the Hell of it. Someone who has literally lost his damn mind. He doesn't love you. He sees you as a toy, property, an obsession. A challenge to win to prove to himself that he's superior and you fell for it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You were sick to your stomach. You couldn't believe that you let yourself fall for someone so despicable. He's crazy, you knew that, but because you were so in your own world, for just a moment, you tricked yourself into thinking that maybe he wasn't as crazy as he wanted you to believe and that deep down, he still had a shred of humanity. But that wasn't the case at all. The red flag was the moment he threatened the person you loved, yet once again, your heart conveniently forgot about it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeff isn't the one who broke your heart, you did that all on your own.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You made the same mistake you did back then and now you might lose everything because of it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"...You'll leave Tom alone... Deal?" It took you a moment, not to talk yourself out of it but to remember who you really were. You weren't in some romance novel. This was reality and reality is a bitch. So if you wanted to get anywhere in this story line, you had to be worse. This wasn't weakness like Jeff said before, this time you knew exactly what you were doing and nothing was going to stop you.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"...Deal!" She seemed unamused by having terms and conditions but the thought of having the kid she used to babysit team up with her in one more naughty crime sent sentimental thrills through her veins. She couldn't pass up this opportunity.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Then let's go win a game."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"That's a girl!" Offering out her hand, this time you held no room for hesitation as you grabbed it, letting her help you up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Just wait Tom, I'm coming.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>While you had just made a deal with the possible devil, the person you were risking your life for had just stepped inside your house. With an awful complexion, he had bags under his eyes that looked as if all the life had been drained from them. His usual freshly ironed suit was wrinkled and tattered, his hair messed up as if he just woken up from a bad dream, only he hadn't. His shoes were scuffed and the heels were practically worn through from how much he'd stress walked. Kicking them off, he threw his suit case to the floor, not even flinching at the loud echo of it meeting the ground.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Closing the door behind him, he stepped inside to the living room. Looking around, the broken windows were boarded up. Though reports say that they weren't like this when they first checked the house, when Tom had come back home in hopes that his niece would come back, he found the house had been torn apart from a second break in. He didn't know what they were searching for since nothing was missing but the only finger prints in the entire house was yours. There was also your blood and the blood of someone else but when they did a search on it, no results came up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>All he knew was that you were hurt and possibly dead. All he could hold onto was the hope that his little girl was alright and staying strong. The moment he heard you were missing, he paid investigator after investigator to look for you. He put up posters, talked to every single person in town, some even twice or three times. He put up posts online with your information, description, pictures of you. He reached out to people who might have known you at your old school, teachers, students, parents of the students. He did everything he could to get as much information as he could.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He didn't care how much it costed or even if it was illegal. All he cared about was the fasted most detailed and affective method to bring you home. Even if he had to go get you himself. He was worried for you, not just because you weren't used to the outside world but because you were a lot softer than you let on. He knew you tired to be a hard ass and it was something that he admired about you but deep down he knew the truth.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You weren't someone with an attitude problem, you just had trouble connecting with others. You were scared of rejection and so it was easier to push others away instead of giving them the chance to hurt you. Now you were in a situation where you constantly bragged that you'd do great in but he knew that even though you were strong and no doubt capable of keeping yourself together, he was afraid of you hurting yourself because you would try too hard to stay strong. All he could hope was that he could get to you before you broke yourself trying to get to him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Looking at the couch that you loved to spend your time watching every movie imaginable, he could feel his heart ache, seeing that you weren't occupying it. Tom couldn't help but blame himself for what had happened to you. If he never gave you the choice, put his foot down and made you go with him then none of this would have happened. He knew you weren't prepared to go into the real world. Where you'd go out on occasions to shop, you never bothered to talk to others. You never finished school, worked, socialized, stepped outside of your comfort zone. Instead of building a staircase, you built a wall and he gave you the tools to do just that.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>If he were responsible, at least made you attend online classes, give you the chance to experience people, good and bad, you'd at least have more of a skill set. He deprived you of every possibility, allowed you to dig yourself a hole and never gave you a hand to lift you up. Looking in this house that didn't have you in it, Tom realized he failed you. He was all that you had and he left you to drown yourself in your own fears. Fears in which you kept buried deep down and never chose to face. You just decided that you weren't afraid and kept it at that. He should have done better.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Looking at the kitchen, they removed as much of the blood that they could but the stains were permanent. The bullet that was shot at the cabinet was removed and taken in as evidence but the hole was left behind with blood around it. The only thing that worried him most was that whoever was with you wasn't the one who shot the bullet. That came from the outside, through the window. How many people were here? Who was with you? How badly were you hurt? What if someone tried to do what your ex had done? He wasn't there to save you from them like he was that time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You were completely on your own and physical strength wasn't something you necessarily had. You didn't even know self defense. He should have at least had the common sense to sign you up. Especially since you guys lived away from the town. He should have prepared you for the possibility of a break in. You had a gun in your medicine cabinet and you knew how to shoot it but there were many ways to get the Gun from you or use it against you if you weren't being aware of your surroundings. Besides, the gun was still there when he checked. You didn't stand a chance.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Your room was a disaster. Your window was shattered like the others. Your drawers were ripped through, mattress and pillows torn apart and his room was in the same state. What was it that they were looking for? Even the money he put away for you in case of emergencies was still there, under his tattered bed, untouched.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Picking up a pillow from your floor, he gently brought it to his chest and gave his a squeeze. His heart ached at how cold it was. The posters you loved and begged him to hang up immediately were ripped to shreds. The paper littered the floor along with your shattered DVD collection. Sitting down on your mattress, he buried his head into the pillow, hugging it and his knees close to him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>You were his niece, the girl he took in when she was eight, after she lost her parents. You were distrustful, wary, but you never cried. You kept to yourself and he didn't know how to get you to open up. It took him months to finally make you talk to him. He let you do whatever you wanted so that you'd feel more comfortable. No school? That's alright, just don't hate him. He wanted to do right by his sibling and raise his daughter but how could he do that when she was already so broken?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>However, the longer it took to get closer to you, the more he realized that you weren't broken. You just needed someone to truly love you as you are, to help you see the amazing girl you are. So that's exactly what he did. He worked hard to get you to trust him. Did everything he could to make you converse with him and he still remembers the day where it all paid off. The day you finally looked at him and with the biggest smile, you told him you were happy that he was there.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He'd been married twice, in many relationships, in which all of them failed because he was more committed to his career than he was to them. But you, in that moment he knew he'd choose you in a heart beat. In that moment, you became his reason to work harder. In hopes that one day, you'd have an easy life and all you'd have to do is be happy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He'd happily struggle if it meant you didn't have to. In his eyes, you were no longer his niece, you were his daughter. You were his pride and joy, the one thing he promised to cherish over everything else. Funny, who knew that shielding you from all of that pain would only hurt you more.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Please, don't take her from me... She doesn't deserve this... Is her happiness so much to ask for?" As muffled sobs filled the pillow, echoing in the cold and now bitter room, Tom could feel his throat throb from how violent his cries and begs were.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He could feel his heart breaking bit by bit as he began to lose all hope in a better tomorrow. All he wanted was for his little girl to come home but with each passing day, the more he'd see her ghost and it tortured him because he couldn't hug a ghost.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Is there some kind of exchange? I'll happily give up anything for her... So please... Bring her home..." In the last attempt of desperation, he begged whoever would listen to him in the room he sat alone in. A cold room filled with nothing but your memory.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Or so he thought.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With a loud bang, the front door slammed open and the sound of the suit case being kicked across the floor echoed in the quiet house. Lifting his head from your pillow, eyes red, his vision darted to your bedroom door, looking to the hallway.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"...(Name)..?" Tom could feel his heart race in his chest as your name left his lips. His eyes filling with tears when he thought of you walking up those stairs. If you could make it to the steps that is. Throwing your pillow to the side, he charged out of your room and down the stairs, a grin making its way to his lips. However, when he reached the final step, it slowly fell as that hopeless feeling returned. All that was in front of him was the opened door and his suit case that was now at the end of the stair case.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>How could this be? Did he leave the door open? He could have sworn he closed it? Was he that tired that he was beginning to forget things? No, he knew he closed it. And what criminal returns to the scene of the crime? Especially after not taking anything? Meaning, you had to be home. It had to have been you!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"(Name)?!" Turning towards the living room, his vision darted back and forth, looking for your familiar figure. When he didn't see you his heart dropped once more. Not for long though, when a chuckle left his lips and he turned to the kitchen. "You must be hungry! Let's get washed up and go get a big meal from your favorite joint!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Turning into the kitchen, his heart felt at peace when he saw a small, dark figure in the corner. The lights were out, making it difficult to see their face but Tom knew it had to be you. Why were you lurking in the dark though? How come you didn't head to the police station? Was here closer? Did his voice scare you? Did you not hear him calling your name? Whatever the reason, he was just happy to see you safe and sound.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We should probably get you to a hospital first so bring a snack. Afterwards, we'll eat like the royals!" Chuckling at his own joke, he reached to the light switch, flicking it on. The moment the lights went on, the figure was in front of him, face to face. However, it wasn't the face of the girl he was expecting.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hi uncle, Tom." In front of him was a lady with long black hair and deathly pale skin. Her black eyes looking directly into his own shocked ones. "Your little bitch shot me. So I'm here to return the favor!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tom felt an immediate surge of confusion followed by anger, knowing exactly who she was referring too.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"The Hell did you do with-" Raising his voice at Jane, he was interrupted by the familiar bang, curing him to shout in pain, grabbing at his left shoulder. He felt blood gushing out of his knew wound, covering his hand in its color.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Not going to lie, I half expected this to be gone." A lower voice sounded behind Tom, making him glance over his shoulder. Standing there was the man with toxic green eyes, smiling fondly at Tom with (Name)'s gun in hand. Widening his eyes, Tom couldn't believe the person who stood in front of himIf it wasn't for the fact that the gun shot hurt like a bitch, he would have been convinced that he fell asleep in (Name)'s room. "Hello Tom. Remember me?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You're his...." Tom drew out, in complete disbelief.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Best friend? Yes, I was. My condolences by the way." Liu offered but the spark in his eyes said otherwise. "My name though... I'm sure you remember. You were always the type with a guilty conscious after all."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tom froze at his choice of words. How could he forget? He could feel his body begin to tremble as memories resurfaced. It's true that he felt terrible for what happened back then but how was he supposed to know? He didn't mean to hurt anyone, it just happened that way. Yet that didn't convince him that he wasn't partially at fault. Although there was one thing he was sure of.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Liu, (Name) is innocent. She has nothing to do with this. This is between you and me." His actions were not your responsibility.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, sweet, precious, kind-hearted Tom." With every word, Liu took a step closer. Surprisingly, none of which made Tom back down. He was firm as he glared up at Liu, making the green eyed man smirk. "I forgive you for what happened. We were kids! How were you to know? Anyways, this has nothing to do with you. This is between me and my little brother. You remember Jeff, right? I always talked about him."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Of course, Tom remembered the excitement in Liu's eyes as he bragged about his cute, little brother. Jeff did this, Jeff did that. Everyone thought it was weird but it also made him so lovable. He was popular because of how big his heart was. That's why Tom held so much guilt. That incident changed Liu and everyone noticed. If only Tom had been more aware, maybe things could have been different.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Then why are you here? Where's my kid?!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'm unsure. Jeffery had her last." Liu knelt down to Tom's eye level, trying to make to conversation a little more personal. Though when we say personal, it's just so he could get a better look at the hatred pooling into Tom's gaze. It surely was a rare sight and Liu was loving every moment of it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Your brother? I thought you guys were dead?! Why does he have her?!" It wasn't even the fact that Liu, who should have been six feet under, was standing in front of him. He was too blinded by rage to even think logically.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Well, you see Tom, one upon a time, there was a boy who fell in love with a girl but in order to get a chance with said girl, he had to steal her away from her self-destructive life-" A deafening smack sounded through the room. A stinging sensation rendering on Liu's left cheek as he stared to his side in pure shock.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Enough with the games, Liu. Where's my kid? " Touching his cheek, Liu slowly brought his gaze back to Tom's. At this point it looked like he wanted him dead. Liu was beginning to feel the same, his blood boiling to the point of melting his skin. However, a soft smile touched his lips as he rubbed his tender cheek. Pulling away, he leaned closer to Tom, his face now inches from his own.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"She's dead." It took two words for Tom's world to start to crumble. His head beginning to turn in circles as faults and self blame rippled through his consciousness. It felt like Liu had just ripped his heart from his chest and squeezed it with all of his might. Slowly but surely killing him. "You know Tom," Liu began as he used a finger to lift Tom's chin, forcing him to look into his eyes once more. "You should have done better."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Was the last, devastating thing he heard before he felt a heavy crack to the back of his skull, forcing his body to shut down.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>__________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>R.I.P &gt;.&gt;</p><p> </p><p>Happy Belated Thanksgiving Everyone!</p><p> </p><p>I'm thankful for your time and kind words! You're all amazing and wonderful individuals! Thank you for giving me the chance to speak with you!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I also have a question: As you can see, I switched up from referring to you as "her" to "you"</p><p>Which do you prefer? I feel like it's easier/less confusing with 'You' but it feels so weird since I'm so used to saying 'Her'.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Duuuuude, I also realized that it's been six years since I started this story. I can't believe it. I thought we were almost to six years, nope, it's been six years. My head is literally spinning right now! What's worse is that I'm super emotional/happy/sad because we're so close to the end. I've procrastinated so long on this thing that I never really thought about what would happen when it finishes and now I'm really emotional because this is my baby! 😭</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I mean, I got like, five stories in the rough drafts right now but still! My first fan fiction, almost complete. 😭</em>
</p><p> </p><p>(Omfg, I can make the emoji go all italic!<em> 😭</em>) 😂</p><p> </p><p>I've also decided that I will not be changing this story what-so-ever. It's really cringe earlier on but this has really shown my growth as a writer and I'm actually pretty damn proud. Thank you to those of you who told me it wasn't that cringe. You're actually why I chose to do this. So everyone, enjoy that slow motion, paper towel scene. 😂</p><p> </p><p>Instead, at some point, I will be making a complete revised version. A separate book. It's going to be after I finish this story of course and probably after I start on my next work. I'll make a separate chapter for it when it's up and ready! For those who are interested, of course.</p><p> </p><p>Alright, now that I've cried all over my keyboard, I hope ya'll had a wonderful Thanksgiving! Covid edition! ^.^'</p><p> </p><p>Have a wonderful rest of your week and see you in the next chapter! ♥️</p><p> </p><p>~ The Regretful</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. True Love's Curse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>*Anna's POV*</p>
<p>*July 22nd, 1986*</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>You know that saying 'it's a brand new day'? I've never understood that saying. There was nothing special about today or tomorrow. They hold the same events that played out yesterday. The only surprises I had were two choices throughout the day. I had two ways of waking up; a blaring alarm clock or the shouts of my parents down stairs, stomping around, slamming doors and shattering of items that I'd later have to watch my mother pick up as she cried. For breakfast I'd either grab something from the kitchen or have to pick something up on the way to school.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>If I happened to make it early, I'd hang out in the courtyard with my friends that held the perfect view of the football team's practice and if I was late, I'd take my time to pass by Mr. Eve's Science room that was in the opposite direction of my classroom. I guess you could say those last two options were solely the reason I woke up anymore. It was for him. We shared third hour, Mrs. Ruth's math class and I sat directly behind him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He had two other friends in that classroom and they'd always goof around. Passing notes, stealing and throwing stuff at each other when the teacher wasn't looking, making faces. My favorite expression of his was when he had that carefree grin on his face. An expression that immediately lit up a room and the hearts of the people in it. I would love for him to smile at me like that. I'd love to be the reason he looked so happy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After school, me and my friends would hang out at that same courtyard and I'd just watch as him and his teammates practice for a solid two hours. My friends would head home early, leaving me to watch him in peace. I've always been relieved for summer vacation to end, ever since elementary school, second grade, when I first met him. During vacations I couldn't see him. Where he did have to practice during the summer, it wasn't at school.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They went to a training camp near by but not close enough for me to go watch. Besides, no outsiders aloud. That's why, the first day of school is my favorite. When I finally get to see him after so long, it makes my heart feel fuller. However, this was our last summer vacation. After this year, we'll be graduating and I doubt with talent like his, he'll be staying in a small town like ours.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He'll probably being heading for a bigger city with more opportunities. That's why before that, I need to do everything I can to get closer to him. I'm not a pretty blonde and my frizzy red hair has a habit of putting some people off but if I can get him to at least talk to me once, I'm sure I can get him to like me. There's no way he'd turn me away. After all, he's kind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"They're really kicking butt, aren't they?!" A cheerful voice snapped my attention away from him on the field and straight to the person next to me. Leaning over my shoulder was a boy with fluffy, brown hair and bright, emerald green eyes. Turning to meet my gaze, our faces were merely inches apart. While I was trying to figure out who the boy was, his face reddened, making me lose my train of thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you alright?" Quickly pulling himself from me, he stumbled slightly to stand up straight and grabbed the back of his neck while he pocketed his other hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Y-yeah, just didn't realize how cute you were." His voice was almost a mumble but I heard him well. His words caught me off guard, leaving me slightly speechless but watching how he stood there embarrassed made me laugh.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thanks, uh.." I looked to him, unsure of his name and he looked at me, waiting for me to finish. After a moment, he seemed to have caught up to the situation and with a sheepish grin, he finally spoke up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm Liu Woods! I just moved here." I smiled in relief that I hadn't awkwardly forgotten a classmate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well thank you for the compliment, Liu. I'm Anna, Anna Crawford." The air around him somehow felt calmer the moment I gave him my name and a bright grin overcame his once embarrassed face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Nice to meet you, Anna!" Pointing next to me, he asked. "Can I sit?" Nodding to his request, he gleefully sat down and we talked about little things. It was a very awkward and somewhat messy introduction yet somehow it led to a unique friendship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first three months of school went by quickly and it was all thanks to Liu. He lived around the block from me so we ended up walking to school together everyday. I even stopped eating at home and we would have break fast together on the way to school. Instead of turning up late, I was early every day. It was a little strange though since he was a sophomore and I was a senior but not that much since it felt like I had a little brother following me around. That didn't stop people from talking though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>However, the more we spent time together the more his feelings for me were becoming obvious. He was big on skin ship but the moment I touched him, even by accident, he'd get embarrassed. He'd give me compliment after compliment, like it became as natural as breathing to him. When me and a guy friend would really get into a conversation, he'd find a way to inject himself, especially if it meant putting him between me and the guy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>What stood out most though was the fact that within the first week of school, he was wildly popular with everyone around him. He was the friendly, brother-loving, goofy kid and all the seniors looked to him as a younger sibling. Yet no matter what, the moment he saw me, he'd run in my direction. His crush on me became public knowledge and he wasn't afraid to hide it but he never dared to confess. I think he thought that I didn't notice, that he did a good job on hiding it from me. His unawareness of the world around him was endearing and sad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You really like that Crawford girl, don't ya?" It was crazy how often I'd run into him and how often I'd hear this type of conversation. "What's so good about her?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"She just makes my heart smile." And his responses were always filled with enthusiasm. He'd wear a look of pure awe, like he was truly in love with me. I felt sorry for him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Where I did think he was fun to be around, I knew I would never be able to return his feelings since my heart has forever belonged to one person. I know how hard unrequited love can be, so how could I turn him down? For as long as he'd remained silent, so would I. Like this, the days passed quickly thanks to the entertainment he provided and painfully cause he was a mirror image of me, just praying that the one we love will look our way.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So he likes her?" On our way home from school, we'd take our time talking about our day and often other things. Typically it would be about his younger brother and lately it was about him and his knew girlfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, Jeffery and Jane are just friends but I know he cares for her a lot. After all, it's always been difficult for him socialize so her friendship means the world to him. Even though he sucks at showing it." He chuckled while putting his hands up behind his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you sure that's not too heavy fr you? I can carry it."He held his backpack on his back and mine on his front. He was always insistent carrying my things and when I tell him it's alright, he always finds a way to get it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Not one bit! I might not be a sporty guy but I'm pretty strong!" He gave me one of his famous grins before continuing down our path.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Your brother is troubled by people and you're very open to them. Have you both always been such opposites?" My question, it changed the air in an instant. Liu's pace slowed and a thoughtful yet almost painful expressions came over his features. It was the first time I'd seen anything other than a smile on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jeffery... is very mature. He's selfless and his heart is filled with so much love. The things he'd do for the people he cares for knows no bounds and often..." Pausing, it looked like he didn't know how to continue so he just smiled. "His delivery kinda sucks, right?" And that was the first time he ever faked a smile. I didn't like it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"... You don't have to pretend with me. You shouldn't hold it all back. I'm here for you." With these words, his smile faltered band no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't fake it again. Pointing across the street, there was a park with bench near by. "Wanna sit?" Nodding, he took me up on my offer and from there, he came clean.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before moving here, they lived in a bigger, busier city. Jeffery had always been socially awkward but he did have one friend. A kid named Chris and they'd been friends since kindergarten. He was his one true friend. They'd do everything together; assignments, sleepovers, games, vacations. They were inseparable. Liu said even though he only had one friend, Jeffery was always happy. That was until Jeffery started coming home late with bruises.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They were nothing too outrageous. Sometimes there'd blood but nothing a bandaid or a bit of gauze couldn't cover. Liu was concerned about his little brother's safety but Jeffery stuck with the same story. It's just boys being boys, a little rough housing, too much fun on the playground or field. Liu decided to believe him even though he felt something was off. It was only when he realized that Chris wasn't around as often that he questioned Jeffery once more. His story was that Chris was busy, he joined a club, he was grounded. Liu again dropped it, even though it felt wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally, his worry won over his trust in Jeffery and he decided that he would pick be a good big brother and pick his little brother up from school. He stood at the gates waiting but as all the children left, he didn't see his brother. That was until a small group of five kids walked from the courtyard, towards the park. One of those kids being Jeffery. After following them, Liu realized they weren't his friends but the reason why Jeffery had so many bruises and why he lost Chris. Apparently, their target was never Jeffery but his friend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Jeffery heard about the bullying, he stepped in to protect his precious friend and using that time where their target fixated onto Jeffery, Chris began to avoid him. It started off passing notes, being discreet, meeting up at each others houses instead of walking home together. Though it didn't take long for Chris to abandon Jeffery completely. Even then, Jeffery never turned their eyes towards Chris again, he simply took it and refused to talk about it afterwards. Not even with Liu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's funny, I always say I'll protect him but the only time I've managed to do that was from me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"...What does that mean?" I couldn't imagine him being abusive, especially since he held such adoration for his little brother so his words really threw me off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh no! I've never wanted to hurt him! Never! Ever!" With a red face, he covered it with his hands before quietly explaining. "My... imaginary friend... Sully... He didn't like Jeffery one bit... So I had to get rid of him to protect Jeffery..." It was dead silent apart from the shouting children from afar. It was amazing, his whole world really did revolve around Jeffery that even he shut out his evil imaginary friend. Then, unfortunately, I broke out into a fit of laughter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm so s-sorry!" I tried to cover my mouth to muffle my laughter but it only ended up making it worse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I knew it!" He cried out, his ears and neck matching his even redder face. "I know, it's silly."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, I-It's sweet. It totally suits y-you." Huffing, he looked away from me before peeking back at me. I held down my laughter as hard as I could as we stared each other down. Then, his usual smile broke out and he started laughing too. I hadn't laughed that hard in so long.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once we calmed down, we stayed quiet while we watched the children play tag. It was a comfortable silence but thinking about what he just said, got me thinking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Still, I kind of feel bad for your imaginary friend."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, he probably didn't like Jeffery because he was trying to protect you. Kind of like you do with Jeffery and Jeffery did with Chris?" Liu seemed to not be following what I mean, so I clarified the best I knew how. "All I'm saying is, from his perspective, what if he's like your older brother? He just doesn't want to see you get hurt."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're defending my imaginary friend?" Liu looked at me in astonishment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is that so wrong?" I chuckled, slightly embarrassed at my own words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No," He chuckled. "It's cute." Rolling my eyes at his compliment only made him laugh some more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I just mean, it's sad to think your only imaginary friend is a villain in your eyes. Maybe, forgive them?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Thinking about it that way, it makes a lot more sense than my theory which was amazing friend randomly gone evil." Giving me a gentle smile and kind green eyes, he reached a hand up to my face, sweetly caressing my cheek. "Thank you, Anna."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a moment, I felt my heart squeeze. Not because my feelings changed but because the look he gave me could be described as nothing other than true love. In this moment, oddly enough, I think I understood Sully. So on the way home, I made the decision to distance myself from Liu, in hopes that he could move on and find someone who could return his feelings. He would only suffer with me and he deserved to be happy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Tag!" Looking to the side, there was a little boy grinning up at Liu. "You're it!" Looking from me to him, Liu's face is overcome by a giant grin of his own. Glancing to me, I chuckle and gesture him towards the playground. With a little dance of triumph, he looked back at the child.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You better be fast, cause I'm going to get you all!" Leaping from his spot, he chased after the child who ran away giggling and screaming with his friends. This was Liu Woods, a guy filled with love and happiness. How could I ever break his heart?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After that, every time Liu would approach me, I'd make up an excuse as to why I couldn't talk or hangout.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm studying at a friend's house"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Sorry, the teacher needs me."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I have to leave early."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anything I could think of and at first, everyone found it weird that Liu wasn't at my hip but soon enough the rumors fell when Liu began to hangout with a new girl in his grade. She was also a transfer from the city and they both seemed to already know each other. Quickly, rumors of them spread around like crazy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"They're such a cute couple!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"The way they laugh together!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Guess they knew each other from their previous school?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Think they dated before?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What if Liu stopped hanging off of Anna because he knew <em>she</em> was coming?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I didn't care about how they spoke about me, I was just happy that he seemed to have moved on. Although I did miss his company, as long as he had feelings for me, I couldn't be friends with him and honestly, I was okay with that, as harsh as it sounds. So the weeks went on like this and the more I saw them together, the more envious I became. Not over Liu but because they looked so happy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I want that with <em>him</em>." Looking at the field from my usual spot in the courtyard, my friends already left. Practice already came to a close but even though his teammates fled, he was practicing his kicks. He was always surrounded by others but now, he was alone. If anytime were ideal, it would be now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Putting down my notepad, I stood up and dusted the grass off my pants. I could feel my heart hammering against my chest, my palms sweating and my legs quake beneath me. I was a nervous wreck but thinking about finally being able to tell the person I love that I've always loved them, that one thought flooded my mind and excitement rushed through my veins. I could finally tell him that I love him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unable to fight the grin that touched my lips, I began to walk his way, motivated by that one thought. Until I saw him turn around and open his arms wide. Confused by his actions, I stood still but everything made sense the moment I saw a girl jump into his arms. It was Liu's girlfriend.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wrapped them around her, holding her to his chest tightly and spinning her around causing her laughter to pierce the silent air. When they pulled away, he moved her hair behind her ears before cupping her cheeks. The way he looked at her, I understood well. Reaching down, he brought her lips to his and kissed her sweetly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>In an instant my heart shuddered. The shock from this one moment, left me in disbelief but when they pulled away, both laughing, I felt my heart squeeze so tightly that slowly, the pieces broke off one by one, shattering further as they hit the floor at my numbing feet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He loves her...</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"They're cute, right?" A chipper voice behind me, I recognized it to be Liu but couldn't bring myself to look at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"...Right... Wait, what?" Looking at him, he seemed gleeful. "Isn't she your-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You heard about that?! No! We were never like that! We're just friends! In fact, I heard that they both liked each other, I was kind of like a messenger and so I introduced them and they just clicked." He chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Guess you can call me a match maker."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They weren't dating?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Speaking of which... Anna, I have something to say to you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just friends?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I know I'm younger and a little immature. I might adore Jeffery a little too much and I'm clumsy."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He introduced them?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's just, since the moment I met you, right here oddly enough!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He's the reason...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What I'm trying to say is the I'm in love with you. Maybe a little too much if we're being honest. I'm unsure of how much is too much since I've never been in love before but I know this is it. I know I love you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Why I'm in so much pain...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Basically, I wanted to know if you'll go out with me? Be my girlfriend. I know that it might seem sudden and I'm willing wait as long as you need! Take as long as you want to think about it! I just wanted you to know..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I feel like I'm about to collapse it hurts so much...</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I love you." With a red face and teary eyes, I could tell that the distance only made him love me more. And honestly, I was happy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ha..." So happy that he still loved me.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"A-Anna?" It's the only thing that made me capable of standing on my two feet, holding me together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You love me? You're joking right?" His face contorted in confusion, as if he didn't understand me. He followed me, pretended like we were friends, like his feelings didn't exist. Now he chooses to tell me how he feels? Well, it's best that I make it clear than lead him on, right?</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I don't understand-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm saying it's impossible for me to <em>ever</em> love a brother obsessed, imaginary villain making, clingy as all hell bastard like you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"W-what are you saying?" His voice was beginning to crack, his brows furrowing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why do you think I put so much distance between us?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Y-you were b-busy-" He was trying to focus his breathing but was failing miserably.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's cause I knew how you felt!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh-" His once teary eyes were close to overflowing and I was thriving for it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I felt <em>sorry</em> for you because I knew I could <em>never</em> love you." It wasn't enough. I needed to get it through his head that he was nothing me. He took my one true love from me. "In fact, all your efforts did the opposite! You love me, Liu but <em>I hate you! </em>"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The air was so thick, it was suffocating. I felt my blood boiling and all I wanted to do was scream at the top of my lungs. My heart pounded against my chest but not like it had before. I felt like it was going to explode from rage. I thought that this would make me feel better but the moment I saw the first tear slide down his face, followed by several others, it wasn't enough.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>I wanted to destroy him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That's a lie..." His words broke the silence and eyes pierced into me. Furrowed brows with a glare that could kill, I was stunned. I'd never seen him so... angry. "You're lying..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>And I was living for it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So desperate! Give it up, kid! You're so clingy with me, I can't even imagine how suffocating Jeffery finds you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shut up." He growled through gritted teeth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I bet he won't talk to you about what happened with Chris because he doesn't want you <em>smothering</em> him."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Stop it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You know it, right? You told me yourself that Jeffery and Jane started hiding from you because of all your teasing but really, you knew it was because you were a burden to be around. Really, all of these people around you but don't you think they're pitying you?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"SHUT UP!" Raising his voice, he grabbed my shoulders hard enough to make me grimace from the pain. His eyes stared daggers into me as if he wanted me dead. He was unrecognizable. Like he was a completely different person.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Y-you're hurting me." I tugged on his wrists but he was stronger than me. "L-Liu!" Right then, it was like something clicked and his eyes shot open, completely shocked by his own actions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I-I'm sorry!" Letting me go, he pulled away from me and the tears continued to stream down his face as he looked around in confusion. "Why did I..."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Looks like we're not the only ones pretending. Twisted fuck." He looked at me, as if he really didn't understand what happened, as if he just woke up and I was talking to... someone else.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I..." He couldn't finish his sentence but I didn't care. I had a very far fetched theory and I wanted to test it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're scaring me..." Of course, that would mean breaking him further.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_______________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Happy New Years everyone!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sorry to have taken so long to get this to you! Good news is that there's only two ore chapters to go! Bad news, there's only two more chapters to go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I'm actually starting to get a little upset since this is my first story and it's about to be completed!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I don't know whether to celebrate or cry but I'll figure that out the we get there!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anywho!</p>
<p>What did ya'll do for New Years?</p>
<p>Any resolutions?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I got a bunch of stories in the works that I'm excited to get out to you guys but it won't be for a long while. ^•^'</p>
<p>I'm freaking out because my little brother will be turning eighteen in the summer! ;-;</p>
<p>Hopefully your year is going to go a lot better than I fear mine will. 😂 He's a troublemaker.. ;-;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thank you again for all your support and here's to another year! I am going to finish this before this year is over, I swear! 😂</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Have a wonderful day! &lt;3</p>
<p>~ The Regretful</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>